Wreaking Havoc !
by Catherine or Cate
Summary: Rewrite of 'Wreaking Havoc'. Harry, with a more Slytherin personality, comes into his own the summer before yr6 as his own man, his own lord, his own general in a war with multiple armies and no single front or battlefield. Sirius denial Independent!Harry
1. July 15

III

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Chapter 1 - July 15

III

III

_Dursley Residence, Privet Drive_

Harry Potter sat in lotus position on his pitiful excuse for a bed in the predawn light. He'd woken up almost three hours earlier when something inside him had, metaphorically, snapped. He'd opened his emerald eyes to see the world differently. Instinctively knowing something about him was different, Harry had been just sitting, trying to find the change. After just a few minutes of trying to 'clear his mind', Harry had given up and retreated into his favourite mental landscape: one where he was on his broom hundreds of feet above the Hogwarts grounds, just floating as the wind rushed through his hair. Only this time, there were millions of golden snitches around him. Having never seen his favourite place like this before, Harry reached out and grabbed one of the snitches. Suddenly he found himself viewing, as an observer, one of the many games of quidditch he'd played at The Burrow before his fourth year at Hogwarts. Grabbing another nearby snitch out of the air, Harry found himself witnessing one of Oliver Wood's fanatical pep talks before a game. Moving through the air on his broom almost effortlessly, Harry found that the snitches orbited around each other on their own separate paths. Moving in towards the centre point of the orbits, Harry grabbed another bright gold snitch. The memory it played was of Sirius asking him if he wanted to move in. Pushing aside the pain he felt at seeing his godfather so happy to hear his positive response, Harry finished watching the memory with fondness and not a little bit of sadness. Moving in deeper still into the centre of the orbits, the raven-haired teen found himself watching a younger version of himself creating his Prongs Patronus in Remus Lupin's office. Moving into the innermost orbit, Harry grabbed one of the many tarnished snitches after only a slight moment of hesitation. It played Voldemort's rebirth. Grabbing another dull coloured snitch he replayed another of his worst memories; his mother's death.

Looking around the scene, Harry frowned before he mentally banished all the snitches. The teen watched in amazement as the winged balls all dove toward the ground and hid themselves in the seemingly innocent scene below. Filing the observation away for future investigation, Harry urged his mental representation to just relax. Soon the teen sitting on the bed smiled, as in his mind he dove and rolled and loop-de-looped in the air over Hogwarts.

III

_Dursley Residence, Privet Drive_

Harry grinned to himself as, after breakfast, his relatives left the house for a day out in the city. Returning to his room with a few crisp green apples tucked between his left arm and his body, Harry flopped down on his bed and pulled his first year texts out of his trunk. Flipping through the pages, he grinned as all the information came back to him quickly and effortlessly.

Hours later, as he was halfway through his third year charms text, Harry froze on the pages dedicated to Cheering Charms. A burst of anger shot through his body as he hurriedly searched for the words he knew he'd read.

"Warning:" Harry read aloud to his snowy owl as she watched patiently from the perch in her cage, "Cheering Charms are closely related to compulsion charms. Compulsion charms are used to control a subject to behave in certain ways. ...dangerous to use for extended periods, ...can be successfully applied over distance if applied to letters or other correspondence... The detection charm is as follows:..."

Harry looked around his room before letting his eyes come to rest on his holly wand, which was laying on his pillow, just out of arms reach. Knowing he couldn't perform the detection charm without the Ministry of Magic finding out, Harry let the anger boil up inside him.

"Damn!" he shouted, startling his avian companion. "Damn them all!"

The owl looked reproachfully at her owner and Harry found himself apologising to his feathered friend.

"Sorry, Hedwig. I didn't mean to wake you, but if Dumbledore has been controlling me and the Dursleys all these years, that would be the final straw. That would be it! I mean, he would have had to have known how they were treating me since I arrived, and he would have been the one to make them treat me the way they did! I know he's lied to me, and he's withheld the truth so often, now. I don't know what is true, and what isn't! If I could just..." Harry shook his head as he deliberately tried to calm himself. "I just wish I could know if they had been used on or against me, somehow."

Harry was surprised moments later when old letters began flying out of his school trunk and under his bedroom door. Moving to the door, the letters by his feet followed and as the door was opened, dozens more added themselves to the pile. As the flow of letters stopped, Harry felt a little drained, yet at the same time exhilarated. Bending down, he examined the letters; all bar one was in the same loopy writing that Harry recognised as belonging to his headmaster. Taking a moment to recall what he had wished for, Harry felt his blood boil.

"Compulsion charms, Hedwig! Look at them all! Just look!"

The teen returned to his books to discover why all the letters were at his feet.

"If applied to letters or other such correspondence, it is typical to add a second charm to prevent the receiver from destroying the letter in any way, as doing so would break the initial compulsion charm," Harry read.

Spurred into action, Harry grabbed an old box that had belonged to some broken toy of Dudley's and shoved all the letters from Dumbledore inside, before carrying the box downstairs. Stopping in the kitchen to grab of box of matches, Harry headed straight out into the back garden and over to the kettle barbeque Dudley and Vernon had placed in one corner of the patio. Pulling the letters out of the box, Harry shoved them in the barbeque, lighting the corners of each wad before adding them to the growing flames. Soon, black smoke and a pungent smell were being emitted and Harry groaned.

"Come on!" Harry begged. "I don't need all this smoke and stink."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, than the black smoke all but vanished, and the acrid smell disappeared.

"Wicked," Harry grinned to himself as he realised what he'd done.

It took another twenty minutes, but soon the letters were destroyed, leaving nothing but ash that Harry spent the better part of the afternoon adding, with a little compost, to the flowerbeds around the backyard. Cleaning up the mess he'd made, Harry slipped into the house and showered, changing into clean clothes. Packing up the books strewn over his room, Harry moved downstairs to prepare dinner for his relatives, dismissing the feeling of freedom as one associated with teenage rebellion.

III

_Dursley Residence, Privet Drive_

About three o'clock, while in the middle of London, Petunia Dursley had the most peculiar feeling, and it returned the moment she stepped through her front door four hours later, at seven that evening.

"Smells like Harry's carbonara sauce," Dudley remarked, sniffing the air, "with mushrooms. Yum!"

"It's true. The boy _can _cook a plate of pasta I'd pay at least eight pounds for," Vernon commented, following his son into the dining room.

Petunia shook her head and paused by the mirror in the hall to check her appearance. Double-checking, she noticed that her normally sea blue eyes were, in fact, sea green.

"Green?" Petunia asked her reflection. "My eyes haven't been green since the last time I saw Lils alive."

Slowly the woman focused on the figure in the mirror behind her: a thin man with inky coloured hair, and eyes the colour of steel. He waved to her before huge wings the same colour as his eyes sprouted from his back. A moment later, the image vanished, and Petunia was alone in the reflection.

"Sirius?" Petunia whispered in confusion as forgotten memory fragments were replayed in her mind.

"Pet? Come to dinner, dear," Vernon called from the kitchen. "Harry's been busy today. It seems he's mulched the back garden as well."

Pulling her eyes away from the mirror, Petunia moved into the kitchen and moved straight over to the doors leading into the garden. "So he has! Good job, Harry," Petunia said, before pausing to work out why she'd used the boy's name.

"Thank you," the raven-haired teen replied in a quiet voice.

"Aren't you going to eat with us?" Dudley asked as Harry began to wash up the saucepans he'd used to make their dinner.

"I'm not really hungry. I had something to eat once I finished gardening," he replied.

"You may be more of an Evans than we realised," Vernon joked. "All skin and bones, like your aunt here. Come on, boy, get some pasta and get it into you. You need to put on a little muscle!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied obediently, but Petunia noted it was with slight surprise.

"You should get Harry a gym membership too, Dad. Maybe then I'll use mine, because I'll have someone to go with," Dudley suggested. "Or better still, we buy the equipment and set up the spare room as a home gym so you can use it, too."

"That's not such a bad idea, Dudders," Vernon said proudly, nodding his large head. "You're growing into a fine young man, son."

"Always thinking of others," Petunia agreed, though part of her knew it hadn't always been true.

"What do you think, Harry? Shall I teach you how to fight?" Dudley asked his much smaller cousin.

Harry paused for a moment before giving a rare smile. "It would be good to know a move or two."

"That's settled, then," Vernon announced. "I'll get some exercise equipment for here at home after work tomorrow."

"Shall I adjust your meals to help you lose weight and gain muscle then?" Harry asked, slowly eating his smaller meal to finish at the same time as everyone else.

"Yes, that would be splendid," Vernon nodded.

"Maybe you should help your cousin, Dudley. He might be able to teach you a thing or two about cooking," the large man then suggested to his son.

"Sure! I'll look up some things on my computer, later: grab some recipes off the internet, and all that," Dudley agreed.

Petunia looked around the table and was astounded by the seemingly transformed personalities of her family. Immediately she looked at the boy, who was hiding behind an indescribable expression, which Petunia had taken, over the years, to dubbing his 'Mona Lisa' face.

The meal was soon finished, and while Vernon and Dudley left to look up fitness equipment on the computer, Petunia remained at the table while Harry tidied up.

"What have you done?" she hissed, applying pressure to her temples with her fingers. "What have you done to make them so pleasant? _Us_ so pleasant? What happened, today?"

Harry frowned and waved a hand toward the plates stacked on the sink. Seconds later, they were dry. Petunia looked at the obviously tired teen, surprised by his action involving magic as he happily stacked the dishes away.

"Shall we take a walk in the garden, Aunt Petunia?" he asked, heading out into the twilight.

Petunia followed, and ended up standing next to her nephew in the middle of the garden.

"How many letters a year do you receive from Albus Dumbledore?" he asked, looking up at the sky.

Petunia looked at her nephew in surprise. "Four, maybe. It depends on what happens at that school of yours."

"And how many does Vernon receive, roughly?" Harry asked.

"Vernon receives letters from Dumbledore?" Petunia asked in surprise.

Harry frowned. "Shall I presume, then, you didn't even know that Dumbledore was sending letters to Dudley, then?"

"Yes!" Petunia snapped. "Where is this conversation going?"

"I had a slight slip up today of the accidental magic kind: which went undetected, so there will be no consequences. You see, I figured out today, totally by accident, that Dumbledore has been interfering in my life for far too long. I knew he had been when I lost my temper with him at the end of last term and damaged some of his many possessions." The teen paused, closed his eyes, and sighed before opening them again.

It was in that moment Petunia knew that what he had to say was very important. Harry had just copied a trait Lily had, and used often when she was alive and trying to make a point.

"This morning I woke up and I saw an entirely different world. After you went out for the day I did as I always do: studied my school books. And while studying, I found a reference to compulsion charms. These charms are magical spells that influence people to act in certain ways. I found out that they can be used over great distances by charming correspondence. I... I suppose you could say I willed it to happen," Harry explained, "and suddenly there were dozens... dozens of letters at my feet, each spelled with a compulsion charm. Judging from the discolouration of the envelopes, some were very old: others looked as fresh as last week."

"What happened to them?" Petunia asked.

"I destroyed them. I burnt them all. Then I mixed the ashes with compost, and dug it all into the flowerbeds."

Petunia raised her chin to look at the stars as they started to appear in the night sky. "Is that why Vernon and Dudley have had such extreme personality transformations in the last few hours?"

"I would assume," Harry shrugged. "It's one of the first lessons of magic; if a spelled object is broken, the spell is weakened. If it is destroyed, well, the spell is destroyed."

"He was influencing us?" Petunia choked, looking back to the barbeque on the corner of the patio.

"Dumbledore? Yes. " Harry said with a shrug. "I, however, would say controlling, but it's the same thing."

"What about you?" Petunia asked.

"I've also received spelled letters from him. They were destroyed when yours were."

"I have something to give you," Petunia said quickly, as her memories continued to return. "I just remembered. How could I have forgotten so much?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Harry asked cheekily, Lily's emerald eyes sparkling as they looked out of the aristocratic Potter visage.

"No," Petunia smiled, before catching Harry staring at her. "What?"

"You look just like Mum in one of the photos I have of her when you smiled just now. It was uncanny. And I never noticed before, but your eyes do have green in them," Harry replied, looking away at the horizon.

"It's because the spell is breaking," Petunia whispered. "Lils will explain better in the letter she wrote you. Come. I'll give you something I was meant to give you years ago."

III

_Dursley Residence, Privet Drive_

Harry walked from the doorway of his aunt's bedroom, a large box in his arms, past Dudley's bedroom where Vernon and Dudley were still searching exercise equipment and diet plans online and after bidding each relative good night, he opened his own bedroom door and passed through. In the dark, he place the box on the end of his bed before turning back to close the door and flick on the light. Turning back to face his bed, Harry started and grabbed for his pocket, and his wand.

"So, do I have a bedtime story for you, Harry James, or do I have a story for you?"

Harry backed up until he was leaning against the wall next to his door. "No!" he moaned. "This isn't fair. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Hey, what's not fair, Harry?"

"After my day... That is, removing my only living relatives and myself from the control of Albus Dumbledore's compulsion charms, and receiving a box full of items formerly belonging to my mother," Harry groaned, sliding to the floor. "Now, after all that, I see a shirtless dead man sitting on my bed. Not only that, he's talking to me! A dead man is talking to me!"

Harry closed his eyes and wished for the vision to go away, but he soon felt himself being pulled to his feet and strong, yet thin arms being wrapped around him.

"Do I feel dead, Harry?"

"No," the teen whispered in reply.

Harry felt his arm being pinched. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes. It hurt."

"Do still think I'm not real?"

"I don't know. I don't know!" Harry frowned pushing back. "How could you be alive? I saw you get cursed by Bellatrix. I saw you fall through the veil! How could you be alive?"

"The Twelve Souls of Judgement, the Five Kings of Magic, and a little help from my friends."

"Be serious, please!"

"That's me! However, your pronunciation is a little off. It's Sirius. And if you remember, I'm your godfather."

Harry looked up into the familiar steel grey eyes and couldn't help but smile despite his confusion. "What did you ask me right after we climbed out of the Whomping Willow?" Harry asked, praying to all deities that the man would answer him correctly.

The man in front of him smiled. "I asked, in a very convoluted way, if you would live with me."

Harry couldn't help but laugh as his heart soared and his hope rekindled.

"And what was your pseudonym when we shared letters?"

"Snuffles."

"And where did I first see you?"

"It wasn't far from here, actually, and I do believe you were running away and that I scared you more than anything else."

"Startled. You _startled_ me," Harry clarified.

"Whatever you reckon," Sirius grinned, his face lighting up with a handsome smile.

Harry laughed and grabbed his godfather in a hug comparable to those of Molly Weasley, and let the tears slip from his eyes as the embrace was returned with equal fervour.

"Only to me. This would only happen to me," Harry laughed wiping his face.

"That's about right," Sirius said nodding, a content expression on his face.

"So," Harry announced, sitting down on his bed. "What is this bedtime story about?"

"Well, it's half the reason I'm shirtless," Sirius replied, moving to the centre of the room and turning back to face Harry. "You see it's about these..."

Sirius grinned as his godson's jaw dropped, as two steel grey wings emerged from his back, half as long as his arm span again.

III

III

Readers,

I'm sorry to do that to you, but it was an opportunity that my beta, Draeconin, and I decided that was too good to pass up. The next chapter will be up soon. I promise.

Catherine or Cate.


	2. July 15 II

III

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Chapter 2 - July 15

III

III

_Dursley Residence, Privet Drive_

Harry looked up as his godfather and spent a good fifteen seconds opening and closing his mouth like a codfish.

"How?" he asked disbelievingly.

"My dear Harry, I have already told you the answer to that question. The Twelve Souls of Magic and the Five Kings of Magic did most of the work, but a couple of old friends put in a good word on my behalf, and voilà!" Sirius announced, spinning around. "Here I am, back in the land of the living!"

"With wings," Harry noted. "Can you explain, step by step for those who don't quite understand what is happening?"

"You'll have to look at me, and not my awesomely cool wings for that to happen," Sirius said, causing Harry to colour slightly in embarrassment.

"I've always wanted to be able to fly," Harry tried to explain. "Without a broom, that is."

"I get it," Sirius grinned, looking at the teen. "Now, let's backtrack a little to late June, and your heroic jaunt through the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic."

"Recap: you died," Harry said, pushing back all the emotions and guilt that rose with the simple sentence.

"Incorrect!" Sirius announced, pacing like a teacher. "I got cocky while duelling my big, bad cousin Bellatrix, and fell through the 'Sentencing Veil', aka the 'Execution Veil', a relic from the Middle Ages that was put out of use by one of the many Magical governments during the early fourteenth century."

"Okay," Harry said slowly, not really wanting the history lesson.

"Okay," Sirius continued. "So, I fell through the veil and landed with a great thud on a slate floor, unable to see more than two feet in any direction. I spent a good while trying to get back to you, and after a while gave up and just sat down where I landed, in the middle of this twelve-sided polygon. Then, like magic, these twelve shadows appeared. This female presence with a rather soothing voice explained what was going on: that the Twelve Souls of Judgement were going to try me for my crimes, and sentence me accordingly. Then some scheming sounding guy asked me what year it was. I told him, and then they had this huge argument from which I discovered that the Sentencing Veil had been created for the purpose of preventing innocents being convicted of crimes they did not commit."

"So the Ministry has always been corrupt?" Harry asked, frowning.

Sirius looked at his godson in surprise. "It took them forty minutes to come to that same conclusion."

"I am Harry Potter," the teen clarified. "I am a celebrity for something I don't remember, and have been publicly persecuted in the Daily Prophet upon the whim of Cornelius Fudge and company. That and I haven't been stuck in or behind a piece of fabric for Merlin knows how long like these Twelve Souls of Judgement."

"Touché," Sirius agreed. "Now, once they finished their arguing, and I could kind of work out which point belongs to what voice and a bit about their personalities, so the whole argument was rather helpful for me. Anyway, somehow they knew what I was accused of, and what I had been through and they, the Twelve Souls, then took a couple of hours to argue it over and establish that imprisonment without a trial is not very fair or just. And I explained the circumstances of the time and then they looked into my soul which felt a lot like pins and needles in here," Sirius said pointing to the midway point between his sternum and navel. "And then they then argued a little more. The scheming sounding guy then ranted for what felt like a life time, but was probably no more than twenty minutes, about mistreatment and wrongful incarceration and about how those in power constantly flout the law because they see themselves as being above it. Then all twelve souls disappeared for the longest few minutes of my life after the woman with the soothing voice managed to calm the man with the scheming voice down and when they returned they announced that I had indeed passed their tests and that I could have a tattoo."

"A tattoo?" Harry asked.

Sirius held out his wrist and outlined the twelve-sided shape on the inside of his right wrist.

"Okay, then what?"

"That's when they went off for a bit, leaving me alone and I took the opportunity to sleep. When they came back they had been joined by the Five Kings of Magic. The Five Kings then stood in the points of a pentagon inside the dodecagon formed by the others. Now, apparently the Twelve Souls of Judgement had gone and had a chat with some dead people who had crossed over about me and, well, that got them a little angry, and so they found the Five Kings and came back to me for another little chat."

Harry shook his head disbelievingly. "Then what?"

"Anyway, the Five Kings of Magic were incredibly patient. They let the Twelve Souls explain everything, asked me a billion questions, and then they had their go at the whole soul reading, pins and needles in your chest kind of thing. They all grouped together and then whispered for a moment before this absolutely gorgeous sounding woman, who was apparently a King of Magic long before women became second rate citizens, asked us for patience and that she and the others would return shortly after interviewing a number of the dead. Anyway, while we waited, the Twelve Souls and I hung out for a bit. They asked me questions, and I asked them questions, and all the rest, and then the Five Kings of Magic came back. Drum roll, please..."

Harry beat his hands on the bed to imitate a drum roll for a moment before he stopped to let Sirius continue.

"The Kings came back with your Mum and Dad, and my little brother, Regulus."

"What?"

"I know," Sirius said. "Your mum said you were too much like her and you wouldn't believe all this, but she said to say she's been watching you, and that you shouldn't use so much onion when cooking if you don't like the smell in the bathroom the next morning after Dudley and Vernon have used it."

Harry blinked owlishly, and Sirius roared with laughter.

"It's not like it bothers me; I use the bathroom first. It's when they block the toilet or the smell lasts all day that it annoys me," Harry replied defensively.

"Back to my story," Sirius said grinning. "The Kings gave me a tattoo also," Sirius said, holding out his arm to show Harry the pentagon inside the first tattoo on his wrist, "and then they said that they were going to send me back to life, but my sole purpose would be to protect you. That's because my magical signature is officially dead. Being alive, I'll be able to change my will and all the rest to piss off Dumbledore, but yeah... Other than that, I don't really exist."

"And are we getting close to the part about the wings?"

"Right! These beauties," Sirius said, caressing his appendages. "So, Harry, this is another story, almost..."

"Then give the complete but brief version, Sirius," Harry instructed.

"Right. When I was a little boy I had this obsession, I guess you could call it, with demons: demons being created by the imbalance of power between good and bad, and all the rest. Now, each demon warrior has two protectors who are, in reality, just as vicious but, you know, not the real thing."

"Please don't tell me I'm a demon," Harry begged, "because that is the kind of stupid thing that would happen to me..."

"Can I finish the story?" Sirius begged.

"Yes," Harry replied surlily.

"Now, before she turned sixteen, your mother started showing all the symptoms. The other Marauders thought I was crazy, but I had a chat with Lily about it. At first she was so angry, but it turned into some kind of a blessing in the end, because she at least had someone to talk to about it. The only reason she knew what was happening to her was because the same thing had happened to her sister a few years earlier, when she turned sixteen."

"Petunia is a demon?"

"Let me finish, kiddo," Sirius begged. "Anyway, Voldie and company started up, and your mother would go out and kick some Death Eater butt and, you know, be Lily. But then she got pregnant with you. With my help she did the test on you, and we found out you were going to be the warrior demon. Meanwhile, your dad still knows nothing about all this."

"Had I been born yet?" Harry asked.

Sirius paused and thought for a minute. "Yes. The test to find out if a baby is a demon can only be done on an individual human being if the mother is a demon also; otherwise it is just the mother being tested. You were only a few days old when we did the test. So I was made the godfather because I'm your dad's best friend, and I know that you'll one day be a demon warrior, with Lily and Petunia as your protectors. That being said, I am never going to be a father figure for you, so you'd better get over it now."

"I've built my bridge," Harry responded, confusing Sirius for a moment until the older man understood the meaning of the phrase.

"Right. You're alive, I am godfather," Sirius recapped. "When you were only a few months old, the war was getting a little too hot to handle. Then a prophecy was made which your mum, in her dead state told me while I was trapped in the veil. She also told me Dumbledore had finally told you, and you trashed his office."

Harry ducked his head and stared at the hole in his blanket.

"Don't worry about it," Sirius laughed. "Your dad thought it was funny that you have the temper of a redhead despite having his dark hair, and your mum thought you should have smashed more stuff. What did you do?"

"It's a story for another time," Harry said looking up and smirking.

"I'm going to make you promise to tell me that story. Anyway, at your first birthday party, Petunia and Dudley came and your mum, being the charms whiz she was, placed a special charm over Petunia to hide the fact she was a demon from everyone until you were thirteen. Apparently Dumbledore added to the charms and, well, the spellwork is only just falling apart. This is bad for you, since you now have three years of magical and physical growth to fit into two weeks."

"Again, I am Harry Potter; nothing ever goes to plan," Harry said, shaking his head. "I guess it goes hand in hand with being told by a dead man that you're a mythological creature."

"I know!" Sirius replied grinning. "So Petunia forgets, and your mum and dad go into hiding. Dumbledore gives the Dursley's new, anti-Harry personalities after the rat frames me, which leaves you in the present. Your mother also suggests sleeping in the nude; apparently she destroyed a lot of clothing during her transformations. In addition, together we have to re-establish Hogwarts and the Ministry as nice places, and set up your victory against Voldemort. "

"Piece of cake," Harry said sarcastically.

"Exactly what I said," Sirius said, flopping into the chair by the desk.

"So let's recap the main points," Harry suggested, and then held up a finger. "You got out of the veil alive, and with awesome new abilities."

"Check!" Sirius agreed.

Harry held out a second finger. "I am a demon, and am going to be getting some wings around my sixteenth birthday."

"Check!"

"My parents, the Twelves Souls of Judgement and the Five Kings of Magic want me to take over the wizarding world."

"Add me and my brother, Reggie, to that list and... Check!" Sirius said happily, swinging back on the chair.

"Apparently we need a plan," Harry noted.

"Apparently," Sirius replied with a grin.

III

_Dursley Residence, Privet Drive_

Petunia Dursley watched in morbid fascination as her nephew stormed around the house in a temper reminiscent of his late mother. There had been a quick conversation between them before breakfast, where Harry had explained that he now knew they were both demons. Something inside Petunia had snapped, leaving her watching the obviously tired young man, because that is what he was, move around the house with other-worldly grace. He'd accidently smashed every piece of crockery in the sink in his temper, but then he'd repaired it all with a few waves of his hand.

The air around Harry crackled with energy, and his lengthening messy hair floated on end around his head like a dark halo as he went about the house. It reminded Petunia of Lily in one of her teenage mood swings.

Putting down her teacup, Petunia steeled herself and moved up the stairs. From the noises coming from behind the closed doors, both boys were in their rooms. Slipping into the bathroom, Petunia looked into the mirror and closely examined her own reflection. She noticed that her hair had its coppery sheen back, that there were fewer wrinkles on her face, and that her eyes were greener than she ever remembered them being. Slipping off her blouse, leaving her in her brassier, she turned her head around and looked back over her shoulder to see in the mirror the two lines of runes running parallel down her back between her spine and shoulder blades. With half a thought, two huge wings appeared, the same colour as her eyes, and her hair lifted and began to float. She felt more powerful than she had in years.

"Hello, Petunia," the distantly familiar voice said from behind her causing Petunia to whip around.

Sirius Black grinned, appearing in front of her as he sat on the edge of the bathtub wearing naught but a towel.

"Sirius. I thought you were dead," Petunia said quietly, with a look to the doorway. With two steps she'd moved over and locked it.

"Long story," the still handsome man grinned. "It seems that our Harry's just like Lily if he doesn't get enough sleep."

Petunia smiled understandingly. "You came last night. You are the reason he's going about like a bear with a sore head," she said, glaring at the practically naked man. "Why wasn't the door locked?"

"I'd unlocked it to leave, but heard you walking past, so I didn't open it. You came in and then closed it so quickly I never had a chance to escape."

"You didn't think of speaking up before I took my shirt off?" Petunia asked, in a manner uncannily resemblant of her late sister.

Sirius had the good grace to break eye contact. "You look good if that's any consolation."

"Not really," the woman replied scathingly, though a light blush coloured her cheeks. Her wings were quickly gone and her blouse back in place.

"Yeah," Sirius replied with a nod. "Look, so you know, I will only stay a few days. I have my own agenda that needs to be completed also. But first and foremost, I am looking out for Harry."

"Stay as long as you need," Petunia offered, now remembering the times she'd shared as a young woman with Lily and a younger version of the man in front of her as they'd learnt about demons.

"Well Harry, and subsequently, I are going to run away. Cause a bit of trouble with Dumbledore."

"Be my guest," Petunia grinned. "But there is no need to run away. I never liked this house," she said, looking around. "Maybe it's time to move? That should cause a couple of headaches for the old man, shouldn't it? He can't send letters to control us if he doesn't know where we live, can he?"

"Maybe," Sirius said with a wolfish grin. "The point is, Harry and I are out to shake things up. Do really want to join in and get stuck in the middle of it all?"

"If it involves pissing off Dumbledore and improving Harry's chances at having a full and happy life, I'm all for it," Petunia smiled. "Did you know that Dumbledore is partly the reason my son is overweight?"

Sirius shook his head and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Dudley must have some magical genes somewhere in him. I'll see if there are any magical weight loss powders that would be safe for him to use to help him lose most of the bulk. I'll get them to you as soon as I can," The black haired man announced, before changing the topic.

"Where did you want to move to?"

"London would be nice," Petunia said. "Somewhere where I don't have to be a housewife all day long."

"I have an old terrace house I might be willing to sell, with some of its magical protections intact. The only catch is that televisions won't work properly," Sirius said. "But it is close to theatres, restaurants and the like," Sirius offered. "Well, it was close a decade ago."

"Payment?" Petunia asked as her curiosity rose.

"We could house swap. You take mine, and then I'll just sell this place."

Petunia frowned. "That leaves you out of pocket."

"What's money to a dead man?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Point taken."

"It will take a week or two to organise," the black haired man advised.

"It will take that long to pack up this house," Petunia replied.

"Great!" Sirius declared. "Now, if you don't mind I have a Final Will and Testament to alter. Ta ta."

"Ciao," Petunia said, as the man she was speaking to turned and walked over to the door. Looking back and giving her a wink, he vanished into thin air just before the door opened on its own.

A moment later, Petunia left the bathroom and knocked on Harry's bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Harry?" Petunia asked, looking around and locating the teen in the middle of his bed surrounded with photographs, books, and letters. "Looking through the box, still?"

"Everything was magically shrunk. I think there was more in that box than either of us guessed. Did you know I have multiple properties?' Harry asked. "I could live almost anywhere I wanted in comfort for the rest of my life, no worries."

"I didn't know," Petunia replied with a shake of her head. "If you could do me a favour and fix anything you can in here that used to belong to Dudley, I will take it to the flea markets to sell on the weekend."

"Where shall I put it when I'm done?" Harry asked looking around his cluttered bedroom.

"On the bed in the spare room for now, thank you," Petunia said with a smile. "And thank you for reminding me who I actually was. I'd forgotten how good it felt to have that extra power."

"I always wanted to fly," Harry grinned.

"I'll call you for lunch," Petunia promised before slipping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

III

_Dursley Residence, Privet Drive_

In the box his mother had left with his aunt, Harry found everything he'd conceivably need to take over the world. Lily had obviously left everything in a specific way.

There was a royal purple, leather bound book embossed with a shield on the front cover for each of the properties he owned. The pages were filled with a room-by-room list of every piece of furniture, every knick-knack, every book, every pillow, every vehicle, and every servant. On the first pages of each property listing were the pass codes, spells, apparition locations, information regarding the physical state of each property and a table of contents. There were fourteen similar black leather books, again embossed with the shield on the front cover, and filled with information concerning commercial and private properties in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade Village. The first page of each book contained a history of each property, allowing Harry to learn that each was being leased long term, and that he'd be twenty two before he'd have to worry about it.

Then there were copies of two family trees his mother had commissioned for him at birth. It was from here Harry learnt that the shield on the cover of each of the books was his own personal crest; a black phoenix in flight, with emerald eyes, holding a silver sword and a dark purple wand in its talons. It was also from here that he learnt that the crests on the back of each book were different, and related from whom he'd inherited the property.

A quick look at his mother's family tree told Harry that she was from a long line of squibs descended from Salazar Slytherin's youngest son, Dante. A slip of paper attached to the page with a paper clip told the story his mother had discovered. Dante had loved a non-human woman, but they were never allowed to marry. Nonetheless she bore his children, the youngest being named Merlin. However, not being a wizard in the same way as his father, the boy was hidden away. Harry cringed at the thought of being related, however distantly, to the man who had murdered his parents, but soon was distracted by the name of his paternal grandmother; Dorea Black.

Harry continued to search through the box, finding eight long, thin, black account books containing a complete record of everything in each of the corresponding vaults, and all transactions for the past sixteen years. In the transaction column, six books were blank, and one seemed normal. However, the other had a long line of monetary transfers to the account of one Albus Dumbledore.

Apart from the many trinkets, house keys, bank keys, photographs, jewellery and family heirloom items including dozens of books, Harry also found four Final Will and Testaments: one for his mother, one for his father, and one each for Fabian and Gideon Prewett. After quickly looking over his mother's, Harry immediately found that the executer, Albus Dumbledore, had not carried them out as requested, if at all.

Getting angry, Harry moved over to the pile of damaged and broken toys that rested in the bottom of his cupboard, and focused on using his magic to fix them without a wand.

III

_Black Family Residence, Grimauld Place_

Sirius slipped into his family's house through an upstairs bathroom window, and quickly moved down the halls and into his own bedroom. Moving over to a knot on the wall, Sirius pressed it and watched as a hidden panel popped open. Reaching in, Sirius pulled the money pouch, the personal items, and a number of books from the hiding place, and shoved them into an old satchel that he'd pulled from the bottom of a nearby chest. Reaching back into the wall, the man pulled out an enchanted document and unrolled it. Whispering a spell, Sirius spent fifteen minutes dictating to the parchment before nicking his finger and dropping his blood on the bottom of the document.

Leaving the ink and blood to dry, Sirius moved around his old bedroom gathering clothes and other items, throwing some into bags while discarding others. It took twenty-five minutes for him to pull the room apart, and then use the sheets from the bed as dust covers over the antiques. Happy that what he had planned to do was done and his will was concealed back in the locked, hidden cupboard, Sirius headed for the door.

Leaving his room and locking it behind him with the password he'd used as a teenager, he moved next door and whispered the password for Regulus' old bedroom. Closing the door behind him, Sirius crossed through barely noticing the furniture had been covered hastily in the same manner he'd just closed his own room, to the far wall where he began searching for the matching hidden cupboard he knew to be there. Running his hands over the wall, Sirius soon found what he was looking for, and opened the safe. From inside he took the will and all the personal items, bar a golden necklace wrapped in an old singlet. Adding them to the bag, Sirius shouldered his burdens and moved back into the hall and up the stairs to the roof hatch. Once on the roof he allowed his wings to appear as he headed to his next destination under the cover of darkness.

III

_Dursley Residence, Privet Drive_

The family was seated around the dining table after dinner, at Petunia's request.

"What did you want to talk about, Pet, dear?" Vernon asked, obviously wanting to leave.

"I have agreed with an old acquaintance to a house swap. He will have ownership of this property, and we will be given ownership of his terrace house, in a respected area of London."

"Petunia!" Vernon exclaimed in surprise.

"Mum!" her son copied.

"I quite like the idea," Harry nodded, having been told by his aunt beforehand. "It would be a new start for us. You'd save money on commuting to and from work, Vernon."

"Dudley, you'd be able to join a gym and concentrate on your wrestling or boxing or whatever, and Petunia would be able to have a new social circle. And, well, I can't complain about living in London."

"What do we have here to stay for?" Petunia asked her family. "If we move, Albus Dumbledore won't be able to find us. I have made sure there are anti-tracking spells on the new house, spells to make the property secure and less noticeable. Not to mention there would be more space."

The two Dursley men looked at each other before shrugging.

"Let's move," Vernon announced agreeably.

III

_Black Terrace House, River Road_

Sirius moved around his dusty old terrace house and smiled at many of the familiar items. The rooms were sparsely furnished, as he'd moved in just months before he was arrested and sent to Azkaban. Moving upstairs, he opened the door to one of the top floor bedrooms and smiled. The bedroom he'd set up for Harry had not changed. However, the almost sixteen year old would have long outgrown the need for a cot. Frowning, Sirius dropped the bags he was still carrying back and spent an hour shrinking all the furniture, from the room he'd mentally set aside for his godson, and up the hatch connected to the attic, to be stored with all the other unneeded furniture.

Checking his watch, Sirius noted that it was close to midnight. Deciding to crash for the night, he lay down on his old custom made sleigh bed. Closing his eyes, the man slowly drifted off to sleep.

III

_Dursley Residence, Privet Drive_

Harry slowly packed up everything he had removed from the box his mother had left for him into his school trunk. Thinking about everything he'd have to do to get revenge on Dumbledore for the fraud he'd committed, Harry grinned. He'd have to hit Dumbledore where it hurt most: Hogwarts.

Stripping down to his boxer briefs Harry slipped between his sheets, and flipped off the light.

"What I need are allies," Harry told the night, "but where to find them?"

Sitting up suddenly and turning the light back on, Harry crawled across his bed and opened his trunk. Searching around for a minute, Harry found the heirloom book he was looking for.

"Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs," Harry read, before slipping the book onto his bedside table and turning the light back off.

Lying down, the teen grinned to himself for a moment, before snickering. Rolling over to face the wall, Harry closed his eyes to sleep.

III

III


	3. July 22 & July 23

III

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Chapter 3 – July 22 & July 23

III

III

_Dursley Residence, Privet Drive_

Petunia looked around her almost empty house, and smiled. Moving day had arrived, and as far as they were aware, no one magical other that Sirius and Harry knew what was going on. She smiled as she watched Sirius help Harry gain better control over his wandless magic, as together they shrunk the entirety of the contents down and make the boxes light enough to fit in the car. Looking into the kitchen where Vernon and Dudley were waiting while the other two males to finish their tasks, Petunia smiled. Now Vernon was more like the man she agreed to marry: kind, driven, and growing steadily more handsome as father and son both lost weight.

"Okey dokey," Sirius called, "we're done!"

Vernon and Dudley moved into the other room and began taking the last boxes out to the cars, while Petunia moved methodically through each room of the house, checking for anything left behind.

"We've got everything," Petunia said smiling to the two black haired men waiting for her in the entrance hall.

"Great!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm going to fly," Sirius announced, pulling off his shirt. "I'll meet you at River Road."

"Stay safe," Petunia called out, the now invisible man left through the front door. "Come on, Harry. It's time to wreak a little havoc."

Climbing into Petunia's little hatchback, Harry waved to his cousin as Vernon and Dudley pulled out of the driveway first. Moments later, they too were out of the drive and moving off down Privet Drive.

"Here's to a new start," Petunia said happily, accepting an open bottle of water from her nephew.

"Cheers!" Harry said smiling, knocking the top of his bottle against the top of his aunt's.

III

_Dursley Residence, River Road_

Sirius smiled and handed over the transfer of ownership documents he'd finished signing, as he accepted the paperwork regarding the ownership of number four, Privet Drive.

"It's been good doing business with you," the dark haired man said with a large grin. "Come in, I'll show you your rooms."

"Why did you assign our rooms?" Dudley asked, grabbing one of the boxes labelled as his, and following Sirius into the elegant brick townhouse.

"Because at the moment I still have nowhere to put all the stuff I own, so I am leaving it all here in Harry's room," Sirius explained. "Is that ok with you, Big D?"

"Fine," Dudley replied. "But let me guess: my room is up on the top floor so I have to climb stairs all day long?"

"It sure is," Sirius chuckled.

"Paddy, come back and grab a box," Harry called as his godfather headed to the front door. "That way we can get all our plans underway much quicker."

"The third floor, the room on the left," Sirius told Dudley. "You've got your own bathroom."

"Tia and Vern, you're on the second floor: the master bedroom with the double doors."

"Harry, you're up with Big D, except it's the room on the right. Watch out as you walk in: all my stuff is on the floor."

"Thanks," Harry laughed, following his relatives into the house. "If you could put all those boxes in the rooms you've assigned, that would be great."

"You are your mother's son sometimes: a hard taskmaster." Sirius noted.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Paddy. Now, hurry up. We haven't got all day!"

III

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster's Office_

The Hogwarts Headmaster was in a meeting with selected members of the Order of the Phoenix when some of the silver contraptions on his desk began to whirr. Ignoring the movement and sound, he continued speaking to the group for another forty minutes before the annoying buzzing stopped.

More than one member of the room sighed in relief as the silver contraptions returned to their usual orbital or pendulum motions.

"Well, now that the monitoring devices have stopped, we can safely assume that Harry is safe, and we can all head down to the kitchens for a well earned snack," Dumbledore said, the usual twinkle back in his eye.

The dozen Order Members all agreed whole-heartedly, quickly filed out the door, and began making their way down the revolving staircase, chatting between themselves as they did so. As he moved toward the door, the headmaster cast an eye over his office, checking it was back to normal. Satisfied, he closed the door and joined his followers on their expedition to the kitchens.

No sooner had the staircase stopped moving, seven of the nine spinning silver contraptions exploded in their places before slowly reconstructing themselves from the shards.

It would be days before Dumbledore would notice the change.

III

_Dursley Residence, River Road_

After a very long day, the new Dursley home was ready for use. All members of the family retreated to their bedrooms soon after, with Sirius joining Harry upstairs.

"So why did I get the room connected to the attic?" Harry asked, as he slumped down on his new bed and his godfather flopped onto the nearby sofa.

"So you had more space. You'll have to share it with me from time to time so the extra space will be worth it. Trust me."

"Whatever," Harry said, pulling items out of his trunk and throwing them on his bed.

"What have you got there?"

"Four wills, a book called _'Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs',_ my great grandfather's journal that has multiple page markers in it at very important and interesting points, and the information ledgers for two of my properties: the Summer House and the Potter House in Titan Place."

"How do you have all this stuff?" Sirius asked, slipping off the lounge and looking in Harry's trunk.

"Apparently, Mum felt it was important to have as much as possible settled before she and Dad took me into hiding. Petunia held onto everything since my first birthday and gave it to me the other week," Harry explained.

"Have you read everything?" Sirius asked.

"No. But I have acquainted myself with everything that came from that box and have a basis from which to start," Harry said, while using wandless magic to hang many of his new photographs on the bare, pale blue walls of his room.

"How many other homes do you have?"

"Well, I still own the land at Godric's Hollow," Harry said, setting a number of photo frames atop his dresser, "but after that there is Fort Gryffindor, which hasn't been used in centuries, the Potter Manor, which hasn't been used in generations, the Summer Cottage up by a Scottish loch, Potter House, and the Villa in France."

"And you'd have oodles of money locked away that you can't access for a few more years," Sirius guessed.

"Yep," Harry agreed.

"How many families are you the heir of?" Sirius asked.

"That's where it gets tricky, and my plan comes into being."

"How so?" Sirius asked, picking up the thick leather bound book, and sitting on the foot of the bed.

"That book," Harry began, "is the document of relations between the four founding families. The heir of each family should, at least in theory, have a copy of that book. It covers traditions, family trees, living heirs, and ancient allies to the families. It also explains all those weird little things that happened back in the day."

"I have a feeling there is a good story coming up," Sirius said with a grin.

Harry chuckled.

"Yes. Okay, so Godric, the youngest brother, had older twin brothers who were excellent duellers, swordsmen, etcetera and so forth, and these brothers vowed to always protect their more successful little brother's family, as apparently was tradition back then. Their little sister wanted in on the pact, and thus she made it that the twins that would protect Godric's heir..."

"That's you right?"

"Yes, I'm Gryffindor's heir. The twins that would protect Godric's heir would always have a sister of a similar age who would give birth to another set of twins that would protect the next heir."

Sirius looked at Harry for a moment as comprehension dawned. "You're telling me that the Weasley twins are your guards, and Ginny Weasley will have twins: boys that will protect your own son."

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"James..." Sirius began. "Had Giggles and Fab, who had Molly."

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked.

"Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Molly Weasley's older brothers. They died after a battle where they fought alongside James. The three of them were surrounded yet somehow they defeated the Death Eaters. The twins later died of their injuries," Sirius explained. "They were funny boys. That's why we called them Giggles and Fab or Fabulous."

Harry reached over the bed and held up two of the wills. "These belonged to Fabian George and Gideon Fredric Prewett."

"Those wills were missing. The ones Dumbledore had were apparently fakes," Sirius said looking at the documents. "There was a whole thing about the Headmaster's office being robbed without anyone noticing."

"They have been found," Harry responded, an eyebrow raised in suspicion at the 'robbing' of Dumbledore's office.

"Only a blood relative or witness can submit a will," Sirius replied. "It's tradition."

"I am their relative. I am a son of Godric Gryffindor. They are sons of Marinda Gryffindor."

"You're playing with fire," Sirius said gleefully rubbing his hands together. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to go and visit the Weasley twins tonight. Tell them who you are, and that the son of a Marauder needs their help. Explain the story to them. They will know it's true. According to the book, their magic will tell them that it is. Then tell them to await my owl."

"What are you up to?" Sirius asked his godson.

Harry looked up, his emerald eyes twinkling. "You need allies to help you fight your battles, don't you? I am getting myself some allies."

"Right. I might have to stop by Grimmauld Place and change my will again if that is how you feel," Sirius grinned.

"Does your will help secure me allies?" Harry asked, now directing his clothes into cupboards and drawers with careless waves of his hand.

"I'm going to play with the wording, so there is a possibility that you may gain more than one," Sirius replied. "Anything else you need?"

"I think we are going to have to bring a couple of magical adults in on everything," Harry frowned.

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Well, Andromeda Black and Remus Lupin."

"Why Remus?"

"Because he deserves to know you are alive and no one would suspect kind Remus of doublecrossing anyone, let alone Dumbledore," Harry said.

Sirius raised his hand. "I have a problem with that," he said sheepishly.

"No one will accuse him of being the traitor this time, will they?" Harry snapped, stopping Sirius's train of thought in its tracks. "Do you want to go and get the Weasley twins on board? Please."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Sirius said with a grin. "I'll get a message to Andy, but we'll speak to Remus together, later, okay?"

"Okay," Harry agreed, picking up the thick tome Sirius had discarded.

"Plot to your heart's content, Harry, but make sure you get enough sleep," Sirius urged.

"And you said you weren't going to be a father figure to me," Harry smirked, looking up to meet the steel grey eyes of his godfather.

"Nah, it's self preservation," Sirius remarked. "You, like Lily, are dangerous to be around if you've had less than eight hours sleep."

"No wonder no one liked me last year," Harry replied grinning. "Get going."

"Sir! Yes, sir!" Sirius returned, snapping a mock salute. "Sleep well."

III

_Black Residence, Grimmauld Place_

Sirius thanked Merlin he'd left the cover unlatched last time, as he quietly climbed down the ladder that led up to the rooftop of his childhood home. Disgruntled that he was back in the house yet again, Sirius took a moment to lock the trap door behind him before creeping through the thin, narrow, back passages until he arrived behind a portrait a few meters from his little brother's bedroom.

Whispering the password, Sirius slipped inside Regulus's room and relocked the door, setting the password to get out to be different, to practically trap anyone who did manage to gain entrance within the bedroom. Crossing to the wall, it took Sirius less time than last time to find the lock and open it. In seconds, the Black heir had opened the door, withdrawn the necklace, still wrapped in the singlet, and locked it all back up. Slipping both items into his pocket, Sirius crossed to Regulus' window and whispered the password to open it. The pane swung out, allowing the man to climb out and grab onto the foot holes the two boys had carved into the brickwork over the years.

After closing and locking the window, Sirius climbed across the front of the building until he arrived at his own window, then mentally smacking himself over the head once he'd arrived and had half climbed into his own room, for not remembering he could fly.

Inside his own room, Sirius moved over to his wall safe, opened it and took out his will, replacing it with the necklace before locking it and adding a second password to keep it secure. Satisfied that all was safe and secure, Sirius moved back to the window while taking off his shirt. Releasing his wings, Sirius jumped out the window before returning to the right altitude with a few powerful flaps of his wings, to lock the porthole.

Finished with that task, Sirius took off across London to find his daughter.

III

_Isla Black's Apartment, Victoria Street_

Using a Muggle lock pick set, Sirius gained entrance to the apartment belonging to his daughter. Walking inside, he smiled at the mess, and the textbooks and hospital robes lying everywhere. Finding a diary, Sirius flipped through the pages to learn that Isla had just finished her final unsupervised practice placement before she would be awarded her Medi licence allowing her to apply to become a Medi-Witch. Taking a few seconds, Sirius stopped and waved his hand a number of times to tidy up the apartment, clean the bathroom and kitchen, and put on a load of washing.

"Who are you?" a soft groggy voice asked.

"I'm just a part of your dream," Sirius replied, turning to face the young woman lying on the bed.

"Lucky I'm asleep, or I would be checking myself into a mental institution because I am pretty sure that you are dead, Paddy."

"Let's not worry about that right now, Isla. I have a couple of messages for you from Louie and Lachie."

"Mum and Dad? Oh, I _am_ hallucinating!"

Sirius smirked. "Your mum asked me to tell you she is so proud of you: that you've grown into a wonderful, intelligent woman. Your dad then took all the credit for it, saying something like 'with genes like hers, it was always going to be hard work', which was more of an insult directed at me, but, you know..."

"He didn't mean it." The young woman smiled softly. "Without you, I wouldn't exist."

"Well, aren't I a great cousin to Lachie?"

"The best, Paddy," Isla replied, brushing her thick inky black hair back out of her silvery blue eyes. "But I think Grandpa Alphard was pretty impressed by your generosity, too."

"Well, not many sixteen year old wizards agree to become a biological father to their cousin's child through Muggle methods, do they?"

"Why are we discussing my conception in a dream?" Isla laughed sleepily.

"Because it is relevant to what I have to say next," Sirius explained. "Isla, listen carefully. My little brother, Regulus..."

"The youngest ever Death Eater," Isla said, rolling over.

"Your dad told you about him?" Sirius asked.

"A couple of times. What about him?"

"He left a will when he died, reinstating Andromeda Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks, Uncle Alphard, Lachie and you and me all into the family. He also removed Bellatrix Lestrange and issued a warning for Narcissa Malfoy and any children she may create."

"I need to know this because?"

"I am going to leave you Reggie's will, right here on the table," Sirius said placing the scroll down and making sure Isla was looking. "I am also going to leave mine. I want you to go to Titan Place tomorrow, to the Inheritance Bureau and submit Regulus's will, and then mine."

"Why?"

"Regulus knew about what I did, and that you were my daughter, but after your mother died when you were born, I adopted you."

"I have two dads?"

"You always did, Isla," Sirius said gently. "Now, when your dad died of Tahitian Deep Jungle Flu the other year you weren't yet seventeen. You became my daughter for two weeks. "

"You see," Isla groaned pulling her sheets over her head. "This is why I didn't become a lawyer. The legal system is messed up."

"Get over it," Sirius grinned, as Isla pulled the covers back down. "The point is, Regulus inherited the title of Lord Black after Father died. I never had a chance to claim it, but according to Regulus and my wills, you are the heir, and you will be the next Lady Black: the next head of the family."

"Because we have an oh-so-functional family, now!" Isla groaned. "Why me?"

"Because you are a very special young woman, Isla Black, and Harry Potter cannot be his own ally. Therefore, you are going to become Lady Black, become allies with the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and then we will work something else out. Harry will probably want your help taking over the world, so if you are comfortable with that, I am too," Sirius announced. "I always wanted to take over the world."

"Sounds like fun, but can I do it later? I just came off a thirty-something-hour shift at St Mungo's emergency spell damage ward, and I am knackered."

"Sure, honey. Do it in the morning. Get some sleep. Remember, the wills are on the table," Sirius whispered bending over and pressing his lips to Isla's temple.

"Night, Paddy," the young woman yawned.

Seeing that his daughter was fast asleep again, Sirius finished tidying up a little more, and put the clean load of washing in the dryer before adding another load to the machine. Looking around for a moment, Sirius smiled at the sleeping woman before leaving the apartment, taking care to lock up behind him.

III

_The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole_

Sirius yawned as he flew around the Burrow looking for a way in. Spotting an open window, he glided over and sat himself on the narrow ledge.

"Handy," he muttered, noting the sleeping occupants of the room. "Fred, George, wake up! Padfoot needs some help.

"You don't even know who Padfoot is, Forge," one of the twins murmured sleepily.

"Well, neither do you," the other shot back.

"I do," Sirius said with a grin. A few seconds later, two identical pairs of bright blue eyes were looking at Sirius as he lounged against the wall. "Hi, boys."

"Are you seeing... " the twin on the left bed began to ask.

"...a dead man?" the other finished.

"Well, I am only dead on a technicality. It's a long story for another time, but it will be worth the wait, I promise you," Sirius began. "Right now, I have another story I need you to hear. Do you have a minute?"

"It's four in the morning," the twin on the left groaned.

"I know," Sirius said, "but this story is about Giggles and Fab."

"Fab and Giggles. The 'F' is always born first," the same twin groaned.

"Fred on the left, George on the right," Sirius told himself. "Want to hear the story now?"

George pulled himself up in bed and leant back against the bed head. "Knock yourself out, Sirius."

"Right," Sirius began, choosing to pace because it added dramatic flair to the story. "The story begins way back when age was no barrier, and those with raw power ruled."

"Yup," Fred yawned also sitting up.

"Godric Gryffindor had two older twin brothers who, after Godric's rise to power during the construction of Hogwarts, chose to protect him. As great duellers, swordsmen and creative thinkers, they protected their younger brother from many dangers. The brothers made a pact that the twins would always protect the Lord Gryffindor. Godric also had a sister who wanted in on this pact; her role was to give birth to the twins, and she did, two years before Godric's first son was born. Thus the tradition continued: the twins always having a sister of a similar age, and the Gryffindor Lord always having faithful companions in the twins."

"Problem!" Fred noted.

"No one knows who the Lord Gryffindor is!" George finished.

"The family dropped off the face of the earth..."

"... during the Middle Ages."

"What do you know about Giggles and Fab's deaths?" Sirius asked.

"They and James Potter battled a whole bunch of Death Eaters..."

"...and the Death Eaters were demolished, and James walked away with barely a scratch," George finished in a whisper.

"Harry is two years younger than us, brother," Fred whispered.

"Ickle Ginnikins is of a similar age," George nodded.

"We have to protect Harry," they told each other simultaneously.

"Actually," Sirius interrupted, "you have to wait for Harry to send you an owl."

"Wait for Harry to send Hedwig," George repeated, nodding.

"We got it," Fred added with a grin,

"I'll see you boys soon," Sirius said waving before crossing to the window and throwing himself out into the lightening sky.

"Wait!" George said. "He knows who Padfoot is, Fred."

Fred leapt off his bed and looked out the window. "He's gone. We'll have to find him later and ask then."

"Let's go back to sleep," George said lying back down with a yawn, only to find his twin was already back in bed half asleep.

III

_Fiddle's Wood Park, Wales_

Glad he was wearing comfortable clothes, Sirius waited on the park bench for his favourite cousin to run by. He knew she'd run by, because Andromeda was a creature of habit, and she hadn't missed morning exercise for anything short of labour or dragon pox since her fifteenth birthday.

Yawning for the umpteenth time, he noticed a woman with long legs running up the path towards him. Standing he watched as she approached, he watched as recognition dawned on her aristocratic face and he sighed in relief as she slowed her pace to a jog.

"My daughter tells me you're dead," Andromeda Black-Tonks said, a neutral expression on her face.

"You always said I was an abnormal child. I must have grown into an abnormal adult," Sirius returned as he jogged along the path beside his cousin.

"Stop a moment!" Andromeda ordered ceasing to move. "Just stop!"

"What's up Andy Pandy?" Sirius asked standing on the path beside her.

"Well, that's one less question I'll have to ask to check your identity," the woman sighed irritably. "When did I tell you I was pregnant with Dora?"

"Christmas of my third year."

"What is your daughter's middle name?"

Sirius looked at Andromeda.

"Her father and I kept in touch," the woman said. "What is your daughter's name?"

"Isla Eris Black."

Andromeda reached out and quickly grabbed Sirius' nipple through his t-shirt and twisted sharply forcing the man to pull away.

"I am quite real you know," the black haired man snapped pushing the older woman away and rubbing his chest.

"When was the last time I did that to you?"

"At our private wake for Dad," Sirius replied gingerly rubbing his chest.

"Correct answer, cousin. What's up?" Andromeda asked beginning to jog again.

"Why does everyone just trust that it's me? Why does nobody freak out?" Sirius asked.

"I'm too logical for that."

"I heard your legal practice was downsizing."

"Voldemort is back. There is no point putting Muggles in danger for money," Andromeda huffed.

"I know of someone who needs representation, who will have many fights for you to get really dirty in," Sirius offered. "If you're interested go to Titan Place at eleven thirty."

"Who am I meeting?" Andromeda asked with a sigh.

"He'll know you. Just go with it for me, okay?" Sirius said smiling mysteriously.

"You haven't changed, you know," Andromeda yelled in mock anger as Sirius began to run toward the trees of the woods they were running beside.

"I'll explain everything soon, okay?" the man yelled back.

Sirius grinned as Andromeda gave a little wave, and kept on running.

"So dependable," he grinned to himself.

III

_Dursley Residence, River Road_

Harry awoke after a good night's sleep to find his godfather sitting on the end of his bed, eating toast smothered with peanut butter.

"You know that everybody is just accepting it is me as being Sirius. I could be a mass murderer, and they would be like, 'Hey Sirius'," Sirius complained. "You freaked out a little and asked some questions, and then we're all sunshine and roses. Cousin Andy, that is your new lawyer who you need to meet in Titan Place at eleven thirty today, just asked some questions and gave me a nipple cripple. The twins were like, 'There is a dead guy in our room. What did you say you wanted?', and then Isla, that is your new ally, and my biological daughter - I promise to tell you the whole story another time, Harry – she's the new Lady Black. She was tired, and thought I was in a dream. And she even thought that she was hallucinating, but she accepted it, too."

"Good morning, Sirius," Harry greeted, pinching a piece of toast.

"Hey, Harry."

"Can I just say that you aren't meant to reveal that you are back to everyone, so maybe the tattoos on your wrist have a spell attached to them to make the people around you more accepting of your reappearance?"

"Such a Lily thing to say," Sirius said sadly, looking down to discover that his skin was no longer a healthy colour, but the same leathery colour and texture as his wings. "Such a James thing to do!" the Marauder said laughing lifting out of his mood. "I didn't even see you move your hand."

"I didn't! It feels like I grew three inches overnight and the wandless magic is coming easily this morning," Harry replied grinning, checking the clock. "However, I better get moving. Get some sleep, Paddy; you look like death warmed up."

"Just what a demon wants to hear!" Sirius called to Harry's back, as the teen retreated into the bathroom. "Hey! You ate my toast!"

III

III


	4. July 23

III

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Chapter 4 –July 23

III

III

_Titan Place, London_

Harry arrived in the centre of the large outdoor plaza and found himself looking around in amazement that such a space could be concealed by magic in the middle of a London city block. A handful of children played on swings and slides one of the square's grassed areas while two witches sat on the edge of the fountain watching them. Buildings ran the entire way around the edge of the area as dozens of magical people and the odd creature came and went.

Dipping his hand into his pocket Harry pulled out his purple leather book and flipped open the cover before whispering the pass codes to the wind. The grey brick house, the third building from the top of the north-west row of buildings slowly began to change. Soon, the formally nondescript house was restored to its former beauty. Four storeys of white sandstone were partially covered by creepers with delicate white flowers, windows shone and light poured out. "Beautiful," Harry commented nodding.

Turning to look at the other buildings in Titan Place, Harry walked over to the five single storey buildings on the north-east side of the square. Walking past the tailor and dressmaker in the property next to his own and then a restaurant in the northern corner Harry found a large antique store before making a ninety degree turn to pass a day spa, furniture store, premises belonging to an evaluator to arrive in the eastern corner outside the Inheritance Bureau.

Walking along the second long side of Titan Place, filled with buildings of three of four storeys Harry located a duelling club, a recording studio and a restaurant before pausing for a moment outside an elegant building marked as being the Wood residence. Continuing on his journey around the square, Harry found a Flourish and Blotts store far larger than the one in Diagon Alley nestled between the Wood and Greengrass residences. A law firm and the Haldir Medical Centre filled the rest of the side as a quaint cafe stood in the low building in the southern corner.

Harry soon discovered that the four other buildings on the short side were a third restaurant, a clinic, a fashion boutique and a market place. Making the final turn to return to his own house, Harry walked past a bar, a portkey travel centre, a toymaker, a wizarding day school for children and the Carmichael residence before arriving outside Potter House once more.

Pushing open the iron gates that hung from the white stone fence and treading the path between two flowering trees, Harry mounted the front steps of his home and noticed that his family crest was tiled into the floor of the portico.

Opening the lacquered black front door, Harry passed over the threshold before closing it behind him. Finding himself in an entrance hall the teen turned his attention to the waiting house elf, dressed in a butler's uniform with a sky blue shirt waiting in the middle of the floor.

"Master Harry, Sir," the middle aged, cultured, but deferential sounding creature greeted with a small bow, "I am Jeeves, the house elf for Potter House."

"Hello," Harry replied softly looking around at the decor he could see. "How did you know my name?"

The house elf sighed sadly. "Before your grandfather put Potter House and Jeeves under what is commonly known as the 'Sleeping Beauty' Charm, Jeeves looked at the Potter Family Tapestry in the library. Master Charlus, Mistress Dorea and Young Master James and Miss Lily were all alive when Jeeves was put to sleep. Before you came inside Jeeves checked the tapestry quickly and noticed your name and that you were the only living Potter, sir," Jeeves explained. "It was not difficult to work out your identity. You look a lot like Young Master James so Jeeves is glad he checked."

"Very good," Harry said, for lack of something better to say. "What can you tell me about the area?"

"Titan Place is a magical town square only accessible by apparition, floo, and portkey. To floo in, one also must be registered to that fireplace to be allowed through. Only the owner of a property can make a portkey that will make it past the wards. The wards are also set up so those with non-detrimental reasons to be here are the only ones allowed to apparate into the square."

"Security is tight, in other words."

"Yes, sir," Jeeves replied.

Harry gazed around again, craning his neck to look into what appeared to be a sitting room on the right.

"Would Master Harry like a tour?" Jeeves asked looking up expectantly.

"I would," Harry confirmed nodding his head.

"This way," Jeeves said, directing Harry into the room he had been peering into, "is the sitting room as decorated by your grandmother. Mistress Dorea was a Slytherin at school and loved green, your grandfather was a Gryffindor, hence the gold. The cream was for 'balance' Mistress Dorea always said."

Harry looked at the sitting room with its large antique chairs and settees upholstered in a variety of textured cream fabrics as pale green walls held a gold framed mirror over the fireplace and side tables held matching photo frames. Dark green curtains also framed the windows as golden wall scones lit the room.

The teen smiled as his looked at the photographs nearest to him of an elegant, dark haired woman and a bear of a man with messy hair intently playing chess against each other. Walking through the room Harry saw at least a dozen similar photos some including his father and one with Sirius as well.

"Young Master James received a camera one birthday and became an avid photographer. You will find many photos in every room," Jeeves announced. "The door over there leads to the dining room but we will go through the hall doors so we visit all the other rooms as well."

Walking back into the hall Harry moved directly across to the room across the hall and opened the doors.

"This is Master Charlus' office. He was a lawyer and even after he retired he often helped people. Mistress Dorea's great niece Andromeda often visited. She is a lawyer too."

Harry looked briefly around the Gryffindor themed room before moving back into the hallway. Moving past the office, Harry found a grand staircase spiralling up to the top of the house. Hurrying to the door under it, he found a single toilet, obviously for dinner guests to use. Getting caught up in his own excitement Harry opened the door at the back of the hall to find a large kitchen. Smiling to himself, Harry doubled back and threw open the door into the dining room excitedly to see the cream room with its dark stained antique table, pale blue cloths, silver cutlery and white china laid out beside crystal glasses.

"What's upstairs?" Harry asked Jeeves as he dashed past the elf and ran up the stairs to the next level only to have the creature meet him at the top.

"Here, there is a suite, one that your father used when he was home from school and staying here in Potter House, and your grandmother's sewing room is this way," Jeeves said leading over to one of the rooms overlooking the square outside.

"What else," Harry requested, quickly opening and closing the two doors, Jeeves had indicated to before opening the final door on the floor and stopping suddenly.

"There is also the library," Jeeves announced. "Considered one of the best private legal libraries the Potter House also houses a number of rare books from a variety of disciplines."

"Wow!" Harry gasped walking into the library's lower floor and spinning slowly around as he looked up at all the books. "Wow! There are two floors!"

"Yes, sir," the elf said meeting Harry at the top of the stairs within the library. "Also on the third floor is the guest suite. It has a sitting room, bathroom and two bedrooms."

Harry quickly left the library and darted across the hall and looked around in the suite.

"And what's on the fourth floor?"

"Your grandparents' rooms and a second smaller guest suite."

"This is a pretty cool place to live," Harry said returning to the third floor after checking the rooms upstairs.

"Yes, sir," the elf agreed. "Sir, were you aware that your grandmother's great niece is outside in the square?"

"It's eleven-thirty already?" Harry asked before dashing down the stairs. "Bollocks."

Opening the front door, Harry made his way down the path and across the square to where the black haired woman was standing regally under one of the ancient trees out in the square.

"Andromeda Black- Tonks?" Harry asked walking over.

"Yes."

"Harry Potter. Sirius recommended you for a few things I need done."

The witch stared for a moment before regaining her composure and, ignoring Harry's outstretched hand, kissed the teen on both cheeks and drew him into a hug.

"I haven't seen you since you were small enough to hold in my arms but old enough to think my earrings were snitches."

Harry laughed and Andromeda joined in.

"Just call me Andy from Merlin's sake," the older woman smiled. "You're not that much younger than my daughter."

"Would you like to come in?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Andromeda nodded. "I used to work here in the summer with Aunt Dorea. This place is the reason I became a lawyer."

"Welcome back to Potter House. The legal library and Grandfather's office are both still intact," said leading the way inside. "Both are at your disposal, especially if you wish to take on the Potter Family accounts."

"It hasn't changed," the woman whispered looking around the front rooms before walking into Charlus' office and running her fingers over the spines of the books.

"Take a seat," Harry said gesturing to the chair behind the desk as he slipped into one of the guest chairs.

Andromeda looked like a small child in a sweet shop for a she shook her head. "This was Charlus' office. It should be yours even if I did love his leather chair," she said moving to touch the large armchair.

"You look good behind that desk, just sit down. If you are going to deal with my legal issues I may as well make sure you deal with them in comfort and style."

"Stop charming me, Harry," Andromeda said laughing as she finally sat down. "I've changed your nappy you know."

"A little charm never hurt no-one," Harry replied blushing beetroot but giving a handsome smile nonetheless.

"Okay, Mister Potter. Who is it you want me to take to court on your behalf?"

Harry reached his beg and pulled out one of his thin account books. "Albus Dumbledore for fraud, attempted mental control against my relatives and I and fabrication of legal documents."

Andromeda sat up and got a hungry look on her face. "Really?"

"Really," Harry replied. "However, Andy, I'm going to have to cut this short as I have a twelve o'clock that involves delivering my parents' final documents and those of Fabian and Gideon Prewett to the Inheritance Bureau."

Andromeda raised a brow. "If you don't mind I'll join you. I'll stand in the background and won't say a word."

"As you please," Harry said standing.

"Good," Andromeda smiled predatorily, following the teen back down the stairs.

III

_Inheritance Bureau, Titan Place_

Andromeda and Harry made their way across the square quickly and up the steps to the Inheritance Bureau, with Harry taking a moment to hold the door open to let a shaken, bespectacled young woman pass out as she clutched a paper bag to her chest.

Once inside, Harry joined the queue with Andromeda at his side and stepped up when his turn came.

"I'd like to claim my inheritance," Harry announced, pushing his parents wills across the counter to the young man on the other side.

"One moment, Sir," the attendant said noting the names on the documents, and moving over to his supervisor. Harry watched as the manager paled for a moment before giving instructions to the attendant.

"Mr Potter?" the manager asked arriving in front of Harry and Andromeda with two plastic trays and two paper bags.

Harry pulled up his fringe and smiled. "I think you've got something for me."

"That I do," the elderly man smiled. "I hate to say it, but documents signed in blood and sealed with magic make my job so much easier. And the fact you parents had two contingency plans on their wills helped."

"I still get the lot don't I?" Harry joked.

"You certainly do," the elderly man chuckled beginning to pull items out of their boxes.

"Sir, please slide the inheritance list over the counter and we'll check everything is there together," Andromeda said with a kind smile.

"You're in a good mood, Mrs Tonks," the old manager smiled.

"A rare good mood, Barney," Andromeda replied. "This transfer is a done deal so let's get this over and done with quickly."

The Inheritance Bureau manager and an extra member of staff, Harry and Andromeda made quick work of the items, verifying all were there in a matter of minutes. Once, he was finished with Harry, Barney looked up to the pair.

"Will there be anything else today?" he asked.

"I'd like to submit these documents also," Harry replied sliding over the two documents written by the Prewett Twins.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Barney read the tags before withdrawing his wand to verify authenticity. The process was then copied by the shocked young man who had first served them.

"They're authentic, Sir, and signed in blood."

Barney shook his head and looked up to Andromeda and Harry with a half smile. "I'll send notices to the beneficiaries this afternoon," he said. "You two go and have a good afternoon."

"Thank you, Sir," Harry said with a grin, before the duo walked out of the office. "Would you care for a little lunch, Andy?"

"Where we off to?" the black haired woman asked taking his elbow in reply.

"Erm?" Harry thought looking around. "I like the look of that restaurant."

"Wonderful choice, Harry," Andromeda said practically dragging him across the square to the restaurant only a few doors down from Harry's. "These people make the best seafood salad."

"Well, it's on me," the emerald-eyed teen announced.

"It was always going to be," Andromeda replied with a cheeky smile.

Harry just laughed.

III

_Isla Black's Apartment, Victoria Street_

Isla growled angrily at herself after it took three goes to get her key in the lock to open her apartment door because of her shaking hands.

"Breathe, girly," she whispered to herself as she closed the door behind her and locked it. "In and out."

"Are you alright?" a male voice asked from the sofa.

The young woman couldn't help but shriek at the sight of Sirius Black sitting sleepily on her lounge. Wordlessly she dropped her paper bag of heirlooms and her glasses on the side table and grabbed the firewhiskey before putting the bottle to her lips.

"Isla?" the voice asked, and the black haired woman whimpered, taking another gulp of the amber liquid.

"Will you let me explain?" he asked, taking the bottle from her still shaking hands and putting it back on the sideboard.

"Paddy?"

"Hello," Sirius replied.

"Dora said you'd died."

"Yeah, well I'm Sirius Black. And I've never been normal. So, why should my 'death' be normal?" Sirius asked. "I cleaned up."

"You were here last night. It wasn't a dream."

"Nope."

"Oh Merlin," Isla gasped rubbing the heels of her hands into her blue grey eyes. "How is it possible?"

"Everything is possible my darling," Sirius replied laughing. "It's a very long story. But there's something I want you to do first."

The handsome man moved over to where the brown bag was on the table and upended it. Two ring boxes tumbled out, along with three bank keys tied together with twine.

"Considering I am, in fact, alive, I'm just going to take my personal vault key back if you don't mind, you're rich enough without it, I promise," Sirius said, removing one of the golden keys and slipping it onto a chain around his neck. He then opened the boxes and smiled as he saw the Black Family Ring and then Ravenclaw Ring. "Brilliant. Put these on!"

Isla shook as she slipped the Black Family signet onto her right thumb and the Ravenclaw signet onto her right ring finger. For a moment, air rushed around her and Isla felt her body change subtly with the magic before it stopped. Looking down at her now elongated digits, Isla saw that the Black ring had changed from the chunky male design to a slim white gold band studded with black diamonds all the way around. Slipping it off, she read the inscription on the inside of the band 'Toujours Pur'. The Ravenclaw ring her ring finger had done something similar. The bronze coloured band held three sapphires, two smaller ones, flanking a large central stone. Checking the inside of the band, Isla just found the name 'Ravenclaw' inscribed on the inside.

"My Lady Black," Sirius said with a bow.

"Paddy, tell me your story," Isla begged looking up at her biological father. "Please."

"Well, my dear it starts way back..."

III

_Gringotts Bank, London_

After their long lunch, Andromeda escorted Harry to Gringotts London branch to collect information in order to sue Dumbledore and for Harry to see his inheritance in the underground vaults.

Harry took the opportunity to visit his parent's private vault and collect their old school trunks and a letter they'd set aside for him. In his bag, remained the four signet rings for the Potter, Gryffindor, and Slytherin families and Merlin's personal signet. He'd also picked up a pin signifying a close relationship to the Ravenclaw family. Back on ground level, Harry had arranged for a Muggle credit card, a wallet, and a money pouch connected to his vaults. Under instruction from Andromeda he'd also announced of his imminent acceptance of his family rings to the bankers and asked the goblins to forward all this bank information for the past twenty years to his lawyer.

"I better get home," Harry announced once they were back outside in the July sunshine "I have an owl to send and a couple of gifts to pick up on the way, not to mention I've kept you out for half the afternoon."

Andromeda kissed Harry on each cheek. "I enjoyed every minute of it. I'll speak with you soon and send any messages to Jeeves at Potter House. He'll get them to you."

"Bye," Harry waved moving down the stairs of the bank and disappearing into the throng of shoppers in Diagon Alley.

III

_Dursley Residence, River Road_

Remus Lupin walked through the London streets looking for the address Hedwig had brought him all the while thinking it was vaguely familiar. Moving up the steps, he rang the bell to be greeted by the last person he expected.

"Mr Lupin. Harry's expecting you."

"Mrs Dursley!"

"Call me Tia, please. If you take the staircase all the way upstairs, Harry's room is on the right," the housewife smiled.

"Thank you," he said making his way upstairs.

Upon reaching the top, Remus recognised Harry from his photo hanging beside the door, and after a moment's pause to reflect on the past, knocked.

"Come in, Remus," the teen called and the Marauder moved into the spacious bedroom, looking at all the old photographs that graced every surface.

"How are you, Harry," the brown haired man asked looking at the last remaining piece to his best friends.

"Obviously better than you," the young man replied with a grin. "You look like a wreck."

"Full moon was a couple of days ago."

"Of course it was," Harry nodded. "There's someone I want you to reacquaint yourself with."

"And who would that be?" Remus asked, feeling younger the more Harry used his playful tone.

"An old dog, Moony," a second voice said, dropping the smile right off his face. The former professor watched as his dead best friend walked out of the adjoining bathroom.

"The veil…" the werewolf whispered looking at the happy, healthy replica of his best friend.

"Is filled with the Twelve Souls of Judgement," Sirius replied gently, reaching out to his fellow Marauder and sitting on the lounge beside him. "They consume the unworthy, and after completing a series of trials, the worthy have the opportunity to return to life, but they must never be discovered."

"You're alive?" Remus chocked, paling as his hand touched Sirius' arm.

"Do I feel dead?"

"NO!" the werewolf gasped. "You feel real. Wait. The Twelve Souls of Judgement?"

"And the Five Kings of Magic," Harry added from where he was reading on the bed. "Not to mention Mum and Dad, and your brother, Paddy."

"Yeah, Reggie helped me get sent back to life."

"How?" the logical Marauder asked, disbelievingly.

"A long story, I've already told once today to someone who didn't take it as well as you are, but put simply, the world isn't black and white and I slipped past in some of those shades of grey," Sirius explained.

"Not yet," the man then said turning to look at his godson who pouted.

"Come on, Moony will find it funny," Harry begged.

"What will I find funny?" Remus asked. "Harry is this really Sirius?"

"Andromeda believes it's him so I guess so. He answered all my questions," Harry replied. "Anyway, tell me what you know about Sirius and demons."

Remus laughed and looked at the other man in the room as he coloured in embarrassment. "When you are a child some kids were obsessed with dinosaurs or Ancient Egypt. Sirius was obsessed with demons, but he never grew out of that little obsession," Remus announced. "Why?"

"The wings, Sirius," Harry instructed and the grim animagus stripped off his shirt as he stood and released his steel coloured wings. "The much abbreviated version of the story is; my Mum and Petunia are demons, Sirius worked it out and helped them hide it. I'm a demon to and will get my wings on my birthday. Sirius was sent back as a demon, to replace Mum, because there always has to be three demons."

Remus looked from Harry to Sirius and back again before he started to laugh. "And this has everything to do with the Twelve Judging Souls and the Five Kings of Magic."

"I got the tattoos to prove it," Sirius said holding up his wrist to show his friend.

"I... How can you just drop that on someone, Harry?" Remus asked. "I could have freaked out. Then what would you have done?"

"Paddy and I have discovered we don't need a wand to do most kinds of magic," Harry said with a wide grin. "Wandless magic is almost second nature to us. We can't be tracked in any way..."

"We can't be seen unless we want to be," Sirius said moving his large wings slightly "and…"

Remus smirked. "You can fly?" he suggested, with a raised eyebrow.

"Take the wind out a man's wings," Sirius sulked, making himself invisible. Harry did the same, and Remus was seemingly alone in the room.

"This is going to be interesting," the werewolf announced looking around the room preparing himself for an attack on his person.

"I'm not special anymore, Moony," Sirius grumbled as the werewolf flopped on the couch next to him.

"You're still special in your own way," Harry reassured, reappearing in his seat on the bed.

Remus closed his eyes and counted slowly to ten in a vain attempt not to laugh aloud.

Sirius reappeared as his old friend slowly got his hysteria under control.

"I tell you Moony, our Harry is incredible. He is prankster James, with Lily's random practical thinking all in one," Sirius said proudly standing up and moving over to the bed to ruffle the teen's hair. "I think if we let him he could take out Dumbledore on his own."

"Take out Dumbledore?" Remus asked, before waiting a moment to see Harry and Sirius's reactions. The two demons shared a glance and avoided eye contact with the werewolf. "Sirius, I think you should start that long story right now, and not forget a single detail," the eldest Marauder suggested.

The older man groaned and flopped back onto the lounge, his wings wrapped around him like a cocoon.

"Alright, Remus. It begins something like this," Harry said taking a sip of water.

III

III


	5. July 24

III

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Chapter Five – July 24

III

III

_Dursley Residence, River Road_

Setting a bundle of letters on top of the chessboard on the end of his bed, Harry lowered himself to the floor beside a trunk of items his parents had left him and continued to load them into the bookshelf. They included old textbooks, extracurricular books, prank books, a couple of notebooks, Muggleborn aides and a variety of novels from both worlds. As he worked, Harry slipped various odds and ends onto the shelves as well including a tiny golden snitch engraved with his mother's initials.

Leaning back against his bed, Harry took up the letter his parents had written him and began to read it through again.

_Our Darling Harry,_

_You are lying on the couch, giggling at your father as we write this. We going into hiding in less than a week to protect you but first there as some things you need to have and others you need to know._

_Your father and I love you very much. As James has just said, you are our world. You are as smart as can be, very alert, very happy, and the most well behaved baby we know. If you look in the trunk, you might be able to see a music box of a little merry-go-round with horses. My sister gave it to you and it puts you to sleep better than anything…_

Harry picked up the music box and wound it, listening to the familiar song as the tiny horses circled around. Putting it on the floor beside him, he picked up the letter again.

… _Then there is my scarf. You love this scarf, whenever I am wearing it and holding you, you try to take it off my neck and put it around yours, Harry. It is the funniest thing. And you are so proud of yourself when you do it. It's yours now. The other thing is your father's coat. That coat means the pair of you are going out back to play on the swing hanging from the walnut tree. You loved it as well. In one of our many games of hide and seek, you hid under it as it lay on the floor by the coat rack. Your father and I panicked when we couldn't find you. Sirius used Padfoot to help and we finally found you. Wrapped up in your little cocoon. It's yours too. Though I am not sure if it will fit you when you are older. I think you are going to be taller and thinner than your daddy is…_

Harry pulled both items out of the trunk and buried his face into them, smelling them. The smells were all so familiar somewhere in mind, which comforted him.

… _The rest of the trunk is filled with things that will help you get to know us if the worst happens. There are all the journals that I wrote when I was growing up. There are two journals that your father wrote, and since I have never been allowed to see so I am guessing they are filled with information about the Marauders, animagus transformation and pranks. The treasure boxes have other things in them. Most have vials of memories in them, from me, your daddy, your godfather, Sirius, Minerva gave one or two, Giggles and Fab (the Prewett Twins, Gideon and Fabian) shared a couple of memories before they died, and there is a great one from Andromeda Tonks concerning your father, godfather, a fish and a devil's snare cutting. However, the smallest box does have our wedding rings in it. We wanted you to have them._

_Now, Harry, go to the bottom of the trunk and find a black snake skin journal, the concentrate on the sound of hissing and tell it to open…_

Harry reflected on his initial reaction to discovering his mother was a parseltongue and smirked. Digging through the trunk, he found the journal at the bottle between a number of vials and the baby blanket. He opened it and there were a number of letters inside the front cover and the pages were filled with spells, notes, lists and potion recipes.

… _You are an heir of Salazar Slytherin, because I was. There was something else, to do with having the green eyes and magic, I never really found out that whole story. You are a parseltongue – try and keep that to yourself and like it or not you will have a gift for duelling and battle. _

_Some other things you need to know include; your Aunt Petunia, Tia, has an enchantment on her. I put it on her after your first birthday party. It should have worn off close to your thirteenth birthday, but I fear it won't and that Dumbledore will have done something to her. You see, Harry, she and I are both demons, with wings and hair that floats around our heads like halos. You must know, that your aunt, and I presume your cousin, Dudley, does as well, a has a little bit of magic that allows her to protect herself, to transform, and knowing my sister, clean (though it would be accidental). Your father has no an idea of what I am really capable of (given the fact I only told him I was a demon the other week when we found you were one too). Your godfather knows. He knows what the tattoos down my shoulder blades mean. You will get them too, when you get your own wings. In the meantime, sorry kiddo, but you will never be an animagus, but I reckon the wings are way cooler than being able to be a stag or a grim or a cat like Minnie._

_Petunia should have a box for you that she will give you should the worst happen. In that box is everything from outlining the basic changes that will happen to you when you become a demon to wizarding etiquette to your bank and inheritance details. Petunia should have given it to you on your thirteenth birthday if you ended up with her. _

_Harry, I can't think so I am going to get a cuddle from you while your dad takes over._

_Hey, hey, handsome, (your mother says I am and since you are practically my clone that makes you handsome also by default, but since I am your dad I could be more than a little biased.)_

_So, your mum wants me to tell you all the important things. You ready? You have all these houses and a vast number of them are under a number of ancient charms to protect them. You should know all this but just in case you don't, here's the information again._

_The Potter Manor lies on the north side of Lake Arthur, Wales._

_(Arthur as in the story of Merlin.)_

_The Summer Cottage can be found on The Far Side of The Loch, Scotland._

_(It is the best place to stay once you find it. And then here is the most important one if you want to take over the world.)_

_The Potter Parisian Penthouse is Particularly Posh._

_(Your grandmother, Dorea, was a fan of word games. Let me tell you that is tricky to say ten times quickly. Just make sure you are out the back of Notre Dame when you say it.)_

_Let's hope that you never need to know this, but something tells me there is more than one person out there we can't trust. Dumbledore specifically. You might need to get away from him and these places would be great places to hide, Summer Cottage especially if Loa is still there, which she should be._

_There is another letter in the back of one of my brown journals to you explaining that Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper. There should be a second page with it that your mother and I signed with blood. If Sirius is incarcerated, send it to someone who will make a fuss. Like Andy Tonks. Send it to Andy Tonks, she'll know what to do…_

Harry reached for his father's journals again and flipped to the back. In the back of the first one, he found nothing. Picking up the second journal Harry found what he was looking for. Glancing over the letter, he put it back in its envelope and sat both on the bed, before returning to the letter from his parents.

_Back to Dumbledore. We, that is Sirius, Giggles, Fab, Lily and I all sat down with Andromeda one afternoon to write our wills. We knew what the others had written and that was that. We then went off to Dumbledore to have them witnessed before lodging the originals within the box your mother gave her sister – not that we told Dumbledore. After the boys died (in a battle with Death Eaters), we discovered he, Dumbledore, tampered with the copies of not only Gideon's will but Fabian's too. The old man never received anything, the Inheritance Bureau is smarter than that, but I was beyond furious. Your mother and I withdrew our financial support from Dumbledore's group but I think it was in vain. _

_So, son, take on the world. Make it a better place. I know you will do well. (Muggle explosives always work to the best effect.) Prank on! And go help your poor Aunt Petunia like a gentleman._

_Right, we think that is it. I hope we don't need to tell you we love you, so much (and would you stop giggling and go to sleep. Your mum and I are tired.)_

_Forever with you,_

_Daddy,_

_And Mummy._

"What are you reading?" Andromeda asked from the open doorway as Harry refolded the letter.

The teen smiled and stood, greeting the elegant woman with a kiss on each cheek. "A letter from Mum and Dad. You can borrow it for a bit if you want."

Andromeda accepted the letter with a smile.

"You'll want these too," Harry said handing over the notes his father had asked to be passed on. "You can keep those and use them in court."

An elegant eyebrow was raised as the letters were accepted.

"Drink?"

"Black, black tea, with two sugars," Andromeda requested.

Harry waved his hand and held out the teacup, watching as the older woman took a sip.

"Mmm," she mumbled. "Very good. You can call me Aunty Andy now."

Harry chuckled and moved around the room, throwing washing into the bathroom, hanging up wet towels, opening the windows and sliding his parents' trunks under the bed with his own, out of the way.

"How did you make the tea?" Andromeda asked, putting the papers aside and asking questions apparently unable to quench her curiosity.

Harry grinned. "The wonderful thing about being a demon, well it is also a flaw, but right now it is wonderful," Harry chuckled to himself before starting again. "The wonderful thing about being a demon is that most of my magic is based on my intent, therefore I can do it without a wand, without trace. If I wanted to open and close the blinds," Harry demonstrated with a wave of his hand. "Make tea, change my appearance…"

Andromeda gasped as Harry changed his hair to be golden brown, his eyes to be blue and gave his skin a tan.

"You're a metamorph?" Andromeda asked, as Harry changed back into himself.

"No. From what I've read, I use my magic to create an unbreakable illusion around my appearance and use my intent to hold it there for long periods," Harry explained.

"But you're a demon?"

Harry laughed and listened to the loud conversation of the people coming up the stairs for a moment. "It's your turn to hear the story about how Sirius came to be with us again, therefore, I will let him explain everything."

Andromeda raised a single brow again and returned to the letters, shrieking out loud as she opened the one signed in blood.

Sirius burst into the room, his hands replaced by razor sharp claws, ready to defend his godson from anything.

"Easy, Paddy," Harry laughed. "She's just had a shock. And you need to talk to her about the whole being alive, slash being a demon thing."

"I know," Sirius nodded.

Harry turned to the attractive young woman standing in his bedroom doorway, looking around with a degree of surprise. Her long inky coloured hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her silvery blue eyes hidden behind glasses with electric blue frames. She was dressed in khaki mid- thigh shorts and a white blouse with a pair of worn, white, slip on Dunlop Volleys on her feet and light summer robes in mulberry.

"This must be the lovely Isla," Harry said performing a slight bow. "Lady Black."

"Lord Potter," the young woman returned moving forward.

"Not yet, I'm not sixteen," Harry replied kissing each of her cheeks. "But I will be."

"This is my godson, the one I was telling you about," Sirius said.

"He forgot to mention we'd played quidditch against each other though," Isla told Harry with a smile. "If he could have been anymore boastful about you, I would think he was your father."

"He's not mature enough to be anyone's father except biologically. And I will tell you, he boasted a great deal about you too," Harry told Isla.

"You make me blush," the young woman said with a laugh.

"Give me a second to change and we'll be off."

"Where are we going?" Isla asked, as Sirius took a seat on the lounge next to Andromeda and Harry changed in the bathroom.

"Shopping," Harry called out. "You and I both need new wardrobes if we are going to take over the world."

"We're taking over the world?" Isla asked.

"One Ancient and Noble family at a time," Harry promised reappearing in a pair of knee- length navy tailored shorts, a white polo shirt and light outer robes of grass green. Slipping on boat shoes, he held his elbow out to Isla. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," the young woman nodded heading to the door.

"Harry, your face," Andromeda reminded, watching as the teen scooped up the letters he'd written earlier.

"Thanks, Aunty Andy. Bye Paddy," Harry called making his hair a buzz cut and his eyes the same colour of as Isla's.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Harry stuck his head into the kitchen and told his aunt he'd be out for most of the morning.

"Ready?"

"Where are we going?"

"Diagon Alley. Meet you there?"

The two black haired people apparated and Harry landed facing the brick wall at the back of the Leaky Cauldorn.

"Oops," he groaned. "That wasn't meant to happen."

"Doesn't matter. You're all new to this," Isla reassured. "You're what, fifteen? You shouldn't be apparating."

"That's a minor problem," Harry grinned opening the portal with a snap of his fingers. "Where do we want to go?"

"I have no idea," Isla said, looking around the crowded alley. "How about we start at the far end and work our way back?"

"It's a plan," Harry agreed, "After we go to the post office."

Finished sending his letters, Harry led Isla by the hand as they moved through the crowd as to not be separated until the shorter Isla pointed to an elegant archway Harry had never seen before. Winding their way through the crowd they then slipped, seemingly unnoticed beneath the elegant archway. On the other side, they found a long street that curved out of sight. On the ground were smooth, perfectly square grey stones and the buildings on either side of the narrow street were built from similar perfectly white stones.

"Oh Merlin, Harry," Isla whispered reading a plaque just inside the arch. "This place is just for Lords and Ladies to shop. Knock on the doors, to get service. Look Harry, it is filled with Muggle stores, antique shops, magical shops, cafés, everything," the young woman gushed looking at the signs filling the street.

"Look, Isla," Harry noted pointing at the bottom of the plaque. "You can seal the entire street to keep it just for you. So no one else can come in."

Isla quickly read the bottom of the plaque. "I, Lady Black, ask for private use of 'Le Boulevard' with my companion…"

The pair watched as grey stones rose from the ground and blocked the archway in and a plaque saying private use only appeared. The pair gazed around and watched as the lights of some stores began to turn on.

"Time to shop?" Harry asked offering Isla his elbow.

"The only question is where start?" the young woman giggled.

"The first shop maybe?" Harry suggested, a smile on his handsome face.

III

_Dursley Residence, River Road_

Late that same evening Fred and George Weasley climbed out of the Muggle cab they'd caught and walked across the sidewalk and up to the front door of the house. Ringing the doorbell, they stepped back and waited.

"How may I help you gentlemen?" the attractive older woman asked.

"We're looking for a friend of ours, Harry Potter?" George asked.

"He mentioned he was expecting guests this evening, come in."

The door was opened wider and the twins entered as the woman than closed it behind him.

"I'm Harry's aunt, Tia Dursley. His room is on the top floor. If you follow the stairs up, it is there on the right. If you need something to eat, just let me know."

"Thank you, Mrs Dursley," George whispered as his brother gaped in shock. "Come on, Fred."

Reaching the top of the stairs the twins heard laughter coming from behind the door with a photograph of their quidditch buddy hanging next to it. Knocking gently, the twins entered when the invitation came. Once inside they were shocked to see Harry and a large blond teen playing wizarding chess on the floor.

"Hey, guys," Harry greeted looking up. "This is my cousin, Dudders. Big D these are my squad buddies, Fred and George."

"Hey," the blond greeted glancing up before looking back down at the chess board.

"Harry, you wrote that we need to talk to you," Fred said, thrown by everything that was happening.

"Yes," Harry replied moving one of his knights. "Just give me a minute to finish kicking Dudley's butt."

"Sure," George answered moving with his twin to look at the photographs all over the walls.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Dudley said standing a few minutes later after knocking his king over with a large finger. "I don't feel like being pummelled this evening."

"That's cool," Harry replied. "Are we going to the gym in the morning?"

"Yup," Dudley answered, before turning to the twins. "It was nice to meet you both."

"Same," George called as both he and Fred waved goodbye.

"Well, welcome to my new little world," Harry said grinning as he put the chess board on a shelf and waving his hand at the mess around the room of shopping bags and boxes. "How long can you stay?"

"We can stay for a bit, Harry..." Fred said

"As long as you tell us what the heck is going on!" George finished.

"Right," Harry said with a grin. "After the end of last term I was angry with Dumbledore, as a result all the enchantments he'd placed over me and my family began to break. By chance, I was reviewing cheering charms when I read a footnote that said that Compulsion Charms, of which a Cheering Charm is a type of, can be used over distance by powerful wizards and witches if they link it into correspondence. I, flipped out and accidental magic summoned all the letters in Privet Drive to me that had Compulsion Charms on them, which ended up being about one hundred from Dumbledore and one from Hermione I'd received from Hedwig once I got home, so she must have done it at school. That one was a Cheering Charm so I kept it, but I burnt the rest and my family and I all had personality transplants."

"Dumbledore," George whispered.

"Did that to you," Fred finished.

"Yup. I suggest you check all your mail too when you go home."

"Half the wizarding world could be under Compulsion Charms..." Fred said in shock.

"If not more, if all it takes is a powerful person and Hermione can make one," said George, as always, finishing the train of thought shared between his brother and himself.

"Merlin," Fred whispered.

"Well, Dumbledore is going to eventually realise that I am gone from Privet Drive," Harry explained, pottering around his room and tidying as they spoke.

"What are you planning?" Fred asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Starting tomorrow I'm going to take over the wizarding world," Harry replied smirking.

"Are we being recruited?" George asked.

"You're in, like it or not," Harry told the twins. "You are my captains of mischief and mayhem. I can't take over the world without you two."

"It's a pleasure..." Fred said standing, a large grin on his face before he executed a flourishing bow.

"To be of service..." George finished, copying his brother's action and expression.

"You have a store to run, a house to check for controlling letters and an inheritance to claim and learn how to use," Harry told the twins. "You let me plot and plan. I'll let you know your role when I need you."

"When do you need us to start," George asked his blue eyes twinkling.

"Now!" Harry replied with an unbelieving look on his face.

"What are we doing?" Fred asked.

"Recruiting the rest of our help," Harry smiled handing each twin a stack of thin files. "You should both get to know this information intimately."

George took a moment to look over the names on all the files he and his twin shared.

"Just what does taking over the world involve?" he asked looking up at Harry.

"I'm glad you asked," the black haired teen replied leaning back against the bed head. "I am very glad you asked."

III

III


	6. July 26

III

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Chapter Six – July 26

III

III

_Dursley Residence, River Road_

Harry rose late the second morning after Fred and George's visit feeling positive about the day. Pulling on his grass green robes over the pair of flannelette pyjama pants the teen moved down to the kitchen to find his aunt reading the paper at the kitchen table.

"Morning, Aunty Tia," Harry greeted. "I hope you slept well."

"I slept soundly, thank you," the woman replied setting the tea cup back on its saucer. "How did you sleep after your friends finally left?"

"Like the dead," Harry said pouring milk over his cereal and sitting down opposite Petunia. "It was good sleep. What are you reading?"

"The job classifieds," Petunia replied. "I want to work a couple of days a week in a bookstore or a kitchen ware shop but every position advertised in here seems to require a degree and at least six months prior experience. I find it very frustrating."

"A bookshop you say," Harry said thoughtfully, chewing slowly. "I could arrange something if you don't mind a commute. But they would be mostly magical books."

"What did you have in mind?" Petunia asked.

"Leave it with me for a few hours," Harry replied. "I need to think some things over. Vernon is at work?"

"Yes, and Dudley is visiting a gym one of his friend's from Smeltings frequents over the summer. He actually asked about changing schools yesterday. That boarding wasn't really 'his thing'."

"He wants to go to a local school?"

"Yes. Though in this area the public schools do have a good reputation," the woman replied patting her curls. "While they were out I was going to go to the women's association and volunteer."

"Good idea!" Harry said flicking his hand and making the taps and brush wash his bowl and spoon. "I was planning to go out for the morning too."

"Where's Sirius?"

Harry snickered. "Out. He and Remus wouldn't tell me what they were going to do but they seemed excited about it yesterday afternoon. I bet they are so incredibly hung-over they can't move."

"Most likely," Petunia agreed smiling.

"Give me half an hour to shower and I'll be gone until this afternoon," Harry told his aunt standing. "Have a good day."

"You too, Harry," his aunt replied.

III

_Potter House, Titan Place_

Harry sat at his grandfather's desk drafting a number of advertisements for the wizarding newspaper while he waited. He could hear Andromeda somewhere close by speaking with the house elf, which apparently was not being very co-operative.

"Jeeves is answering the door now, Ms Andy," the elf said firmly once the doorbell rang.

Harry heard a pop of elvish apparition before the door was opened but the rest of proceedings were inaudible due to Andromeda's grumbling as she flopped down in one of the chairs opposite the desk. Silently, Harry handed over the page and the woman proof read it quickly.

"Should I ask what this is about?" she asked,

Harry shook his head in the negative. "My plans are not fully formed yet. Give me a couple of days and I will explain."

"Sir?" Jeeves asked from the door. "Mr Longbottom is here to see you."

"Neville!" Harry said standing and going over to his dorm mate to hug him in a manly fashion. "How's your summer going?"

"Great! Just great, thanks Harry! What about you? Did Dumbledore move you here?" the sandy blond teen asked.

"There are some things happening under Dumbledore's radar," Harry said hoping Neville would recognise one of Hermione's favourite sayings.

"Dumbledore doesn't know?" he asked in surprise.

"No," Harry affirmed. "But I hope you received your invitation and will come to the meeting in a couple of days."

"My interest is officially piqued," Neville said with a smile.

"Drinks, please Jeeves," Harry instructed the elf before leading his friend into the room. "Come in. This is Andromeda Tonks. An old friend of my parents, I've been getting some legal advice."

"Ms Tonks," Neville greeted. "Harry, why would you need legal advice?"

"It came to light that until recently, I was being controlled by a variety of spells, in fact, that way my main motivation for inviting you here today. I want to duck down to the medical centre and have you checked by a professional and have the results recorded," Harry said accepting the juice.

"Is that necessary?" Neville asked looking to Andromeda.

"We think it is," the black haired woman affirmed. "You have an appointment at half eleven. How about you boys go and relax out in the square, visit some shops and I'll meet you outside the centre at that time. So you know, your grandmother will be meeting us there, Neville, but I will speak with her and smooth things over."

"I..." Neville began. "Harry?"

"Please, Neville," the emerald eyed teen asked.

"Okay. I'll do it. Ms Tonks, it was a pleasure," Neville said politely, standing. "Harry, let's go outside."

Harry used and demonic illusion to change his appearance to everyone but Neville and Andromeda before they duo headed outside into the sunshine.

"Anywhere you want to go?"

"The toy shop. I never had magical toys as a child," Harry said beginning to run across the square. "Come on, Nev!"

III

_Potter House, Titan Place_

Harry sat eating his midday meal with Andromeda in the dining room when Sirius arrived.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, kiddo!" he said dramatically dropping down into a chair. "Can you please summon me a well?"

"Water please, Jeeves," Harry asked smirking. "How was boys' night with Remus?"

"Dehydrating," Sirius said accepting the water jug and glass and smiling wolfishly. "In some ways it was better than when we were younger."

"So what brings you to my humble abode?" Harry asked.

"I've got some things I have to do and will disappear for a few days. You'll be alright if I do that?"

"What, possibly, could you be doing?" Andromeda asked mockingly.

"Demon business," Sirius shot back at his cousin. "Harry?"

"I'll be fine for a couple of days. It's not like I have no-one looking out for me," the teen replied.

"Great!" Sirius replied. "Do you mind if I crash upstairs for a bit. I should not be apparating in this condition."

"Only after you have something to eat," Andromeda declared as Jeeves produced a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast and laid it in front of the queasy looking man.

Sirius whimpered and Harry laughed.

"Eat! All of it!" the teen ordered.

Andromeda and Harry returned to their conversation, ignoring Sirius as he mumbled and grumbled as he ate his way through half a plate.

"That's enough!" Harry finally declared. "Jeeves, please take Sirius up to my father's old room and let him lie down."

"Yes, sir," the house elf nodded, prodding the sleepy Sirius until he stood and stumbled out of the room and noisily up the stairs.

"Shall we adjourn to the sitting room to digest?" Harry asked, standing.

"A lounge sounds good," Andromeda agreed, leading the way into the front room. "You should find something for your house elf to do to occupy his time."

"I will," Harry said dropping into an armchair and lifting his feet onto a footstool. "But it's all connected to those advertisements that you sent to the Daily Prophet for me."

"Yes," Andromeda said. "I'm going to nap for twenty minutes and then I am going to work for you this afternoon. Get started on some of those ideas we've been tossing around and see what's viable."

"That sounds good," Harry replied as the doorbell rang.

Hearing his elf answer the door, Harry sat straighter in his chair and listened as a snappy sounding witch spoke to a second person.

"Neville?" Harry called out, leaning over the edge of the armchair to see the door.

"I'm back," Neville said smiling ruefully as he and an old woman appeared in the doorway. "My grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. Grandma, Harry Potter."

"Mrs Longbottom," Harry greeted standing as Andromeda snapped to attention from where she was trying to doze. "Do come in. Make yourselves comfortable. Jeeves, tea please."

"A cold drink, if you don't mind, Mr Potter," the Longbottom matriarch amended.

"Jeeves," Harry said nodding to the creature which promptly disappeared. "How can I help, Mrs Longbottom?"

"You suggested my Neville go and be checked at the clinic, Mrs Tonks explained it all to me," the woman began.

"What Grandma means to say is that you were right," Neville said. "There are spells all over me, and her too. The doctors wrote up a formal report and gave us a copy and one to give to our legal representative if we so choose."

The blond teen stood and handed an envelope to Andromeda who had stretched out her hand before he had finished speaking. Ripping in the woman read the first lines quickly before glancing over all the pages.

"Can I keep this and let you know when I have enough for a case?" the woman asked.

"Of course," Augusta agreed.

"Dowager Longbottom," Jeeves said presenting the woman with a crystal tumbler. "Your drink."

"Thank you," Neville said to the elf politely as he also took a drink.

"Neville! You don't have to thank a house-elf for doing its job," the old woman remarked.

"No, but it's appreciated," Harry said speaking up. "Thank you, Neville for being considerate of my staff."

"Mr Potter!" Augusta spluttered.

"You would say thank you to a human waiter, why not an elvish one. In fact, I believe that we should be more considerate of out talented little friends because without their hospitality skills many wizards would be lost. And so would Hogwarts Castle," Harry said. "I've known a number of elves and the majority are more likely to work harder and be happier if you compliment and congratulate them on a job well done and are as courteous to them as any other being."

"Well, I never..."

"Dobby!" Harry said quidetly.

"Harry Potter is calling Dobby, sir?" the house elf said appearing. "What an honour! How can Dobby be helping the kind Harry Potter?"

"By sitting down and answering a few questions for me, without tearing up," Harry said pointing to a seat. "Jeeves, would you mind joining us also?"

The two elves sat side by side on the lounge, one the picture of eclecticism and the other the image of formality.

"Mrs Longbottom, this here is Dobby, he is my friend," Harry said as Dobby sniffled dramatically. "He formally belonged to Lucuis Malfoy. Jeeves, I have only met on a handful of occasions but I wish to regard him as a friend also, a very organised and professional friend who is a talented chef. Ask them you questions. They will answer."

Augusta Longbottom opened and closed her mouth a number of times.

"Do you both work harder if someone says they like the job you're doing or the dish you made," Neville asked the elves, politely giving his grandmother a moment to recover from her shock.

"Oh yes," Dobby said nodding vigerously. "The Hogwarts elves only ever see the naughty students who creep into the kitchens to see us. We elves like knowing who we be serving."

"Yes, it is motivating when someone notices all the hard work or the detail we elves go to. It's nice that Master Harry says please and thank you," Jeeves agreed.

"You like it?" Augusta finally managed.

"Oh yes!" Dobby said clapping his tiny hands. "It's so nice to know people like our food or the way we clean."

"Anything else?" Harry asked the Longbottoms who both shook their heads.

"Jeeves, you're excused, thank you," Harry said, smiling to the elves. "Dobby, do you mind waiting for me in the office across the hall for just a minute?"

Both elves bowed and Harry stood. "Neville, Mrs Longbottom, I will leave you with Aunty Andy for a few minutes and she can explain what we hope to achieve from these tests you've taken today."

Neville winked and smiled at the other teen as he left and the two women began to talk. Walking into the study, he closed the door and found both house elves waiting.

"I hope Master Potter isn't minding, but I would like to listen," Jeeves said. "You are very interesting and Jeeves likes it."

"Please stay," Harry replied pointing to the chairs and both elves sat down. "What I wanted to enquire about was how does one go about hiring a house-elf?"

"The easiest way is to be asking another house-elf," Dobby said. "Why is Harry Potter wanting more elves? He has Jeeves already."

"I have a number of properties in a town called Lakeside. I wish to employ elves for there. I want to open a number of businesses; a restaurant, a tavern, a club and so forth. I would also welcome any ideas you both may have," Harry said looking at the two elves.

"Do you have information about these properties, sir?" Jeeves asked. "If Dobby and Jeeves know what you have we may have some better ideas."

Harry looked at the two creatures and appraised them before writing out a list from one of his many pocket books and handing it to Jeeves.

"I still need Jeeves to be able to serve here while you investigate," Harry told the elves.

"If Jeeves must leave Dobby will start cleaning the dusty buildings," the little elf said excitedly.

"No need to sound so happy!" Harry replied laughing, waving his hand to indicate the elves could depart, which they did with two pops.

"Harry!" Neville said from the doorway.

"Nev! Let's go raid the kitchen while Jeeves is gone!" Harry suggested grinning stupidly as he led the way to the back of the house.

The boys rummaged through cupboards and doors before setting a picnic of cookies and milk on the bench and beginning to devour them.

"Harry," Neville began again. "Why are you being all mysterious? What's going on?"

"HARRY!" came the identical shouts as two thumps signalled people had arrived through the fireplace.

The dark haired teen wandered out into the hall and greeted the ginger haired twins who had been directed out of the sitting room by a snappy sounding Andromeda Tonks.

"Aie! Dumbledore better watch out!"

"Especially with what those two are planning in there!"

Harry led the twins back into the kitchen to where Neville was waiting.

"Hey, Neville!" the twins greeted together.

"Hey Fred, George," the blond replied.

"So, are we free to talk?" Fred asked.

"Neville," Harry said ignoring the twins. "The twins and Andromeda are helping me on a little mission. We are going to sue Dumbledore and make this summer the worst summer of his life."

"How?" Neville asked.

"Anyway we can," Harry admitted. "We want to make a thriving little hot spot for teenagers in a town called Lakeside. It's mostly deserted. And I was thinking of buying the Daily Prophet. But we will have to see."

Neville smirked. "Really?" he asked. "Count me in! I may have been slow but that's because the treatment I received as a child was isolated and blocked by our headmaster. I'll speak to a few people my grandmother has introduced me to over the years. I think Oliver Wood's father is in real estate. I'll contact him for a start. How do I contact you?"

"Can I let you know?" Harry asked apologetically. "I can't have Dumbledore finding out I'm gone from Privet Drive."

"You left the Dursleys?" the blond teen asked in shock.

"No. I broke the spells Dumbledore had cast on all of us and we all ran away," Harry replied.

Neville looked at his dorm mate in awe. "Wicked! Look, I'm going to take my grandmother and speak with her. And I will arrange a meeting for you, Mrs Tonks and Mr Wood. I'll give the information to Mrs Tonks in an owl."

"Fred and George, and yourself too," Harry said. "And make it here, at Potter House if you can: the fewer number of people who know our dealings the better."

"Sure. Have a good afternoon, boys," Neville said disappearing.

"He took that rather well, don't you think?" George remarked.

"All the spells controlling have been lifted so that no doubt helps," Harry replied. "What brings you here?"

"Mum!" both twins said together.

"She wasn't happy when we got in so late last night."

"And she wasn't happy when we wouldn't tell her why."

"She practically made out that she wanted us gone from The Burrow," Fred said. "We don't even know how to cook for ourselves."

"Oh, that's fine," Harry said. "There's a suite on the third floor you two can have. Jeeves will look after you both and you can keep doing things for me. That's rather convenient because I wouldn't be able to send messages to you easily with your mum, Ron and Ginny floating around."

"You just... I ... We... Harry?" George asked as Fred looked at the dark haired teen in astonishment.

"Go back to The Burrow. Get your stuff. Move in. It's simple, boys. Now, what else?"

George looked from Harry to his twin and back again.

"You go back to the store. I will go home and deal with Mum and speak to Harry," George said.

Harry quickly changes his appearance to become the carbon copy of Fred.

"It's sorted, Fred. Go! Just close up early and meet us at my aunts' house," Harry said.

"Sure!" Fred agreed quite happily. "I don't want to deal with Mum once she gets in one of her moods."

"So, what else happened?" Harry asked once Fred had left as he and George at the final cookies.

"We got inheritance notices the other day for our uncles Fabian and Gideon Prewett," George explained. "We came here to the Inheritance Bureau this morning to claim them and we, Fred and I, received vaults of money, all these wands that all work perfectly for us, rings and houses in... Lakeside."

"And the penny drops," Harry said looking at the disbelieving red head. "By reviving that town we can make a fortune. Buy properties cheap and sell them later. Businesses we own can provide for the entire town. We can make it muggle like for wizarding items – like a supermarket."

"Harry, Harry, Harry," George said shaking his head. "You think like a Marauder."

"I'd like to think _I_ would," Harry replied mischievously. "But the hat tried to put me in Slytherin. Now, let's get cracking. We have a lot to accomplish this afternoon."

III

_Dursley Residence, River Road_

"Aunty Tia!" Harry called opening the front door and letting himself, Fred and George into the house.

"In the dining room," came the reply as laughter echoed.

"What's going on in here?" Harry asked pushing open the door to see Petunia, Remus and Isla seated around the table which was covered in memorabilia from Harry's childhood.

"You were such a cute child!" Isla cooed, grabbing Harry around the hips and pulling him towards her.

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and bent to look at the photos in her hands.

"Yep, cute kid," he announced with a handsome smile and blush on his cheeks. "Hey, Remus."

"Hello, Harry," the werewolf said a smile on his face. "I came to see Sirius but this has been far more interesting than what that old dog could say."

"I saw Sirius earlier," Harry said evicting Isla from her seat and then letting her perch back down on his knee while the twins shared the other chair. "He's gone away for a few days. Something to do with his own plans I presume."

"Bollocks," Remus swore. "I really needed to speak with him."

Harry smiled at his aunt she stood to attend to something in the kitchen before pulling some of the papers towards him.

"My reports," he groaned.

"You were a bad student," Remus noted.

"I couldn't do better than Dudley, could I?" Harry asked, tossing his head to flip his hair back out his eyes and failing.

Isla smiled and pushed the hair back. "At least it all worked out in the end," she said softly, and the teen agreed with a nod.

"Too true," he agreed.

"So what are you young things doing this evening?" Petunia asked setting nibbles down on the table and watching the three boys launch their hands toward the food. "I was rather looking forward to having the house to myself with Vernon and Dudley out at Twilight Golf."

"I'll be going home to my new book," Remus announced. "Dorky, I know, but surprisingly satisfying.

"I'm working at St Joan's health clinic. It's specialised for Muggles and Magical people, specifically for children with Muggle parents. If the child has a magical disease the parents will find the clinic in their telephone books."

"That's great," Harry said smiling. "You, Isla are going to be a great medi-witch."

"Even if I am Lady Black?"

"You can't be both?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I can be both," Isla replied smiling as she grabbed Harry by the shoulders and hugged him tightly before kissing his cheek. "The moment you have a ring on your finger I am more than happy to swear fealty," she promised.

"You'd better get moving," Harry said smiling.

"I shall do that!" Isla said kissing Harry's cheek again with a loud wet splat. "Petunia, thank you for the tea and company."

"It was a pleasure. You're welcome anytime," the elder woman replied. "Have a pleasant evening, my dear."

"I will," Isla replied. "Night all. Harry, I'll speak with you tomorrow."

"Come for lunch tomorrow in Titan Place. We need to have a discussion. Bye," Harry replied around a mouthful.

"Harry," his aunt admonished. "You know better than to speak with food in your mouth.

"How was volunteering today?" Harry asked, after swallowing.

"Lovely," Petunia said. "The ladies were kind and welcomed me into the fold quiet happily. I'll be going back on Sunday to work in the soup kitchen."

"That sounds good," Harry said.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing tonight," Petunia reminded.

"The twins and I are going to go pick up some friends and head off to the movies for the night. I don't think they've been and I haven't been in a while," Harry said.

"A triple date?" Remus asked.

"No!" Fred said quickly.

"Yes!" George said at exactly the same time.

"Well," Petunia said in amusement. "It looks like the boys need to talk – smooth out their cover story. I'm going upstairs. Harry, please clean up when you are finished and lock the door as you leave."

"See you in the morning, Tia!" Harry replied.

"I'd best head off two," Remus told the trio. "If only I were young again!"

The boys laughed and shouted their goodbyes.

"Now, boys," Harry said turning to the twins. "Explain."

"I want Fred to hook up with this girl he has had his eye on forever," George replied. "But is too nice to just go out and claim what he wants."

"Angelina?" Harry asked turning to the other red head.

"No!" Fred declared. "We are not even going here. George, you promised!"

"Yes, we are going here, and who better to help then, Harry," George replied to his twin taking Remus' vacated seat.

"The only girl I am any..." Harry began before looking closely at Fred. "Oh."

"Oh?" Fred asked warily as his twin smirked.

"Oh!" Harry repeated laughing. "Oh Merlin!"

"Harry?" Fred asked.

"You like her but think Ron likes her so you haven't gone there," Harry said pointing at the older twin.

"I told you he'd get it," George replied leaning back into his seat.

"I don't even know how you worked it out," Fred shouted standing and beginning to pace. "This isn't fair!"

"No, it's ironic!" Harry replied snickering. "Fred and Hermione."

Fred turned to look at Harry before opening and closing his mouth like a fish for a few moments.

"How?"

"You always made sure she reprimanded you in the common room. I'm honestly surprised I didn't see this before now," Harry said.

"Let's go do something," Fred suggested.

"We need to pack this up," Harry replied pointing to the plates on the table. "But no magic. I don't want Dumbledore finding me."

The twins quickly gathered up the plates and with help from Harry placed them in the dishwasher while Fred hissed angrily at a smiling George. Leaving the twins to finish the job, Harry moved into the hall and picked up the telephone and dialled a number he'd memorised long ago.

_"Granger Residence,"_ his best friend said upon answering the phone at her end.

"This is a charming young man by the name of Harry Potter. And I was wondering if my lovely best friend would be available to say join me for a movie tonight if I picked her up in say twenty minutes."

_"Oh Harry!"_ Hermione laughed. _"I'd love to."_

"Excellent. Be ready," Harry said before hanging up the phone.

"Let's go boys!" he called, using his demonic magic to summon his belongings as he headed for the door.

III

_St Joan's Medical Clinic, London_

As she walked in the door of her workplace, Isla slipped her rings off her fingers and onto the necklace around her neck before dropping her bag into one of the cabinets behind the nurses' station and pulling on her medical jacket.

"Good evening," a masculine voice said from behind her. "How are you this evening, Nurse Black?"

Isla spun around to see the sparkling blue eyes of her old school friend and more recently crush Jasper Davis.

"Well. How are you this evening, Doctor?" she asked, completing their usual routine.

"What happened to you?" Davis asked, his brow furrowed with concern as he put his clipboard down on the counter and placed his hands on Isla's face, checking her temperature and other vitals.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine, Jasper," the inky haired witch replied firmly as she attempted to keep her expression neutral.

"Isla. You are not yourself," the dark haired man replied turning to find another medi-witch.

"Louise," he asked the woman. "Can you watch Chris Moon in room three? I want to check Isla over."

The witch nodded and sat down at the counter as Jasper took Isla by the arm and marched her over to one of the consult rooms.

"I am perfectly fine," she declared loud enough for Louise at the desk to hear. "Let me go."

"In," Jasper replied in a no nonsense tone pointing to the room and the bed.

Isla walked inside and sat down on the bed as Jasper sat on the stool at her knees.

"If I didn't know better I would say that you had been and had Muggle cosmetic surgery for cheek implants, a nose job and some laser treatment to remove the dragon pox scar above your right eye," Jasper replied holding Isla's hands in his as he studied them. "But I also know that Muggles cannot lengthen fingers like this, and leave no bruising, even with the help of magic."

"Jasper. I'm fine," Isla promised softly.

Jasper sighed. "Was it a ritual? Your family has those by the dozen I assume."

"How dare you!" Isla snapped her eyes wide in shock. "I did not complete a ritual to change my appearance!"

"Then explain it to me, Isla, because as a medical professional that's what I am seeing here!" the man said standing up and throwing is arms out in frustration.

"I do not have to explain myself to you!" Isla returned also standing and slamming her index finger into Jasper's muscled chest. "This is my body, my life and I will act as I see fit, as is my right!"

"I don't work with liars," Jasper said looking at the black haired woman angrily.

"I'm not a liar," Isla spat, stalking from the room and ripping off her coat. Shoving it back in the locker she turned to Louise who was sitting at the desk in shock at hearing her colleagues fight.

"Sorry, Louise but I won't be able to work tonight. Not when the people around me call me a liar," Isla said heatedly as she looked straight at Jasper as other medical staff entered the room to see what the commotion was.

Stalking from the medical centre Isla let the tears roll down her face as the shocked conversations of her peers touched her ears as they floated out the door after her.

III

_Granger Residence, London_

After short apparition jump and a five minute cab ride, Harry, Fred and George arrived outside a red brick house.

"Wait here," Harry told the twins jumping out of the cab and conjuring a yellow rose with a twist of his hand.

Going up to the door, Harry knocked and was soon greeted in a fierce hug by his best friend.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded accepting the rose bud and allowing Harry to put it in her hair.

"I am being rebellious," Harry replied. "I have guards so it will be fine. We're just going to the movies."

"That's what I'm worried about," Hermione replied slipping into the rear of the cab to be squeezed between Harry and Fred to George's amusement as he sat in the front seat.

As the cabbie pulled back into the street, Harry smirked at Fred with whom Hermione was attempting to strike up conversation. Wrapping his arm around the brunette's shoulders Fred slapped Harry on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked.

"Your friend was being a twit," Fred replied. "And if I could reach George I'd smack him too."

"I don't understand," Hermione said.

"It's a private joke," Harry replied covering, he hands hovering by his ears in preparation of defending himself again.

"It's not very like you, that's all," Hermione declared. "And since when were you so buddy, buddy with these two anyway, Harry?"

"So, movies, huh?" George said loudly from the front seat causing Harry and Fred to both start laughing.

"What are you covering up?" Hermione asked looking suspiciously at the three she was travelling with.

"There's no stopping her. She's too smart for her own good," Fred said throwing up his hands as they pulled up outside the theatre.

"And what is that meant to mean, Fredric Weasley?" the brunette demanded sliding out of the cab after the red head leaving his twin and Harry laughing in the car.

III

_Lupin Residence, Cork_

Remus opened his front door, pint in hand and looked up to confirm that the pink haired auror was on his doorstep.

"Come in, Dora."

"Why do you have to do this to me?" the young woman demanded. "You make everything so mixed up. Why? Why can't you just love me back?"

"Because you shouldn't love someone like me," Remus replied gently.

"A werewolf?" Tonks asked her eyebrows raised. "Is that it? You shouldn't cut out someone's heart while it's still beating but that's what you've done to me."

"Dora," Remus said gently. "You've been drinking. Go home."

"Where?" the young woman asked. "Grimauld Place has shut itself down and I'm certainly not going back to my mother's so she can talk to me all night about the Black Family again and have my father look at me as if I am a child. No! I'm staying here. And you can sleep next to me in your bed or on the couch, I don't care! But I'm staying here with you, because I love you and I have hope that you will come to your senses eventually!"

Downing his drink Remus came to a decision.

"I have my path, Nymphadora and you have yours," the amber eyed man said setting the house keys on the kitchen table. "You cannot stay here tonight. I'll come see you tomorrow morning."

"Remy!" the woman cried out as she was physically ejected from the cottage.

Setting her down on her feet Remus grabbed the woman by the head and pushed his lips up against her in a fevered kiss.

"You should find someone who compliments and completes you. Someone better than me."

Remus walked back into his tiny cottage and closed the door behind him leaving the woman he loved sobbing on the grass outside.

III

_Dungeons, Hogwarts School_

Sirius whistled as he made his way down through the dungeons to the Potion's Master's Office before knocking on the door.

"Enter!" came the call and grinning to himself, Sirius entered.

"Good evening, Severus. How are you?" Sirius asked sitting himself in one of the chairs opposite Snape's desk as the shocked man opened and closed his mouth soundlessly. "Woo hoo! I asked a question."

"Who am I to answer a dead man," Snape replied snarkily, gripping his wand tightly.

"Point," Sirius conceded. "Look. I'm dead but there's someone I know who needs a little help. He's about sixteen with his mother's eyes."

"What about, Potter?" Snape asked holding the bridge of his nose.

"He's Lily's son," Sirius declared. "Now, I'm not asking you to forget what I did and to a lesser extent what James did to you when we were in school but I want you to remember that Harry is Lily's son. And I know you had some kind of affection for her. So, now I am dead and all the bad influences are gone. Now that Harry is his own man, I want you to give him a chance."

Severus Snape looked absently in the space in front of his desk before smacking himself in the head with the ball of his palm.

"Sev, no more than two brandy's on a weeknight," the Potions Master instructed himself. "Otherwise you start seeing unwelcome dead people."

"Are you going to listen to me or are you just going to sit there and talk to yourself while I ask you to do right by Lily's son?" Sirius asked putting his feet up on an upside down cauldron.

"Are you going to go away anytime soon?" Severus asked Sirius. "Because you are becoming as annoying in death as you were in life.

"Nope!"

"I didn't think so."

Reaching over the desk Sirius grabbed the bottle of brandy and conjuring a second glass poured drinks.

"So, Harry, Lily's son..." he began before taking a sip and smacking his lips together loudly.

III

_Granger Residence, London_

Harry, George, Fred and Hermione all sat on the lawn in front of the Granger's House joking and laughing about the movie they'd seen, the boys rolling around on the grass while Hermione there lay primly.

"It was no reason to start throwing popcorn," Hermione repeated.

"It wouldn't have been necessary if he hadn't been trying to tickle me," Harry replied pointing at Fred then George. "No, it was that one."

"Come on, Harry. You're practically family! That deserves initiation of some sort," George declared grabbing the younger teen in a choke hold. "Now, tell me where you are ticklish so I can tell Ginny and watch your face go tomato red as she tickles you and you try to decide whether to be embarrassed or happy."

Hermione covered her mouth to hold in her laughter as Harry deftly flipped George and got him in a choke hold.

"How about you tell me who you like so I can black mail you?" Harry suggested.

"How about that?" George replied.

"You going to help him?" Hermione asked Fred as Harry and George continued to wrestle.

"Nah. I like to consider myself civilised on occasion which requires that I keep you company until they are done or make sure you're happy to join in."

"In this skirt?" Hermione asked. "I don't think so."

"Then you shall have to settle for my conversation," Fred replied lying back in the grass.

Hermione rolled to lie on her stomach. "That's not so bad," she replied smiling.

Fred just smiled back.

III

_Dungeons, Hogwarts School_

"And that's how it is!" Severus slurred.

Sirius smiled sadly, finally understanding his boyhood enemy and finished his drink.

"Time for bed, I think, Sevie,"

"Good idea," the Potions Master replied pointing his finger at Sirius. "You better go back into my head or to wherever you came from. I'll just toddle off to bed on my own. Okay?"

"Bye bye, Sevie," Sirius said waving as the man walked straight through a doorway disguised as a wall.

"Bye," Severus called back.

Sitting alone in the office Sirius spotted some chalk sitting at the edge of a chalk board. Taking it up he quickly wrote his message before apparating through the Howarts wards back to Hogsmede, to Privet Drive and finally, Grimauld Place.

III

_Isla Black's Apartment, Victoria Street_

Upon her arrival home Isla took up her wand and literally cleaned each and every room from top to bottom.

In the kitchen she threw out old take-away containers, old dinners, the milk and other products that had a short life until she was left with a box of ice-creams, a bottle of water, and two jars of mustard in her fridge. Once the kitchen sparkled she continued in her bedroom/living area washing, vacuuming, dusting and scrubbing.

It was almost midnight before she finished the bathroom.

Soon after, a soft knock brought her attention to her front door. Walking over she checked who was on the other side before opening the door twenty centimetres.

Jasper held up take-away Chinese.

"Can I come in?"

"No!" Isla replied snapping the door shut quickly.

"Come on, Isla!" Jasper said banging on the door. "Let me in. I was just shocked. What's going on? Isla?"

Isla sat at her dining table eating the Vietnamese that she'd had delivered.

"Isla!" Jasper yelled, banging on the door.

Losing patience, Isla stood and walked over to the door before ripping it open.

"You listen to me, Jasper Davis," she hissed. "You are disturbing my neighbours after publicly humiliating me at work, a place I have to go back to. After all the years we have known each other you absolutely destroyed any faith I have had in you in ten minutes. So, take your bloody Chinese and get out of here."

Slamming the door shut Isla turned back into and had not even made it half way back to the table before Jasper banged on her door again. Waving her wand at the wireless Isla turned it up and sat down to the rest of her meal, digging the chopsticks deep into the box.

III

III


	7. July 27

III

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Chapter Seven – July 27

III

III

_Tonks Residence, Wooded Circuit_

Andromeda Tonks stood in the kitchen sipping her first tea of the morning when someone knocked on the door.

"Got it!" she heard her daughter yell and she quickly tumbled down the stairs.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow to her husband Ted who shrugged to convey his own confusion about their daughter's noticeable mood swings. She heard talking, the door close and two sets of footsteps come down the narrow hall.

"Good morning, Aunty Andy," the unfamiliar looking boy said.

Andromeda, recognising the voice as belonging to Harry Potter frowned. "Name the son of your first meeting of today."

The boy smirked as Nymphadora and Ted watched the by-play between the third member of their family and the new comer.

"You don't have a son, Andy," he replied. "But I think you were referring to Oliver Wood."

"It doesn't count as a meeting if I'm still in my dressing gown," Andromeda said taking two steps over to the boy and handing him her tea cup. "Make me some tea the way you made it the other day while I go and dress."

"Take your time. I decided it wasn't fair to Dudley if I had pancakes for breakfast and he couldn't eat them because of his diet."

Andromeda smiled. "Help yourself to the stove. Just be sure to make enough for the four of us," Andromeda instructed as she left the room.

"I'll go dress also," Ted declared downing the last of his tea.

"I'll sit here and sulk," Nymphadora said her pale pink hair fading to a dirty brown colour.

"You do that," Harry replied as he used his wand to summon ingredients and a pan.

Twenty minutes later, the members of the Tonks family were each digging into a stack of pancakes smothered in maple syrup.

"I don't know who you are but you can make me breakfast every morning," Nymphadora told him, her hair back to its usual bright pink. "I've got to go to work. See you tonight, Mum and Dad."

"Bye sweetheart," Andromeda called as her husband grunted around his mouthful of food. As the pop of apparition came from upstairs Andromeda turned to the extra person who had just taken her daughters place at the table.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"May I tell Ted who you are? It would make things a lot easier," Andromeda asked.

"All I know is that you are her new high profile client who will be taking up most of her time from now on," Ted said, chuckling.

Harry dropped the illusion so that Ted could see who he really was and watched as the man's jaw dropped in surprise.

"That is pretty high profile," Ted managed.

"Aunty Andy and I have some plans," Harry said as Ted used his wand to do the washing up.

"Is this anything to do with opening up a practice in Lakeside and getting a summer house there?" Ted asked looking between the teen and his wife.

"Most certainly," Harry said sipping his tea and smirking.

"And is it anything to do with Augusta Longbottom calling yesterday afternoon?"

"She's a new client, dear," Andromeda told her husband. "But it is connected in with Harry's plans. Yes."

"Ted," Harry said grabbing the attention of both Tonkses. "Are you busy this morning?"

"Our legal practice can no longer help muggles because of the political climate," Ted said. "I was in charge of those clients. I may as well be unemployed."

"Would you mind if I have you work on some of my other ideas so that your lovely wife can remain focused on her purpose?" Harry asked.

"What did you want me to do?" Ted asked, perking up at the prospect of work.

"I need the names of the top three wizarding business in these three fields that have a muggle connection. I need the names and contact details of the owners also," Harry explained sliding over a list. "Would it be possible for you to do that?"

"What in Merlin's name are you planning, son?" Ted asked looking at the extensive list.

"A takeover," Harry said. "With the ultimate plan being to modernise the wizarding world."

"And florists do that how?" Andromeda asked looking over her husband's shoulder at the list.

"You'll see," Harry said. "Now, don't we have an appointment with Mr Wood in twenty minutes at my house?"

"Yes," Andromeda said checking the clock. "Let's move, Harry."

"Bye Ted," Harry said before vanishing before the man's eyes.

III

_Potter House, Titan Place_

"Mr Longbottom said you were all interested in purchasing property in Lakeside, Wales," a rusty haired man said pulling files out of his briefcase. "Approximately fifty-five percent of the town is up for sale. Sixty percent of those premises are listed with my company."

"And how long would it take to authorise the sales of these premises, Mr Wood?" Harry asked accepting a bundle of parchments as they were handed out by the real estate agent to each of the six prospective clients seated in the room.

"Everything could be done by the end of the week," Mr Wood replied. "That's if the financial transfer goes through alright."

"Wicked," the twins murmured together.

"May I ask what your small coalition is planning? Lakeside is practically a ghost town," the agent requested.

"We are trying to establish a middle ground between London and Scotland, the two main concentrations of wizards," Andromeda said. "Our group feels that our community needs to be modernised and all the different factions brought closer together - a unification of the wizarding world so to speak."

"A new wizarding area, a new daily paper or radio station will help to spread the message to the wider community," Neville said not looking up from the pages he was looking at.

"What message?" Mr Wood asked.

"Tolerance," the Dowager Lady Longbottom declared. "It is time for tolerance, Xavier."

Xavier Wood looked around and the small group as they intently studied the pages he'd given them.

"On the edge of Lakeside there is an old quidditch stadium and clubhouse. It used to be the home ground of the Lakeside Knights, a team that collapsed over one hundred years ago when the owner was killed in a werewolf attack," Mr Wood said slowly. "Maybe it is time for the quidditch league to have fresh blood? There are also a dozen old greenhouses belonging to a bankrupt herbology company that could be interesting place to visit for young children who've never seen a plant nursery. That's what my daughter says anyway. She finds the town quite charming."

"Oliver has a sister?" Harry asked looking to the twins who both nodded.

"She's four or five years older than Oliver..."

"And just as quidditch obsessed, apparently," the twins explained using their usual twin-speak.

"Very much so," Xavier admitted. "She apprenticed under me once she graduated from Hogwarts and now works as my assistant for goodness knows what reason. She's a smart girl, she should be doing something better with her life."

"She has ideas for Lakeside?" Harry asked pulling parchments from his sheaf and stacking them on Andromeda's knees.

"Thousands," the agent admitted.

"I'd like to meet her, this afternoon, if possible," Harry told Xavier before turning to Andromeda. "Do I have time to meet Miss Wood this afternoon?"

"Between three and four," Andromeda confirmed, her glasses perched on her nose and she looked closely at the pages on her lap.

"Would you be able to organise for your daughter to meet me here then, Mr Wood?"

"Certainly," the man replied a questioning expression on his face.

"Excellent," Harry answered nodding and holding out the pages he'd retrieved from Andromeda's grasp. "I would like to purchase these eight premises."

"My grandmother and I have chosen three," Neville said.

"We have chosen four," the twins said together as George handed over their pages too.

"Mr Longbottom, you and Mr Potter have chosen one of the same properties, actually..." Xavier Wood said pausing. "You all seem to have chosen the large lake house with the private dock."

"I'm happy to give it up," Harry said holding his hand out toward the twins and Neville.

"We just added it to our pile because we knew Harry did," Fred said. "We were just stirring up trouble."

"It's all yours, Neville," George said looking at the blond teen and his grandmother.

"Thanks!" Neville said smiling.

"Anyway," George said standing and shaking the agents hand. "We should get going. We have a business to run."

"If you could send the documents here when they are ready to be signed?"

"Certainly, Gentlemen," Mr Wood agreed. "We'll speak soon."

"Mr Wood," Harry began. "Would you mind removing all the sold properties from the spare bundle so I may show them to another party I think may be interested?"

"Mr Potter," the agent said quickly doing as asked and slipping the parchments over to the dark haired teen.

"Thank you," Harry replied. "If we could start on the paperwork I can have the money organised by tomorrow afternoon. But, right now I have another meeting, so if I may be excused."

The four others remained in their places and Harry walked into the hallway before using his demonic powers to take himself to the other side of London.

III

_Isla Black's Apartment, Victoria Street_

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked standing beside the Lady Black's unmade bed.

"Hold on, Harry. I'll be right out!" Isla mumbled from the bathroom as the door was kicked closed.

"Take your time," Harry replied looking closely at all the photos that decorated the pristine clean room.

"Right," Isla said appearing in the doorway of the bathroom as she pulled her hair back out of her face. "Where are we going, Harry?"

"Muggle London?" the teen asked before turning to see the pale yet determined woman before him. "Don't forget we are having lunch with Aunty Andy in Titan Place. Did you sleep last night?"

"Not very well," Isla said gathering up her robes and shrinking them into her handbag as she poked earrings through her ears with the other hand. "I had a fight with one of my oldest friends last night. He called me a liar in front of everyone we worked with."

Isla looked over to the dark haired teen who was looking murderous.

"It did have a good outcome in the end," the inky haired young woman replied taking Harry's hand and dragging him out of the apartment and into a waiting elevator.

"Which was?"

"I'm over the silly crush I had recently developed," Isla said with a slightly forced smile.

Harry reflected on a moment on his one dating experience with Cho Chang. "I think I understand. How does your heart feel?"

"About the size of a macadamia," Isla replied laughing.

"Not bad," Harry replied joking. "Come, let the retail therapy commence," he said throwing up an illusion to fool everyone but Isla.

The duo laughed as they ducked in an out of dozens of stores.

"Oh," Harry whispered softly in a novelty knick-knack store. "I have always wanted one of those; ever since Mr Stevens had one sitting on his desk during fifth grade."

"What is it?" Isla asked as she watched the teen caress a black plastic sphere.

"This, Isla, is a decision making device modelled after a piece from a Muggle game called snooker. This my dear, is a Magic 8 Ball," Harry explained.

"What does it do?" Isla asked her mouth twitching into a smile.

"It makes decisions."

"How?"

Harry smiled and shook the ball. "Is shopping with Isla today a good idea?" he asked before turning the contraption upside-down to show the window cut into the base.

Isla peered into and smiled at the response. "Maybe."

Harry shook the ball again. "Should I let Isla in on my plans for Lakeside?"

"Definitely," Isla replied after reading the balls' response. "Handy."

"Yes," Harry agreed walking over to the counter and purchasing the item.

As they exited the store Harry unwrapped it and shook it. "Are there a lot of stores for us to visit before we have to meet Andy for lunch?" the dark haired teen asked before holding it out to Isla to read.

The young woman smiled and grabbed Harry's arm in response. "Yes!"

III

_Dungeons, Hogwarts School_

Sirius returned to Severus Snape's dungeons carrying a crate full of the best brandy he could find and he dumped it without ceremony upon the desk where the potions master was scratching away on parchment.

"Shhh!" the greasy haired man hissed holding his head. "Oh Merlin."

"No more than two brandies on a weeknight, Sev," Severus quoted plopping down in the opposite chair.

"I thought you were a figment of my imagination," Severus said removing his parchments from under the crate.

"Oh, I am. It's just Lily wants you to learn your lesson before I leave. Since we both really despise the company of the other I beg that you learn quickly so I can go back to my peaceful death," Sirius said.

"I got the message you left me on the chalk board," Severus replied holding up the pages. "I've started making plans to change the Slytherin Common Rooms. What else?"

"Lily was quite adamant that your wardrobe should consist of more than black. I understand you have a reputation of being a bastard to uphold so I am willing to compromise," Sirius said.

"That's big of you," Snape replied sarcastically, but Sirius ignored the comment.

"I won't make you buy bright colours. But I do expect you to buy new clothes in the darkest tones of blue, green, purple and grey you can find."

Snape looked up. "No red?"

"No red is being forced upon you. We can have you showing favouritism towards Gryffindor now can we?"

"No yellow?"

Sirius smirked. "I don't think your complexion could cope."

"I agree then," Severus said slowly.

"The only other thing Lily mentioned, other than your attitude, was your hair," Sirius said looking down at his knees. "Now, Regulus and James and I agreed with Lily on this. If you are ever going to find a nice woman and impress her enough to get her to agree to spending the rest of her life with you, you are going to have to cut your hair, short."

"Is that why you brought a dozen bottles of brandy with you, in the hope that you could get me drunk and shave my head?" the potions master asked.

"No," Sirius said brightly. "But I did plan on using them as incentive to make you do this so Lily doesn't kill me when I next see her."

"You and James agreed with Lily?" Severus asked.

"We always knew you had potential," Sirius admitted.

The potions master rubbed his eyes. "Why is my outside perspective coming from my deceased childhood enemy?"

"Karma," Sirius declared. "I swear Lily spoke with Karma to arrange this little prank against us."

"I can't!" Severus finally declared. "I can only do one step at a time."

"Alright," Sirius said warily.

"I can't believe... Black, will you please come and look at the Slytherin dorms with me please to give me some ideas of how to make them – better?"

"Yes," Sirius replied simply taking up a bottle of brandy, two glasses and standing. "Which way?"

"The brandy?" Severus asked.

"I thought it would be surreal getting drunk in Slytherin house with you and something to reflect back on when you are old and decrepit."

Snape frowned and opened the doors to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Wow!" Sirius said knocking the top off the bottle and pouring drinks. "Gloomy."

III

_Titan Place, London_

Albus Dumbledore arrived in Titan Place and the first thing he noticed was that there was a new house on the far side of the square.

Looking down at his watch Dumbeldore sighed. He was already late for his medical check up and that would put his schedule out for the entire afternoon. Walking over to the Haldir Medical Centre, the old man walked inside shoving the information about the new house back to the deep recesses of his mind for a moment when he could unravel the mystery.

III

_Luigi's Restaurant, Le Boulevard_

Harry and Isla arrived at the restaurant they'd selected for lunch to find Andromeda already there, sipping away at a neon green cocktail as she giggled at the barman.

"Aunty Andy!" Harry called as he and Isla wound their way through the tables. "What in Merlin's name is that?"

"It's an 'Oh Merlin, I don't know'," Andromeda said spinning around on her stool and slopping a small amount of liquid out of the glass. "Quiet delicious I will admit."

"Another round to our table, please," Harry told the barman as he led the two ladies back over to one of the booths.

"Men suck!" Isla told Andromeda shared her drink with the younger woman.

"Was he worth your time?" Andromeda asked.

"Harry's Magic 8 Ball said he was," Isla replied.

"Let me rephrase," Andromeda said smiling devilishly as the three new neon green drinks arrived. "Do you think he was worth your time and tears?"

"I'm not sure," Isla said after a moment. "But I was so angry I cleaned my entire apartment last night."

"Good girl," Andromeda declared chinking her glass against Isla's before both took a drink. "Right. I need some food."

Casual conversation filled the table as the trio ordered and waited for their meals. Isla looked over the pages of properties for sale in Lakeside and chose three for herself. Meanwhile, Harry and Andromeda ordered and drank a purple coloured 'Merlin knows' before their meals arrived.

"Right," Andromeda declared once she was half way through her bowl of pasta. "It will be a busy day tomorrow."

"Sirius' reading starts at ten," Isla said. "Everyone has confirmed they are coming."

"Everyone as in all beneficiaries?" Andromeda asked making marks against names in a thin book.

"Arthur Weasley will be there upon behalf of his family who have gone with Bill and Fleur to France or to visit Charlie in Romania. However the Weasley twins will be there in person," Isla announced. "Hermione Granger will be there. You, Ted and Nymphadora will be there..."

"I'll be there!" Harry said raising his fork as if to raise his hand. "And Remus."

"Manners!" Andromeda snapped looking over the frames of her glasses.

"And finally, Narcissa and her son will be there," Isla said with a sigh.

"Good!" Andromeda said smiling. "Good! Good! Good!"

"Why are you smiling?" Harry asked Andromeda.

The elder woman looked at each of the two younger people she was with before making her decision.

"After Malfoy was arrested in June, and Sirius was killed, Narcissa approached me to find out who the new family lord was because she wanted her marriage annulled and to be brought back into the family."

"She thought you would know even though no one knew officially you were reinstated into the Black family back then?" Isla asked.

"A lot of information passes before my eyes," Andromeda said. "And Narcissa knows that I would have received a copy of Sirius's will from a colleague somewhere for at least a few minutes."

"So?" Harry asked.

"When I couldn't tell her anything I didn't. Then when Sirius told me the information and Isla accepted me back into the family and I swore to help her I went back to Narcissa and told her there was something she could do."

Harry's mouth formed a thin line and his brow raised.

"Nothing terrible," Andromeda promised. "It's a surprise for Isla."

"That makes sense. However what I want to know is why?" Harry asked.

Andromeda looked down to where her hands were twisted together in her lap.

"Narcissa and Draco need protection from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Bellatrix."

Harry looked out the window onto the street for a moment.

"You'll have to create an airtight fealty for them to swear," Isla said slowly. "And one for your daughter also so she doesn't go and tell Dumbledore about Harry."

"Of course," Andromeda agreed. "You'll consider accepting them back?"

"It depends on what Sirius wrote in his will," Isla replied, toying with her food.

"What happens if Dumbledore already knows?" Harry asked quietly. "Then I'm in trouble."

"Albus Dumbledore will not find out what is going on until we're ready for him. Then we will hit him hard, and fast," Andromeda said.

"That day will have to be soon," Harry replied fiddling with his empty glass. "Very soon."

The trio looked up as the waiter appeared by the table.

"Would you like a round of 'Merlin, erms''? the young man asked.

Harry, Isla and Andromeda looked at each other and the teen shrugged his indifference.

"What colour are they?" Isla asked looking up at the waiter.

III

_Potter House, Titan Place_

Harry arrived back in Titan Place by one of the large trees outside his home.

"Should not have agreed to the red one," he told himself as he walked towards his home.

Jogging up the handful of steps to the front door, Harry smiled as the door was opened by Jeeves.

"Jeeves! How are you?"

Harry laughed as the house elf pursed his lips. "Jeeves would like to remind Master Harry he is only fifteen and should not be drinking alcohol."

"Spoilsport!" Harry yelled waving to the pretty strawberry-blonde sitting on the sofa in the lounge before ducking into his office. Grabbing parchment and a muggle pen he'd borrowed from Dudley he headed back into the other room.

"Jeeves, drinks please!" Harry called before flopping down in the arm chair and then springing back up to kiss the knuckles of his guest.

"Miss Wood, please excuse my behaviour. My 'sister'," Harry explained using the appropriate air quotes. "And my 'aunt' took me to lunch and got me a little sloshed on colourful drinks. But, nevermind. You. Your father said this morning you had had some ideas for the little town of Lakeside."

"Mr Potter," the young woman said trying not to smile. "Lakeside is my dream town. As a girl I thought it quaint and fantasised about what the buildings were or could be."

"And your father also said you had some secretarial, assistant type skills. Is that true, Miss Wood," Harry asked accepting a glass of water from Jeeves.

"Please, call me Sophie," the girl said. "You have to remember that I grew up with stories of you and then my brother told me you were a brilliant seeker. What I'm trying to say is this is a little surreal for me, Mr Potter..."

"Call me, Harry," the teen said interrupting.

"Harry," Sophie said smiling. "I am confused to my purpose of being here. You bought a number of properties in Lakeside from my father this morning. My brother used to torment you at his quidditch training sessions. Yes, I have organisational skills, but..."

"Maybe I should explain then, Sophie," Harry said putting his glass down and leaning forward on his knees. "This morning, I bought an old quidditch stadium that formerly belonged to the Lakeside Knights. They were never a great team. I was planning however on refurbishing the clubhouse, the pitch and stands and creating a team call the Arthurian Knights to make it their home stadium. I need you because while I am at Hogwarts for the next few years I need someone to be the day to day overseer of the team and the complex and my other businesses. You would of course be working closely with my legal staff and the managers of all my other properties and businesses in Lakeside but that is my basic idea. What do you think?"

"I..." the young woman stuttered running her fingers through her hair. "I..."

Harry stood and gestured that Sophie stand too. "What I need is to be able to tell someone what I want and for them to have it done as quickly as possible and I think you, Miss Wood, could be the person for the job. We'd have to get you a whole army of assistants to help get the leg work done, but I need someone to head them all. If you are anything like your brother in getting people to do things, you are the very person I need. Come!" Harry said taking Sophie by the elbow and using his powers to move them across the country.

III

_Lakeside, Wales_

"What in Merlin's name?" the young woman asked in shock.

"Quite right," Harry said. "My apologies, I shall warn you next time we do that."

"It's fine. Is this... Lakeside?" Sophie asked.

"This will be my quidditch stadium before the week is up. Sophie," Harry said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I see flags in gunmetal grey, blood red and royal purple flapping in a crisp autumn wind as a huge crowd chants and screams in delight. I see state of the art, top of the range stands and underneath, no wasted space: an onsite emergency medical centre, merchandise stores, dressing sheds, food stalls, press conference room, massage tables, saunas: I want my players the most relaxed and most energetic and exciting in the league. I want little league games and I want gifted and talented squads."

"Huge banners of each of the players and you as the owner hanging from the towers," Sophie said looking out over the crumbling wooden structure.

"That's it!" Harry said excitedly spinning her around and grabbing her hand. "To the next place."

Harry held his hand up at the huge hall.

"A gothic hall, reportedly build for a choir, therefore one would expect this building to have great acoustics. Make it into a club by night, a swinging lounge by day with a hip little restaurant that serves brunch through to afternoon tea before the whole joint becomes a raging dance party again by ten."

"You'd need silencing charms. It's close to buildings with apartments or houses," Sophie pointed out.

"That's what I have you for Miss Sophia Wood! To catch those little details that will make Lakeside a generous, fun, cohesive community!" Harry said. "Listen to me! I sound like Hermione! Next stop!"

Harry spun Sophie around on a spot of lawn until they were in a formal dance pose outside a large red brick house overlooking the lake.

"Here, I see, little tables filled with adults as children run about on the grass," Harry said as they did an impromptu dance along the path. "A jazz band as the sun goes down on a balmy summer night and as the bugs come out proceedings head inside to the delightful airy little restaurant, with its simple yet filling and delicious meals that keep all the guests happy. Lazy breakfasts on Sunday mornings. Devonshire teas during the heart of winter just as the sun hits that perfect angle and the patrons on the upper floor can look out the windows and watch Lake Arthur as it shimmers in its own little dance."

"A place for staff Christmas parties, weddings, christenings, birthdays, family reunions..." Sophie suggested getting caught up in Harry's excitement.

"Oh Merlin, she's got it!" Harry yelled as his voice echoed.

"Children playing with sail boats on the shore, yacht cruises for your guests..."

"Our guests..."

"Quaint little stores with quirky things to sell..."

"Fred and George Weasley will have their joke shop..."

"A wizarding paradise for the young and the young at heart!"

"Perfect!" Harry said stopping and looking at Sophie. "For the young and the young at heart! A little town where it's impossible not to be happy."

"You think we could do that?" Sophia asked hesitantly.

"It will be done by September first! My Knights will be playing this season!"

"Muggle steel could construct the frame of the stadium quite easily. That could be started straight away, as soon as the designs are done."

"Then I need an architect and a team," Harry said. "Do I have a right hand woman, one with a vision as big as mine?"

Sophia Wood looked at Harry and smiled. "You have a deal, Mr Potter."

Harry clenched his fists in excitement before shaking Sophia's hand and kissing her on both cheeks.

"Conditions, Sophie," the young man said. "I have bought a property that will become your management centre. I will buy you owls in the morning. I will employ someone to work with you night and day on the legalities. You need to create my brand and sell it convincingly. You'll still have to check in with me on various details but it will happen. I also need to get you a team of house elves. Note to self talk to Ted and Dobby. I will also talk to Andromeda and have your contract drawn up and sent to you."

"In the meantime I start planning," Sophie said nodding. "How long before financials are in?"

"You will have an account at Gringotts Bank by the end of the week," Harry said. "I'll be sixteen by the end of the week."

"You'll be Lord Potter by the end of the week!" Sophia gasped. "Do you have someone managing all your fan mail?"

"No," Harry said shaking his head, an expression of distaste on his face.

"You'd better make another 'note to self' about that," Sophia warned.

"Sophia..."

"Master Harry?" Jeeves asked popping into existence. "You have an urgent guest in Potter House. I will go and get Mrs Aunty Andy. Quickly, sir!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said smiling. "I have to go."

"You are a busy man, Harry Potter," Sophia smiled. "I've got your back on this front."

"Thank you!" Harry said genuinely, grasping Sophie's hands to get his point across.

"Go!" the young woman said laughing.

III

_Potter House, Titan Place_

Harry arrived in his office before charging into the sitting room to find Andromeda with one person he didn't expect and another he didn't know. Pausing to close the doors Harry calmed himself quickly before crossing to the other side of the room and sitting in the largest armchair.

"Miss Greengrass, you got my invitation, I presume," Harry asked accepting a glass of water from Jeeves and thanking him with a small nod.

"Yes," the girl said holding onto the hand of the ancient looking man sitting on the lounge beside her, pillows stuffed behind him.

"Sir, wouldn't you be more comfortable in an armchair?" Harry asked in concern as the old man coughed.

"See, I told you Uncle Nicky," Daphne said softly fussing over the man, straightening the blanket over his legs.

"I'm fine for the moment," he replied. "Mr Potter, I am Nicholas Flamel, and Daphne is my niece, many times removed.

"My Good Sir," Harry said standing and bowing. "It is an honour to finally meet you."

"I heard of your valour against Voldemort trying to protect my stone. And then again in a secret chamber and again in the tri-wizard tournament. When my Daphne and her sister, Astoria, told me your tale this year I decided, my time was ending. I had to meet you. Your letter arriving was a fortunate coincidence," Nicholas said before breaking into a hacking cough again."

"Jeeves! Water please," Harry ordered before taking the glass from the elf to the old man himself.

Harry smiled as Daphne slipped to the floor and sat at her uncle's feet and as Andromeda moved closer to sit on another chair. The raven haired teen took Daphne's former place on the lounge.

"Young Potter," Nicholas Flamel said. "Who is this?"

"Andromeda Black- Tonks," the witch answered.

"Good," the old man chuckled. "I know that name. And she knows of your inhumanity."

Harry and Andromeda looked in shock at Nicholas while Daphne looked at her school peer in surprise.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"When you are as old as I, you learn many things," Nicholas replied, a thin hand rubbing his wrinkled face. "And it is time for you to learn some things, my boy. To become a hero worthy of renown, unlike Albus Dumbledore."

"Dumbeldore has contributed greatly to our society," Harry declared neutrally while Andromeda's face took on a hungry expression.

"Ms Black-Tonks, what do you think of Albus Dumbledore?" Nicholas asked turning to face the woman instead of the teen next to him. "You are a lawyer are you not?"

"I certainly am. And if I ever have my way I will be the one to bring down the slippery old man," Andromeda said vehemently.

Nicholas nodded before coughing violently for almost a minute.

Instantly at the elderly man's side, Harry held Nicholas in his chair while Daphne tried to get water down the man's throat. As the coughing subsided, Harry and Daphne stayed where they were as Nicholas gulped deep breaths in.

"Daphne, my bag please," the man requested. "Ms Black-Tonks, in that bag Daphne is retrieving there is the evidence that Albus Dumbledore murdered my wife, Perenelle and I. Each vial holds an individual, complete memory," Nicholas said as Andromeda opened the briefcase slowly and retrieved a wooden box.

"Thank, Sir," she said bowing her head.

"With pleasure," the old man replied, with a weak smile. "Use it well. Could you give the other box to Mr Potter, please."

Harry watched as he was presented with a crystal box filled with dozens of memories in glass vials.

"Why do I get this?" Harry asked holding onto the container. "What is it?"

"That is a square pensive, Harry," Daphne said softly. "Lady Ravenclaw had a spherical one but her memories kept dripping off the sides. It is rumoured that Lord Slytherin made the first square pensive. That is one my uncle made during his many years. It is a practical yet beautiful piece at no-one but the owner can access without permission because of the charmed lid."

"I can't accept it," Harry said.

"You can. I have already programmed it to work for you, and only you," Nicholas told the teen.

"Why me?"

"Because I decided long ago to help someone who really needed it," Nicholas replied. "Before she died, my darling Penny gave some of her memories to Daphne here, and some to little Astoria. This was to help the girls because we never had any children of our own. Here on my own death bed, I am choosing to give some of my knowledge to you."

"But why? I've done nothing to deserve it," Harry said.

"You have," Nicholas replied. "You constantly think of helping others. Daphne told me the stories. Harry, a man of my years can read between the lines and see truth. You have done more than enough to deserve this give."

"Yes," Harry replied, with slight confusion. "But I do things for me too. I have to survive."

"But your intentions were not for saving yourself but for rescuing your friends, your peers, yourself, the other wizarding children who deserve better and hopefully one day, your own children," Nicholas said. "You have a heart so very like your forefather, Tristan. The only son of Merlin. He was a great man, kind and generous."

"What does this have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"I am going to give you my knowledge of three different areas you would have learnt as a boy had your parents not been slaughtered by that animal of a self-styled lord," Nicholas told the teen. "It is all information you should know now and will take too long to learn, so, I am giving it to you via a memory transfer."

"Sir, you've already given me so much," Harry stuttered looking down at the crystal pensive. "I don't..."

"Oh, shut up and come here," Nicholas said chuckling before it turned into a hacking cough. "Tristan didn't know how to accept the same kindness he gave back either."

Looking to Andromeda and receiving an affirmative nod, Harry place the pensieve and the memories it contained on a nearby table before kneeling in front of Nicholas as the old man sat forward in his seat.

The ancient man smiled before placing his hands on either side of Harry's head, the index fingers touching at the base of his skull and his thumbs brushing against his temples. As the old man's hands glowed white information began rushing into Harry's brain.

"I give you, Harry James Potter this information. The knowledge of Wizarding etiquettes. The cultural knowledge of dance, musicianship and languages. The knowledge of all but forgotten spells. The knowledge of potions and alchemy. And the knowledge of how to perform this transfer yourself."

"Nicholas Henry Flamel, I accept whole heartedly, this information," Harry replied before helping the old man sit back. "Thank you."

"Pleasure," Nicholas whispered croakily.

"Thank you," Harry repeated.

"Could you use your other magic to take me home?" Nicholas asked before coughing again.

"Certainly, sir," Harry replied as Nicholas transferred the information of where he needed to go into the teens mind.

"Come," Harry told Daphne as together they held onto each other and her uncle.

They arrived in the room Harry had seen and were able to lower Nicholas straight into his chair as he drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the effort.

Harry bent and kissed the man's brow before allowing Daphne to leading him from the room and the house. As they walked across the square, the paused to sit by one of the fountains.

"He knows what you're doing, or at least suspects," Daphne said softly. "He said, change is coming and there is a fresh leader on the way."

"Those are kind words," Harry replied, flicking the water as it splattered gently in the pool.

"I will follow you. I don't want many things in my life and one of them is to live in fear. I want my children to run around and be happy. I want them to be unafraid of the monsters that ruined your life and so many others."

"He gave me a book to flip through from my father's library named after each of the four houses."

Harry laughed. "That is a very interesting book to read, Miss Greengrass. You should go back inside and begin before our little meeting tomorrow."

"What do you know, that he knows and suspects that you know?"

"I suspect that he knows what I need to know and that I know that he suspects that I suspect he knows what it is that I need to know."

Daphne looked at the teen. "And here I thought Granger was the smart one."

"I'm the Slytherin one," Harry replied. "Until tomorrow, Miss Greengrass?"

"Until tomorrow, Mr Potter."

Standing and walking away from the young woman Harry chuckled to himself. Just inside the front of his home door Harry spotted Andromeda.

"Aunty Andy, I need to speak with Ted, urgently," he said and the witch nodded before apparating away.

"Jeeves, I need to speak with you and Dobby, quickly. We have a lot to do before Dumbledore catches wind of what I am up to."

III

III


	8. July 28

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Chapter Eight – July 28

III

III

_Dursley Residence, River Road_

"Are you up, Harry?" his Aunt Tia asked knocking quietly on his bedroom door.

"Sure. Come in, Tia," Harry said tying his tie manually in front of his bathroom mirror.

"Don't you look handsome," Petunia said softly brushing the shoulders of Harry's grey suit and looking over her nephew's shoulder into the mirror. "You look like my Daddy from the back."

"I do?" Harry asked.

"Very much so," Petunia confirmed. "But you're late. Isla is downstairs waiting for you."

"Bollocks!" Harry cursed looking at his watch. Without thinking the teen began summoning items to himself as he walked out his bedroom door. Catching his long robes, his wand and one of his journals the teen dashed down the stairs. "Thanks for getting me, Tia!"

Petunia smiled as she followed him more sedately down the stairs.

Skidding across the floor before the front door, Harry bumped into Isla who was dressed regally in a silvery blue dress and black robes.

"We're late!" Harry said grabbing her elbow and transporting them both to Titan Place.

Pulling his robes on in the foyer of Potter house and the deep hood down over his face Harry followed Isla across the square to the inheritance bureau. Pausing outside the door the young woman smiled.

"Let's do this."

III

_Bureau of Inheritances, Titan Place_

Isla and Harry admitted themselves to one of the Bureaus private rooms with only a few minutes left before nine o'clock. As they entered they say Andromeda drumming her fingers away nervously on one side of the table with her husband and daughter next to her. On the otherside sat the regal looking Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco, the former dragging the latter to his feet as she stood when the two new people entered the room. On the third side of the table sat Remus Lupin, who was chatting pleasantly with Arthur Weasley. A confused Hermione Granger, flanked by the Weasley twins sat on the same side.

Putting her hood down Isla indicated that Narcissa and Draco should sit before she pulled the documents that had been sitting in front of her at her place towards her.

"Welcome," she began. "I know all of you, however you may not know me. My name is Isla Black and Sirius was my biological father. I was conceived through Muggle methods to Lachlan Black and his wife Louise."

Narcissa nodded in understanding and Andromeda wrung her hands.

"I must ask that you each stand and allow yourselves to be submitted to a spell sweep from my friend here who wishes to remain unidentified until you've each been checked."

Andromeda, Narcissa and the twins all stood quickly followed by the rest of the group.

From his place, Harry waved a hand at each person before stopping for a few minutes on Draco Malfoy. Whispering a message to Isla he sat back in his chair.

"Thank you all," Isla said slipping a scribbled note over to Narcissa and Draco and slid it over.

"Get them off me!" Draco hissed upon reading the note before raising his voice. "Get! Them! Off! Me!"

"Draco!" Narcissa snapped. "Calm down!"

Placing his balled hands on the table Draco looked at Harry who sat still, with his hood up covering his entire face.

Holding out his hand in stop motion in front of the blond's face Harry made a fist before quickly returning to his hand to its former pose.

Draco stumbled backwards and fell over his chair as his mother shrieked in shock, sliding off her own chair and dropping to her knees by her son as he lay on the floor cradling his head in his hands.

"Draco!" Narcissa gasped as she dragged her son upright and back into his chair. "Draco."

The blond teen looked around the room and stared at the occupants.

"Oh Merlin," he whispered to himself. "What happened to me?"

"You had controlling spells on you. They've been broken," Harry replied simply. "I'll explain after the will reading."

"Are you going to take your hood off?" the youngest Tonks asked.

"The room isn't secure," Harry replied, patting Isla on the arm causing his friend to smile.

"The Final Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black," Isla read from the top of the document. "I, Sirius, aka Padfoot, being of, mostly, sound mind do hereby decree my final wishes. Taking into account my late brother, Regulus' own will which secretly reinstated all family members disinherited by our mother and removing cousin Bellatrix Black Lestrange from our line, I as Heir of the Black family, declare Isla, that is my own daughter by way of adoption and genetics to be the Lady Black."

Isla looking around the table held up her hand and showed the two family rings resting on her fingers.

"This is allowed because The Black Family and its fortune, is a messy one," Isla continued reading.

"As my primary beneficiary, as followed by the line of claim, Lady Isla Black, leader of the Black Family, receives the houses, the money, the heirlooms, everything that is not bequeathed in the following bequests."

Isla looked to Arthur Weasley and his sons.

"Fred and George Weasley will receive the journal I wrote during my school years. I encourage them to read it and expand upon any ideas it holds or may give them. To the twins I also bequeath fifteen thousand galleons each with the intention it be used to expand their business. They will receive the money in instalments over their next three birthdays. Use it well, boys," Isla read as the twins high-fived each other.

"For the care of my godson over the years Arthur and Molly Weasley will receive a weekly payment of twenty galleons into their Gringotts account for one hundred and four weeks, or time equivalent to the final two years of Harry's education."

"To my godson's best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger I bequeath ten thousand galleons each. However, Hermione is not to use her money to buy books, I will give her five tomes of her choosing from the Black Family Library, and Ron isn't to use his to buy food, I suggest he buys a couple of season tickets to the Chudley Canons' games after he graduates. I also wish to give Ron my first broom, a Silver Arrow XI. Both are to receive their physical gifts as soon as possible but will not receive their money until their seventeenth birthdays."

"My best friend, Remus John Lupin will receive five lump sum payments of ten thousand galleons on his birthday for the next five years and the payments for all costs pertaining to achieving a law degree. I expect someone to ensure that he buys himself some decent attire so he looks the part of a lawyer."

"Andromeda Black Tonks will receive fifty thousand galleons in five instalments over her next five birthdays."

Isla looked up at the group and from Nymphadora to the Malfoys and back.

"Nymphadora Tonks will receive twenty thousand galleons, if, she swears allegiance to the head of her house, Lady Isla Black, and her allies, choosing to follow their requests with the loyalty expected of a family member."

Isla turned to the two blondes sitting closely together on the opposite side of the table and smiled.

"Narcissa, Cissa, you are hereby released from your marriage contract to Lucius Malfoy on the grounds of his failure to represent the family with honour and integrity, if you so choose. If you choose to do so and swear allegiance to my darling Isla, you shall receive fifty thousand galleons, in ten thousand galleon instalments paid on your birthday, and a suite within 12 Grimauld Place, our family home."

"Draco, if you choose to leave your father's side and follow your mother back to her roots, and swear allegiance to the family you will receive twenty thousand galleons also to be paid in instalments commencing on your seventeenth birthday."

Placing the document down on the table Isla looked to the three with conditions upon their inheritances.

"As Lady Black, I wish to stop here and ask Nymphadora, Narcissa and Draco if they wish to abide by these conditions and be fully accepted back into the Black family."

Narcissa immediately picked up the oath that had been on the table in front of her since her arrival and began to read as she held her wand to her heart. As she finished Draco, with no hesitation, took up that page and began to read also. Finally, after some dithering, Nymphadora took up her oath and slowly began to read. As the final spell was finished Isla nodded happily.

"Nymphadora, Narcissa and Draco, I forbid you to communicate to anyone the events in this room connected to the next beneficiary and any of the others who don't give you permission to speak of their gifts from Sirius."

The three nodded as their wand tips glowed, a reminder of the oath.

Taking up the will again, Isla continued to read as Harry removed his hood to the shock of Tonks and surprise of Draco.

"And to Harry James Potter, Prongs Junior, I choose to provide you with emancipation, which I hope you have already worked out I have left you, and that leaves you to take over the Potter Lordships on your sixteenth birthday and become filthy stinking rich. Have fun taking over the world and remember to let Isla join in on the fun from time to time, the girl wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing. I also leave you my motorcycle collection, with a request that you take one of them to Hogwarts and leave a number of marks on the grass underneath Dumbledore's window."

"Since, James and I promised to swear the houses of Black and Potter into an alliance if it ever became possible I request that this alliance finally be fulfilled with the next generation, Isla and Harry. I also asked that you become like brother and sister to each other so you each have a family, like you both deserve, my children. Look after each other."

Pausing Isla smiled and showed the bottom of the document to where Harry sat at her side.

"Live on pranking," Harry read laughing before pulling up his hood.

Isla looked at each person in the eyes before speaking again.

"Thank you, for coming on such short notice. I know I sent the invitations yesterday but it was important that this stay out of them media so that those who needed to grieve, could," Isla said taking Harry's hand and holding it. "I assume that you all have lives, jobs and holidays you should return to so thank you. I hope that we will be able to get together and talk soon."

"If you don't mind, Lady Isla, my son and I would like to stay for a few minutes and talk with you both," Narcissa requested.

"Of course," Isla replied as Andromeda bid goodbye to her family and drifted to stand behind Harry.

After Tonks had left, Harry allowed himself to send a small wave to Hermione and the twins before they left before returning his attention to Draco and his mother. Pulling off his hood again, Harry looked at the duo.

"Hello. I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he said offering his hand to the other teen.

"Draco Black," the blond replied, causing Harry to start in surprise.

"You're feeling okay?" Harry asked checking.

"Much... lighter," Draco replied.

"Good," Harry replied. "That's how I felt. Now somewhere you have letters from Dumbledore. I want you to find them and send them to Andromeda at your earliest convenience."

"Why?" Narcissa asked.

"It's evidence for round two," Harry replied turning to look at his attorney whose face lit up in anticipation.

"How many rounds do you intend to go, with the master manipulator?" Narcissa asked, a light behind her smoky blue eyes.

"The whole ten to only the deliver the knockout blow in the final seconds," Andromeda replied. "We've more than one person researching this for us, but the more evidence we have the better the case. You know that Cissa."

"I'll look into it for you within other circles," the blonde woman replied.

"May I ask what you wished to talk about?" Isla asked.

"My apologies, Lady Isla," Narcissa replied quickly. "My sister Andromeda and I have a surprise for you. You see we have refurnished the entire house to make it firstly fit for habitation and secondly acceptable for a Lady, such as yourself, to live in."

"You redecorated Number Twelve," Isla asked Andromeda who nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't announce it to you but we thought it would be a good gift, to help reunite the family," the witch replied.

"Thank Merlin!" Isla sighed. "I was worried about the condition of the house after what Harry told me."

"Never fear," Narcissa replied. "Shall we go and visit?"

"Mother," Draco whined.

"Come on, Draco. You should come shopping with me," Harry said quickly standing up and changing his appearance to the short haired grey eyed version of himself he called Zeb.

"Very well," Draco replied, pulling on his robe and tossing the hood over his head.

"You won't need that," Harry laughed before noting the clothes Draco wore underneath. "Right."

With a quick wave of his hand Draco was wearing a light weight pair of trousers and a polo shirt while Harry wore jeans and a t-shirt.

"Have fun," Isla said grinning at Draco as he pulled at his clothes.

"I will," Harry replied before bidding goodbye to the two sisters and leading Draco from the room.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked as Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and apparated him into a dingy subway alley.

"Muggle London," Harry replied. "You need to find out who you are, Draco Black."

"Why are you helping me?" the blond asked.

"Because I believe in second chances," Harry said, as he climbed the stairs with other train passengers to the surface. "Are you coming?"

As Draco ran after Harry up the stairs he emerged in downtown London in amazement.

"This is incredible," the teen whispered. "I didn't think it would be anything like this."

"It can be better," Harry replied. "But the first thing you need is to know who you are."

"Why are we sitting?" Draco asked as Harry sat on the edge of a fountain.

"This, Draco is Trafalgar Square. You are going to watch the people who walk past and then we are finding a stylist who can redo your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's befitting of a Malfoy heir," Harry replied and Draco scrunched his face to show his disapproval of Harry's comment. "I'm not asking you to die your hair purple," the dark haired teen said laughing. "I'm asking you to become an individual."

"What about this?" the teen asked.

Harry turned to watch as Draco's hair colour changed from white blond to being an ash blond of no specific shade with natural highlights varying between light strawberry and dark golden blond.

"Maybe this won't be as difficult as I thought," Harry replied as the pointed features of Draco's face melted away to become softer and squarer. "Come on. Now we need to get that hair of yours cut."

"You're not surprised I can morph?" Draco asked following Harry closely, while still trying to take in the sites of London.

"Nothing much surprises me anymore," Harry replied, leading the other teen behind a dumpster before apparating them to another part of London.

III

_Grimauld Place, London._

Harry and Draco arrived at the blond's new home to find Isla and Narcissa sipping green cocktails and laughing.

"Hello, Mother," Draco said getting his mother's attention.

"Draco!" his mother gasped slopping her drink a little.

"What do you think?" the teen asked with a nervousness Harry had never witnessed before.

"You look hot!" Isla declared slipping out of her chair to kiss the teen's cheeks. "Gorgeous. I think this is Draco."

"This is Draco Black," the blond teen confirmed nodding holding out his arms. "Mama?"

"What is that on your arm?" the shocked woman asked pointing to Draco's left forearm.

"It's a reminder that I am my own man and I deserve to be loyal to myself," Draco said rolling up his sleeve to show the angular profile tattoo of a horned dragon. "It's fake for now."

"Your hair?" Narcissa asked.

"Harry made me have it cut at a Muggle hairdresser," Draco said running his hand over his one inch long hair. "It still slicks back for formal occasions but the colour is natural."

"I thought so," Narcissa said smiling changing her own hair to be a similar shade. "Your new clothes suit you well, even if they are Muggle, and casual."

"Thank you, Mama," Draco replied. "What are you drinking?"

"It's an 'Oh Merlin, I don't know'," Harry replied to the other teen before turning to the witches. "Isn't it a little early to be drinking anyway? It's not even twelve."

"It's a special occasion," Isla and Narcissa said together before giggling.

"I'm going out," Harry said. "The world doesn't stop for anyone and I have things that must be done, like purchasing properties. Isla, I'll meet you and Draco at our one o'clock rendezvous?"

The young woman nodded sipping from her glass. "Bye!"

Harry just shook his head and apparated away.

III

_Lakeside, Wales_

Harry sat on the wall separating the town from the lake it had been built beside his picnic hamper at his side.

"Good morning, Harry," Sophia greeted sitting down on the wall next to him. "How are you this morning?"

"Emancipated," the dark haired teen replied. "I plan on going to the bank tomorrow to get the financial side of things set up for you."

"Oh," Sophie replied. "It's no problem. I've been doing many other things. You need plans to spend the money on."

"True," Harry replied a slight smile on his face. "Tell me of your ideas."

Harry's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline when Sophie retrieved a muggle notebook, divided into multiple sections by coloured plastic from her purse and opened it to the first section.

"If we could begin with quidditch?" she asked and Harry nodded giving his permission. "A Ravenclaw two years above me, her brother is a Muggle engineer and works with an architecture firm. Now in terms of technology, I will admit, that Muggles are far superior. I have put out my feelers with this particular group and they believe they can have a steel structure built by Halloween with a little help from magic if it is commissioned right away and made a company priority. To do that it will cost extra but you will have 'the steel framework on a concrete footing' with a special team to assemble it."

"What about warding?" Harry asked taking a sandwich from the basket and giving Sophia a bottle of butterbeer.

"We can get a wizarding group like Gringotts to form wards for a fee."

Harry thought for a minute. "Tell the construction people that I will accept any offer and pay an extra twenty percent to have the work completed a fortnight before Halloween. If they blanch at that offer remind them that warding must be done and the shops underneath must be outfitted. If they take too long to agree you can increase the offer to fees plus thirty percent."

Sophia marked the instructions in her book before handing Harry a large manila envelope containing a wad of papers.

"I had Ollie put together his dream team, a group of people he'd want to play quidditch with if he could. As my brother tends to do he went over the top and included the ultimate squad he'd like to play in as well as five back –ups for each position," Sophie said.

"Including keeper?" Harry asked accepting the envelope.

"No, there is only a reserve and one back up keeper," Sophia admitted. "Also included are drafts of how much money they are likely to expect to be paid, what sponsorship deals Ollie suggests, and draft letters that I wrote enticing the various players on board."

Harry chuckled. "I only saw you yesterday."

"I didn't sleep last night," Sophie replied blushing. "I was too excited."

"What about the existing stadium?"

"Jim, the engineer, has agreed to come here and look at the timbers of the old stadium to see what can be saved and reused to build a boardwalk down by the water," Sophia asked flipping to a different section of her book.

"Great idea!" Harry congratulated causing the older girl to blush slightly.

"I also did some designs for The Hub," Sophia said handing over her book.

Harry accepted it and looked at the cauldron motif designed in half a dozen different ways with the words 'The Hub' always present.

"Is this what you've named us?" Harry asked.

"Oh! No!" Sophie said quickly. "It's all just an idea. I was playing around. 'The Hub' of information for your company. 'The Hub' of Lakeside, getting things going. 'The Hub' as an ideas cauldron from where little things grow..."

"That's well thought out," Harry said. "I like it! The Hub. The Hub Corporation. Hub Corp."

"Better!" Sophie replied taking back her book and making notes.

"What about the nightclub come lounge?" Harry asked.

"Swing?" Sophia said flipping to the orange pages. "Sure. Again we will have to pay to get it warded but other than that the building is totally empty. I visited it with Dad once and from memory you enter and there's a cloak room and toilets before you go into the main part of the hall. I have a few ideas so I'll sketch them out for you and then you can decide what you want done with the place."

"You're going to need an assistant sooner than I think!" Harry said standing. "Come, let's walk."

The duo chattered as they made their way through the empty village before they stopped before a tiny stone cottage surrounded by garden and a small stone wall. Passing through the gate Harry smiled.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"It's pretty," Sophia said looking at the flowers and shrubs. "Someone has tidied up recently."

"I'm deft with the odd gardening charm," Harry said stepping up onto the porch and opening the front door.

Inside the duo moved into the lounge room on the right to find a man sitting in a chair reading as he waited.

"Ted!" Harry said getting the man's attention.

"Good morning," Ted said smiling, standing and crossing the short distance to shake Harry's hand. "Edward Tonks, this is Sophia Wood, managing director of Hub Corp, my company. Sophie, this is Ted, soon to be legal director and assistant director of Hub Corp."

Ted looked at the teen in shock as he distractedly shook Sophie's hand. "Harry!"

"You need a job, I need legal advice and so does Sophie," Harry told Ted. "When you accept, this will be your main office."

"When I accept?" Ted asked in disbelief.

"You're not going to?" Harry asked.

"I need to talk to Andy first."

"Sure," Harry said. "Then you can accept. I've got all the charms and some of the furniture so I will be back here tonight to start decorating. I will also make a space for an assistant but could you please share for now?"

"Harry..." Sophie began before stopping under Harry's gaze. "Sure."

"Good. I want a short list by the end of the week," Harry said. "Gringotts is my final stop this afternoon so you'll have access to money to get everything else started too. Ted, once you've accepted you'll also need to owl me you and Sophie's bank details so I can transfer in your pay."

"I have a question, Harry," Ted said speaking up. "How will we get people to come to Lakeside?"

"Leave that to me," the teen said smirking.

III

_King's House, King Henry Road_

Harry walked into the second chamber of the centuries old business house to find that all of his guests were assembled sitting silently in their places.

"Good afternoon, all," Harry said theatrically swinging his robes off his shoulders and banishing them to hang them over the back of his chair. Walking up to the table he held a hand out to the first lady on the his right hand side and kissed her knuckles when she offered her hand. "Miss Greengrass, lovely to see you again."

"Mr Potter."

"And you also, Miss Bones," Harry said moving to the young woman on Daphne's right. "You are a vision in periwinkle blue."

The Hufflepuff giggled softly patting her robes. "How did you get so tall and handsome?" Susan asked referring to the now five ten, muscular frame Harry now had.

The emerald-eyed teen laughed. "Good genetics, one massive growth spurt and a gym membership. I honestly don't know how I put up with growing."

"He eats," Neville Longbottom offered to the amusement of all.

"Thank you for coming today Sue," Harry said moving on. "Draco, did you enjoy lunch?"

"It was pleasant," the blond replied as Harry clapped Fred Weasley on the shoulder before walking around the top of the table, and his own seat, to kiss Isla on each cheek.

"How many of those green things did you drink?" Harry asked, winking at the young woman.

"Only two," Isla replied.

Harry high fived George and Neville who was seated on the red head's left before reaching the final member of the table.

"Mr Zabini," Harry said shaking the other young wizards hand. "So glad you could join us."

"Why have I joined you?" the coffee skinned teen asked.

"That is precisely the question, isn't it," Harry said returning to his seat and sitting down. Clapping his hands he smiled as drinks were served and a document printed on Muggle paper appeared on the table.

"Let's get to it," the raven haired teen said after taking a drink from his water glass. "Now, as you can see from the document in front of you, page two, we are the heirs of the four Hogwarts lines. If we take the Ravenclaw line for example, Lady Isla Black who was only a few years above most of us at school, is the head of the family. There are other direct heirs within the Black line after her but I have chosen not to include them or they have not asked to be included, which leads to the presence of the next heir, Miss Daphne Greengrass, heir apparent."

"What is this about, Mr Potter?" Blaise Zabini asked again.

"I want changes to occur in this stagnant world of ours," Harry declared. "The wizarding world needs to update and progress before we get left behind. We need our own version of Muggle technologies such as the telephone, email, computers and the like. And NOW is the time."

"What did you plan to do?" Susan asked, looking to Harry.

"That's what this meeting is for," Isla answered speaking up. "Harry and I have discussed ideas, the most prominent and the most whimsical as taking over the Daily Prophet and actually making them write the news rather than sensationalist crap."

Harry watched the expressions of the others at the table. Neville smirked and nodded his head in agreement, while Daphne remained composed. Blaise on the other hand began to chuckle before he laughed outright.

"About time, Potter!" he said his slight accent coming out. "I was wondering when you were going to rebel against all the forces around you. It's about time!"

"Thank you," Harry replied smiling. "I believe the point is... do you, the heirs of the founders have any ideas you wish to contribute?"

"Create a heavily warded community for us to live in so Voldemort and Dumbledore cannot attack us," Blaise said.

"Create a centre where magical children can go to socialise," Neville declared.

Harry looked to Daphne who returned his gaze.

"Harry already has an idea he wants to implement," she announced. "And I feel it's going to be good."

"What?" Isla asked, snapping her head around to look at Harry as the twins smirked in the background.

"What if we took over Hogwarts?" Harry said sitting forward in his seat. "As the majority of heirs of a single generation we could, according to the book."

"According to the book, Hogwarts is sentient," Blaise retorted. "But _Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs_ is an ancient tome and it is possible that it is more than a little out of date because as far as I know Hogwarts is just a draughty castle."

"My Uncle Nic always said Hogwarts was beautiful," Daphne whispered looking from Harry to Blaise. "Maybe he was trying to tell me something."

"Maybe he was hoping someone else would guard his stone from Voldemort," Harry speculated. "Not just Albus Dumbeldore."

"You want to take over Hogwarts?" Susan Bones asked Harry. "What changes would you call for?"

"Sortings, at first, third and sixth years," George said immediately.

"People change," Fred explained further. "Our needs as students change and the school does nothing to modify that."

"The twins are right," Isla conceded. "And the decor needs updating badly."

"The curriculum needs updating badly," Blaise retorted. "It's based on an era where Muggles were intent on persecuting and burning us."

"Here, here!" Susan agreed.

"Well, if that's what you think needs changing, we have a few hours now to begin with our ideas. Then we will meet again in a couple of days to talk further and at the same time we will celebrate Neville's sixteenth birthday," Harry said.

Neville lifted his head and shook it negatively.

"That's not necessary."

"It is," Harry replied. "And you saying otherwise is not going to stop me."

Daphne took up her quill and began to write on one of the pages quickly. "What about this?" she asked slowly. There was a flurry of sound as people turned the pages in their own documents and then sounds of shock.

"And I have the evidence to prove it works," the young woman said producing her copy of _Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs_.

Discussions continued for three whole hours, intersected with heated arguments and frivolity before talks wound up. People soon left leaving only Neville, Blaise and Harry in the room.

"Yes, Blaise," Harry asked.

"Were you serious about buying up the Daily Prophet?" the teen asked causing both Harry and Neville to look at him seriously.

"Yes. Why?" Harry asked.

"My mother knows the identities of so many shareholders that we could buy up more than fifty percent of the newspaper. Only, I can't buy out half a newspaper on my own. That would draw unwanted attention to myself. I need other people to buy into the newspaper with me to make it credible. You," Blaise said before pausing over the other teen's name. "Harry, have indicated interest in doing such a thing."

"I'm interested too," Neville said.

Harry looked into Blaise's dark eyes.

"Would you mind if I called my lawyer in?" Harry asked.

"Would you mind if I called my mother in?" Blaise replied.

Harry smiled and walked to the fireplace and contacted Andromeda quickly and soon the woman had stepped through the fireplace. The teen then turned to find a beautiful woman with creamy coloured skin in a classically cut Chanel dress seated at the table beside Blaise.

"She was literally outside the room," Zabini explained his amusement showing in his face.

"Adrianna Lines," the woman said politely, shuffling the folders before her. "Pleased to meet you, Mr Potter."

"This is Andromeda Tonks," Harry said by way of introduction as Andromeda sat down between Neville and Harry opposite the other pair.

Adrianna nodded before moving forward on her chair.

"I have many assets and over the years I have signed a number over to my son who is now the leader of his family," Adrianna explained. "Blaise now owns sizable interests in a publishing company and a printing press. Over the past few years I have been preparing things in the chance we could find a partner or partners for the next step: to buy up the primary daily newspaper for Great Britain."

"You want to buy that rag?" Andromeda asked.

"To improve our image internationally," Andrianna explained. "As a society, British wizards are not very well thought of. And that needs to change."

Harry caught Neville's attention and the other boy nodded slightly.

"The Bicorn Group," the brunette continued pushing a file over to Andromeda. "Is ready to go as the public face of a group of wizards who have the controlling interest in publishing and printing companies. The idea was to start with the Prophet and move onto other magazines and the rest. The three of you can individually buy much or as little of the Daily Prophet shares as you like so long as the total is more than fifty one percent."

"What would you do with the power we give you to work in our best interests?" Harry asked. "As you know the Prophet has defamed me in the past."

"We will work out a method of submitting articles that involves at least three sources, preferably two confirmed and create a new attention grabbing lay out that invites our audience and audiences that have formally ignored the daily Prophet and getting the respect back slowly."

"Voldemort is back. How do you feel about printing information about that? I believe Rita Skeeter has a number of articles that could be reprinted," Harry asked.

"Fine. As long as we as a nation look slightly more sensible than we do now," Adrianna agreed.

"What are in those other folders?" Neville asked.

"Names of people who have interests in printing companies and the Daily Prophet," Andrianna explained. "These are the names of people who we can approach and offer to buy their shares. In fact, one of them is you Mr Longbottom. Your family has a ten percent holding in the newspaper."

"I'll need this evening to look over these business plans and contracts carefully, though at the moment I see no problems," Andromeda announced.

"Of course," Adrianna replied sliding folders across the table. "Take the lists of names also so you can see if this quest is even financially viable."

"You'll hear from us tomorrow," Andromeda announced standing.

"Thank you," Adrianna said shaking Andromeda's and then the two teens hands before moving to leave.

"See you in two days, gentlemen," Blaise replied following his mother from the room.

Andromeda, Neville and Harry stood in their places for a moment.

"You are doing this," Andromeda hissed to both of them. "Neville, you and I need to speak with your grandmother, urgently."

"I have to go to the bank," Harry announced. "How about we meet tomorrow at Potter House, with your grandmother, Nev, for breakfast and a discussion of things?"

Neville nodded moments before Andromeda apparated him away. Smiling to himself, Harry nodded and then disappeared from the conference room.

III

III


	9. July 30

III

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Chapter Nine – July 30

III

III

_Dursley Residence, River Road_

Harry lay on his stomach across the width of his bed and looked up at his clock with only a few minutes left before six when the alarm was due to ring. He looked around his room and frowned at the mess he'd created during his sleepless night. The pain in his back hadn't lessened at all - it still felt that knives were fighting their out from either side of his spine. Half finished letters lay on his floor near ink and quills, draws sat on the lounge where he'd frantically searched for Muggle pain killers, books lay on the foot of his bed – evidence he'd tried to find distraction.

After snapping his hand down on the alarm, Harry rolled onto his back and winced at the pain as he did so. Sitting up he rested his head in his hands and quietly called for his two favourite house elves.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby asked in tone far quieter than usual. "Is you alright?"

"No," Harry replied. "But I will be."

"Did, Master Harry want me to go and retrieve some potions," Jeeves asked, not to be outdone by the other elf.

"No, thank you," Harry replied. "What I need is for you to clean this room up before Aunt Petunia sees it while I take a very cold shower. Then I need for you to round up all the non-working house elves you can find and have them meet me in Lakeside on the lawn in front of the house overlooking the lake, please."

The two elves both agreed and between themselves came to some kind of arrangement that caused Jeeves to disappear and Dobby to begin cleaning the bedroom. Harry then moved into the bathroom and undressed turning on the shower to be freezing cold. Standing, with his back to the spray the teen didn't move until he realised he was covered in goosebumps and shaking from the cold. Regulating the water temperature to a normal level he quickly washed before climbing out. Dried off, and with his towel around his waist, Harry moved into his bedroom to find Jeeves had brought his breakfast.

"You must eat," the house elf said firmly as he helped Dobby sort through the scratchings on the dozens of parchment pages over Harry's bedroom floor.

Harry was soon finished and he then dressed in the clothes one of the elves had laid out for him. In his grey denim pants, new black dragon hide boots and pale green shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows, Harry began to feel a little better. Quickly writing a letter for his aunt explaining where he was and dropping it onto his bed, the teen nodded to the tiny elves, gathered what he needed and transported himself north.

III

_Lakeside, Wales_

Harry sat on the grass out the front of the building he wanted to transform into a restaurant watching the waters of the lake as they lapped gently against the stone wall built into the hillside to stop erosion. Looking back to the house behind him, Harry let himself imagine what the building could be like during the peak of summer with families and laughter.

Beginning slowly, the now familiar snap of house elf apparition began building until it was a quickly repeated sound. Looking across the lawn Harry saw hundreds of house elves looking at him expectantly.

"Jeeves, Dobby, a word," Harry said, in shock. The two elves quickly appeared by the teen. "These are all the house elves in the community without jobs."

"Sir," Jeeves said stepping forward. "We know these elves look sick but they will get better. They used to belong to great wizarding houses and respected families. Once you bind them their health and magic will improve."

"There's so many of them," Harry whispered.

"There is now," Dobby said. "But as the old families are re-established, the number will diminish as rightful heirs come forward and wills are found and read and elves are hired. Most companies sell excess elves to families. I was once a Daily Prophet elf before my old master bought me."

"Right," Harry said absently.

"Master Harry?" Jeeves asked, concern etched on his little face. "Are you ill?"

"It can wait," Harry declared. "Listen to what I say and work with me?"

The two elves nodded vigorously and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Hello," he said waving to the assembled elves, some of whom waved back. "My name is Harry and I need to hire all of you to work for my company Hub Corporation. You may have many and varied tasks but initially, we need to get this village looking better than it ever has. Dobby, here," Harry said looking down to the elf in the mismatched clothing, "He will be the head elf for Hub Corp. From you he will choose leaders that you will all report to, who in turn will report to Dobby."

"I will serve the honourable Harry Potter and Hub Corp," Dobby announced moving in front of Harry and dropping down to one knee with his head bowed.

Quickly all the massed elves copied the gesture.

"Master, you accept," Jeeves whispered as the last elves bowed down.

"And I accept," Harry affirmed.

A swirling white light surrounded each elf transforming the fabric they were wearing into miniature robes in cream, trimmed in fawn with the Hub Corp cauldron logo embroidered on the back.

Dobby looked proudly down at his new robes before turning to look up at Harry his eyes shining in admiration. A determined look appeared on his face before he turned to the sea of waiting house elves.

"You will make all the streets and public areas of Lakeside presentable until Master Harry has given me tasks to assign," Dobby instructed and quickly the house elves apparated away.

Harry noted that some only moved a short distance, down to the waterside where they began collecting drift wood, pulling out weeds and collecting old trash. One young elf even began pruning the trees and shrubs hanging over the water.

"What would Master Harry have us do?" Dobby asked as Jeeves waited patiently by his fellow elf.

"I'd like to have this house something other than red. So, many houses in Lakeside are red brick," Harry said. "If we can get thin sandstone tiles and lay them over the bricks, paint all the wood white and replace the roof with sheets of metal that would be a start."

"What about inside?" Jeeves asked as Dobby made a list with a snap of his fingers.

"It will be a restaurant so could you please look into organising a dining room, function rooms, a tea room perhaps," Harry said shrugging. "And clean and restore all my properties to their former glory. Tidy up the park, and we'll have to investigate getting play equipment like swings and the like for that area, and benches. The lights in the streets need re-lighting. Gardens need tending..."

"Yes, Sir," Dobby agreed cutting off Harry's list. "Maintenance work for the whole village."

Harry looked at the house elf in surprise. "I can't think of anything else. If you find Sophia Wood, she may have some ideas."

"Master would like Dobby to talk to Miss Sophia Wood about Lakeside?"

"Most definitely," Harry replied, returning his gaze to the sparking waters of Lake Arthur. "Sophia has some great ideas and thinks of many things I don't. Direct your questions to her, Dobby."

III

_King's House, King Henry Road_

"Well, I think Hogwarts should accept more students and students of a non-human background," Susan called over the constant shouted replies of her peers. "And... And! There is logic behind my reasoning. If you would just listen!"

"Okay everyone," Harry called holding up his hands to get the attention of the other heirs. "Let's all just listen to what the lovely Miss Bones has to say."

"Hogwarts has the capacity to take in over one-thousand more students but there aren't that many magical students in the British Isles to take in. However, there are hundreds of born vampiric children that should be allowed to come to school. Unless bitten and turned vampiric children don't develop fangs until the human age of twenty and before twenty five their cravings and ailments are minimal. There is no real reason apart from discrimination that stops vampiric children from coming to our school."

"I agree," Blaise said. "But how do we convince the wider public of this?"

"We don't," Daphne said speaking up for the first time in over an hour. "We introduce them as enrolments from a smaller school that has collapsed over the summer and only after the students have made friends with them and are comfortable do we let the news break, if ever."

"That's really going to fix the problem isn't it, Daph?" Blaise huffed.

"Remember that my mother's family all live within a Vampire colony despite the fact they aren't vampires. The ones I have met are decent, kind, hardworking people. My cousin Ruby loves living and going to school with vampires!" Daphne declared.

"Okay," Harry intervened. "There is a possibility that the invitation is extended to the Vampires."

"And I think we should consider werewolves and veelas also," Susan said again. "There are twelve school aged werewolves and four veelas, three of whom are boys."

"So you want to let one beautiful girl who has the power of seduction into Hogwarts?" Blaise asked.

"I wish I were back at Hogwarts," George whispered to Fred.

"Here, here," the other twin agreed.

"The vela girl is twelve and they don't go through the maturation until the night of their seventeenth birthday," Susuan retorted.

"What about the werewolves?" Neville asked. "Surely something can be done for them. Professor Lupin was always kind."

"Hogwarts has the funds and facilities to provide each of the twelve with Wolfsbane Potion and possibly rehire Professor Lupin as a guidance counsellor for those students," Isla said her eyes darting over bank documents Harry had procured. "We could totally redecorate Hogwarts without a blood ritual and still be able to keep the scholarships going for a decade."

"I still think music teachers, dance teachers, language tutors would be a better place to begin," Blaise announced passionately. "Give students some culture. There are hundreds of dusty rooms in the castle, surely we can make one into a ballroom and a couple into music rooms and other into classrooms for Latin, French, Italian, Spanish, Arabic and other languages."

"Well, if you're going to do that..."

"...you may as well open a duelling hall..."

"...and hire a duelling instructor."

"Or make it a gymnasium or other exercise place," the twins suggested, finishing each other's sentences.

"We've already been here," Isla sighed, throwing down her note pad. "I need lunch before we can continue, Harry."

"Alright. Let's go get some lunch," Harry replied standing and shrugging his blazer back on and recasting the cooling charms.

III

_Course's Restaurant, Titan Place _

"What we need," Blaise said after the groups entrees were cleared, "is a name for ourselves."

"Well, 'we're taking over the world', is a little long," Susan replied.

"We can come up with something a little more professional," Blaise retorted.

"The Committee for Forward Thinking," Fred said speaking up after the group threw ideas around for a few minutes.

"C. F. T.," his twin said. "For short."

"I like it," Isla and Daphne announced simultaneously.

"I was thinking the Representative Heirs," Harry said slowly.

"I like it too," Daphne said softly causing many at the table to snicker at the witch.

"Let's call a vote," Neville suggested and before he could continue each of the seven other people had a hand in the air.

"What are you voting for?" Harry asked the others who had thrown their hands in the air.

"Representative Heirs," Blaise began and slowly all the others at the table agreed.

"Unanimous," Harry declared. "We are the Representative Heirs. What do we want from Hogwarts?"

"Susan and I have been talking," Neville said. "And Zabini has provided us with his own thoughts. We all agree that opening the school to a wider range of students is an excellent idea and sorting before first, third and sixth years is as well. It would promote greater inter house unity."

"We have a problem with that," George declared sitting forward.

"Even if it doesn't affect us anymore," Fred added.

"Quidditch," Harry agreed nodding. "There's no stability for quidditch."

"Tough," Susan said ruthlessly. "It also stops a monopoly on the trophy which hasn't been in Hufflepuff's possession in twenty three years."

"Ravenclaw hasn't had the trophy since 1982," Isla added.

"Moving on," Neville continued. "We came up with a list of things we want changed. Apart from music rooms, duelling halls, ballrooms, exercise chambers and all the rest we think there is a basic set of subjects each year group should know."

"Like what?" Isla asked sitting forward.

"All students should have a basic knowledge of Latin and another language by the time they complete their education. We were all united on this point," Susan offered.

"The first two years were to be general years on all magical topics, giving each student ground knowledge on each of the major disciplines, Latin and a second modern language," Neville said. "The three OWL years would then allow for students to select more directed areas of study on which to concentrate their education while continuing with the major disciplines and languages."

"Always being allowed to continue with extracurricular activities," Susan added looking pointedly at Neville who did his best to ignore her.

"In a student's final two years of education, the NEWT years, students should be allowed to pick from a broader range of traditional and non, hands on and book learning subjects," the blond teen finished.

"It seems good," Harry agreed.

"I want to go over subject outlines for the key subjects," Blaise said. "Give more direct pointers for subjects like Defence Against the Dark Arts so each grade gets the same education even if we go through teachers like a first-year goes through candy at Halloween."

Six head turned to look at the attractive coca skinned teen.

"He wants to be a teacher," Daphne offered, rolling her eyes. "I think he wrote his ideal defence course during classes with The Toad last year."

"That's great!" Harry said sitting forward. "We should do that for all the subjects that could be improved. This is what I wanted from us as a team."

"Well, if you don't mind, Zabini, could I help?" Susan asked. "I'd love to be a teacher also."

"Then call me Blaise and we'll sort something out," Blaise offered with a charming smile. "I'm sure Harry won't mind us getting something to him in a few days time."

"Not at all. Tomorrow is my day off," Harry replied.

"How come I didn't get my birthday off?" Neville asked jokingly.

"Because you're getting a massive cream and jam sponge cake," Harry replied. "And I know it's your favourite."

Neville coloured slightly and the group laughed good naturedly.

"Harry," Daphne said quietly after the main meals were served. "What about the ceremony using the red stuff?"

The table went almost silent and Harry threw up a quick privacy charm.

"We have discovered that Hogwarts is personified and that she only answers to the heirs. There is a blood ceremony, that renews the wards on the building and allows the school to update herself in accordance with what she finds within our blood. Our ideas for how it should all be," Harry explained. "For it to work the majority of the heirs, from a single generation must drop some of their blood on stone at the entrance gates of the school."

"How many drops of blood does it need?" Susan asked.

"We'll have to decide on a figure," Harry replied.

"What about the other heirs?" Daphne asked.

"You mean what about your sister?" Harry translated for the blonde teen with a smile. "If you can get her to agree to drop blood on the stone to, that's great. We need all the help we can get."

"When?" Blaise asked simply.

"Can I let you know?" Harry asked. "I want to be able to drop the bombshell on Dumbledore's plate. And I want to drop them all at once, so while he's busy other things can slip under the radar."

Blaise smirked before turning to eat his meal, striking up a conversation about teaching with Susan.

"You know you are good at this," George whispered to Harry.

"I know," Harry replied. "Blaise, how long would it take to put your DADA syllabus together and have us check over it as a group?"

"We could have it done this afternoon," the dark skinned teen replied. "Why?"

"I've had an idea," Harry replied smirking.

Isla looked over at Harry and the teen winked back before returning to his filet mignon as his companions waited in varying states of curiosity.

III

_Head of Transfiguration Office, Hogwarts_

Minerva McGonagall looked over the piles of letters ready to be posted out to the students for the coming year. One letter in particular puzzled her. Part of her screamed to take her knowledge to Albus, the other told her to keep it to herself.

After hours of deliberation, the Deputy Headmistress decided, this year's letters would be late. They wouldn't be sent until she had discovered the truth behind her favourite lion's missing address.

III

_King's House, King Henry Road_

"Final copy," Blaise said handing the thick document over to Harry who sat with a pair of large falcons flanking him as they perched on the back of his chair.

"Thank you," Harry replied, not looking up from what he was writing as Daphne watched on.

The Representative Heirs watched on as Harry slid the card over to Daphne who read it and smiled.

"What does it say?" Draco asked.

"This is the DADA syllabus until the curse on the teaching position is broken. For the knowledge and learning of magic, the Representative Heirs. Exsuscito patronus. Exsuscito custos fores. Exsuscito electionis."

"Patronus," Neville said. "That protects us from dementors."

"It says 'Wake Protector. Wake Gate Keeper. Wake Chosen One.' They are the three identities of Hogwarts castle according to _Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs_," Harry explained as he stuck the note to the outside of the package. "If Dumbledore says those words aloud he appeals to the sentient aspects of Hogwarts and helps us to prepare for our next step."

"The red stuff," Daphne added. "Seven drops from each of us."

"Eleven of us," Isla said. "Prime numbers are magically powerful. I'll order Nymphadora to comply."

"Then we're done for today," Harry said tying the manuscript between the two birds. "We'll have to get everything else organised next week sometime."

III

_Scribing Room, Hogwarts_

Minerva sat on the edge of an old desk deep in thought as she waited for Albus Dumbledore to arrive. Since finding Harry Potter's letter without an address she'd investigated the situation and learnt many things. Firstly, in Privet Drive, she'd learnt Harry and the Dursleys had moved, into London if the neighbours were to be believed. Secondly, Arabella Figg had no idea how long he'd been gone, that the previous day there had been no lawn sign advertising number four for sale. Thirdly, after a visit to the Ministry Archives she'd discovered the boy had been emancipated by his godfather. Finally, Potter House, a place she'd visited many times to tea with Dorea Potter, had reopened in Titan Place but was accessible to a select few. And no wonder considering that she'd seen Andromeda and Ted Tonks enter and leave the house a number of times within the half hour period she was in the Wizarding Square.

"Minerva!" Albus said in surprise from the doorway. "What happened here?"

"I had a number of the letters to be sent out up in my office. After I returned from my errands they were torn into tiny squares. I came down here in a quest to discover the circumstances and found all of them like this," the witch said gesturing to the mounds of confetti now filling the far end of the small hall.

"Have you tried to repair them?"

"Certainly," Minerva replied curtly. "But then the quills started up again."

The headmaster moved over to the quills and frowned at what he saw, muttering spells he accomplished nothing and therefore frowned harder.

"Since when did we have a new DADA syllabus, Albus?" the deputy headmistress asked.

"Since about two this afternoon when a pair of black falcons dropped it on my desks with a note," the headmaster replied handing Minerva a note before removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This is the DADA syllabus until the curse on the teaching position is broken. For the knowledge and learning of magic, the Representative Heirs. Exsuscito patronus. Exsuscito custos fores. Exsuscito electionis," the witch read aloud. "What does this mean? Who are the Representative Heirs?"

"Those are the questions I must endeavour to answer, however I have no idea who the heirs of the castle are and Hogwarts is most definitely listening to them, and not me," Dumbledore said.

Minerva raised her eyebrows as everything settled into place in her mind.

"There is no need for surprise, my old friend, I am not omnipotent," he said with the old twinkle back in his eyes. "It seems we have a new defence curriculum no doubt to prevent students from falling behind in these dark times. The letters will have to be sent a few days late this year. Never mind."

Minerva watched as Albus left humming a bizarre tune.

Coming to yet another decision, Minerva transfigured paper aeroplanes from the confetti pieces and quickly charmed messages on them to the head of the yellow and blue houses requesting that they meet her in her office immediately. Confirming the spells over the quills, the witch transformed into her cat shape and slipped out of the room and swiftly up the stairs.

III

_Hub Corp Management Cottage, Lakeside_

Harry grimaced in pain as he lowered himself into a chair in the Hub Corp meeting room as Sophia Wood and Ted Tonks sat on opposite sides of the table piles of information before them. Also in the room were a legal aid who had been introduced as William Holmes, a young Scandanavian looking woman called Ingrid Stocker, a secretary named Penny Smith and a tall, smiling, blond man names Finnegan Gyles, though he had insisted on being called Finn.

"Harry?" Sophia asked.

"Sorry," Harry apologised. "I was off in dream land. It's been a busy couple of weeks."

"It's going to get worse," Sophie reminded him. "Now, Ted and I met Dobby this morning and have charged him and the other elves in constructing a boardwalk along the water and up to the lookout for now. We had some ideas about expanding it but we will just be doing that small section for now."

"I spent yesterday drawing up the contracts for the design company for the stadium," Ted began. "They have agreed to the mid-October production deadline and a twenty percent bonus. With your permission I will write in a clause saying if they finish it before the fifteenth they get a twenty-five percent bonus."

"That's fine," Harry agreed.

"Construction, under their guidance should be finished by the end of October if they reach the earlier deadline because much of the assembly can be done with magic."

"Now my best friend and former Gryffindor Quidditch stars Ingrid and her side kick Will will be working on the quidditch team and the contracts for the players, coaches and support staff. For now they are working off Oliver's list," Sophia said.

Harry nodded. "I want to find the youngest players in the competition with the best percentages and offer them positions too because many of the big names obviously won't come here."

"We will have everything ready by the end of next week," Ingrid said. "In time for the ground breaking of the new pitch."

"Oliver has already agreed to play for the Arthurian Knights and would like an offer sent to Frances Hawn as soon as possible. Between them and yourself there would be enough press coverage without having to present the whole team," Sophie said sliding two documents from where Will and Ingrid were sitting, to Ted, who nodded upon recognising them, to Harry who looked over them quickly, took up a quill and signed them.

The letters were passed back down the table to Penny who slipped them into waiting envelopes and into a mail bag on the seat beside her.

"Sir?" the blond man asked.

"Just call me, Harry," the teen said tiredly waving his hand for the man to continue.

"I am your personal assistant. If you and I could talk about some of your ideas I will be able to start hiring, stocking and outfitting your businesses over the next few days..." Finn said tapering off as Harry held up his hand.

"I will need you all to swear an oath of service before we go too much further," Harry said taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Andy wrote me one..."

"I have it here," Ted said holding up a piece of paper. "I'm happy to swear to it."

For the next few minutes Harry listened as the five staff swore their oaths and he agreed to accept them all quickly.

"Here, Finn," Harry said sliding a book across the table to the tall man. "Those are my ideas. You can keep the book another day and start sourcing everything we need. I'll come back after my birthday to see where we are in terms of these grand plans."

"Master Harry, Sir," Dobby said appearing at his side.

"Yes, Dobby," Harry said.

"Does Dobby have permission to build the board walk?" the elf asked.

"Yes," the teen replied succinctly.

"Now, Master Harry should go home. He is sick," the elf declared.

"You don't look well," Ingrid and Sophia said together before they both laughed.

"Alright," Harry said with a weak smile. "I'm out of here. See you all in a few days. And good luck."

III

_Dursley Residence, River Road _

Harry arrived back home and dragged himself upstairs to his room, noticed only by Dudley who was leaving his room. Soon after undressing and crawling under the blankets he heard movement in the doorway.

"Hello, Harry," his aunt said, patting her auburn curls with one hand nervously. "Can I come in?"

"Tia, sure," Harry said conjuring the woman a chair at the foot of his bed and then another for Dudley.

"Lie back down," his aunt urged before lying ice packs on his upper back.

"Oh!" Harry groaned as his pain as relieved.

"Swallow," his aunt said pushing tablets into his hand and holding out a cup with a straw.

Harry did as told before lying back down.

"As we found out with Lily," Petunia said brushing Harry's hair back out of his face. "Ice packs and non-magical pain killers work better for this. The runes on your back are dark so this is going to be painful for you. I used Hedwig to get Isla and asked her to contact Remus too."

"Thank you," Harry whispered.

"Would you like some soup so you can eat without moving?" Tia asked.

"Please!" Harry gasped.

The raven haired teen listened as his aunt left the room and his cousin moved closer.

"Are you alright?"

"It hurts," Harry admitted with a wry smile.

"You're Harry Potter. You'll come through the otherside of tonight and tomorrow night stronger," Dudley said.

Harry looked up at his cousin.

"Thanks, D," Harry said.

"Do you want me to put some music on?"

"The Red Hot Chili Peppers, please," Harry said as his cousin started the music.

"Harry!" a feminine shriek called and thudding as someone ran up the stairs two at a time. "Harry!"

"I'm sore, Isla, not deaf," Harry said irritably as the Lady Black appeared in his doorway.

She ignored him and quickly set up a book and quill before she began waving her wand over his body and the quill began to move recording all the results.

"You're no longer fully human," Isla said handing Harry a number of vials and giving him a glare to rival Poppy Pomphry when he protested against them. "Drink them now!" she ordered.

Using a straw, Harry obediently drank as Dudley snickered. The roles were soon reversed when the witch turned her wand on the blond teen.

"What is that for?" Dudley asked, more out of curiosity than fear.

"Your mother is a demon, therefore you should have some demon blood and abilities," Isla said. "Pretty much I am giving your magical side a check up."

"And is it well?" Petunia asked appearing in the door way with Remus and Sirius.

"It will be," the dead man declared opening the bag he was carrying and emptying it onto the foot of the bed. "Wolfsbane for Remus," Sirius said handing vials to the werewolf. "Double strength modified slimming potions for Dudley. One a night for three nights, wait a week, then one again for three nights wait a week... until they are all gone. Eye restorative for Harry..."

Harry frowned as another vial was shoved in his hands but diligently drank it up.

"And these two, kiddo," Sirius told Harry in a sympathetic voice. "You want to grow up big and strong don't you?"

"What's the red one?" Isla asked recognising the first vial as containing a green coloured onetime treatment for all major deficiencies stemming from childhood starvation.

"It's an un-blocker. Something Snape created to keep Voldemort and Dumbledore off his back and from controlling him. We're all taking that one and I'll have heaps of extras by the end of the week. Everyone we work with will be drinking one of those babies."

Remus frowned at his old friend.

"How do we know you aren't trying to poison us?" the quiet man asked.

"Marauder rule one hundred and thirty one; no potentially life threatening pranks against fellow marauders," Sirius quoted downing one of the vials of red potion. "Petunia and Dudley too," he urged.

Harry sat up and ate his soup as Isla refroze the ice packs before taking a vial from Sirius he recognised the contents of.

"Dreamless sleep," Harry said.

"Not quite," Sirius said. "It has an amount of the draught of living death mixed in with it to limit the trauma of tonight on your body."

"But he won't transform until tomorrow," Petunia said getting ready to defend her nephew.

"At the moment his body won't cope with the transformation," Isla told the woman gently. "We have to make him grow overnight into the body he should have so he can survive tomorrow night."

Petunia blanched and stumbled backwards and Harry noted that even Dudley paled.

"That will have to wait until midnight when I also accept the family rings," Harry said. "In the next few hours I have to smooth over some plans and get things moving for some of my plans. Remus and Sirius, if you don't mind staying and tossing some ideas around it will be greatly appreciated."

"Shoot," Remus said sitting down and taking up parchment and quill to take notes.

III

_Harry's Room, Dursley Residence_

With five minutes to midnight only Sirius and Harry were left in Harry's bedroom. Isla had left with earlier with a promise to return in the morning after her shift finished. Removing the ice packs Harry rolled to lie on his back and in one hand took up a small velvet pouch he'd received when claiming his inheritance from his parents.

Taking out the three rings he slipped them onto his right hand. The one with the large emerald onto his index finger, the one with the ruby onto his middle finger and the diamond studded ring onto his pinky.

"I think I'm ready," he whispered.

Sirius looked at his watch as Harry downed the sleep potion.

"One minute... thirty seconds... twenty seconds... fifteen, fourteen..."

III

III


	10. July 31

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Chapter Ten – July 31

III

_Dursley Residence, River Road_

Harry woke at half eleven to an aching body and a worried aunt, godfather and 'sister'.

"How do you feel?" Isla asked checking his pupils as she perched on the side of his bed.

"Sore," Harry replied, not moving at all.

"To be expected," Isla agreed nodding her head. "Your Aunt Tia got you the strongest pain killers from a place called a pharmacy. The label says no more than two at a time but I am going to give you three to help with the pain."

Harry looked at his aunt and saw tears pouring down her face.

"What's wrong?"

Petunia smiled weakly and wiped her cheeks on the corner of her apron.

"You look so different. You're so much taller. Your face. You look more like my father now than ever. Especially without your glasses," she said as she cried.

"It's all good," Harry told her with a soft smile as he looked at his new long fingers. "I'll be alright."

"Harry," Sirius said speaking up. "Remus is looking into opening that shop you wanted. He asked me to let you know it will take a few days to find stockists and everything he needs to set it up."

"What about your stores, Isla?" Harry said nodding to acknowledge what Sirius had told him but turning to face the young woman.

"Narcissa loves shoes apparently so she has started sourcing supplies to create a shoe shop in one our larger premises with the intention of having shoes for everyone and of various prices ranges. Draco also had the idea of opening a novelty shop to do with everything dragon; selling books, art, soft toys, figurines, posters, collectable cards, etcetera and so forth as long as a dragon wasn't harmed in the making of the product."

"Sounds good," Harry said smiling weakly as he grabbed at his sheets.

Isla steadied the teen for a moment, helping him to sit up and slide a pillow behind his back. Thoughtfully she spelled it to remain cold in an attempt to soothe his back.

"Do you need anything?" Isla asked.

Harry shook his head in the negative and kept his eyes closed. "Not from you anyway," he told her. "You need to get Narcissa to open a fashion store also, though."

"I'll get to it," Isla replied yawning as she stood. "I need to go home and sleep."

"Bye," Harry said before kissing Isla's cheek as she bent to say goodbye, and yawned again.

Kissing the top of his head affectionately, Isla whispered words to Sirius and Petunia before leaving.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Tia asked, her nephew, smoothing down the covers on his bed unnecessarily.

"Could I have a chocolate thickshake and a mango smoothie please, Tia?" Harry asked sensing his aunt's need to be doing something productive.

"Of course," she said pecking his forehead quickly before she too disappeared downstairs.

Sirius smirked as he moved forward. "Well handled," he said.

"Padfoot, I need you to go and get Fred and George for me, please. I need to speak with them. And then I will have a job for you for this morning," Harry requested.

"Two minutes," Sirius said before vanishing from the foot of Harry's bed.

Ninety seconds later, Sirius reappeared with Fred and George accompanying him.

"How do you two keep leaving your store like this?" Harry asked in amazement, shaking his head at the twins who had plonked themselves down at the foot of his bed.

"They are called staff," George announced. "Ron, Ginny, Lee, Katie, William these people do the jobs they do and we do other things."

"Like plan to take over the world," Fred added.

"We're planning to shake up the world, Fred," Harry corrected. "And this has to say quiet for as long as possible. I can't have Dumbledore catching on too quickly."

"Right, so, what are we meant to be doing?" Fred asked.

"Sirius," Harry said turning to his godfather. "Last week I had Andy place advertisements in a number of newspapers. I need you to go to these collection points and get them today please."

"What am I getting?" Sirius asked.

"Books and bicycles."

"Consider it done," Sirius said waving before he vanished again.

"Fred and George," Harry said to the twins. "Later this afternoon I will have some bikes. I think that you could rent them out to people to use around Lakeside from that shed you own near the waterside. I'm thinking you could also hire out row boats."

"Look at this ideas man!" Fred said grinning ear to ear. "We'll pay a reasonable price for those bikes too, Harry."

"I'd expect nothing less, boys," Harry replied. "Second thing, the old pub you bought."

"We've leased it to Seamus Finnegan's father."

"He's a Muggle," Harry pointed out.

"A Muggle who owns a brewery and wants to break into the wizarding market."

"Smart Muggle," Harry said with a smile.

"Rumour also has it he's looking to buy a house there, in Lakeside."

Harry smiled. "And so it begins."

"Our turn to ask questions, Harry," George said. "What can we tell Mum, Ron and Ginny?"

"Nothing," Harry said firmly. "Ron or Ginny will tell your mother and your mother will tell Dumbledore and I simply can't have that."

"Acceptable answer," Fred declared. "What about Hermione?"

"What about her?" Harry asked, tossing a wink to George.

"She's your friend. She knows some of what's going on. Are you going to let her in the loop?" Fred asked.

Harry smiled and held out a necklace with a book shaped locket on it. "It's a portkey. Set to take her to the bookshop in Lakeside and home again with the appropriate passwords. There's also a stack of books I need to be delivered to her. Would you mind doing that for me, Fred?"

Mollified, Fred agreed.

"George, do you mind going with Daphne Greengrass to visit her cousin and let me know what most of the magical people in that vampire settlement are like, see if they are Hogwarts material."

"Sure," the other red head agreed. "Now?"

"As soon as you both can," Harry replied. "Especially to see Hermione, I have a bad feeling."

Fred looked at George and cheekily they both grinned.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRIKINS!" they yelled each tossing a package to the dark haired teen.

Harry managed to catch both and crack a big smile all at the same time.

"Thanks, boys!" he said laughing opening the book-shaped present first.

"Official ownership to one-third of _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_," George said. "We're just making it official, and you can't argue with it!"

"Thank you," Harry said, letting his fingers unwrap the small box that was the other gift. Opening the box he found a snitch.

"It's the one we won the trophy with," Fred explained. "George and I nicked it from the Quidditch Lockup."

"This is the best birthday!" Harry declared lying back and letting the snitch go before catching it again seconds later.

"I'll see you soon," Fred said getting up to leave, and summoning all the items for Hermione and shrinking them to fit in his pockets. "George and you can talk business, Harry."

"Joy!" Harry told the older teen sarcastically as all three broke into laughter.

III

_Granger Residence, London_

Fred walked up the path to the Granger's front door as an ominous feeling settled in his stomach. It felt worse than when he's eaten what his father had cooked dinner while his mother was in hospital after giving birth to Ginny. Ringing the doorbell, he was greeted by a distinguished looking man and a sub-continental looking woman.

"Mr and Mrs Granger?" Fred asked in confusion.

"Yes," the woman replied in perfect English.

"I'm Fred. Here to see your daughter, Hermione."

"Hermione!" the woman called walking away from the door. "Hermione! We have guests!"

"Come in," the man said, his bright blue eyes looking quizzically at the red head. "Do you go to school with my daughter?"

"Used to," Fred said performing a discreet breech alarm on the door. "My brother Ron is in her class."

"You're a Weasley! Of course with that hair! A twin?"

"Yes, sir, Fred," Fred said shaking the other man's hand. "It's nice to meet you Dr Granger."

"Pleasure," the dentist returned.

"Hermione's in the bathroom, she'll be right down," Mrs Granger said reappearing. "Would you like something to eat, drink?"

"That would be great," Fred replied smiling, already marking the exits in his mind.

He spent a few uncomfortable minutes in the lounge room opposite Hermione's parents his own childhood to the couple and the few summers they had shared together.

"I'm sorry, but I am getting the impression you don't know about anything that happened at the world cup," Fred said his eyebrows narrowing.

"You could say that," Mr Granger replied his mouth a thin line. "Quidditch, what's that?"

"Right. So I am getting Emi in trouble," Fred guessed scooping up his tea cup and holding it to his mouth. "Did I mention you have a lovely home?"

At that final comment, Mrs Granger flipped. "She's never lied to us before in her life. My Hermione was always such a good girl. She wouldn't lie to us."

"Then why are you yelling at me?" Fred asked snapping back at the black haired diminutive woman. "I have a family of nine. It seems like you are trying to find someone to pin your confusion on, and I'm more than happy to be of service, but my mother only yells when deep down she knows it to be true."

"When she knows what to be true?" Hermione asked gingerly walking through the lounge room doorway and dumping the dozen or so books in her arms on a table, pushing the photos aside.

"I'm doing a little damage control, Emi, because apparently you don't tell your parents the whole truth. More like half or three-quarter truths."

"Don't call me that!" Hermione snapped bending down in front of her parents.

"Did those things really happen at the world cup? You've done all he's been telling us about?" her mother asked.

"I don't know what he's told you but it is possible if they mostly correspond with the recounts I have given you," Hermione said nodding her head before glaring at Fred.

"Impossible," the older woman told herself.

"Mum," Hermione said smiling. "Nanna always said you were her good girl but I remember you telling me you met dad at sixteen. Dad always said you met at a rock concert when you passed out next to him and he carried you outside."

"That Slavic boy we met was he really a professional broomstick football player?" Mr Granger asked. "Fred said he was."

"Yes, Dad, Victor plays broomstick football," Hermione said. "I saw him at the world cup."

"Quidditch," her father guessed.

"Yes, Daddy," Hermione confirmed.

Fred suddenly stood and pulled out his wand. "Emi?"

"What is it?" the young woman asked spinning around.

"You strike me as the type of person to have everything together in a box ready to save in case of emergency. Do you?" Fred asked fumbling with his spare hand through his pockets.

"Yes," Hermione replied standing.

"Where's your wand?"

"Upstairs."

"Accio wand," Fred called before reaching out and deftly catching Hermione's wand. "Get the box."

Hermione dashed off into the hall and Fred quickly gulped down the remainder of his tea. As the witch reappeared in the doorway the front door was blown off its hinges.

"Quickly, work out the code for this portkey and take your parents. It's from Harry," Fred said quickly moving to the doorway and warding it with curses and wards as his eldest brother had shown him at the start of the summer.

Fred felt the telltale cool breeze left by the vacuum of a portkey and he made to leave by apparition when he noticed wards had been put up. Moving quickly he made for the backyard, grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her with him.

"I told you to go!" Fred hissed as spells hit the shrubs and ground around them.

"I wanted to stay and help!"

"It's easier to save myself than you as well," Fred said linking his fingers and accepting Hermione's foot before vaulting her up over the back fence.

He was vaguely aware of spells and shouting from the back of the house before Hermione fell awkwardly over the fence as a purple spell hit her in the side.

"EMI!" Fred screamed, grabbing the top of the fence and pulling himself over.

The red head landed awkwardly as he twisted mid-air to avoid landing on the young woman who was bleeding heavily.

"Fred! You're bleeding!" she whispered touching the sticky red mess on his chest as he gathered her up and lifted. "Don't move! It could have cut one of the major arteries leading up to your brain!"

"Says she whose rib just broke off like chalk in my hand," Fred replied sharply stumbling the few feet to be outside the barriers to apparate away.

III

_Dursley Residence, River Road_

"Fred!" George hissed grabbing his chest.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, his own pain forgotten in the moment of fear for his friends.

"Fred's hurt but he's still moving," George whispered.

"Get to Lakeside!" Harry hissed transfiguring his pyjama pants into trackpants and vanishing.

III

_Lakeside, Wales_

"Merlin, I hope we didn't splinch!" Fred whispered to Hermione whose eyes unfocused as she lapsed into the blackness of unconsciousness. "Help!" he bellowed. "We're here!"

Turning around, Fred lay Hermione on the ground and rolled her over to look at the damage to her back.

"Emi, stay with me," Fred whispered.

"You're bleeding lots," Hermione replied weakly lifting her hands to try and stop the blood pouring from his upper chest. "Like a river."

Fred looked up and around and saw no-one.

"Help!" he called again as spots appeared in front of his own eyes.

"Fred, the old marriage way. Where they swap blood," Hermione whispered.

The red head quickly ran through the consequences. She was sixteen. And I am not more that thirteen years older or younger. They were willing. Their blood would most likely find them compatible when it mixed and they would be husband and wife. The magic that affirmed the ritual would save Hermione's life and himself from massive blood loss. He was pureblooded and it was legal.

"We need a witness," Fred croaked as he lay down on the ground behind Hermione to touch his wound to hers.

"Help!" Hermione screamed. "Please!" she called before sobs shook her body.

As they bodies began to glow Fred lifted Hermione and pulled her into his lap.

"Stay with me, Emi," he whispered.

"Fred! Fred!" the red head looked up and noticed his twin charging across the grass towards them. "Emi! Fred!"

"The glowing is strong," Hermione said logically trying to remain conscience. "A good match."

"Yes. It is," Fred agreed pushing his lips into her brow. "George!"

"I think I'll survive being married to you for the rest of my life. It's not like I don't know that you eat pancakes with syrup for breakfast but only after the syrup has soaked in to them. Or that I can't trust him. You're a Weasley and if you do anything dishonourable, your mother would kill you."

Fred looked down at the woman in his arms. "You understand this type of marriage cannot be undone?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I looked up references for all the wizarding fairytales. Tried to find the spells the characters used. I understand we're going to be married whether we like it or not," Hermione replied looking at her glowing hands. "We risk permanent damage to our magical cores and our mental capacity if we don't accept it. The question now is can we find someone to confirm it in time?"

"George is coming."

"He can't confirm it. He's a blood relative. We need my mum and dad. They can do it because there's no blood between us," Hermione said lifting her head as George dropped to his knees beside them.

"Death Eaters?" George asked holding onto his twins head and Fred nodded weakly.

"We need someone to confirm..."

George nodded. "HARRY!" he roared. "HARRY!"

Suddenly, the black haired teen and Hermione's parents arrived ten feet way, their backs to the twins and Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione laughed in relief causing the new arrivals to whip around.

"Hermione!" Harry cried dropping to his knees beside the glowing couple. "Death Eaters?"

"Yes," George confirmed. "You need to say 'I, Harry James Potter see and affirm this union'. Now!"

Harry looked at the glowing couple and their injuries before George backed away.

"I, Lord H.J. Potter do see and affirm this blessed union," Harry whispered before moving backwards.

A white light formed between Hermione and Fred and began to glow so brightly that none of those watching could look at it. Harry quickly used his demon magics to contain the light and hide the binding ritual between his two friends. Soon, it faded and they were left with the couple lying on the ground.

"Emi?" Fred asked rolling onto his side and around Hermione's upper body. "Emi, speak to me."

A second bright light blinded the three witnesses for a minute before dying away.

"You can make out with her later, Fred," George said moving forward. "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" Hermione said sitting up, her skin smooth under the rips in her scarlet stained clothing. "Better than ever."

"And married," George pointed out.

"She's sixteen!" Hermione's mother began, a slight accent affecting her words.

"And we'd both be dead if we didn't do this," Hermione told her mother.

"Why do you call her that? Emi?" Mr Granger asked Fred.

"George and Fred, to annoy me call me Her Eminence for some reason," Hermione explained. "It got shortened to Emi along the line and it stuck. Dad? Mum?"

"At least he knows how special you are," Mrs Granger said with a sigh. "And thank the lord we are all safe."

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Fred?" Mr Granger asked seeing the red headed young man's pensive expression. "Son?"

"You aren't safe," Harry said looking at the red head. "Jeeves! Dobby!"

Both house elves appeared and Hermione shot Harry a look which the dark haired teen ignored.

"Dobby, get a group of elves and go to the Grangers home in London and save everything you can and bring it back here. Put it in the house that backs onto the wood for now," Harry ordered. "Jeeves, make Potter House accessible only by floo, and hide it again. George, Fred would you mind taking Mr and Mrs Granger back there with you please and then warn your father about the attack and make sure The Burrow is protected. I'm going to have to go into hiding for a few days and I'm going to take Hermione with me, just in case. Sorry, Fred."

"It will be easier to keep her parents safe," Fred nodded in understanding. "She's too stubborn," he said with a soft smile.

Hermione hugged the man next to her before going over to hug her parents.

"I'll find a way to contact you," Harry told the twins and the Grangers before Hermione came to his side and he transported them away.

III

_Dursley Residence, River Road_

"Packing to go somewhere?" Sirius asked arriving in Harry's bedroom with Petunia close behind.

Harry smiled weakly to his godfather. "Hermione and her family, and Fred were all attacked by Death Eaters. I need you to do me some favours."

"Anything," Sirius confirmed dropping the boxes he was carrying to the ground.

"Take all the books and bikes to the bookstore in Lakeside and leave them there, out of the way for now. Then I want you to check in on other Muggleborns if you can, especially those close to our cause. Help Remus and check up on the twins."

"Got it," Sirius said moving over and mussing Harry's straighter hair.

"Hermione, grab all those diaries and put them in the bag for me," Harry said as he continued to pack all his tracksuits into an overnight bag. He then watched as Petunia added icepacks and slides of painkillers and a box of crackers.

"Thanks, Tia," Harry said as he notice Hermione watching the whole exchange. A look told the young woman he'd explain later.

"Now, some advice," Tia announced. "When you go to bed, don't wear anything."

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry gasped blushing furiously. "How can you say that?"

"Trust me, just this once. Please," the woman asked

"What else?" Harry asked sighing and then smiling at the warm feeling blossoming in his chest.

"Once it's over sleep on your stomach for as long as you can. And let me know when you get back I'll make mac and cheese and green jelly as we properly celebrate your birthday."

"Thanks, Tia," Harry said hugging his aunt.

"You better get going, handsome boy," Tia replied brushing the hair from his face.

"Go!" Sirius said tossing his godson a wink.

Harry looked around his room and grabbed the last few items before thudding up the stairs caused him to pause a moment. Fred, Andromeda and Finn appeared in his doorway.

"They came to Potter House," Fred said moving to stand beside Hermione as he wrapped an arm around the young woman and spoke to her quietly.

"I'm here because I need to speak with you," Andromeda announced.

"I came to see if there was a way we could communicate without seeing each other?" Finn asked shrugging. "I have questions and I know you're going away for a few days."

Harry grabbed the book out of Finn's hands and duplicated it before using demon intent to make the books show what was written in the other.

"That's all I can do for now, but I need you to keep it close and send any of the messages that appear in it for me please," Harry told his assistant.

"I'm all over it, Boss," the young man said.

"Thanks," Harry said smiling. "Hermione, let's go."

The best friends stood side by side for a moment before vanishing.

"Right," Sirius said. "We need to organise one huge meeting for everyone involved in this shake up and we all need to take on extra tasks so Harry doesn't have to worry about all the little details."

"I'll call a meeting at Potter House," Andromeda said.

"I'll get my list," Petunia added marching determinedly from the room.

Finn grinned. "I'll let everyone at Hub Corp know."

"Four o'clock this meeting starts," Andromeda called as she left. "Expect to stay for dinner."

III

_Summer Cottage, Scotland_

"Well, we got here okay," Hermione noted moments after she and Harry apparated to the end of the dock the co-ordinates in Harry's journal led to.

"It's a start," Harry agreed leading the way off the dock and across the dock to a small stone cottage with a blue roof.

"Harry, it's beautiful," Hermione gushed as they got close as she bent to smell the summer blooms in the garden. "What a view of the loch!"

"Coming inside?" Harry asked after opening the door with a touch of his hand.

"Sure!" the young woman replied chasing after him.

They walked into a long hall with beige carpeted floor, white walls being lit by two golden chandeliers. The first room on the left was a small bedroom in a pale green theme with a double bed and a desk. On the right was a larger room in a similar ice blue theme with a larger bed, a lounge and armchair and a huge writing desk looking out the window over the lawn to the loch.

"This one's mine," Harry said dropping his bag.

"It's your house," Hermione replied moving over to a second door on the back wall.

The duo passed into a white bathroom, with clean lines and a shower over a bathtub. Exiting the wash room through its second door they arrived back into the hall. Exploring further, on the left, western facing side of the house was a small sitting room with large armchairs and a fire place interconnected with a small dining room with French doors leading out onto a patio and the rest of the extensive garden. Passing back across the hall they entered the final room of the cottage to find a tiny house elf standing in the middle of an immaculate kitchen.

"Sir," the house elf greeted curtseying. "I am Loa, the elf here at the Potter Summer Cottage."

"The cottage is in great condition, Loa," Harry complimented. "I am Harry."

"You be Loa's Lord Harry," the elf said bobbing respectfully again. "Loa is pleased to serve again."

"Wonderful," Harry said. "This is my guest, Isla. She is my best friend Hermione and she is to be treated as a member of this family."

"Yes, Sir," Loa replied before turning to Isla and executing yet another curtsey.

"Loa, I will be in and out of this residence for the duration of the summer before I go back to school. From time to time I will be bringing guests. Could you please ensure that the house is fully stocked and decorated appropriately? You are able to do that?"

"Yes, Sir," the house elf replied. "Will you and Hermione be wanting anything?"

"Some hot chocolate in the blue room," Hermione requested. "Harry and I need to talk. Or rather Harry needs to talk and I need to be filled in.

Harry nodded at the house elf before walking back down the hall to the room he had claimed as his own.

"So," Harry said sitting on the bed and looking to his friend who sat down opposite him.

For the next two and a half hours, Harry spoke softly, filling Hermione in to all the details of his summer, even taking off his shirt to let the young woman study the tattooed runes on his back. In turn, Hermione listened patiently, and took notes on a pad she'd asked Loa to bring and attended to Harry's aching back with icepack after icepack.

With an hour until midnight, Harry was force to take a cold shower and some tablets as the pain became too much for him to handle. Hermione waited patiently until he returned dress in only a pair of boxer shorts.

"Your tattoos are glowing," the brown haired witch told him.

"What's the time?" Harry asked placing a cooling charm on the bed and lying down on top of it.

"Half eleven," Hermione replied, as she flipped through the books Harry had brought with them. "Why?"

"It's happening," Harry hissed out in pain rolling onto his knees and hands.

Hermione watched in fascination as slowly her friends entire body began to quiver and things began moving under the skin of his upper back.

"Right, here we go," he whispered hoarsely before screaming out in pain as his demonic wings broke through the skin on his back for the first time.

Harry didn't know how long the spasms lasted or how much he screamed before the pain subsided enough for his mind to begin operating again. The first thing he noticed was a concerned Hermione by his side.

"Mione... the pills..." the young man croaked pointing to the drugs his aunt had given him.

The witch handed it over and watched as Harry deftly punched four white tablets out the slide of pain killers and washed them down with huge mouthfuls from a bottle of water.

"Harry, they're beautiful!" Hermione whispered as he pushed everything back in her direction.

"Ice," he begged, moving himself into recovery position before passing out in pain.

III

III


	11. August 2

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Chapter Eleven – August 2

III

III

_Summer Cottage, Scotland_

When Harry came to much later he found Hermione asleep in the armchair beside his bed, papers and books scattered around her on the floor and bed. Pushing himself up onto all fours Harry swung around to find Hermione's cinnamon eyes looking at him accusingly.

"I'm not staying in bed," Harry began before a glare worthy of Madame Pomfrey changed his mind.

"Okay," the teen said lying back down. "If you could get me two ice packs, cool them off and put them on my back where my wings connect that would be great."

Hermione moved efficiently around the room and quickly did as asked.

"Oh!" Harry groaned as the cold touched the fevered warmth of his back.

"Worse?" she asked sleepily.

"Better. Much better," Harry replied.

As he lay still, Harry could feel, Hermione's cool fingers reach out and touch his emerald green wings.

"They're beautiful," she whispered smiling. "Absolutely beautiful. And you don't look too bad yourself."

"They are so different to Sirius'," Harry said slowly moving one of his appendages so he could see it. "I have had different conflicts though. I read something my mother left me," he continued appealing to his friend's inquisitive nature. "It said the more intricate the patterns the more battles the demon has seen and the closer to my eye colour the more powerful the demon."

"Your wings are the exact colour of your eyes," Hermione said. "Aren't Sirius?"

"Yes, and my aunt's are as well."

"How can you all be so powerful?" Hermione asked.

"Mum translated what I read from Latin after it had been translated from Egyptian hieroglyphs more than two thousand years ago. I'm guessing then there were more demons of a wider power range," Harry guessed.

Hermione returned to looking at her pages while Harry gazed at the intricate spiralling patterns feeling the soft leather and the hard spines.

"I wonder if I can fly?" Harry mused aloud.

"Not for a little while, Harry," Hermione said. "You grew wings thirty nine hours ago. I'm not letting you fly anywhere."

Harry spun around and looked at his companion in shock.

"A day and a half?" he asked and Hermione smirked as she nodded. "Loa looked after you?"

The brunette frowned. "Perfectly."

Harry looked at Hermione. "You need to come to terms with this S.P.E.W. stuff now. I'm going to have a shower. I'll get Loa to come and answer all your questions honestly."

Hermione nodded and allowed Harry to wander into the bathroom.

Stopping in front of the mirror Harry spoke to his reflection. "I look more like Mum now," he said softly, touching his face. "And I'm tall!"

Harry turned to turn on the taps to fill the bath tub before turning back to the mirror.

Leaning in closer Harry gazed at his face. He still looked his age, but he was sure that he had grown at least four or five inches to reach over six foot. He had filled out significantly, gaining a fair amount of muscle loosing the skinny look and looking more like an athlete or a dancer.

"Lord Potter," Loa said from the hall doorway.

"It's Harry, Loa."

"Yes, Master Harry," the house elf replied a cheeky smile on her face. "Loa be here to see if you need anything."

"I don't think so," Harry replied touching his face which, while still his, looked slightly different.

"Master Harry must be very powerful," the elf said. "Powerful wizards and witches are affected by their magic and you be very affected. You have wings!"

"I noticed," Harry told the little elf, laughing.

Focusing on his wings, Harry retracted his wings so the green tattoos down his shoulder blades returned.

"Oh!" Loa gasped. "Oh. Oh!"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked the little elf.

"You be one of the long dead warriors," the creature whispered. "You be here to right the world."

Looking at his tattoos over his shoulder Harry sighed. "I'll do my best."

"Loa be going back to the kitchen now."

"Loa," Harry called before the elf disappeared. "Could I have a glass of lemonade and some crackers, please? And could you go and sit with Hermione and answer every question she has."

"Yes, Master," the elf said curtseying as she left.

Harry pulled off his boxers and lowered himself in to the bath, sighing in satisfaction as the warm water soothed his aches and pains.

III

_Lakeside, Wales_

"This is a darling town, isn't it?" Narcissa Black gushed to Alec Greengrass.

"It certainly is Cissa," Alec agreed as the two strolled along the new boardwalk. "My wife is insisting I buy one of the large estates just out of town to be a weekend home for us. With three children yet to start school I have been assured it will be a suitable change."

"Abbie has always loved the country though," Narcissa pointed out. "Ever since we were girls. She loved her father's home."

"That she did," Alec agreed. "And I will admit having everyone in that townhouse can make one quite claustrophobic. It's not small by any means, there's just nowhere for the little ones to run."

"I understand," Narcissa said as she casually flicked her wand to help a small child retrieve her ball from where it had fallen into the waters of Lake Arthur. "My Draco was out on a broom from the moment he could toddle outside."

"Cissa!" Isla called from where she was running down the boardwalk towards the duo. "Mr Greengrass."

"Lady Black," the man greeted.

"I'm here to let you know that Mrs Greengrass and the older girls have returned with her sisters and some members of the vampire community. They are interested in joining our town," Isla explained excitedly.

"Are they in the town square, Isla?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes. Apparate there, please."

Isla reappeared between Remus and Narcissa in the town square. The blonde witch launched herself forward kissing a number of the people before her and laughing as they recognised each other and quickly caught up. Daphne moved to take her place beside Isla with another tall, slim young woman.

"This is my cousin, Reid, Isla," Daphne said introducing the two girls. "She'll be at Hogwarts with me this year."

"You can call me, Ruby," the young woman replied, her blue eyes sparkling. "How do you do?"

"Isla Black," she said by way of introduction.

"It was your idea to repopulate the town?" Ruby asked looking around. "It's beautiful, with all the street lamps connected by the flowering vines. How did you get them to do that?"

"Neville Longbottom, who is here somewhere, coaxed them to do it," Isla told the dark brown haired girl.

"Longbottom is a herbology whizz," Daphne added. "He picked every plant that has we've planted over the last few days. And he gave us the spells to help them along."

"It's all so homey," Reid said looking around. "I could live here. I could really live here!"

"Good," Daphne said smiling. "You father is the prime target of one of the real estate agents, on my suggestion."

"Do you girls want to go borrow one of the boats and row out on the lake?" Isla asked happy smile on her face. "You can chat all you like out there and no-one can hear."

"Come on!" Reid shrieked running off down the boardwalk in the direction of the lake her long legs emphasised by the short tailored navy shorts she was wearing and juxtaposed next to Daphne's flowing skirt.

"What are you up to, Isla?" a disembodied voice asked.

"Letting girls have their fun, Sirius," she replied. "Daphne got a new boyfriend while she was in France and she's told me the whole story. Now she can tell someone her age the whole story too."

Sirius made a disgruntled sound.

"How is everything going?" Isla asked ignoring her father's disappointment.

"We bought some beautiful old circular tables with matching chairs for the restaurant. Honey finish, cannot remember which wood but it was a nice one. Seven tables and four dozen chairs at a bargain price," Sirius said. "We also bought square ones of a similar style and one long oval dining table."

"What about outside tables and chairs for Harry's outdoor jazz area?" Isla asked waving to a vampiric family across the street.

"Remus and I were going to go looking for iron and glass tables later this afternoon. We were then going to commission table cloths from a wizarding fabric company Neville has shares in. Then Mrs Greengrass was going to show us where she gets her glassware and crockery from," Sirius explained. "And I made a list of everything else Harry would need for the restaurant with Dobby. It's a long list. I hope Harry's resting not thinking of all this stuff."

"How is this being paid for?" Isla asked stopping to smell the yellow flowers planted in pots on either side of a bench on the main street.

"My personal account for now," Sirius said. "It's not like I will ever need all the money."

"And the painting is finished inside?" Isla asked as she heard and felt Sirius move away.

"Yes, but I just realised we need curtains," the man said as one of the new blond haired Blacks' arrived at her side.

Isla snickered and kissed Draco on each cheek. "How goes it?" she asked.

"My dragon themed store is coming together nicely. I even looked into stocking some Muggle items, books, pictures and stick on tattoos," Draco said as Isla began walking again. "Muggles have the most amazing imaginations."

"That they do," Isla agreed nodding. "And have you painted the shop, gotten everything you need?"

"Remus gave me some glass shelves from a Muggle store that had closed down and sold their stock," Draco said. "I installed them with help from an elf yesterday and they are simply amazing. You can see up through them to the stock sitting on them. So clever! I'm surprised we didn't think of it first."

"The wizarding world hasn't invented anything but spells in over one hundred years," Isla pointed out.

"That is going to have to change," Draco replied before looking over the dusty field before them. "What's going on here?"

"They are the Muggles Harry and Miss Wood have called upon to build the new quidditch stadium. It will be build with Muggle materials in a Muggle style that is perfect for quidditch as well," Isla told Draco, smiling as she waved to Sophia Wood who was in among all the engineers and architects in the middle of the barren landscape. "The wood from the old stadium was used to build the boardwalk."

"Harry is creating a Quidditch stadium?" Draco asked.

"And team," a voice announced from behind.

Draco turned to look at the dark skinned girl standing behind in robes embroidered with the _Hub Corp_ logo.

"I recognise you..." he murmured.

"Ingrid Stocker," she told the duo. "My father's grandmother was a Malfoy."

"Ah, yes," Draco said. "You work for Harry now?"

"I'm on the point team for the Quidditch Complex and the Knights themselves," the young woman replied nodding. "I'm guessing that because you're here with Lady Isla Black that you are no longer hiding behind Daddy."

"No," Draco replied smiling. "I'm still the Slytherin Prince though. I just have changed my surname to be the same as my mother's maiden name as she is from an older more prominent family."

"Draco Black?"

The blond teen held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Tell me, who are you looking at recruiting?"

"Oliver Wood will be our starting keeper and Frances Towler will be our lead chaser," Ingrid told Draco knowing Sophia had already told Isla that information. "Both have agreed and will be signing contracts on Monday."

"Frances Towler," Draco said thoughtfully. "As in: 'Frantic', the Slytherin quidditch player who was a sixth year when I started Hogwarts?"

"The very same," Ingrid affirmed. "I played against her. She's good on a broom."

The trio watched the workmen mark the ground with paint from cans for a few minutes before Draco asked a question.

"How are you going to get the grass on the pitch to grow in time for this season? And what about outside the stadium? You'll need grass and plants outside too."

"Bollocks!" the young woman hissed before stalking off. "Thanks,Black," she called back over her shoulder. "Didn't even think of grass. Too busy trying to get as stadium and a team."

A group of people behind them caught Sophia's attention causing her to wave and the two Blacks to turn around and see.

"How about you go out to the pitch and ask Sophie and Ingrid questions," Isla suggested to her cousin before walking towards the group.

"Mr Wood," she greeted.

"Lady Black. You look well," Xavier Wood noted.

"I feel great now that this town is coming to life," Isla remarked. "And who have we here?"

"This," Xavier said pausing for effect. "Is the Helmsgate Family. Grandma, Rose and Peter and all six kiddies."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Isla said greeting, doing her best to not show her surprise when the middle aged couple smiled showing long fangs. "How do you like Lakeside?"

"It's beautiful," Rose declared, happily. "We've been speaking to Mr Wood and we would like to purchase two properties. The farm just out of town and a butcher store in town."

"That sounds great!" Isla said with genuine warmth. "We'd love to have you here!"

"Actually, Mr and Mrs Helmsgate would like to meet the person who is allowing their children to go to Hogwarts," Mr Wood explained.

"I went for a few years before I was bitten," Peter announced. "It would be great if my children could go. They can't do any harm at their age, and I'd like to think they wouldn't do harm anyway.'

"Well," Isla said looking over the family and noticing there were only five children. "It seems only these three will be going to Hogwarts," the black haired woman said pointing to the three youngest children she could seem.

"We have our first grandchild on the way too," Rose said proudly. "Our eldest, Matthew will be a father by Christmas. There's a little cottage on the farm we want to give to him and his wife."

Peter gently touched his wife. "We expect our grandchild to be magical also."

"I see," Isla said. "I am sorry but you won't be able to meet the instigator of this little village and the Hogwarts scheme for a few days. We, his friends and family are acting on his behalf, getting everything ready. Though I do welcome you, whole heartedly, to Lakeside."

"Thank you," Rose said smiling. "We hope to move in next week sometime, and to bring our current flocks and herds over as soon as everything is finalised."

"You're more than welcome to," Isla told them smiling.

"Excused me but have you seen George Weasley?" the eldest child present asked.

"Alana, don't be so inquisitive!" her mother admonished.

"Of course. I was about to return to town and look for the twins and others. Would you care to walk with me? You're welcome to if you wish."

"Yes, please," Alana said smiling looking to her parents.

Isla noticed you could see her fangs were just beginning to lengthen, as she'd learnt the eye teeth of born vampires do after their twentieth birthday.

The two young women walked back toward the path that led into town chatting happily, Isla talking about their plans for the town and Alana sharing her own ideas.

III

_Summer Cottage, Scotland_

"Loa is this really all the mail?" Harry asked looking at the dozens of letters sitting on his desk.

"No," the elf replied and Harry tensed preparing for more bad news. "This is only the urgent and private letters."

"How much more is there?" Harry asked incredulously.

"The fan mail," Hermione told him using a voice belonging to a Muggle horror film narrator.

Harry frowned before turning to his friend. "Help!"

Hermione laughed and quickly sorted through the pile. "Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley," she said making piles. "Professor McGongall, Professor Flitwick, someone from the vampire community, another someone from the vampire community, Professor Dumbledore..."

"Give that to me!" Harry yelled in alarm snatching the letter out of Hermione's hands. "Jeeves!"

Hermione sighed angrily as Jeeves appeared in front of Harry.

"Sir?"

"Take this letter to Aunty Andy immediately and tell her if it is what I think is to submit it for evidence," Harry instructed handing the envelope with orange writing scrawled across it to the house elf.

"Your Aunt Tia found a number of letters that missed your purge. Shall I give those to Andromeda also?"

"Yes!" Harry declared.

Taking up the three letters from the Weasleys Harry smiled to himself and set about reading them and writing the replies.

"Daphne Greengrass. Draco Black. Adrianna Lines – who's that Harry?" Hermione said continuing to sort mail.

"Blaise Zabini's mother," the black haired teen replied without looking up from the letter he was writing.

"Neville Longbottom. Sophia Wood. Gringotts. Dudley Dursley," Hermione said sceptically.

"Can you open them for me, please?" Harry asked. "Most of the ones from Big D and the heirs should be birthday wishes with questions attached on the bottom. Could you please just check for me?"

The duo quickly tackled their tasks, Harry replying to letters as Hermione handed them to him with a summary and list of questions asked. It took the better part of an hour before Harry was left with only letters that intrigued him. The letters from the vampire community were succinct and to the point. Most said thank you for his acceptance of them as a group within the wizarding community. Some asked why. None told him to keep his nose in his own business. Harry addressed as many of the concerns and answered as many questions as he could in a single letter he posted to the Count Vampire – the leader of those people and asked that he read it to his followers.

After reading the letter from his Charms teacher Harry snatched up the letter from his head of house and ripped it open.

"Read the one from Flitwick," he urged Hermione as he began to read the one from McGonagall.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed his friends eyes widen as she read and as the felt her press up against his side as she read the second letter over his shoulder.

"What should I do?" Harry asked.

Hermione took McGonagall's letter from his hands and continued to read until she finished it.

"You need to write back and tell them that you are alright and give some kind of explanation as to why your letter no longer has an address," Hermione began. "You need to reassure Professor McGonagall you are alright and it seems that Professor Flitwick may need assurances also."

"I need to talk to them, and Professor Sprout," Harry said taking up his datebook and making a point on the current day's page before half closing the book. Re-opening it, he wrote another point before closing it and putting it back on the desk.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked as Harry said nothing.

"Lots of things," the teen admitted. "How can I deal with fan mail? How to get Lakeside up and happening? How to smooth things over with Minerva and Filius without alerting Dumbledore? How do I keep Dumbledore in the dark about everything?"

"Maybe Sirius or your aunt will have some ideas," Hermione suggested unsurely.

"Tia!" Harry said looking at Hermione with realisation etched on his face. Grabbing the girl he kissed her forehead. "Tia can help!"

"Yes, she can," Hermione agreed in confusion as Harry sat back down at his desk and began writing a hasty letter. "How? With whom?"

"The fans and Dumbledore," Harry replied grinning as he wrote. "Do you have anything you need to do?" he asked.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I was going to ask you to check the bookcase in the sitting room for any interesting or valuable books, that all. You'll have a better idea than I," Harry said.

"I'll check for you!" Hermione replied happily.

III

_Dining Room, Potter House_

Petunia Dursley sat at the head of the dining table in Potter House as it lay covered in documents.

"Lakeside..." Petunia began as the group continued to speak. "LAKESIDE is looking absolutely fabulous thanks to a couple of days hard work," she continued before applause broke out making her smile at the camaraderie of her nephew's friends. "Special congratulations to Neville for all the plants. Sirius showed me earlier and the town looks lovely. Also, thanks to the house elves who have all been working hard."

Another round of applause filled the room.

"Alright," Petunia said. "Loa, the house elf where Harry is staying brought me a letter just after lunch. Harry received letters from Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick," the green eyes woman said reading the names directly from the letter to ensure correctness. "They were concerned for his wellbeing since Harry's Hogwarts letter for this coming year didn't have an address on it."

"What!" Sirius gasped. "What did Minnie do? Does Dumbledore know?"

"We don't think so," Andromeda said speaking up. "Harry forwarded the letter he received from Dumbledore to me directly and unopened. It was spelled which gives us another piece of evidence for Harry's case against the old man but from my spell there was nothing within the letter indicating Dumbledore knows of the move."

"But," Petunia continued. "Harry had another idea. He wants me to send a letter to Dumbledore saying that we have gone abroad for three weeks and have Jeeves send it from Spain or something. The purpose Harry tells me would be two fold. Dumbledore will most likely focus his attentions overseas in an attempt to locate Harry, allowing a number of things to happen under his nose back here that he won't be able to do anything about, ever. The second thing is, it assures him and the other professors that nothing is wrong with Harry, due to the missing address on his letter."

"He's his father's son!" Sirius declared loudly.

"Or rather, his mother's," Remus countered.

"True!" Sirius agreed.

Petunia held up a letter on Muggle stationary.

"It has been checked and affirmed by Andromeda, I will ask Jeeves to now send it."

"From Greece," Isla suggested. "Or Italy. Not Spain. There aren't enough places to hide in Spain."

"Jeeves, please go and send this letter, by Muggle means from Greece or Italy, it is your choice," Petunia asked the grinning house elf at her side.

"With pleasure," the creature declared before vanishing with a loud pop.

"I now yield to Finn Gyles, Harry's personal assistant," Petunia said sitting down.

The tall sandy blond man stood and smiled. "Hi everyone. I too received a message from Harry this afternoon and his idea was quite brilliant. To stop fan mail he suggested writing weekly during the summer and then monthly during the term for the Daily Prophet. A 'From the desk of Harry Potter', as a guest journalist. He'd tell the public things about his life, suggest things for them to learn and in turn request that people don't write fan letters, explaining that their hero worship of his only reminds him of everything he lost that night."

Adrianna Lines red mouth twitched before stretching into a beautiful smile. "The boy is a natural leader and public figure," she said her eyes darting across the room as she thought. "This stunt would cause paper sales to soar – to his own profit. It may encourage people to learn something knew – to everyone's benefit during a time of war. A stunt like this also makes him seem young, hip and far more giving to the general public than Albus Dumbledore or Voldemort."

"He sent me a photo and Petunia has also supplied me with some from his childhood at Harry's request," Finn said. "Would you like me to read what he wrote for his first article?"

"Yes!" Isla cried enthusiastically.

"From Harry Potter himself," Finn began smiling to the table around him. "So, you believe me now, don't you? Voldemort, I won't allow any of this You-Know-Who nonsense, is back with a vengeance. It's official, straight from the mouth of Minister Fudge who saw it with his own two eyes along with half the staff from our very own Ministry. Like you, I received a pamphlet in the mail this summer and found it rather unhelpful to prepare for times ahead. And, my friends, we do need to prepare. Stunning spells and impediment jinxes are all well and good but there are other things, simple spells everyone can do that can help us against attackers. A lumos spell aimed in the eyes will blind anyone momentarily, if they are prepared or not. A summoning spell can let something else take the brunt of almost all spells since if a spell cannot reach you, it cannot hurt you. The same goes for the familiar Wingardium Leviosa, taught by Professor Flitwick in the first charms lesson many of us ever received. A banishing charm can also be used to distract would be attackers. A simple kitchen chopping spell could too, come to think of it, or lighting their robes on fire. You see, many very simple everyday spells we all know and all know well could be the difference between life and injury or death. Yes, we need to learn the five basic shielding spells but the younger, less experienced of us cannot use them to protect us. And this is where the wizarding world has gone wrong. We rely solely on our wands which can be taken and broken leaving us defenceless. I have learnt in the last five years that many wizards don't exercise; they couldn't run from danger if they wanted to. We don't teach our children marksmanship by throwing stones at a tree or play hide and seek so they look more carefully at their surroundings. Teaching children to fly is also as skill that could save their lives but also teaching them how to bandage a wound properly could save yours. Teaching a child the basics of how to occlude their mind could help to protect your family secrets and possibly make them less susceptible to the imperious curse."

Neville laughed openly. "Harry knows Snape and Dumbledore can read minds and he's encouraging parents to help their children defend against it!"

People around the table snickered as Finn paused to take a drink.

"Let's move on to more interesting subjects though, like me. My name is Harry James Potter. I'm sixteen years old and I'm about to leave the country on holiday with my family, which I will admit I'm pretty excited about. I can see thestrals and find them to be engaging and highly interesting creatures. I have green eyes, from my mother, and black hair from my father. I am very, very pleased to announce that I have recently grown. While I will never be as tall as one best friend, Ron, I will, thankfully, be taller than the other best friend, Hermione. For my birthday, I also treated myself to Muggle contact lenses so I won't have to wear glasses, which are a hazard when flying or playing quidditch anyway. I can speak to snakes and have learnt that people other than the descendants of Salazar Slytherin can speak to snakes. I learnt recently Merlin could speak to snakes. Maybe I'm his descendant through a secret love child kept hidden... Maybe. I hate it when people ask to see my scar. I hate it when people ask if I remember the demise of Voldemort. News flash! That night was also the end of my father and my mother, who died only a few feet away from me. Therefore, I hate to be reminded of that and as a result don't like Halloween, and on average find the date to be exceptionally dangerous to my physical wellbeing. I do remember screaming, yelling and green lights from that night and it becomes vividly real when a dementor or boggart is close by. Which is why I learnt age 13 how to perform a patronus charm, another spell many of us should learn, just in case. I'm a Gryffindor at Hogwarts for the sole reason I convinced the Sorting Hat not to put me in Slytherin at the beginning of first year. I love the way my aunt makes macaroni cheese bakes and have always been a fast runner. However, another thing I hate is fan mail and I beg to those who write it, not to. I've never seen many of the letters, do not have plans to marry anyone who has offered them self, their mother, sister, cousin, grandmother, or daughter to be my wife. To the three people who offered their sons if I were that way inclined, thank you, but I do prefer the females of our species. I am a Leo, with the temper of a red head, who likes to watch the sunrise and, until next week my dear friends, will bid you adieu. Harry Potter."

The room was silent for a moment until Augusta Longbottom got to her feet and slowly began to clap. Neville copied his grandmother's action as did Fred and George. The Tonks', Sirius Remus and Isla also leapt the their feet with an intense amount of clapping and cheering to be followed by Sophia Wood and Petunia herself who was smiling to herself. Remaining in her chair was Adrianna.

"Adrianna, are you alright?" Andromeda Tonks asked.

"Fine," the other witch replied distractedly. "Just trying to figure out if we can get the new print layout up and ready by Monday to start this overhall and have that in Tuesday's paper."

"I bet you five galleons that you'll make it happen," Isla challenged laughing happily. "And that you'll be printing that Harry Potter makes half a dozen special portkey trips back to Britain during the next few weeks."

Adrianna threw her head back and laughed. After she calmed down, she turned to the now seated Isla and replied. "I don't take sucker bets."

III

III


	12. August 3

III

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Chapter 12 - August 3

III

III

_Lakeside, Wales_

Harry and Hermione used the necklace the former had given the latter to transport themselves to the village of Lakeside just after ten, less than seventy-two hours after Harry had transformed into a demon for the first time. Both were shocked by the sight that met them as they landed in the middle of the town square.

The shops lining the square were a hive of activity. Adult wizards and witches were apparating to and fro, and bustling between shops, speaking animatedly with others. Children played with a variety of wizarding and Muggle toys and some, to the complete shock of Hermione, were learning to ride bikes.

"Merlin! What have they done?" Harry asked stepping out of the shop doorway and into the street, letting his hand run over one of the benches nearby before he stopped to look closely at the potted plants situated at either end if the seat. "Lavender and rosemary?"

"There seem to be magical and Muggle plants everywhere," Hermione noted walking up behind her friend. "This is a wonderful little spot."

"Lakeside not meant to be up and running yet. I mean, I wanted it to be but I knew it was going to take time to make everything happen."

"Is that a vampire?" Hermione asked her eyes fixated on a middle aged man chasing after a small dark haired child.

"It seems to be," Harry replied mildly, noticing Daphne Greengrass walking nearby with another young woman and one of the twins and a vampiric looking female whispering in the shadows of a bright orange store.

"Are there boats on the water?" Hermione asked from a few meters away as she looked back down the boardwalk towards the lake.

"Hermione!" Harry finally replied exasperatedly. "I have been with you and or unconscious for the last few days. Why would I know? How about you go and find out?"

The brunette smiled and darted off.

Harry turned around in time to see one of the twins lob something towards Daphne and her friend. Calmly, he walked over, caught the small silver sphere and lobbed it back, a devilish grin crossing his features as George and the girl were covered from head to toe in blue powder.

"Thanks," Daphne's friend said automatically as the red headed twin charged at Harry.

"Hold this," the emerald eyed teen replied thrusting his overnight bag into her hands before running off only meters in front of a yelling, blue Weasley.

For almost ten minutes, Harry ran around Lakeside, taking note of the number of people he was avoiding and the number of formally empty houses that seemed to now have signs of habitation, all while avoiding George who was yelling, happily, at and about the scoundrel who ruined his prank. Harry didn't remember laughing so hard in his life, but easily kept out of reach from the red haired teen with his new long legs and he had exceptional fitness. As they ran along the boards at the edge of the lake, Harry whipped out his wand but used his demonic magic from his fingers, as he and Hermione had been practicing, to throw George into the cool waters. Many spectators on or along the water's edge laughed good naturedly as the spluttering young man surfaced.

"Not fair!" George yelled as the blue powder was washed away leaving discoloured blue freckles across his nose.

"Very fair!" Harry countered, kicking off his shoes and tucking his wand into one before pulling his t-shirt over his head. Grinning wildly, Harry sprinted down the jetty. "Bombs away!" he yelled pulling his knees up to his chest and launching himself into the water drenching George again.

Surfacing, Harry pushed his hair back out of his eyes and looked at George who had his arms folded across his chest.

"When did you grow into every witch's fantasy man?" George asked, his blue eyes twinkling. "Long, lean and muscled."

"Well from the looks we are both getting it's not just long and lean that appreciated but muscular form of a business man."

"Well, thank you for not drawing attention to my new, lack of height when compared to you," George said before launching himself out of the water at Harry and tackling him backwards.

The boys wrestled in the water before a third person joined the fray.

"Merlin! Look at you!" Isla shrieked clinging to Harry to stop the weight of her clothes pulling her underwater. "Wings do you good, boy," she whispered.

Harry laughed and lazily walked into shore carrying his godfather's daughter, setting her back on her own feet once they reached the dry stones before hugging her again. George emerged from the water on the dock, only to be pushed back in by his female, co-conspirator who was still dusted in blue, before she joined him in the water. Hermione roused on her friend as Fred held onto her waist with one arm before a low voice caught his attention.

"I think you might need this back now."

Harry turned and looked into the blue eyes that held his bag filled with clean dry clothes.

"Thank you," Harry replied with a smile. "That bag and what it contains would be most useful about now."

The girl smiled prettily as from her side Daphne conjured a hand towel and handed it to the young man who was dripping all over the dock.

"How have you been, Miss Greengrass?" Harry asked having wiped his torso down and was now attending to his sopping hair.

"Busy, as you may be able to tell," Daphne replied. "With arrangements here in Lakeside and things that had to be done involving our other plans."

"Yes, it all looks fantastic! But who organised it all?" Harry asked looking around.

"Tia, Aunty Andy and Sirius were the ringleaders but we all got involved," Isla replied with a happy smile. "The quidditch stadium company is riddled with wizards. I never realised how many Muggleborns practically leave the magical community after Hogwarts. There are four in that construction firm and they are making things happen."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as Hermione took his overnight bag and he continued to wave to familiar faces as their little group wandered around the village.

"Making and getting all that steel was actually easier than expected. They have just checked around the world and they have commissioned pieces of the stadium all over the world. Then the Muggles will load it into shipping crates and we can portkey it all here for assembly which means we can have it all happen really quickly," Isla said with a clap of her hands. "Sophie and Ingrid are so excited. Last I checked they were working on uniforms and promotion and securing the best team they can."

Harry stopped walking and looked up at his godfather's daughter. "You..." he began.

"Don't even mention it, kiddo," Isla told him wrapping an arm around Harry. "We want to help. You are our ideas man. We can deal with all the details. You just keep chipping away at your grand plans."

Harry shook his head and let his eyes rest on the brunette who was still walking with Daphne.

"I'm sorry, did we meet?" Harry asked.

"Not officially," the young woman replied.

"Sorry!" Daphne said lifting her hands to cover her mouth as her eyes widened. "I forgot that you wouldn't know Ruby, Harry. Officially this is my cousin, Reid Towler, but everyone calls her Ruby."

"A pleasure, Miss Towler. Harry Potter."

"I gathered," Reid replied, her blue eyes sparkling. "It's a pleasure to meet you also."

"So, now I am back," Harry continued. "What did we do we need to do?"

"Finn has everything for you," Fred said speaking up. "You have a few meetings, I would think. We'll meet up with you this afternoon when we're meant to. In the mean time I will take Emi back to her parents."

Harry nodded and hugged Hermione back when she hugged him.

"You two go spend some time alone. You have a lot to work out also," Harry replied. "I'll see you later Fred."

The couple waved to their company before Fred apparated them both away.

"Thank goodness they are both alive," Isla whispered.

Harry nodded and Daphne murmured her agreement.

"There's been nothing in the newspaper about the attack on Hermione's home. It's all being hushed up. Adrianna's source says both Fudge and Dumbledore have stirred the cauldron to keep it to the bottom," Isla said. "We're looking for ways to run a positive campaign when the world does fall apart though."

"Alright," Harry said with a nod as they stopped at the edge of the quidditch pitch watching as Draco Black and Ingrid Stocker hover above the ground marking the ground with blasts from their wands. "What are they doing?"

"Planning the gardens," Daphne said. "They've been arguing over everything all morning but Neville put his foot down about the plants they are to use and how so now they are arguing over layout."

"It feels as though there is nothing left for me to worry about," Harry declared. "However I am sure that won't be the case."

"You'd better get over to Hub Corp then," Isla said holding out Harry's bag to him. "The girls and I will continue on our walk."

"Very well, I hope you enjoy yourselves," Harry said with a smile. "I'll see you all soon."

III

_Lakeview Restaurant, Lakeside_

"Hello!" Harry declared walking into this newly outfitted restaurant after visiting Hub Corp and being sent up to the lunch meeting by a house elf.

"Harry!" many of the group called.

Harry laughed and dropped his bag to hug his godfather and Remus, Sophie, Andromeda and his teary aunt before Finn slapped him on the back by way of greeting and Ted waved from where he was sitting with papers balanced over his knees.

"I missed you all too," Harry said hugging Tia again as she cried.

"I'm here!" Adrianna declared running into the room her son following behind at a less hectic pace. "I'm not late."

"You're just on time, Adrianna," Harry declared.

"Good!" the woman declared taking her place at the table.

"I must say this place looks great," Harry said looking around the restaurant. "And something smells good too."

"Sophie assigned three elves to this place to do the cooking and cleaning. We're also looking to find a front of house manager to ensure our customers are happy," Sirius declared. "This place is all but ready to run. And you may have seen that we tried to breathe a little life into the main street leading to the new boardwalk too."

"I did," Harry said. "Everything looks fantastic. It's a weight off my mind know I don't have as big a job as I expected to have this week."

"We're always happy to help, Harry," Andy said as she and Ted poured over documents.

"So, what's this lunch meeting about?" Harry asked, looking to Finn who seemed to be the point man everyone had handed things to and spoke to about little things.

"Well, all the houses in the town have been bought us by friendly neighbours," Finn declared. "As you thought would be a good idea in the journal we share. Many of them were informed or invited to Lakeside by yourself or one of the heirs."

"Good news," Harry agreed.

"Hub Corp is going well managing your properties and setting up business on your behalf," Finn said. "Sophie?"

"Sure," Sophie said taking over with a glowing smile. "Harry, the restaurant, as Sirius said needs a front of house manager and bar staff but the elvish staff have worked out how to set and clear tables, serve meals and the rest both inside and outside. Preliminary menus made by us, in tandem with the elves are with Finn for your perusal and confirmation at another time."

"Are we sampling them today?" Harry asked

"We are having the light buffet brunch today," Tia answered. "We wanted to see if just putting selections on the table for people to take from as they please was a viable option."

"The bookshop, under your aunt's watchful eye is also all but ready to go. We are still gathering books and I have spoken with a potential distributor about getting miss-bound Muggle books in at cost with the intention of fixing them with magic and then selling them for profit. That store has also been assigned an elf," Sophie explained.

"We are also in communication with a magical print house," Finn added. "But we had to use your name which is why I am dealing with it as your personal assistant."

"The Bicorn Group offices are also set up and ready for action," Adrianna added. "I have, with Andromeda made purchases so that you, Blaise and Mr Longbottom now own a controlling interest of sixty five percent in the Daily Prophet Company."

"Most excellent," Harry said with a grin.

"The staff we wish to retain have been notified and Blaise as the face of the group and I will speak with them later this afternoon to outline our plans and expectations. So you are aware your first column will be in Tuesday's edition of the new look Daily Prophet."

"Keep the paper small the first week. I want all articles confirmed with the sources," Harry said before ducking his head in embarrassment. "Not that you hadn't already thought of that. Want I want to say it. I don't care how much money I lose the first week, month and year. I want that rag to become an ornate, beautiful and admired tapestry."

"Can we quote you, as a silent partner in the paper as having said that?" Blaise asked his hand moving across the page of his note pad as he wrote.

"Be my guest. Whatever makes life easier. A Harry Potter quote might work too on the front page of the Monday edition. Maybe I say that an informative factual Daily Prophet is a heartening and progressive step forward for the British Magical community," Harry said.

"Perfect," Adrianna said her red lips curving into a happy smile.

"Hub Corp too is obviously up and running," Sophie said taking up the conversation lead again. "The Knights team plans and stadium are all racing forward."

"Isla told me," Harry said with a smile. "It was clever of you to organise the elements to be made across the world. We're going to be ready far ahead of schedule. And the team should make this season!"

"Thanks," Sophie said, ducking her head. "Swing is coming along slowly as my vision of what we need and want it to be is changing. In good news one of the Vampiric families has bought a farm and the butchery. And I learnt that born vampire children are as mortal as you or I. They live twice as long as normal humans whether they have magic or not and have pointy teeth and like their steak blue. That's it. They can't turn anyone or anything."

"You made a friend?" Harry asked.

"George Weasley has been entertaining a young lady, Alana, and I may have looked into hiring her as a spokesperson for the company. She's delightful. And I am disappointed that others like her cannot come to Hogwarts. They pose absolutely no threat," Sophie declared.

"A few bad eggs always ruin things for the masses," Tia said speaking up.

"True," Harry agreed.

"Harry," Sophie said getting her employers attention back. "The Blacks also plan to open a couple of stores. My father's new estate agency is almost ready. The Weasley boys have got the Bike and Boat Shed ready for tourists and their joke shop too."

"Fantastic!" Harry said with a smile.

"We are looking into other possibilities too. It may involve sharing some of your ideas and contacts we've made," Ted said. "But Andy and I believe it is worth the effort."

"I trust you all to make good decisions on my behalf after seeing what you've done to town. It looks fantastic."

"We may have taken the liberty to rename a few of the streets too," Finn said. "To be hipper, cooler and get the clients we are looking for. Hub Corp is also looking into constructing apartments or townhouses for young professionals in the centre of town where the partially demolished grain mill currently is."

"Can't you incorporate the old building and the new ones?" Harry asked. "Rebuild, sub divide or something to try and keep the atmosphere?"

"I'll look into it," Sirius offered looking to Finn who nodded gratefully as he noted something in his personal book.

"The defence shop will be ready to go by the end of the week," Remus said speaking up quickly in the moment of silence. "And Isla has got one shop ready to go, the Dragon, and a clothing boutique and shoe store in the works."

"The last thing I need to touch upon that is currently in the control of Hub Corp is the maintenance of the local park, the boardwalk and the streets," Sophie began. "This is all currently being carried out by company elves at little cost. It's more of, as you just mentioned, an atmosphere thing."

"To keep you updated, Harry," Andromeda said. "Ted and I have moved the practice here to Lakeside, well, we will be finishing the move tonight anyway. A number of the vampire families have chosen to stay in their own communities for now until they see how the Helmsgate family is accepted here and town and the children at Hogwarts during the year. They remain optimistic according to the Count. He also asked me to pass on his thanks to you for your letter."

"Finally," Ted said interrupting his wife. "We have some other news. We're holding off on the Dumbledore thing for a little while. Andy and I spoke and had a better plan. We think Monday's front page should be the new Lady Black, receiving a formal apology from Cornelius Fudge for the incarceration of her father. We can mention you in passing, Harry and can accomplish far more without a fuss about your whereabouts."

"But Dumbledore will catch on sooner or later," Harry said in a resigned manner.

"We think this is a better way. A carefully fed quote will be noticed by the right people, Voldemort we hope, and Dumbledore in his cockiness will miss it entirely."

"You want to send them on a goose chase," Harry said with a smile.

"A bigger goose chase," Andy replied smiling viciously. "Oh and the Black family reclaimed Bellatrix's dowry from her personal vault. Unfortunately, the amount of funds she had available wasn't quite enough so we were forced to take some of the artefacts stored there."

"Let me guess. The room is empty," Harry said.

"Certainly," Andromeda said with a smile. "And we have some more money to fund this campaign of yours."

Their lunch appeared on the table and Harry shook his head.

"What is it?" Blaise asked from beside his fellow teen.

"They are like attack dogs. Point them in the right direction and they are off," Harry replied taking up a sandwich.

"And they haven't even started ripping shreds off anyone yet," Blaise replied with a grin, his teeth starkly white against his dark skin. "Imagine the damage that will occur when they stop prowling."

"Imagine," Harry said with a laugh.

III

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

Dumbledore sat in his chair looking at his office. He'd had a feeling for a few days that he was missing something but had put the feeling down to feeling older that normal after his fight against Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic.

Looking around the room he looked to his silver contraptions that monitored Harry Potter. All were functioning as always.

Still, the feeling remained and loomed even further overhead.

Getting back to work he traced his finger over the Ravenclaw family tree.

"Good," he muttered to himself sarcastically. "Only twenty three in this generation, that will make life so much easier to find those blasted heirs."

In the corner, Fawkes pooped onto the copy of the new DADA syllabus where it now lined his tray.

III

_King's House, King Henry Road_

When Harry entered, all the Representative Heirs were present with the additions of Nymphadora Tonks who sat in an armchair behind Isla and Astoria Greengrass who shared her sister's chair.

"Hello, friends," Harry said with a large smile. "Neville, good job with the plants down at Lakeside. It looks magnificent. Round of applause for him please," Harry said leading the clapping as Neville blushed. "It looks great. And with thanks to you and a number of others we are way ahead of plan."

"Where in the plan did you think you would be at this point, Harry?" Susan Bones asked.

"I thought Dumbledore would have found out I was gone by now. And Lakeside was meant to be a pipedream for Christmas if it was lucky but it is going to be the end of the week now, apparently. I have very smart, very good friends it seems," he replied sitting down. "Still no booklists?"

"No," came the unanimous reply.

"And why do we have eleven of us here. We can do anything with the red stuff until Dumbledore vacates Hogwarts."

"We believe, Harry," Susan said after a moment's pause that designated her as the spokesperson. "We believe that seven drops of blood, from eleven heirs on three occasions would be better. We also established that there is a stone in the drive leading to school, that the gates lock into. We believe that the stone had the Hogwarts shield carved into it. Our plan is to donate the first lot of blood and have someone take it up to the school and pour it on in the dead of night. That way Hogwarts can start to consider our ideas."

"Okay," Harry agreed. "Isla and I know someone who'd be happy to do that I think."

"Okay," Susan said in surprise. "I didn't think you'd agree so quickly."

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked. "You convinced me. If my blood could prevent the deaths of innocent people I would give you every last drop. But it cannot. It can, however, protect a few hundred children. I gladly give you seven measly drops. What else do we need to discuss?"

"We've also realised that we cannot enforce anything new this year," Susan continued still speaking for all the heirs. "But our plan can still be implemented. We can introduce the teachers and concepts, many will most likely overlap."

"Where do you want to start?" Harry asked.

"The re-sorting," Susan replied promptly.

"Very well. I will organise the meeting. Tell me who needs to sign off on it?" Harry asked noting it down in the journal he shared with Finn.

"Since it is a welfare issue we can bypass the Headmaster and have it ratified by the two-thirds of the Hogwarts Board if all four Heads of Houses agree to it," Susan said. "And that is possible. Since Lucius Malfoy was removed from the board in second year many families felt it necessary to replace their representatives with ones less easily swayed. At this moment in time I would say we have an assured fifty percent of the board without the four heads saying their piece to convince the board members."

"Well, Susan, if you are going to be our representative to the school I will arrange something and I will be in touch personally or Finn my assistant will be. You feel we can accomplish this?"

"Without doubt."

"Okay."

"We plan to give the entire proposal, Harry," Blaise said. "We want them onside. Staff who can help relieve their loads will be appreciated no matter what. We also are going to push for the werewolves straight up. The sooner Professor Lupin is back on staff the better we will all feel."

"See what you can get them to agree to. See what you can get them to enforce immediately and over the course of the school year and then we'll focus on having everything else ready for the next year," Harry said with a nod.

Blaise then produced a vial and removed the stopper.

"Seven drops," Neville said, flipping oven a pocket knife cutting the tip of his finger and letting his blood drip. "Who wants to go next?"

"I will," Tonks said getting up from her place in the corner. "I've been doing some reading, and some thinking. What you kids are doing is going to improve this world for our kids. Since I am closer to having my own family than you I am happy to help it along faster."

The all watched as the pink haired woman's blood fell.

"I also remember Voldemort from the first time. We can't let him be like that again. We all need to fight back, we all need to survive."

It took time but soon the vial was full and lying on the table before Isla.

"Let's go get cake," Harry suggested patting his own left shoulder with his right hand. "I feel like cake and a milkshake."

The heirs quickly adjourned their meeting and left to return to their homes or on the cake hunt leaving Isla alone.

"Paddy," she whispered. "Harry said you're here. Take the vial and follow the plan."

Isla grinned as the vial of blood floated up in the air and then disappeared.

"Thanks, Paddy. I'm going for cake now," she said walking from the room.

III

_Dungeons, Hogwarts_

"Hello!" Sirius said throwing open doors in the dungeons of his old school. "Hello?"

"And I haven't even been drinking," came the affected voice from behind him. "You make plenty of noise, poltergeist."

"You can call me Sirius, you know," Sirius said turning around.

"I'd rather not," Snape replied. "Is it time for another chat?"

"Yes."

Snape spun on his heel and led the way back to his private office with Sirius following. The both sat and drinks were poured.

"It's nice to see you not wearing black, Severus," Sirius began. "You don't look sallow in green."

"Do I still look frightening?" Snape asked his eyes narrowing.

"You still have a formidable presence, yes," Sirius replied. "You just look healthier."

Silence fell.

"You still haven't cut your hair."

"One thing at a time. I'm not wearing black. That's enough for this week."

Silence returned.

"Getting to the point then," Sirius decided aloud. "Harry Potter is going to indirectly approach you with an idea, a valid one, which probably would change the whole situation and make the school more of a cohesive unit."

"Lily wants me to help?" Severus asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No. Lily wants you to consider the argument and then remember the facts and how close she came to being in Slytherin. She wants you to do what is best for your students," the demon replied, thinking that he would definitely be in Slytherin if he were sorted tomorrow.

"What's really going on?"

Silence come back and both men studied each other as Sirius considered.

"You 'd never believe me," he said eventually.

"Try me."

"When you get invited to Lakeside you'll have to believe it anyway," Sirius said sitting forward. "Harry is not at Privet Drive. He's in hiding. He plans to step out, be his own man and not let anyone dictate what he should and shouldn't do. He's part of the Bicorn Group who have bought the Daily Prophet. He's one of the heirs who forced the new syllabus for DADA on Dumbledore..."

"That was a well compiled document," Snape said sitting forward. "Logical, regimented, through. Potter did that?"

"Not specifically, but he initiated the discussion among the heirs," Sirius replied. "You'll see changes in him. He's Lily's now. Somehow, he's Lily's son with only the best parts of James."

Snape sat back in his chair and sipped his drink while mulling over the new information.

"Come for a walk?" Sirius asked draining his glass.

"Where?" Snape asked.

"Down to the gates. I have something to do," Sirius declared holding up the vial of blood.

"A blood ritual?" Snape asked. "Using Potter's blood? That would strengthen the wards tenfold if we splashed it around in the ward room."

"Ward room?" Sirius asked. "What?"

"The ward room," Snape said getting to his feet and leaving his office, forcing Sirius to follow. "The room where the anchor stones for the wards that protect the school are housed. Albus is the only one who goes there regularly. But the walls are inscribed in Gaelic. It's beautiful. They are the instructions of how to regenerate the stones. They mention blood. Hurry up!"

"We were going to put it at the gates at the stone there."

"One of the twenty three outlying anchor stones. It would have strengthened the outer protections." Snape said following a twisting path deep under the school. "A logical guess."

"Wow!" Sirius whispered.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Feel the energy," Snape said softly, closing the stone doors.

Sirius meanwhile was touching the walls that hummed with magic and looked closely at the Gaelic words that spiralled down from the low ceiling to the floor, carved into the stones.

"What does it say?" Sirius asked pointing to three separate words.

"Avye, Elith, Aderes," Snape replied.

"I could have read that, jerk!" Sirius grumbled. "Could you translate please?"

"There's nothing to translate. They are the names given to Hogwarts three identities. The gate keep, the protector and the chosen one. Each personification is meant to be beautiful and fierce," Snape answered. "She's magic so old that she could stop Voldemort."

"Stop him, not beat him?" Sirius asked.

Snape sighed. "I don't think anyone can anymore."

"Don't say that to anyone else. Don't destroy their hope because it might just bring yours back."

"Maybe," Snape allowed sitting on the floor. "Pour the blood, let magic do the rest. It should be a good show."

Sirius tossed the vial into the air and vanished the glass. As blood hit the stones the room began to shimmer and sparkle.

"Beautiful," Sirius whispered.

III

_Dursley Residence, River Road_

Harry sat at the dinner table with his aunt, uncle and cousin having his first real birthday dinner.

His aunt was so happy she kept commenting how much that Harry now resembled her own father and looked less like his own. His uncle put forward that the fact he wasn't wearing glasses helped. Conversation flowed as they steadily ate their meal of macaroni cheese and salad. Over a desert of jelly and ice cream they began to speak of Petunia's new job, Dudley's new friends, Vernon's new suit.

For the first time in his life Harry felt truly as if he were a member of a family.

III

III


	13. August 5

III

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Chapter Thirteen – August 5

III

III

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

Albus Dumbledore chocked on his tea when he opened his Daily Prophet.

Not only was the paper half its usual thickness, the layout for the front page was completely different. It looked like the newspaper that had been part of his life for so long but at the same time didn't. It was then he looked more closely at the front page news and for the umpteenth time cursed Sirius Black under his breath.

An image of Isla Black took up the left column of the paper above the fold with a short article declaring her the legal and first Ruling Lady of the House of Black. The entire front page beneath the fold was a surprisingly factual account of the young woman's life filled with her own opinions, many of which were about him and highly critical of the way he allowed Sirius Black to be imprisoned without a fair trial and then how his innocence covered up after news came to light that Peter Pettigrew was alive and an illegal rat animagus.

Narcissa and Draco Black were also quoted in the article which continued on all of page three with more photographs and quotes and a quite recent photo of Narcissa standing beside Andromeda Tonks and her daughter.

Albus had to read the articles twice just to get his head around it all.

How had he missed this development?

How had he missed the Malfoy's becoming Blacks?

How had he missed the reunification of the Black family?

Turning the page he continued reading noting that in the middle of the public declarations on page four was an announcement disowning Bellatrix Lestrange from her birth family and that her dowry had been reclaimed. Dumbledore smiled and thought that like Sirius Black, Isla seemed sympathetic to the plight of the light. The coffers of the Lestranges would be emptied at a guess considering Bellatrix received the largest bride price and dowry upon her marriage the magical community had seen in some decades. With Lucius Malfoy imprisoned and the Lestranges bankrupt Voldemort would be without two large sources of gold.

Making a mental note to observe the situation with Isla Black from a far for a while before approaching her to join the Order Dumbledore turned to the next page and noted that page six was almost entirely blank except for a tiny line of print smack in the middle of the page.

"What's happening in Lakeside?" Dumbledore muttered as he read aloud. "Who honestly cares what's happening in a tiny little ghost town."

And in yet another monumental error Dumbledore focused on page seven and completely forgot about the entire page ad, one of the only people in the country whose interest wasn't piqued.

III

_Isla Black's Apartment, Victoria Street_

Isla sat in her empty apartment taking five minutes to sort through the personal hell in her mind. The past week has been so busy and she had done everything right for her family as was her responsibility. All she could think about was how she hadn't done the right thing for herself.

The past week without her best friend had been hell. She'd spent the weeks since Jasper's birthday in mid-May trying to tell herself she didn't love him anymore. That she would love him as a brother. But the past few weeks and her developing fraternal relationship with Harry had taught her otherwise.

Isla wanted to hate herself for falling in love with her best friend again but couldn't.

Her life was dramatically different now and Isla was making yet another huge change, this time for her own safety. She was moving into her ancestral home, behind the safety of fidelus charms so Harry wouldn't have to worry about her and she'd never have to go home to an empty house again.

But still, Isla felt withered and small and weak. For the past days work had been her salve. Working on Lakeside and working at the clinic, although her hours there had been cut right back due to avoidance of her friend, had kept her from losing her mind.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, and Isla looked up quickly wiping the tears from her face.

"Fine!" Isla declared.

Harry's face had already taken on a panicked expression. "Please don't cry!" he begged kneeling in front of her.

"I'm not crying," Isla lied not lifting her face from where it was pointed to the floor. She felt and heard Harry sit down with her.

"I wish I'd known you sooner, Isla Black," he whispered. "In fact, you need to remember that I'm not ever going anywhere. I'm not good with tears or girls in general but I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you," Isla whispered, leaning against Harry's shoulder. "But you can't promise me that. Promises get broken."

Harry frowned before his picked up his wand and spoke an old Latin phrase, one she recognised as the one Sirius has been teaching her. Taking up her own wand she smiled as the tips lit and emitted a white light that slowly created a circle in the air before them. Isla watched as Harry stuck his hand through the circle of magic. She too then whispered the words and copied his action. The circle of light tightened, grew hot and faded. Once her hand was released from the spell she threw both arms around Harry.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere," Harry said hugging her back tightly.

"You didn't need to align our houses though in the old way. You know you made us brother and sister right?" Isla asked.

"Sure I do," Harry said with a cheeky grin. "But you'll thank me for it one day when you need your brother to do some dirty deed or other to preserve your honour."

"Brat," Isla said planting another kiss on his cheek.

They remained sitting on the floor for a moment until a knock drew their attention to the door.

"Expecting anyone?" Harry asked already on his feet and moving silently to the door, his wand up.

Isla shook her head.

Harry opened the door with a wave of his spare hand and it opened barely an inch. "Can I help you?"

"Has Isla already gone?" a voice she knew all too well asked from the other side of the door.

A few moments later after Harry had maintained his silence she heard the thud of fist hitting wall and she waved her hand to get Harry's attention. The younger man let the door swing open and Isla saw Jasper for the first time in weeks. Most of her wanted to get up and throw herself into his arms. The rest wanted to slap him across the face.

"I'll see you later, Isla," Harry said, before vanishing soundlessly.

She saw the moment when Jasper registered Harry's words and watched him turn to see her sitting there, with her red eyes. Her heart clenched when she saw his face. He looked like she felt except for the hope that started to glow in his eyes.

"Isla," he whispered.

"Hello, Jasper," she replied getting up off the floor and wiping her hand over her bottom to dust it off.

"Isla," he murmured again as he stepped over the threshold. "Hello. They said you had the day off because you're moving," he asked looking at the barren room.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I can't say."

Jasper paused weighing his words. "You literally can't say?"

"I literally can't say," Isla replied with a slight curve of her lips. "Why are you here?"

"The girls said that there was an advertisement to lease your apartment in almost every other departmental break room. They asked me if we'd finally hooked up because you'd also applied to transfer to paediatrics. That's how I found out. I spent the last hour trying to find the courage to come here because I didn't think I could take you slamming the door in my face and ignoring me again," Jasper said in a rush before trailing off into a whisper. "I couldn't have you hate me, Isla. I already hate myself for hurting you and I am sorry."

She knew he was hurting. She knew what he said was true. She knew his tells. She'd never seen his shoulders so low or his expression so forlorn, even when he was the Slytherin practice dummy during their school years.

"Why would I lie to you, Jasp? What could I achieve? You were the only one who could have ever noticed the changes and you did and you yelled. You embarrassed me in front of people we work with. You treated me as it I have no understanding of the enormity of my actions. I needed your support, Jasper. I needed you to say that I looked as lovely as I normally did and to just squeeze my shoulders and say that it was all going to be alright and that we'd talk soon."

Jasper dropped his head.

"You look as lovely as always, we'll talk soon," was whispered in her ear and Isla slammed her elbow backwards into Harry's invisible chest.

"Out!" she hissed, mentally cursing Harry's abilities and thankful Jasper seemed to have missed the exchange being too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry. But I saw you. And you weren't my Isla anymore," Jasper replied. "I was scared because you are a Black and all I could think was that you had succumbed to your family and you were going to leave me." He sighed. "I liked the kink in your hair and the way it wasn't perfectly smooth. I liked the scar on your eyebrow. I liked your hands, there always so soft. Those things reminded me that we weren't so different. That even though I was a mudblood and you a pureblood we were the same. Nine days ago, you took that from me and I lost sight of my best friend. I panicked. I said stuff I shouldn't have. I could have handled it all better," Jasper rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "So could have you. You could have said: Jasper I can't explain something happened and I had to do this for... I don't know... Harry Potter! Can we get Chinese after work and I will tell you the whole story? You could have said that and I would have been scared for you and worried about you, but I also would have seen you every day of the past week."

"Something happened and she had to do it for Harry Potter," Harry said, appearing a few meters away and Isla rolled her eyes. "She did it for me, because my life has been pretty crap up until now. Because we both love man we thought was dead. And in a convoluted way she did it for you too, Jasper Davies," Harry declared. "The pair of you need to get it together because, unfortunately, I am offering Jasper a job with the Knights and you are both going to see a lot of each other either way."

"You're giving the job to Jasp?" Isla asked a smile filling her face. "You're really giving it to him?"

"You are a masochist, Isla. You spent the last week trying to convince me to give him his dream job. You love him enough that you would cause yourself pain even though you aren't talking to him so he can have his dream. And he loves you enough to come crawling back with that resounding speech. A week ago I wanted to kick his behind for making you cry. Now I want to kick it for not trying harder to make this right."

Harry spun on his heel to face Jasper.

"Jasper Davies, I am Lord Harry Potter and I have seen your records to know that you are half a month away from being a fully fledged medi-wizard. Once you have achieved that qualification I wish to offer you the position of team medic to my quidditch team the Arthurian Knights. If you wish to take up this position, once you have your licence make an appointment with Sophia Wood at Hub Corp. She'll be the one seeing to all the details anyway. Right now, you need to come with me."

Isla smiled as Jasper looked to her for confirmation as he did, so long ago, at their first broom lesson.

"I'm guessing he's going to take you to Lakeside," Isla said taking Harry's other hand.

"Lakeside?" Jasper asked. "What the hell is going on? That was in the paper this morning. One tiny little line of page six."

"Do you want to see what Isla is a part of?" Harry asked. "What we want you to be a part of?"

Isla smiled as Jasper took Harry's hand.

III

_Lakeside, Wales_

They reappeared on the boardwalk and Harry was impressed by Jasper's first reaction. Some of the first stores were open and there were people wandering around. Looking into other store windows you could see final preparations being made and Harry knew Jasper was seeing all of this.

"Is this Lakeside?" Jasper asked and Isla nodded from Harry's other side.

"We've been working hard the past week to get it to look like this," Isla told him softly.

"It's beautiful. Is that a boat?"

Harry looked out onto the lake and spotted Ruby and Daphne in a rowboat bobbing offshore.

"It sure is," Harry replied. "Containing one of our fellows and her cousin. You can hire boats or bikes from the shed further along the boardwalk."

Harry also heard Isla gasp in surprise before she flung herself at him.

"You convinced Appleby," Isla gushed happily before laughing and running over to a building and cupping her hands against the glass to see inside. "It's wonderful."

Harry saw Jasper frown as Appleby appeared in the doorway and gave Isla a one armed hug before presenting her with an orange drink.

"The other girls were in earlier and have already tried this one. It's only fair you get to try it too," he told her.

"Yummy," Isla declared sipping the drink. "This one is called..."

"Oh Umm Merlin Umm," Appleby replied.

"Aunty Andy and I will be back to drink our way through the rest of the menu when you open."

"See you tomorrow then," Appleby declared before disappearing back inside.

"When did that happen, Harry?" Isla declared. "When did he sign on?"

"A few days ago," Harry replied with a grin. "But I forced him to keep quiet. I need you and Andy sober and working for a little while yet."

They walked around and Harry spotted a couple of the new Hub Corp staff setting up the Twister mat on the lawn as Sophie Wood and a number of other wizards and witches watched on.

"Harry!" a man further down the road called flagging the little group. "Harry!"

"Morning Xavier," Harry greeted and Isla kissed the wizard's cheek.

"Morning! You're right on time. Is this Mr Davis? Excellent. Most excellent. I have some great properties for you to look at, Sir," Xavier Wood declared slipping straight into Real Estate Agent mode. "Come with me and I'll show you why you should join our little community."

"And show him the cottage we earmarked for the radio station too, Xavier," Harry said with a grin. "Jasper's father has worked in radio and Xavier here might be able to tell us if it is suitable or not."

"Will do, Harry," Xavier declared. "Will you be joining us, Isla?"

"I know everything about everyone connected to my family," Harry explained as he gestured for Isla to go with her friend and smiled when Jasper slipped his hand in hers as they walked away.

"Don't forget the lunch meeting!" Harry called after them before apparating away.

III

_Lakeview Restaurant, Lakeside_

The view was spectacular, even better than he remembered, Harry decided, as he sat on the front stoop of his restaurant. The gardens were growing quickly across the entire village and the lake glittered. For the first time in his life, Harry felt, really felt as if he were a part of the community.

He could see Finn sitting with another young man before all his papers which were spread out over one of the outdoor tables as both young wizards worked and basked in the sun.

"Harry Potter, Sir," Dobby greeted appearing at his side.

"Dobby! What news? How are the elves?"

"We Hub Corp elves be getting stronger with the village," Dobby declared in his high pitched voice. "As the plants and the number of people grows so does our power. We is now helping the plants grow faster and be keeping everything clean and tidy. Does Harry Potter approve?"

"I certainly do," Harry declared. "It looks excellent. Please let all the elves under you know how pleased I am with their work."

"Yes, Sir!" Dobby replied excitedly. "Harry Potter Sir, Dobby must speak with you about something."

"What is it, Dobby?" Harry asked looking at the creature beside him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Sir. It's just... a long time ago, the house elves be having more jobs than just cleaning. They be building houses for wizards. And Dobby knows that Harry Potter's Finn be so busy he need help so the elves have been helping. Dobby was hearing that Harry Potter wanted little houses to be put in the Old Grain Mill so the house elves have built them. We have many things to do but there be so many elves we could do it all!"

"You built apartments in the Old Grain Mill?" Harry asked with a big smile.

"Yes, Sir," Dobby replied.

"Dobby," Harry said. "I want you to organise a tour with Mr Wood. You, and the elves that will be in charge of looking after that property, and I want you to show Mr Wood and tell him he can rent them out to other people. That is excellent work. I am pleased you have done this. Have you done anything else I don't know about?"

"No, Sir," Dobby replied with a toothy smile. "But we can help with the Knights. We elves be knowing how to do many things for that but we must wait until the stadium is built."

"Then also make time to speak to Sophie and her team at Hub Corp. Tell her what you and your elves can do and then you and Sophie might be able to make some more jobs for you to perform. You might even be able to go and purchase stock for some of our stores and maybe start sourcing equipment for a radio station if Sophie says so. We will also need the amenities building, the one for visitors to the village finished with working fireplaces for floo, and bathrooms. Could you and your elves also do that for me please, Dobby?"

"Dobby and his elves be doing everything Master Harry Potter says!" the tiny creature declared before disappearing.

"Okay then," Harry agreed with a smile to thin air.

Getting up he wandered down the hill to where Finn was working.

"What's all this?" Harry asked, sitting down.

"Mr Potter!" Finn greeted. "I'm trying to lease out all your properties to businesses. At this point though it looks like we won't be able to get enough owls to establish a post office."

"We have many house elves at our disposal. Can they deliver messages?"

Finn blinked a couple of times, made a note and pushed the page aside.

"This is Sydney Pierce," Finn said. "This is his second trial, but I will be recommending to Isla that she suggest to you that you hire him as your second assistant and a liaison from Hub Corp with the community."

Harry shook his head and stuck out his hand. "Welcome to the chaos," he joked. "I mean, welcome to the team."

"Chaos is appropriate," Sydney replied. "I don't know how you keep track of it all. Finn seems to keep track of it all, just."

"I don't," Harry replied, honestly. "I was just told by my house elf that they'd built apartments in the Old Grain Mill because they were bored and wanted to help. I've given up trying to keep track of it all."

Finn looked up and frowned.

"Bloody Dobby," he cursed as he searched through papers before selecting a pile and setting it aflame.

"I told Dobby he was in charge. That he had to talk to Xavier Wood and maintain them and everything," Harry told Finn. "So that's one more thing off your plate. I also suggested he start sourcing items for the Attack and Defence Supplies shop and the radio station which means he will probably be in contact with you shortly to get permission and lists."

"We have lists," Sydney said with a laugh as Finn sighed in relief.

"Use the house elves, Finn," Harry recommended. "They are happy to help. I will speak to Dobby and let him know they are to be as helpful to you, Sydney and Sophie as they are to me."

With a crack Dobby appeared with his back to Harry. The house elf turned around and the confusion vanished from his face when he spotted Harry.

"Dobby hears and the elves will obey," the creature declared before disappearing again.

He reappeared seconds later to accept a pile of lists from Finn, smiled and vanished with yet another crack.

"Crazy little thing," Finn said with a grin. "But if he wants to take the work off my plate..."

"He will," Harry said with a laugh.

"Anything else we should know about today?" Finn asked.

"I've had a new idea, but I'm giving this one to Sydney," Harry decided. "It looks like you have enough to do."

"What can I do for you, Mr Potter?" Sydney asked opening a book and posing his Muggle pen over the fresh page.

"Sydney, I want to throw a free concert. Who do you think will play?"

Sydney looked from Harry to a laughing Finn and back again.

"When do you want this concert to be held?"

"In a week or so," Harry replied. "I also think we should look into establishing a day spa. Think on that one fast too because we will have to buy another property. I'm thinking the one on the hill top out of town to keep it quiet and so forth. It had great views."

"I'm on it," Sydney declared.

"Well, I'm off then. To my next meeting. If you boys can find five minutes you should also pop in and check out the twister competition."

Harry stood and walked back up to the restaurant listening to the sounds of Finn's raucous laughter.

Walking in the door Harry was met by Ingrid and Draco. Harry shook the blond man's hand and kissed Ingrid lightly on one cheek.

"Okay my amazing little quidditch fanatic, where are we at with my Knights?"

Ingrid looped her hand through Harry's offered arm and steered him into one of the private dining rooms.

"Harry Potter, may I introduce you to Frances 'Frantic' Towler. You of course already know Oliver Wood."

Harry greeted the pretty violet eyed woman as she stood before being drawn into a back slapping hug by Oliver.

"I'm so pleased you letting me do this!" Oliver declared. "Sophie and I were initially thrilled with the idea but Ingrid here is making this dream team of mine a reality. Who wouldn't want to play on the team owned by Harry Potter?"

"Well you aren't coaching them, Oliver. They will all be pleased for that," Harry remarked. The Weasley twins who sat in the corner laughed.

"Isla and Jasper will be here soon," Ingrid informed them. "They are just signing off on the paperwork for Jasper's new place.

"Jasper?" Frances asked.

"He's the team Medi-Wizard," Ingrid supplied as Frances took a chair offered by Wood before he sat down also. "Jasper Davis."

"Jazz is going to be our doctor?" Frances asked happily. "He was always involved with Isla Black so I guess I'm not surprised he's tied up in the middle of this beautiful chaos."

"And it comes back to that conversation we had," Oliver said. "It's not what you know, it's who you know."

Ted Tonks, Isla and Jasper walked into the room and Oliver and Frances were handed quills and contracts.

"I already signed mine, Frannie," Jasper said sitting next to the other former Slytherin. "How does it feel to be a Knight?"

Frances laughed and blew on her signature to dry the ink.

"Feels bloody fantastic!" the witch replied. "I've been waiting for a team like this to come along. And now it's here, I'm part of it and we will be unstoppable. Harry has such great ideas for the company."

"What ideas?" Jasper asked leaning forward.

"Little league games, coaching clinics, development squads, charity games," Oliver said passionately. "I don't have the words to describe how great the Knights brand will become."

"You bought a place here they tell us," Frances said "I did too. A little Stone House with heaps of space for a garden over on the edge of town. It's beautiful."

"I got one on the side of the hill overlooking town."

"Nice, Jazz-man. They had great views!" Frances said. "We should all go to dinner and catch up come bond tonight."

"You can have lunch right here as soon as this meeting is done," Harry declared. "Ingrid?"

"Now that the three of you are officially on board as Knights there will be a photo shoot tomorrow afternoon at the ground breaking at the stadium site. Harry will not be present and cannot be mentioned. Only Hub Corp. Oliver and Frances you will be in you official uniforms which you will be fitted for back at Hub Corp later this afternoon. Ted and Jasper will be in official uniform also as legal and medical officers. Along with Isla and Draco Black wearing supporter's jumpers. We hope to have our first official game quaffle there too."

Harry's head whipped around.

"Yes, Harry," Draco sighed. "The official team balls are almost ready. We will also be saying that we are in negotiations with broom sponsors still, which will hopefully make every broom company approach us with offers. "

"Wow!" Harry said. "I feel redundant."

"This photo shoot should be enough to garner the kind of coverage we need. For an added bonus it will give another front page plug about Lakeside for free. It's going to be a great photo. That said, Ted will be submitting all our legal stuff at the Ministry of Magic tomorrow morning. The idea is that someone from there will leak it and then when we send out the media alert many, especially from the magazines and smaller papers will come because Ms Lines has already organised for the Daily Prophet to be there."

"See," Harry declared. "Redundant!"

"We've got a Wheezes as in tomorrow's paper, page 6 Adrianna said, to keep the whispers about Lakeside going," Fred added from the corner where both twins were nodding.

"Excellent!" Harry declared. "And once again I'm made redundant. Maybe I should go back to Finn and Sydney and tell them I want to launch the new radio station when they throw the concert, just so I feel like I have influence over something."

The whole table laughed.

"No!" Harry said. "I'm glad we have such a good team. A strong team. That communicates well with all the other strong teams I have gathered around me to make all of this happen. No. This is excellent. It's good knowing it will all keep running once I am back at school."

"It certainly will," Ingrid announced. "This is the opportunity of a lifetime and I'm not passing it up! I want to be part of this as does everyone else and you, Harry have been the catalyst to make this all happen."

"Well, according to my schedule I have to go make other things happen over lunch so I will talk to you all later. Get the elves to cook you something and enjoy. Draco will tell me and Ingrid will also send me a memo of anything else you decide, I'm sure."

With that Harry left Lakeside.

III

_King's House, King Henry Road_

When Harry walked into the room the Representative Heirs usually used he found the four heads of house sitting on one side of the table with Blaise, Neville and Susan on the other.

"My apologies for my tardiness," Harry said shaking hands with his two male collegues and kissing Susan's cheek before sitting down on the end of the row beside her. "My other meeting ran over."

"To be expected," Blaise said speaking over Susan's head of house. "Did you iron out all the arrangements for tomorrow?"

"I believe we have. Ingrid will send Adrianna a memo no matter what you and I discuss," Harry declared shrugging his shoulders. "But I did like today's edition. It felt like something I knew but in new clothes."

"It did," Neville agreed. "Exactly what we wanted. Tell Adrianna we're very pleased, won't you Blaise?"

Blaise nodded and looked to his head of house. "And speaking of new clothes, Professor Snape, you look very handsome. That navy is an excellent colour. You don't look so sickly."

"Agreed," Harry and Susan said together.

"Professors," Susan said shuffling her papers. "Shall we begin?"

"What is going on?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Have you not guessed, Professor?" Blaise asked. "We and the rest of the members of our group, the Representative Heirs, we sent the new Defence syllabus. Susan and I, as the designated liaisons between our group and Hogwarts are here to discuss that with you, along with other ideas we have."

"I hope you all looked over the information packs we sent you before you came," Susan said.

All four teachers took a minute to retrieve their shrunken backs from pockets and returned them to their normal size. Each appeared as though it had been studdied but the potions professor's copy was filled with parchment bookmarks covered with annotations.

"Well, Professor!" Blaise said in surprise. "You have been busy."

"I've... there's a poltergeist on my case... and I thought he may have been a figment of my imagination, brought on my heavy drinking. However, after the wards were strengthened some nights past, with no explanation as to why or how I began to wonder... He made some valid points... as do you, in this document. Now I am not sure how the other professors feel as to having veela and werewolves at Hogwarts but I feel, as a school we can be accommodating of all children, including the born vampires."

"Then let's begin there," Susan declared. "Page eighty if you please."

III

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

Dumbledore looked at Amelia Bones who stood in front of him, flanked by two aurors not loyal to him, and shook his head in confusion.

"Come again, Miss Bones."

"Sir," the witch said slowly. "It's Director Bones. And I'm here to issue you with a subpoena to appear before the Magical Tribunal to see if there is any weight behind the allegations that appeared in this morning's newspaper. We've had a number of owls, you see. And people dropping by to yell at me and I'm being forced to take action. This is the most discrete way I can do this, Headmaster, so I beg you to comply so I don't have to force this all to a public trial."

"I'm not the one who put Sirius Black in Azkaban!"

"Tell that to the panel. Tomorrow. At three," the witch replied. "Have a good evening, Sir."

Albus smiled pleasantly until they were out the door before he turned to Fawkes.

"Apparently, I have to prepare for trial, discover the identities of the heirs who are attempting to take over my castle and now curse the new owners of the Daily Prophet!" the old man fumed.

"The Bicorn Group," a voice from the doorway declared.

"Adrianna Lines," Dumbledore acknowledged spinning on his heal and marching to stand behind his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm the representative from the Bicorn Group and the Daily Prophet. I was wondering if you wished to comment on the fact that you've been subpoenaed to appear before a tribunal because of our factual article on today's front page?"

"No," Albus replied.

"Now get out of my office."

"I hope you have a productive evening, Headmaster," Adrianna said with a smile before departing the room.

And for the first time in a great many years Albus Dumbledore lost his temper and threw one of his contraptions at the closed door.

III

III


	14. August 7 & August 8

III

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Chapter Fourteen - August 7 & August 8

III

III

_Potion's Master's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Severus sat in his office which he'd taken the liberty of temporarily refurbishing in order to host breakfast with his fellow Heads of House. At present, he was sitting in an armchair he was considering making a permanent feature of his office reading the Daily Prophet.

The newspaper itself was actually enjoyable to read. The current front page was taken up by the announcement of a new Quidditch team to join the British Isles league and they were to be based in Lakeside, just like his personal poltergeist had mentioned. There were also advertisements on page six for a bookshop, a butchery and a dragon themed store in the village. Said advertisements we so eye catching Severus almost missed the two inches of text that announced that the Magical Tribunal into the wrongful imprisonment of Sirius Black was to take at least one more day with Andromeda Tonks- Black submitting damning evidence on behalf of the Lady Black and the entire Black family. Severus raised his eye brows at the printed list of witnesses subpoenaed to appear before the tribunal. Dumbledore was listed and the company he was in was not complimentary.

"Have you seen..." Filius Flitwick asked holding up his edition of the paper before cutting himself off mid sentence. "Of course you have seen the Prophet. It's very interesting now isn't it, Severus. I especially love Harry Potter's column in yesterday's edition. It had the perfect balance of humour and seriousness, don't you think."

"It was very interesting, no doubt," Severus agreed.

Pomona Sprout announced her entrance with a loud "I think it was genius. I think the whole thing, the new look, the new writing style, the factuality of it all is genius."

"And being run by Adrianna Lines," Severus declared. "She's the managing director of the Bicorn Group and Blaise is one of the primary stakeholders."

"Blaise Zabini owns that newspaper?" Filius asked. "Savvy boy. He's as smart as his mama."

Severus sat on his suspicions and decided to say no more on the subject. Instead he looked back down at the notes he had written before bed the previous night. It annoyed him to no end that his personal poltergeist was having a rather large influence over him.

He was spared from any questioning about to come from his two colleagues by the arrival of the third, carrying a thick tome.

"Minerva?" Pomona asked. "What is that?"

"This is my family copy of _Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs_. It is a self updating volume that shows the heirs to this very school. As I am one of them I have been reading it since our meeting with Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom, Mr Zabini and Miss Bones."

"What have you found?" Filius asked.

"I have found that the Longbottoms bought up another fifteen percent of the Daily Prophet and also bought up Witch Weekly and a couple of other magazines. I have found that Blaise Zabini has also invested in the same brands. As has Harry Potter, although his records were much harder to locate," Minerva said with a smirk. "I have also located the names of the heirs I think are part of the Representative Heirs group and am heartened by the list of students' names that I discovered. They are all intelligent and unbiased. I also found the information on Hogwarts herself, the enchantments. Exsuscito patronus. Exsuscito custos fores. Exsuscito electionis. The gate keep, the protector and the chosen one."

"Avye, Elith and Aderes," Severus whispered.

"What?" Minerva asked.

"That is the rough translation of the names in the ward room. Avye means gate keep; Elith is a variation of chosen one and Aderes means protector. You don't think..." Severus asked looking to Minerva.

"They're trying to wake Hogwarts," Minerva whispered slumping into the final chair. "They are trying to find a way to protect the students."

"What are you talking about? And how would children know to do that?" Pomona Sprout asked.

"Flamel," Flitwick declared, his eyes unfocused as he thought. "Nicholas Flamel left his stone here not for Albus to play games with but because he thought that the physical representations of the castle would protect it from He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named."

"And they are trying to get extra staff appointed," Severus whispered. "And they are inviting all school aged werewolves and vampires and veela. Dear Merlin. Harry Potter is trying to save as many as he can from my fate. Remus Lupin is an excellent role model for young werewolves..."

"More staff means more protectors..." Minerva declared.

"Knowledge is power," Filius agreed. "They are only trying to help themselves and make our society less insular."

The four sat in silence for some time.

"When did children become so intelligent and how did we miss it?" Pomona Sprout demanded.

"Minerva?" Severus asked looking at the woman he thought of as a grandmother. "You're very pale. Are you alright?"

The Scottish witch paused before she began. "In 1919, I married an Australian man. In 1921 and 1923 I bore him a child. I have two sons. Unlike their father they were wizards. In 1927 sent them back to Australia via portkey, without me. My cousin was on his short lived rise to power at the time and none of my family knew of my marriage or family. I was too scared of my parents' reaction to tell them I loved a Muggle man," the witch said looking the oldest she ever had in Severus' eyes.

"Dear Minerva," Pomona whispered with tears in her eyes.

"That autumn I began working here as the flying instructor. I sent all the money I could to them. They boys attended Australia Doctrina. Gregor wanted to come live with me but by that stage Grindewald was here. Still I let him and Neal come every summer and every Christmas. Gregor married a French girl; Neal a New Zealander. All my grandchildren, five boys and three girls went to Australis Doctria together."

"You went away every Christmas," Filius noted. "You visited them."

"Until they were all grown. I have seventeen great-grandchildren. None of whom I would drag here at this point in time, not while they were in danger from Tom Riddle," Minerva told them with tears running down her face. "But Gregor speaks French fluently and is well versed in Latin. His wife, Antoinette is well versed in etiquette, dance and the like. Neal is a potions master and a master swordsman and Ruth taught duelling at Australis Doctrina for almost thirty years."

Severus placed his hand over Minerva's clenched hands. "Go to them now. See if they will come now," he urged her before standing abruptly from his seat. Moving to his cupboard he pulled out his small pensive and tipped the memories it contained into a jar before taking a stoppered vial and removing from his mind what he had just witnessed and placing it inside. Moving back he handed both the pensive and vial to Minerva and smiled at her. "Go! Filius, Pomona and I can plot and plan. You are the one who can make it happen. We will try and instigate every single idea the Heirs have given us before the meeting tomorrow. You try and find us the staff."

"Go, Minnie," Pomona whispered. "Go and get your boys."

Severus smiled as Minerva took the items from him.

"Thank you," she whispered before fleeing the room.

"Let's not waste a moment of time," Filius declared producing his copy of the new DADA syllabus and the Representative Heirs other document. "It would be best if this were all done without Albus' knowledge."

"Very much so," Severus agreed and placed his notes between the two other teachers. "This is what I have thought of and established so far."

III

_Lakeside, Wales_

Harry sat with his feet in the waters of Lake Arthur as he waited.

"You know Daphne speaks very highly of you. She's a bit of an ice queen to most people so that she does of you is a great compliment."

Harry turned and looked at the person who was speaking to him. "Good morning, Ruby."

"Good afternoon," she corrected.

"I was hoping they wouldn't be late and that I was just early," Harry replied.

"Whomever it is, is late," Reid said sitting down. "For it is already the afternoon. Who are you waiting for?"

"The Weasley twins. We were to have a bit of a business meeting," Harry said. "Instead I'll get to know you."

"How lucky for you," the young woman replied.

"Yes," Harry agreed with a light blush and a grin. "How lucky?"

"So what was the meeting to be about?" Reid asked. "Or can't I know?"

"Fred and George and in charge of a special plan on my behalf called 'let's give Albus Dumbledore one gigantic headache'."

"Ooo," Reid said with a laugh. "Sounds like fun. Is Alana in on it?"

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked.

"George is seeing one of the born vampires I grew up with, Alana Helmsgate. The girl with the blue powder the other day," Reid said trying to jog his memory.

"Long dark hair, pretty smile, sparkly eyes," Harry said.

"That's her," Reid agreed. "She was the biggest trouble maker when we were growing up. You should have her help the twins because she would make them unstoppable, whatever you have planned. She's absolutely fearless."

"Thanks for the warning," Harry said with a smile.

"Harry!" one of the twins yelled running up the boardwalk. "Harry, Alana had a great idea for Dumbledore headache plan thing!"

"And what's that Fred?" Harry asked.

"You actually go to the continent. Go to Spain. Go to Greece. Go to France. Go to Egypt. Get your photo taken, and more importantly get them published," Fred explained as George and Alana rushed up.

"Harry, this is Alana. Alana, Harry," Reid introduced. "You'll need Polyjuice Potion for that plan to work boys."

Harry grinned sheepishly and pulled a couple of vials from the bag on the deck beside him.

"Hell yes!" Alana crowed crouching down and kissing Harry on the cheek. "I have a camera now all we need is a contact at the paper."

"I have that too," Harry replied, pulling a small pouch filled with vials out of his bag. "They are in half hour doses and there is also a little packet of my hair in there also. The only problem is the voice."

George grinned and held up his finger to show the tiny spot on the end he then stuck it to his neck. "I don't think that will be a problem," he said in Harry's voice.

"That's amazing," Harry declared. "Alright. George and Alana, go. Go and cause Dumbledore issues. There is money in that bag also. I want Dumbledore's headaches having headaches. Fred, Reid and I will keep planning."

"Ruby was the biggest trouble maker when we were growing up," Alana said with a smile that showed her pointed eye teeth. "Absolutely fearless. Did anything and everything."

Harry looked to the girl at his side. "Right," he said as she pretended to look innocent. "You have forty five minutes to come up with the impossible list. Things we logically can't do to Dumbledore but you wish we could – treacle in his slippers, taking all his forks etcetera and so forth."

Fred and Reid swapped a glance.

"Got paper?"

"And a pen?"

III

_Luigi's Restaurant, Le Boulevard_

Harry walked into Luigi's and immediately felt the loss of Appleby who was currently manning the bar at _Tipsy Merlin_ in Lakeside.

"I went to the bar," Andromeda said by way of greeting. "I went to the bar and asked for a Merlin, straight up, and the girl was like, what's that? If the food here wasn't so good I would have left on the spot."

Ted looked up and looked questioningly at Harry for a moment before shaking his head. "Sorry, didn't recognise you, Harry, sit down. We'll get you a drink."

"So, what am I here for, Aunty Andy?" Harry was asked as his beverage arrived.

Andromeda looked to Ted and sighed.

"I feel horrible. It's going to be like telling Nymphadora that Santa Claus wasn't real..." the woman complained.

"We won't be able to go the whole ten rounds with Dumbledore legally," Ted said looking at Harry then turning to his wife. "I've always told you to tell people things as you rip off a band-aid; hard and fast. It hurts but it's over and done."

Harry on the other hand scowled. "Why?"

Andromeda sat forward and took one of Harry's hands between her own. "As we discovered this week with the Magical Tribunal into Sirius' wrongful imprisonment we're having some credibility issues with the documentation. Your parents thought ahead, signed everything in blood so they cannot be denied which is lucky for us otherwise I would have had to explain I got them from you and you would have been called to appear and so on..."

"Right," Harry said slowly. "But?"

Andromeda grinned predatorily and Ted leaned back on his chair.

"We can still go the whole ten rounds, just subtly. This Magical Tribunal will find in our favour. That's front page news, an innocent man locked up for twelve years, with continuation on pages four, five and seven for the full blow by blow. Then Lady Isla Black can call for remuneration on behalf of her father and fight to have his name cleared before the Wizengamot. That's another front page."

"So as long as we do all this publically..." Harry began. "And as Supreme Mugwump if Dumbledore doesn't act straight away we can say he's trying to cover up his mistakes, then have a closer examination of my childhood, testimony from my teachers."

"Yes!" Andromeda hissed. "We get the memories from the Muggles if we can. We use the letters sent to your aunt and uncle. We use your Hogwarts medical file."

"Draco and Neville had controlling spells on them," Harry said. "There's another front page. People from the clinic would be able to testify. There would be mass panic, witches and wizards everywhere would have their wands and bodies checked for controlling spellwork. All Dumbledore's hard work would be undone."

"Keep going..." Ted said taking notes.

"Fred and George were looking for evidence of control at the Burrow before they moved into Potter House. Maybe it's time to bring Ron and Ginny and Mrs Weasley into these events so they can look too. They'd have to have some controlling letters from Dumbledore. Then they would have another article with evidence to back it up."

"If we'd had a son, Ted, this is what he would have been like," Andromeda said, kissing Harry's fingers.

"I need to send a message to George and Alana," Harry said, with a maniacal grin spreading across his face. "They need to buy socks. Dobby will be able to help. Dumbledore won't be able to ignore socks."

"What about socks?"

"Something the old man once said to me," Harry replied. "What we need is the evidence for the destruction of Nicholas Flamel's stone. Or why Dumbledore has excluded certain groups from our school. But all the changes at Hogwarts need to be kept quiet until September so that they can't be used as a positive during our negative campaign."

"Unless the four heads of house unite to bring change to Hogwarts, together..." Ted said slowly. "I'll get a message to Adrianna to go to the Hogwarts Board meeting tomorrow morning. I'm sure those four will unite to follow all changes set forward by the heirs."

"And what's Dumbledore doing? Being subpoenaed by the Magical Tribunal for letting an innocent man rot in Azkaban; 'Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was unavailable for comment due to a prior commitment to appear before the Magical Tribunal investigation into the wrongful imprisonment of Sirius Orion Black'. It's perfect. Do it! Go! Make it happen!"

"After dinner, Harry," Andromeda declared as their first course appeared before them. "After dinner."

III

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Albus Dumbledore looked at the socks in his hands.

"Albus, are you listening?" his deputy demanded as the three other heads of house stood behind her.

"Harry Potter sent me socks," Albus replied. "From Barcelona. See, they have Barcelona Football Club emblems stitched into them."

"Albus, the board meeting..." Minerva prompted.

Dumbledore frowned. "What is he doing in Spain and since when did he get a house elf?"

"Headmaster?" Severus asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

Albus shook his hands in the young man's direction. "It's the stress of this tribunal and Harry Potter apparently not being at home on Privet Drive. I'm wondering if this is all just a prank of some kind by Voldemort or Harry himself as a means of rebellion."

"Albus!" Minerva snapped.

"You can handle the Board of Governors, Minerva, you have many times before on my behalf. You all love this school and will do what is best for it. I trust you. In the meantime I am going to have to contact Arabella Figg."

Albus didn't even notice that all four of his staff stiffened in horror. He was too busy muttering to himself and tapping his contraptions with his wand to notice a quill move on his desk and a sheet of paper make its way into Severus Snape's hand. He also failed to notice the relief of the man as he read the message.

Striding to the fireplace Albus threw the powder in and called out Arabella Figg's name.

"Ah," he said as Arabella's head appeared in the fireplace. "My dear, why are you wearing men's robes."

"Albus Dumbledore, did you check the position of the moon in the sky before you called me. It is late! What did you want?"

"My apologies, Arabella. I merely wanted to know how Harry Potter is faring this summer."

"He's in good health and becoming more like his mother every day. He carried my bags home from the supermarket for me only this morning."

"Thank you, Arabella," Albus said with a relaxed sigh. "Goodnight."

The headmaster turned to see three staff wearing very confused expressions and one wearing a smirk.

"As Arabella said, it's late. I think I will retire for the evening," the Headmaster declared. "Good night all."

III

_Bicorn Group Meeting Rooms, Lakeside_

Harry walked into the small house over the back fence from the Hub Corp Cottage that he'd set aside for the Bicorn Group and was immediately met by a grinning Blaise.

"I think," the coffee coloured skinned teen said, "I think my mother just met her new husband. She has married herself to a company and is happy to become the trophy wife of our newspaper."

"We all need to try something new from time to time," Harry replied agreeably with a matching grin.

"Mr and Mrs Tonks dropped by for a nightcap about ten last night and left just after midnight," Blaise continued. "Mama has been up since at least half five and I didn't hear her go to bed. She's been working hard at something."

"We have learnt that it will be too difficult to go after Dumbledore legally for his crimes against us. As such we are starting a subtle negative campaign against him using the Daily Prophet as our soap box."

"Ted copied me his memories of your conversation," Adrianna said appearing beside them. "We will do that and more. I have many ideas starting with the Hogwarts refurbishment. That will be my eleven o'clock."

"Mine too," Blaise said. "Come on in, Harry, I ordered us some breakfast."

"There's some paperwork to sign too," Adrianna declared. "Andromeda had Jeeves bring it a few moments ago. He's here waiting for you. He won't give it to me, that wonderful elf."

"I have good staff," Harry agreed accepting the package from Jeeves as he appeared at his side.

"Mrs Tonks- Black has informed Jeeves that you should sign all these documents where indicated and then give them too Ms Lines. She also said you must visit Potter House at some point to sign more. Miss Granger and her family continue to stay. They plan to move tomorrow or the day after once Dobby deems their new house fit for habitation."

"Excellent work, Jeeves, thank you. And continue to take such good care of my friends."

"Yes, sir," the creature replied before vanishing.

"I wish my elves would behave like that," Adrianna said wistfully. "Sign and eat while we wait for Neville."

"Adrianna, that photo of me in Barcelona is in today's Daily Prophet, yes?"

"Page three," Neville said walking into the room. "What are you up to, Harry?"

"Trouble," Harry said with a smile, pushing all the signed documents to Adrianna as Neville also handed her a bundle.

"Now, Harry, you said you had an idea you wanted to present to us before we get down to business," Adrianna said balancing glasses on her nose and sorting through the documents before her.

Harry smiled, snapped his fingers and a small house elf appeared in black robes with the silhouette of a rearing bicorn stitched on the left side of his small chest appeared. Accepting the bundle from the creature the dark haired teen nodded and the elf vanished again. With a smile he fanned a selection of Muggle magazines across the table.

"I want a range of magazines to be released by the Bicorn Group Publishing Company," he said. "These are Muggle magazines. Some are released weekly, some monthly, some quarterly. GQ: Gentlemen's Quarterly could be easily reinvented as something similar in the wizarding world," Harry said using his fingertips to bring the glossy cover to the fore. "The same goes for Vogue, Cosmopolitan and all the others. That's our next step. However, these magazines are published due to the advertising revenue they bring."

The three teens watched as Adrianna frantically flipped through each of the magazines making noises of agreement before she reached a conclusion and looked up.

"Omar, my sixth husband, had an office block somewhere in London. I will look into it and set up offices and staff to get these ideas off the ground. The Daily Prophet needs a new address also. Yes," Adrianna said looking at the copy of GQ. "Yes. We could have a wide audience, even on the European continent. The French would pay to advertise in a British magazine then the British would have to respond. It would advance fashion by one hundred and fifty years in about a decade. Yes..."

"I'm not worried about the money it would take because at the end of the decade we will have received it back tenfold," Harry said.

"I want clothes like that," Neville said looking in another magazine.

"I'll organise us a shopping trip," Blaise promised. "I have an appointment with Susan Bones and the Hogwarts board so let's keep this on track."

"To business," Adrianna declared pushing the magazines away. "The Daily Prophet's sales have held steady and have increased by thirty percent in the overseas markets of Paris, Munich, Bern and Rome..."

III

_Antechamber to the Governors Hearing Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Minerva paced the room as she waited for her fellow heads of house to arrive. They were to speak to the Hogwarts Board of Governors and implement changes Albus Dumbledore was not yet aware of.

"Severus!" she said as the young man walked into the room. "Where are Filius and Pomona?"

"I asked them to wait outside a moment," Severus replied, his eyes darting around the room. "There is something you need to know before we go into that room."

"What's that?" Minerva asked.

She watched as Severus nodded and slowly Sirius Black appeared beside him.

"Sirius pretended to be Arabella last night," Severus explained. "Harry Potter and his friends are making a lot of changes, I feel for the good of this world."

"Oh my..." Minerva gasped.

"If it makes it any better, I didn't know Sirius was actually alive until last night. Until that point I believed him to be a poltergeist out to get me. He's been..."

"Getting him drunk. And explaining a lot of things," Sirius declared. "Minnie, I'm sorry it's had to be like this but I need to be able to trust you and there has been so much going on that I didn't have time to come to you until now."

"What's that on your wrist?" Minerva asked, grabbing for her former pupil.

"My tattoo."

"The Twelve Souls of Magic and the Five Kings of Magic, the bringers of justice. They're real," Minerva gasped tracing the runes. "My great- grandfather was telling the truth about the veil. I had hoped when you fell..."

Minerva couldn't help but smile as Sirius stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's going on?" the older woman asked.

"The tiny catalyst for all this; Lakeside, Hogwarts everything was Harry having a temper tantrum and accidently summoning all the letters Albus Dumbledore wrote to his Aunt and Uncle, his cousin and himself," Sirius explained. "Harry destroyed them and they all had personality transplants. Petunia says she got her first letter just before Harry was born, when the prophecy was made."

"Dumbledore... Albus..." Minerva said in shock. "He deliberately made those people horrible?"

"A by-product of the magic," Severus declared. "All is being mended, Minerva. What we are telling you for is Sirius knows everything that is happening. He can guide either you or myself through the proceedings. He knows more than either of us. He's going to be with us the whole time to make sure everything follows Harry's plan."

"Susan and Blaise's plan really with some footnotes from Harry and Isla," Sirius replied. "But the other professors won't be able to see or hear me. In fact only you and Severus will be able to. First on the agenda is the resortings. That's the only thing Harry wants accomplished this year."

Minerva drew herself up to her full height. "Change is coming to Hogwarts, Sirius Black. Don't you stand in my way! Harry will get his entire plan if I have anything to say about it. Now, we can't keep the board and our audience waiting any longer."

Marching from the room, Minerva nodded as the other two teachers fell in behind. They entered the hearing room and marched right up to their places marked by four uncomfortable wooden chairs. With a wave of her wand all four became armchairs in house colours and a table appeared before hers for her to spread her documents out on.

"Chairman Whitehorn, other governors, ladies and gentlemen," she said addressing the men before her and then the general audience of three dozen behind. "My fellows and I come to you today to secure sweeping changes at Hogwarts to ensure a less secular and a far more modern society in the future. The first order of business is amending the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry charter to have students sorted at the commencement of third and sixth years."

She smiled to Severus as he distributed their first discussion paper to the governors with a flick of his wand.

"Before you now you see a list of the beneficial reasons as to why Filius, Pomona, Severus and I believe this resorting structure to be our vital first step toward change and a stronger society."

III

_Sitting Room, Potter House_

Harry sat on the lounge next to Neville grinning from ear to ear.

"Welcome to the family," Harry said as Neville reached for Isla offered arm to repeat the ritual he'd just performed with his raven haired friend.

On the opposite lounge Augusta Longbottom and Minerva McGonagall sat beaming, whilst Andromeda Tonks sat in an armchair, her briefcase currently closed as she watched the events taking place.

"I'm so glad I now have a brother and sister," Neville declared happily once the old ritual was completed between himself and Isla. "Or families are no longer as weak as they used to be."

"They are much stronger," the Dowager Lady Longbottom declared. "And we are all better for it."

"Yes, this is all very excellent," Minerva declared, "but I have waited all day for answers. I got you almost all of the changes you wanted at Hogwarts, Harry James Potter! You will explain!"

"You've heard the whole story twice now, Professor," Harry replied with a grin. What more do you want to know."

"How you were in Barcelona yesterday and that the photography was in today's Daily Prophet with a blurb about how wonderful wizarding Barcelona is?" Neville said. "I didn't know you were going abroad."

"I didn't," Harry declared. "George and photojournalist Alana Helmsgate are going around the Mediterranean posing as me. It's to keep everyone confused."

"And the socks you sent to Albus?" Minerva asked. "What was that about?"

Harry grinned. "It's something that Professor Dumbledore once said to me. He never gets enough socks. So if I keep sending him socks from different locations and then there is a picture of me there in the next day's prophet, how long do you think it will be until he starts chasing the non-existent me across Southern Europe?"

"A week at most," Augusta Longbottom declared. "Very clever, Mr Potter."

"And he'll be out of Hogwarts," Minerva gasped. "Filius, Pomona, Severus and I will be able to make all the changes we want."

Harry produced a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to the two old ladies.

"I also have a trustworthy person playing personal poltergeist to Dumbledore," Harry began with a pointed look to Minerva who nodded that she understood Sirius was that person. "Imagine the Headmaster's annoyance when he goes to find a book in his personal library and it's not where it should be; or when he puts his slippers on to find them filled with jam; or to find that he repels all spoons and has to eat his porridge with a fork..."

"They are all harmless," Augusta declared. "But to be the subject of ten harmless pranks in the state of one morning would make anyone mad."

"Especially when Isla Black demands compensation on behalf of her late father and Wizengamot is called to order. Especially when Draco Black makes front page claims of being controlled with medical support from Dumbledore's own doctors," Isla said with a smirk.

"Especially when, the following day, the front page can be filled with similar claims from Neville Longbottom. To keep thing busy, a day or two later Neville can then call for an inquiry into why he wasn't properly treated for exposure to an Unforgivable as a toddler," Isla suggested.

"Then you, Dowager Longbottom could call for the veil to be brought back as the sentencing tool as human error seems to have destroyed so many lives," Andromeda said speaking up for the first time.

"Supported by her good friend and heir of the veil's highly respected researcher, Minerva McGonagall," Minerva added.

"You see," Andromeda said. "It will be too difficult, too drawn out to legally prove Dumbledore was behind all this. That he his being a puppet master and we are his puppets. What could be worse that someone coming along and cutting all the string his pulls so that none of his manipulations work anymore? What could be better that having him silenced by his own plan? He could not speak out or complain if he wanted to because that would be an admission of guilt and then all our legal ventures would be immediately found in our favour."

"Let's watch him get tangled in his own sticky web," Isla declared, her eyes bright.

"Let's," Augusta agreed.

"To return Hogwarts to full glory," Minerva said. "Let's."

III

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Albus Dumbledore didn't want to admit it, but he was confused. He'd had a long day before the tribunal and now Dobby, wearing a uniform Albus didn't recognise stood before him.

"You serve Harry Potter?" Albus asked in confusion.

"Yes, Headmaster, Sir. Dobby is serving the Great Master Harry Potter," the tiny creature replied with a smile on his face. "The Great Master Harry Potter is telling Dobby that he must bring the Headmaster these socks, because the headmaster likes socks."

"I do," Albus replied.

"Great Master Harry Potter searched many shops to find these socks for the Headmaster," Dobby confided. "And Dobby is very happy to bring them to the Headmaster. The Great Master Harry Potter wished to know if you liked his Barcelona socks?"

"The Barcelona socks?" Albus asked, before looking more closely at the two pair in his hands. "Nice and Monaco. Is Harry in the South of France, Dobby?"

Dobby grinned and pulled the evening edition of _Le Monde Magique_ from inside his tiny robes and spread it on the table open to a double page article on Harry Potter with photographs from the two locations in his hands, and the Barcelona photographs from that morning's Daily Prophet.

"What in Merlin's name..." Albus began dropping the sock and snatching up the newspaper. He didn't even notice Dobby disappear.

The headmaster did notice however the revving of an engine. His interest caught he walked to the window and looking into the late evening gloom could make out a motorcycle doing burnouts on the grass outside the school, right in the middle of his view.

His wand out Albus flung spells to stop the destruction but none met their target. Fuming, he grabbed the socks from Monaco and stormed off to bed hoping that tomorrow would not be worse.

III

III


	15. August 10

III

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Chapter Fifteen - August 10

III

III

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Albus Dumbledore had never seen anything like it. The Daily Prophet banner hung across two front page stories. The newspaper's front page was split vertically. Above the fold on the left the words 'Lakeside Now Open' appeared, while on the right 'Blacks Want Apology'.

Making a mental note to come back to the Lakeside thing, Albus read the front page as Lady Isla Black eloquently and convincingly demanded remuneration from the Ministry of Magic for the wrongful imprisonment of her biological father. That article finished with an animatedly talking photograph of the Lady Black but then directed him onto other articles; one on Sirius Black, one on the Magical Tribunal and their findings in blow- by- blow detail and quotes from many tribunal members, one on the New Black Family and the changes that had occurred since Isla Black accepted family leadership. Albus paused a moment to look at the photograph at the top of that article. The young Lady Black, flanked by Andromeda Tonks- Black and her daughter and Narcissa Black and her son made a very imposing image, especially as they all smirked in the same manner. What caught his attention most, but couldn't work out was the presence of Neville Longbottom and his grandmother in a row with Ted Tonks behind the five Blacks.

The whole thing was making his head hurt even more than yesterday's front page. The previous day's front page had come as a shock. His four Heads of House standing before the Board of Governors successfully making their case to hire over a dozen new staff, create two handfuls of new subjects, allow beasts such as werewolves and veelas into his school and have all students resorted before third and fifth years. What made the whole thing worse were the many quotes of the Governors who were 'thrilled by the progress Hogwarts was encouraging'. Even worse still he was only mentioned to say that 'Headmaster Dumbledore was unavailable for comment'.

Bah!

Dumbledore looked at the Greek newspaper and socks with little images of the iconic sites he'd received two nights ago from Harry and then to the little Italian ones. The fact Harry was tramping around the Mediterranean when he was meant to be on Privet Drive had finally sunk in after a conversation with Arabella Figg. She didn't talk to him late one night early in the week and she'd been trying to let him know for days that something wasn't right.

That Albus knew! Nothing was right!

His personal library had been rearranged, twice! The first time by the third letter of the author's surname and the second time by the first word on page forty two. And whomever it was had the hide to tell him this with little anonymous notes. His onsite staff denied everything. Minerva had smirked when he confronted her and Severus had taken on his 'impenetrable fortress' expression, which meant he knew something. Albus shook his head. Those two weren't the kind to do silly pranks like take all his pants or all his right shoes.

It was something he'd get to the bottom of after he located Harry Potter.

Taking up the first, French, newspaper, Albus made an illegal portkey and disappeared.

III

_Bicorn Group Meeting Rooms, Lakeside_

Adrianna Lines looked out the window of the Bircorn Group cottage in Lakeside and saw all the people she'd brought to town, and it made her smile. Families, groups of teenagers, elderly couples, wizards and witches of all shapes and sizes were wandering around the village, rowing on the lake, riding bicycles and all having a splendid time.

She paced up and back the length of the room again as she waited. She had so many ideas.

Alana Helmsgate was proving to be an excellent photographer on, what was hopefully, her and George Weasley's little headache inducing trip on the continent. What Adrianna didn't expect was Alana to encourage 'Harry' to chat to people who approached him getting candid snaps that the Daily Prophet published and then sold to the European dailies. The most excellent by-product of all this was Harry was gathering an international following who loved him.

Which led to her next plan.

Adrianna knew what she was doing, she just had to make her subjects believe. Alana would be easy to convince. Hearing voices, movement and doors opening and closing, she took a deep breath and prepared herself.

"Welcome," she said. "You all came together. How convenient!"

"Well, we were all hanging out down by the water," Oliver Wood declared. "It made sense to come together."

"What are we here for, Mama?" Blaise asked taking a seat. "Oliver, Fred and George, Harry, Neville, Draco, myself. What plan are you cooking up?"

"A little something for Wizarding Quarterly," Adrianna replied. "The first issue has to amaze, Blaise, it has to sell. It has to intrigue so that in three months everyone buys it again. Now my first idea was to profile the 'Six Weasley Sons' because each of you are all so different but you're all powerful and handsome and successful."

"And why aren't you doing that?" George asked.

Alana sighed and smacked him on the arm. "Because she had a better idea."

"What?" George retorted.

"Us," Neville said. "We have been and are about to start making headlines. A magazine with Harry on the cover and us on the inside is sure to sell."

"Bingo!" Adrianna said with a smile. "Ones to watch. The ones you'll want to be. Young and powerful. These are all phrases I can apply to each of you. In ten to fifteen years you are going to be the ones running our society so why not promote not only yourselves but your companies and interests right now?"

"A magazine full of big, glossy pictures of you boys on a set in beautiful clothes," Alana said staring at nothing as she envisaged it. "Laughing, roughhousing and then also individual formal portraits. Harry, Oliver and the twins hanging upside-down from their brooms showing sculpted chests. Blaise and Draco lounging like princes and playing chess. Neville dirty and in the garden with his sleeves rolled up and shoeless..."

"I thought this was a men's magazine," Harry asked.

"Women will buy it for their men to begin with," Blaise said. "And to make it really successful you want women buying it too."

"Shouldn't you do a profile on Isla also," Draco suggested. "It is a men's magazine and... well... look at her."

"If that's what the shareholders want that's what I will do," Adrianna declared. "But I have spoken to a couple of the designer labels, found a wizard or two and am going to work out how to open a designer boutique holding all of their clothes here in Lakeside, owned by the Bicorn Group."

"It also promotes your new store," Fred said. "Very clever. And is advertising for Wheezes."

"The Bicorn Group is going to need more staff," Neville noted.

"Yes, we have an office block in London I intend to fill with staff but for now I want Alana on this feature," Adrianna said. "It was your idea to send those little articles to the Prophet and I published them because they were really good. You can do this. You can do the photography. This can be your thing, Alana. You can work for Wizards Quarterly and freelance for all the other publications. You're acquainted with all the subjects. You have access to all the subjects."

The born vampire smiled and showed her eye teeth. "I'll do it. You get me the clothes, a date and time and these boys and you'll have your article. I'll also need the data and research you have on them."

"You can have the files," Adrianna said happily. "Do you all agree to this?"

The young men in the room all looked at each other and nodded.

"It's not like we have a choice, do we?"

"Alright," Adrianna declared clapping her hands. "Bicorn Group meeting, now, everyone but Alana and my boys out!"

With more laughed and noise the young men left, back to the fun and frivolity of a thriving Lakeside.

"We will talk about the radio station another day," she said. "But I want to thank each of you personally for doing this because this way we can take another subtle shot at Dumbledore. We can promote you, highlight your generosity, business thinking and so forth and he won't even be mentioned. He will be forgotten in favour of you, the new guard."

"Alright, Adrianna," Harry said leaning forward on his chair. "I'll bite. What are your other plans and how many of these magazines do you plan to have up and running by the end of the summer?"

"Harry, dear," Adrianna gushed, deliberately dramatic making her small audience laugh. "I thought you would never ask."

III

_Lakeside, Wales_

"Look!" someone said, loud enough for Harry, Reid and Daphne to hear as they walked along the boardwalk. "It's Harry Potter."

"It sure is," Harry replied. "We're going up to watch the Quidditch pitch be built. Apparently there is going to be someone explaining everything to us."

Turning away, Harry ignored the crowd and continued to walk toward the pitch smiling and waving as he recognised people, even stopping to chat with a few of the younger Gryffindors. Reaching the foot of the hill that mostly hid the quidditch stadium from the town Harry and the girls began to walk up and around the incline. On the other side of the hill they found dozens and dozens of people, many on picnic rugs nibbling on food as they watched the spectacle before them. Harry had been told in memos that flowed between Hub Corp and himself that the underground footing of the stadium had been excavated. The point of that day was to see Muggle methods of construction combined with wizarding power and efficiency to create an amazing amusement centre.

Harry waved down at the pitch where Frances and Oliver stood behind Ingrid Stocker as she talked to the crowd, explaining all the marks they were seeing on the ground and both players waved back. Sitting down on the grass he chatted with the girls and people around him until a tall red head caught his attention.

"Ron!" Harry yelled with a grin, jumping up from his place and moving down the hill.

"Harry!" his best friend replied, continuing to make his way up the hill until the met and shared a back slapping hug.

"The Prophet says you've been to Greece, France, Spain, Italy in the past week. What are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked laughing. "You've seen it right? This place is great. Fred and George said it was amazing and it is, look. I portkeyed back especially for this. Did you see Oliver?"

"I sure did," Ron replied. "Earlier in town. I think he almost convinced me to stop supporting the Cannons."

"You're a Chudley Cannons fan? How about you sit down and we'll pretend that's not an embarrassing little secret to have," Daphne said with a smile "Harry is certain that the Knights will be victorious this season."

"Ron, meet Daphne Greengrass and her cousin Reid," Harry said by way of introduction.

"A Slytherin likes the Cannons?" Ron asked in disbelief as they two boys sat down.

Daphne smiled. "Not that I own to it in the common room. But with the resorting starting this year for third and sixth years you could end up in Slytherin with me."

"I doubt that," Ron retorted. "But with loyalty like we have for the Cannons we could both end up in Hufflepuff."

"Touché," Daphne replied.

"Harry, mate, you're not the reason I'm staying with Fred and George tonight, are you?" Ron asked absently dropping out of conversation with Daphne who simply smiled.

"Not the whole reason, no," Harry replied. "There are a few things we need to explain."

"You're telling Ron about the heirs?" Reid asked. "Daphne won't even tell me anything, only that they exist."

"Of course we exist, but unfortunately, Ruby, you aren't an heir. Neither is Ron but he's closer than you."

"This isn't the location for such a conversation, Harry," Daphne reminded gently with a pointed look to her cousin.

"Did I hear Harry Potter was here today?" Ingrid yelled, her magically enhanced voice still being drowned out by the cheers of the crowd. "Come on, down Harry. Come have a chat."

"We aren't going to have a chat!" Oliver declared, performing sonorous on himself as Harry picked his way through the crowd to the bottom of the hill. "I am going to ask Harry five questions so you can all get to know him a little better, and I can tease him because I used to be his quidditch captain when he was a scrawny little firstie."

"Not so scrawny now, Ollie," Harry declared for the benefit of the crowd before turning to face them. "Hello, everybody. Welcome to Lakeside! Are you loving it as much as I am?"

Ingrid, Oliver, Frances and Harry all looked at each other as the crowd yelled themselves hoarse.

"Alright, alright," Oliver declared. "I'm going to do a test question to see if Harry is going to tell the truth when he answers these questions."

"Of course I'm going to tell the truth."

"You used to pretend to be cold to get out of practice," Oliver declared.

"That's because it was cold, Ollie," Harry replied shaking his head. "You were mean."

"Alright," the Knight's keeper replied with a grin as the crowd laughed. "Test question. Who is your best friend?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Well some things don't change then," Oliver decided. "Question one: what is your favourite Hogwarts breakfast?"

"Croissants. With jam. And they only serve them on the weekends. And you never let me eat them before a game," Harry answered.

"My question," Ingrid declared. "What's your favourite book?"

"It's a Muggle one called Frankenstein. It used to be Dracula, by Bram Stoker, but then I met a vampire."

"Your favourite present ever," Frances asked.

Harry smiled. "My owl, Hedwig. Rubeus Hagrid gave her to me."

"She's a beautiful, very smart bird. You should make sure she has owlets one day," Oliver said shaking his head.

"I have another question," Ingrid said. "What's with the Daily Prophet column and are you going to keep writing it once you go back to school?"

"That's two questions, but I'll let it slide," Harry said, winking to Ingrid who blushed. "I have been getting a lot of fan mail recently. Like, I mean, a lot. And as I said in the article, all I did was live. When dementors come near me, I hear my parents die. I don't want to be famous for that. I am. I accept that. I just need you all to know that you don't need to write me letters. I will also continue to write the column from Hogwarts if it doesn't interfere with my school work."

A cheer went up from the crowd and Harry grinned.

"Okay, last question," Oliver said. "And I am asking this one because I have a sneaking suspicion that I already know the answer. Are you ready, Harry Potter?"

"I'm ready, Oliver Wood."

"Okay. Who was your first secret crush?"

Harry threw his head back and laughed as he blushed. "I hate you sometimes, Ollie. My first, very secret crush which I never mentioned to anyone, not even my best friends was Frances. I had a crush on her in first year. She dazzled me whenever I saw her on a broom which made finding the snitch difficult sometimes but there you go."

"You liked me?" Frances asked as Oliver laughed beside her. "Ollie, you're being mean! Stop it! Harry can't help it if he knows a good thing when he sees one."

"I want to know why you stopped crushing after Frances Towler!" Ingrid asked, revving the crowd. "Frantic is amazing!"

"I realised I could fly better," Harry replied.

"Right, Ollie, give him your broom," Frances declared grabbing hers.

Harry grinned and stripped of his outer layers and kicked off his shoes so he was only wearing a single and slacks.

Removing the voice projection spellwork from both of them Harry grinned at Frances. "Make them ooh and ah?" he asked.

"You can do that when you finish with a Wronski Feint," Frances replied kicking off.

Harry smiled once airborne and happily rolled and curled and loop- de- looped through the sky after Frances. After ten minutes of entertaining the crowd, Frances gave the signal and they both plunged toward the earth. Harry laughed the whole way and eventually pulled up to level a few feet from the ground and took the opportunity to whisk Ingrid off her feet and take her on a quick spin through the air.

"Bloody show off," Oliver finished his commentary as Harry landed at his side. "I want my broom back."

"It's a good broom," Harry said projecting his voice to the crowd again. "Not quite like my Firebolt."

"Well, this is my personal broom, not the Knight's team brooms."

"You know what you're playing on?" Harry asked in order to intrigue the crowd and any other media that might be there.

"Fran and I have tested a few brooms this past week and I think we've picked one."

"Is it good?"

"All the cool kids will want one," Oliver promised the crowed. "But I think I am due for a cameo down by the lake. Something to do with a photo in a boat. So I guess I will see you all at the first Knight's game of the season!"

"Bye!" Harry and Fran called to the crowd before turning and hugging each other.

"Great flying," Harry complimented pulling his clothes back on.

"You were right," Frances replied with a smile. "You are better."

"I'll see you at the Tipsy Merlin for drinks later," Harry told her. "You too, Ingrid."

"Ciao," the blonde woman replied.

Harry turned to see Ron standing behind him his attitude one of pretend anger.

"Well that had publicity stunt written all over it," Ron declared.

"It made a whole lot of people happy, Ron. I don't care," Harry said. "Let's go put Ruby and Daphne in a boat and then find Hermione and take her out on the water. What do you say?"

Ron looked to the cloudless sky. "It's a good afternoon for a swim."

III

_Lakeview Restaurant, Lakeside_

Harry wandered out of the restaurant where all his friends remained, long after all other patrons had left, and down to when Ron was sitting on a low wall throwing stones into Lake Arthur.

"Are you alright, mate?" Harry asked joining his friend. "It's a lot to absorb."

"Hermione's married to my brother," Ron replied softly.

"She is," Harry replied.

"And they have a house here, in Lakeside," Ron continued.

"Yes."

"And her parents are going to live in the apartments you own and help run this restaurant."

"Yes," Harry said.

Ron let out his breath. "I knew we would all get married and get houses and what not eventually, but I didn't think so soon, or to Fred."

Harry read between the lines of Ron's words and patted his friend on the back in commiseration.

"Everything will sort itself out. It always does."

"And you've accomplished so much," Ron said. "There's nothing left for me to do, to help you."

"There's plenty, Ron. This village is still half empty. Have an idea, talk to me and we will make it happen."

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked from behind them.

Harry felt Ron slump a little beside him but nudged him over anyway to make room for Hermione to sit between them.

"Ron is trying to absorb everything and I am here keeping him company," Harry replied.

"It's a lot to absorb. And I had you in a coma to keep things even more interesting," Hermione replied looking to Harry, before turning back to Ron. "You get used to it."

"Hmm," Ron replied his brow furrowed.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Harry what if we make wizarding notebooks like the ones Hermione has. Like a paper store with letter writing paper and envelopes and notebooks for school and... what did you call it, Hermione... a water pen?"

"A fountain pen, Ron," Hermione replied softly. "That's a brilliant idea. Those pens are much easier to use than a quill."

"And coloured inks and some fancy quills..."

Hermione giggled and threw her arms around her friends. "I was worried for a minute, but my Ron is back. Thank Merlin!"

"Your Ron?" Ron asked.

"It's what we refer to you as when you're thinking things through. You're Harry's Ron most of the time, but I do love it when you're like this. You very intelligent, you just don't apply yourself because you're not sure how to compete with all your brothers," Hermione declared.

"And thank you for the phsyco-analysis, Hermione," Harry told them as Ron looked at them in amazement.

"How did you know I felt like that?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked to Harry and then back to Ron. "I'm your best friend. There are things we just know without you saying. Now, come back inside."

"Give Harry and I one minute," Ron told her with a smile. "Go ahead."

"Don't be too long," Hermione called back over her shoulder as she returned to the party.

"Harry, could you do me a really big favour? Could you please get me a couple of telephones, and a computer and books that tell me how they work?" Ron asked saying the unfamiliar words slowly.

"Sure," Harry replied. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm going to be the most clever of my brothers. I'm going to be the most famous. I am going to make these objects work on magic," Ron declared.

"This is one of those times I am so proud to be your best friend," Harry told him. "Come on. Let's go back inside."

And in a moment of pure happiness, Harry jumped onto Ron's back and mussed his hair before the red haired teen wrestled him down onto the grass.

III

III


	16. August 12

III

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Chapter Sixteen - August 12

III

III

_Lakeview Restaurant, Lakeside_

Harry smiled as he sat in the sunshine out the front of his restaurant. The rest of the table was set ready for the breakfast meeting that was about to be held.

"Mister Potter?" a house elf asked at his side.

Harry looked down and noticed the Bicorn Group Logo on the tiny creature's chest.

"Mister Potter, Ms Lines wanted you to get your paper."

As he accepted the Daily Prophet Harry noticed there were sticky notes peeking out from between the pages.

"Tell Ms Lines she needs to get some sleep," Harry told the elf before it nodded and vanished.

His meal appeared on the table and Harry slowly began to eat whilst reading his annotated edition of the news paper.

"Morning, Sir," the young man said taking his place at the table.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment before giving up. "I'm sorry Finn's assistant but I can't remember your name," he apologised.

"No trouble, Sir. Sydney. I'm organising the concert and a few other things for you while Finn keeps tabs on everything else."

"Sydney," Harry said trying to commit the name to memory. "Sorry again, Sydney. I do remember meeting you the other day it's just I've never had the best memory and currently I am trying to keep track of so many different things..."

"This is why you have Finn and I, and Dobby and his team, and Ms Lines and the Bicorn Group, and the Hub Corp team, and the Tonkses, and your friends and everyone else. Don't stress, Sir, this is such a positive experience, I am happy to be of service," Sydney replied.

"Get some breakfast," Harry ordered turning back to his paper with a smile and noting down answers to the points on the little notes, with little notes of his own.

"Today's paper is excellent, Sir," Sydney said as they both sat waiting for Finn. "The Knights on the back page announcing the line up and then a few pages back in the sports section with speculation on who is supplying the brooms. No mention of the owners yet but it's only a matter of time. Then the advertisement for the concert on page six, we made the executive decision to put that in and I will explain in a moment, Sir. And then the front page. What a bombshell!"

"An excellent front page for your campaign, Mr Potter," Finn agreed. "Draco Black: I left my Father's Family because he was using magic to control me, and he wasn't the only one."

"It's a confronting headline, and with all those quotes from Dumbledore's doctors, St Mungos Hospital, half the magical community will be rushing to be tested," Sydney finished. "Brilliantly written."

Harry nodded. "And the fact I am in Germany was tucked away on page seventeen with photographic evidence," Harry said with a grin. "How goes the campaign with the mainland papers?"

"You're hugely popular. George and Alana have been very clever with your appearances. They have made it known that you are spending most of your time polyjuiced and that you've run away to take this trip. Today it was all about your childhood and how sheltered and lonely you were. That you were protected from Voldemort but exposed to Muggle bullies who recognised you as different from them."

"So I made a stand against bullies," Harry said. "And they love it."

"You're popularity is right up," Finn agreed. "And rising here in Britain. Now they believe Voldemort is back. Most of your fan mail is remorseful letters of apology for not believing you earlier, which you should address in a general manner in your next column and the next most population question is what other spells you think they should all learn."

"Give that one to Adrianna," Harry said, smiling as his apple juice was refilled. "Have her address it as a fan mail thing and get her to get a cool auror to pen a column about it. Two spells a week. Not Mad Eye Moody. Have him write a 'little survival tips' lift out or something. And, 'boom', it's not your problem anymore."

"Thank you, Sir," Finn replied as he wrote the message to the Bicorn Group.

"Hit me with the rest," Harry said.

"We have a message here from Xavier Wood about those apartments in the old Grain Mill. Apparently they are excellent, well planned, well built places and he plans to lease them for a mint. We need to tell Dobby and company good job," Sydney said handing over the correspondence for Harry to glance over.

"You hear that, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Master Harry Potter is calling Dobby?" the creature asked appearing with a crack.

"Yes," Harry said with a grin. "I am receiving compliments about those Grain Mill apartments you and your team built. I wanted to say excellent job."

"Thank you, Sir," Dobby replied with a toothy grin and a bow. "Can Dobby be helping you with anything else?"

"Take this back to Adrianna Lines at the Bicorn Group," Harry said handing over his annotated newspaper and Finn's letter. "And make sure she get's at least an hour of sleep immediately. Stand over her if you must, but don't make her uncomfortable."

"Yes, Harry Potter, Sir. Have a good day!" the elf said before disappearing.

"Attack and Defence Supplies Shop, Finn. How's that going?"

"Opens Wednesday," Finn replied reaching for a file close to the bottom of his file. "We assigned two elves particularly good at the subtleties of coercion to meet the suppliers to transfer stock and there are three wizarding staff. A French boy, De la something who could be Draco Black's double. He has been vouched for by William Weasley and his girlfriend Fleur."

"Fleur's brother?" Harry asked. "Find out. The other two?"

"An auror veteran from the last time Voldemort had a physical form and a house wife who has done three quarters of her mastery in potions and is thus able to brew most of the potions for us."

"Does she have the correct equipment? If not get it for her and make sure she has an above adequate brewing space."

"Yes, Sir," Finn replied. "She is only going to work until three each day now her youngest is six and at school."

"They have wizarding primary schools?" Harry asked.

"No, this woman and her husband are both half-bloods. They want their children to have the best of both worlds and it seems to be working," Finn answered. "And to our advantage as we now have her on staff."

"Anything else?"

"Jasper Davis' father and mother will be running the radio station. The paperwork for the building is here for you to sign. The elves have most of the equipment and have been buying up old records for us. Magical and Muggle records."

Harry smiled as the paperwork was put in front of him and he quickly signed, authorising the purchase of the property as an off shoot of the Bicorn Group.

"I will let Adrianna know at our meeting this afternoon," Finn said anticipating Harry's questions and handing him a wad of pages. "Other than that I just need you to sign a few letters of correspondence and it will all be good. You can get them back to me when they are done."

"Right, Sydney, my free concert... Tell me everything," Harry said turning to his assistant's assistant.

"It's become more of a street festival. There are some jazz and blues acts lined up to play here. And a couple of pub rock bands are to play at Swing which Sophie has promised faithfully will be ready in time. One of the bands playing there is Australian and really popular and successful there. I have also put the word out among a couple of amateur groups I know and have unofficially assigned them times and spaces to play out in the street during the day. Then that night is going to be the big concert in the stadium, the Knights will all be there and Oliver has offered to pledge a small donation to his charity. Fran will do the same and they are going to speak to some of the other players in the league to see if we can't get some of the others to do the same. They want to make it a positive night, to help everyone we can."

"See if we can organise to have representatives from some of the beneficiaries there on the night to accept the money. Fantastic photo opportunity. Then after the concert people can give their spare change and we can split it. Pick six deserving charities. Divide the money equally six ways," Harry said. "Anyone I know playing?"

"Weird Sisters, Shakespeare's Muse, Monkey Merlin, The Huntresses; they are all pretty popular. None however were keen at the idea of a free concert but I did say they could open stalls to sell merchandise in the empty stores under the stadium, as a test run, for their own profit," Sydney declared. "All four have agreed to play, I have called in some favours but they have promised. And they are now kind of bound because it has been advertised."

"Sneaky," Harry said approvingly understanding that Sydney referred to the full Page Six advertisement in the morning newspaper. "Write letters from me to each of those four bands so that I can say as the owner of Hub Corp and Lakeside Knights, I really appreciate the donation of their time and energy..."

"Blah, blah, blah..." Sydney agreed. "I will get them written and have one of the elves deliver them to you to sign. The spa is ticking on. Have the property, the problem is having people to run it or finding a way to run it."

"Talk to someone called Inga or Sven from Sweden," Harry suggested. "Look outside the square. Maybe we need to get George and Alana to Scandinavia for a few appearances there before you ask around for secrets as to how to run a spa. Maybe you can get someone to franchise into that building and it won't be our problem and we get rent from it."

"I will look into it," Sydney added. "I have no other concerns of things I need you to know."

"Good. Meeting adjourned," Harry declared. "I will get the paperwork signed and have Jeeves deliver it back to you. I now have second breakfast with my friends at Potter House so I will be seeing you later. Keep up the good work!"

"Have a good day, Sir."

"Bye bye, Mister Potter."

Harry paused as he picked up his paperwork.

"I also want a public library set up here somewhere. I want this place to be easier to access than Diagon Alley and have better amenities. A library would help."

Harry grinned as he saw Finn cringe.

"We'll look into it, Sir."

"Maybe you could make it a charity," Harry suggested. "A Hub Corp charity."

And with a wave he vanished.

III

_Legoland, Billund, Jutland, Denmark_

'Harry Potter' was having lunch at a little cafe on the edge of the Magical District inside the Muggle Tourist attraction of Lego Land with 'Reid Towler'. Really it was George Weasley and Ginny Weasley with Alana and a couple of other born vampires who had been hovering around as Harry's security guards.

"Look Gin," George said softly waving to a little boy and his babysitter who were both so hopelessly uncoordinated in their dress that they had to be wizards. "I got a message from Harry that it was time to let you in on the loop."

"What about the loop?" Ginny asked looking down at the hands that weren't her own and studying them.

"Give it a minute the man who can explain is on his way," George replied. "How about you eat your eggs and tell me what you have been doing in your holidays."

"Same old," Ginny replied. "Although something is up. I was in Diagon Alley at Wheezes the other day and could have sworn I saw Fred holding Hermione's hand. And this Lakeside business... Why have you and Fred opened a second shop? And why are you here in Europe pretending to be Harry?"

"The last one I can answer," George replied with a grin. "We, that is Alana and I, were given a mission to, and I quote, give Dumbledore's headaches, headaches."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because there is an underground resistance who have set up everything else as a distraction so we can go and use outlawed blood magic to restore the original protective wards around Hogwarts," George replied, grinning as Ginny's fork hovered half way between her plate and mouth in shock.

"You're telling me that Lakeside opening, the new Daily Prophet, Harry running around Europe, and the new subjects at Hogwarts are part of an elaborate plot to keep Albus Dumbledore in the dark?"

"Correct, and it's working since Albus Dumbledore was spotted in Greece, France, Italy and Turkey in the past forty eight hours, which means he must be in Germany or Belgium by now tracing my slash Harry's footsteps," George replied proudly. "We did a swing through Sweden this morning to see the highlights and we are here for lunch on our way back to England."

"Merlin," Ginny whispered. "That's a lot of effort."

"For more profit," George replied. "Literally because of the properties we have bought for next to nothing in Lakeside and have already quadrupled in value and figuratively because Hogwarts is about to become THE safest place in Britain and not because Dumbledore works there."

Ginny looked at him closely.

"Gin," George whispered. "I do love you. You are my sister. I care about your safety. You will be safe at Hogwarts."

The young woman smiled and reached across the table and help her brother's hand a moment.

"Thanks, Forge or Gred or whatever you call yourself."

"And I am now here too," said a voice making both siblings jump. "Merlin, I love seeing your faces when I do that!"

George rolled his eyes and smiled reassuringly at Ginny.

"You'll understand when he reveals himself," he told her.

"It sounds like Sirius," Ginny said looking closely at the air over George's shoulder.

"It's it Sirius!" Sirius declared. "But so you know only you and George can see me. Localised spell."

"The veil?" Ginny asked her hands rising to her face in surprise.

"Long story that we can't tell now because you'll be late back to the Burrow and then we risk Molly finding out," Sirius declared. "Bad idea."

"There is one thing I have to tell you today," George said sitting forward in his head. "You are then to go home to Mum and tell her you fell off your broom and don't feel well. Go to bed, stay there all day and Fred and Hermione and Ron..."

"And me!" Sirius interrupted.

"Will explain the rest in minute detail," George finished. "Now, there is this magical contract between the branches of the Gryffindor line. Godric's heir will always have two friends come guards about his age and these guards will have a sister. Fred and I are Harry's guards and you are our sister, destined to give birth to the next set of guards for Harry's son. Our uncles were James Potter's guards and Mum gave birth to us. Mum had twin Uncles who lived for like ever and died about the same time Harry's grandfather did..."

"And Grandma was their sister," Ginny finished. "And her mother had twin brothers too. I remember her telling me when I was little. That the women in our line always had at least three children twin boys and a daughter, that I should be proud of my heritage. That explains the feelings I felt during my silly crush stage too."

"Make sense now?" Sirius asked.

Ginny nodded. "We are of Gryffindor blood. Harry can't like me and I only want to care for Harry to make sure he stays in one piece so my boys will stay in one piece. Things I know and feel make sense now, sure. There is one thing I don't understand. Why am I here as this person when I could be here as me?"

"One, Dumbledore doesn't know Ruby yet. Two, Mum would freak if she saw that you went to Denmark because photographs of you with Harry Potter in the Daily Prophet. Three," George said and sighed. "Three, because Alana is match making and while I agree I say let them find out on their own."

"Harry likes this girl?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet," George replied.

Ginny smirked as comprehension dawned. "You're trusting that Harry will try and protect her when the raging masses try to spill her blood and they will bond."

"The vampires won't let that happen," Sirius commented. "But yes."

"So, how will you keep Mum distracted while the rest of you fill me in?" Ginny asked as George pretended to ready a portkey but really Sirius just grabbed each of their arms.

"Fred and Hermione telling her they are married should do it, shouldn't it, George?" Sirius asked in mock seriousness.

"Probably," George agreed.

Ginny frowned and glared at her brother. "What other tiny details have you failed to tell me?"

"You'll see," was George's amused reply.

III

_Black Family Residence, Grimauld Place_

Albus Dumbledore straightened his best robes as the portkey dropped him in a beautifully decorated room. Looking around he could tell from the view onto the street outside that he was in the former headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix but the new Lady Black had already remodelled and redecorated his favourite little hiding place, an old study, into an elegant foyer.

"Mister Dumbledore," came the polite tone and the aging wizard turned to see the Black sisters in the doorway.

He always thought that Narcissa and Andromeda were nothing alike but seeing them stand side by side he could see they physical similarities and the calculating look in each woman's eye.

"Our Lady is expecting you. Please join us."

Albus felt off balance as he was led into the house. This should have been his ground. He should have had control of Grimauld Place after Sirius' death but that infuriating man had changed his will, in blood, before he died in Isla's favour. Albus hadn't even known that she was Sirius' daughter biologically.

He was led into an office large enough to be a meeting room. A secretary's desk stood empty to the left of the door and at the other end of the room a huge desk covered in documents loomed. Behind it sat a tall, slim woman he hadn't seen since she graduated Hogwarts.

"Isla Black!" he greeted and the woman looked up, raised an eyebrow in a disdainful manner before returning her focus to the pages before her.

Albus sat as directed by Narcissa and watched as Andromeda sat in the as chair a metre or so behind the desk to the young woman's right hand. When Narcissa took to the seat that mirrored Andromeda's Albus had to swallow. The Blacks could be a dangerous family and if Isla had brought the two extremes together Albus suspected they would be a force to be feared.

He sat there waiting, sucking noisily on his lemon drop when a hand appeared on Isla's shoulder as she worked. The hand became an arm and the arm a body. The body belonged to Sirius Black and the sight of this almost caused Albus to choke on his sweetie.

"Are you alright, Mr Dumbledore?" Andromeda asked falsely, rising from her chair to stand a hair breadth away from Sirius, only she obviously couldn't see or feel him.

"Of course he is," Sirius declared, and Albus nodded. "But he's about to realise that everything is falling down about his ears. Between us, Albus, Harry could be in Brazil with the trainer I got him. The plan was to have the Weasley twins impersonate him in Europe every other day to keep you on a goose chase. He said something about Dobby and socks in one the last letters but never explained fully except that it would get your attention."

Albus swallowed hard.

Isla looked up.

"I understand you wanted to speak with me, Mister Dumbledore," the young woman said. "Speak quickly."

"You are asking the Ministry for a formal apology for falsely imprisoning your biological father for a crime he did not commit," Albus began.

"Yes," Isla declared. "It will be printed on Thursday's page three of the Prophet."

"Wednesday is the fourteenth, Lady Isla," Andromeda said quietly and Albus took the extra moment to try and regroup."

"I apologise. You are correct, Andromeda. Today is the twelfth. It will be printed in Wednesday's edition," the Lady Black declared.

"They need time to investigate these claims..." Albus began.

"They have been investigated. Documents have been compiled by ministry staffers. Memories have been extracted and stored. Peter Pettigrew is the subject of Rufus Scrimegeour's man hunt. I have also made sure that your lackeys have been kept in the dark," Isla declared. "I intend to fulfil Sirius' final wishes to the letter."

"Where is Harry Potter? He needs to back to the protections of his aunt's house!" Albus declared beginning to lose his temper.

"He is technically still in his aunt's home," Isla retorted. "He sleeps there each night. I make sure of it."

"And the Harry Potter sightings?" Albus asked.

"A ploy to keep you distracted for as long as possible. It bought us over two weeks. I am satisfied."

"You cannot do this!" Albus hissed.

Andromeda Black tutted. "She can. Don't think I haven't checked every inch of the law, Albus Dumbledore," the woman said producing a wad of items in Ministry Evidence bags. "To bad that most of the original initial letters were destroyed," she said floating the letters he had written past him. "But we have enough here to tie you up in red tape if we so desired."

As the master of manipulation, Albus Dumbledore knew blackmail when he saw it.

"What do I have to do?" he asked the three women before him

"Keep to yourself. Keep your opinions to yourself. We have worked hard to keep you out of the loop," Narcissa declared. "We won't have you interfering with our plans."

"If you go and check your contraptions you will know that what we say is the truth. You will know that Harry still sleeps under his aunt's roof every night," Andromeda declared. "If I had my way, he wouldn't but Harry has his reasons for doing so and we have chosen to respect his decision."

Albus looked to the central woman and internally cringed as she rocked back on her chair. He watched as she withdrew a memory from her mind and bottled it.

"This can go to Minerva McGonagall, who practically runs Hogwarts already with you always running off to your political career. Or, you can take a nice holiday to Canada or China or Guatemala. The choice, Sir, is yours."

"And if I took a holiday to Oxfordshire?" Dumbledore asked. "If I went home?"

"And stayed mostly there," Isla looked to Andromeda who nodded affirmatively. "That would be acceptable. Especially if you gave Minerva and the other heads of house guardianship of the school."

Albus quickly assessed. Short of a miracle, Minerva, Severus, Filius and Pomona could do very little to his school in the fortnight before term began with all their other duties.

"Very well," Albus replied. "I agree."

Andromeda smiled and pulled a contract from the pile of documents in her lap.

"Sign here in blood," she said handing him a legal quill.

Seeing no other option, Albus signed.

"Excellent," Isla said. "I believe our business is concluded. Have a good day, Mister Dumbledore."

And abruptly Albus found himself politely ejected from the Black Residence.

Apparating to the school gates he walked up the path assessing the situation as he knew it. Before he reached the doors he counted the contract he'd signed with Lady Black as a blessing because he could retreat and plan his counter attack without having to worry about the annoying school year details.

"Minerva!" he declared spotting his deputy near the entrance to his office. "Minerva, dear, I am not feeling well. I feel old in my bones. I have discovered Harry is safe. But I need a favour."

"Harry is well!" the Scotswoman said with her hands on her breast. "Thank Merlin! What can I do?"

"Well, I am fatigued after all the travelling I have done over the past few days and I realised I haven't had a break in years. I was thinking I would go home, to Oxfordshire, until the start of term."

He watched as the woman softened in maternal understanding and Albus congratulated himself on still being able to play her.

"Of course. Go now! The others and I will manage it all for you. Go Albus!" she cried. "And look after your health."

"Thank you, Minerva," he said. "I shall back my bag now."

As he mounted the stairs to his office Dumbledore realised that the annoying little pranks that had plagued him these past days would stop with his departure from the school, if only he could find his socks. In his moment of happiness he began to whistle and because of his tune he also missed any opportunity he might have had of hearing Minerva McGonagall asking Peeves to tell the other heads of house it was 'game on'.

III

_Lakeside, Wales_

"It's going to be fun!" Alana promised as she fiddled with the settings on her camera. "The words are done. You've all read them! Now we need the most amazing photographs to go with them..."

Harry looked left, right and down at the group of young men around him and shook his head as they all waited for Alana to be ready. It was fun, Harry decided to dress up in white tie, with a top hat and gloves and pose with his friends. And the fact it was for _Wizarding Quarterly_ was even better. His idea had taken shape and grown so quickly that it astounded him. The first release date was set and only eight days away and this was the only unfinished article.

As Alana took pictures and spoke to them, they all relaxed before Harry decided to make their afternoon a little more fun. Using his daemon magic his levitated all their hats off their heads, some fast, some slow and as planned everyone reacted, even their photographer who laughed.

"Perfect!" Alana declared. "Alright, everyone go and change into outfit number two!"

Before they were even off the set, house elves, Alana, Adrianna and Harry's two assistants began removing the backdrop and stools.

"Pushy," Oliver noted ducking into his change room.

"Possessed," Blaise countered from his.

Harry's next shot was with his Gryffindor Quidditch Teammates. They all had been given black boots and breeches and robes.

"What's with the missing shirt?" Harry asked emerging from his tiny room and accepting the broom as he followed the others outside.

"Don't you remember Alana saying she wanted a shot of us all shirtless and hanging upside down from brooms at the original meeting?" George asked.

"Vaguely," Harry agreed.

"Sponsorship," Oliver said in understanding. "I get it."

"Bingo," Fred answered slapping Oliver on the back. "Imagine how much each of these brands paid to have us wear their gear all because there is going to be one tiny line under the photograph saying Harry Potter is wearing dot dot dot!"

"Adrianna has gotten sponsorship for the magazine?" Harry said in surprise.

"This first edition is revenue neutral," Alana said walking up behind them with her camera. "Adrianna and her team have worked hard. There are lots of advertisements in this one and your profiles are essentially the magazine. I think the plan is to settle into a format about this time next year."

Harry shook his head and swung it from where he'd had it across his shoulders to between his legs before kicking off into the sky. They all frolicked in the air together for a few minutes before Alana waved them back to the ground for posed shots. He couldn't help but grin as together the four of them stripped off their robes and swung on their brooms to hand upside down in the pose Alana had originally envisaged.

After he'd changed into his next outfit Harry sat outside the Bicorn Group Meeting Rooms on the step, watching as a kitten chased butterflies across the grass in front of him. Looking up he noticed Alana with Neville at the gate, both grinning stupidly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm not a photographer," Neville told him as Alana raised her camera and took more photos as he straightened his clothes and checked his face. "And I know that was the money shot."

"Yeah?" Harry asked, an idea quickly blossoming in his mind. "How about this?"

Turning he plucked a daisy from the bush near the door and holding it out his offered it to Alana and her camera doing his best to school his face into an earnest expression. The born vampire grinned in return and plucked the flower from his fingers once the photograph had been taken.

"On behalf of my camera," she said. "I accept, you shocking little flirt!"

Harry laughed and followed her inside as he and Neville both laughed, vaguely aware of more photographs being taken.

"Let's get something to eat," Neville suggested directing Harry directly towards the refreshments.

An hour or so later, Harry was in focus again as Alana took more shots, in a different setting and different clothes.

"Harry," Alana said softly, lowering her camera. "I wanted to say thank you for what you are doing for the magical community."

"I didn't do anything really, except want to be myself and wanting to protect my friends," Harry replied. "And it all gained momentum from there. The thing is every little thing is connected. Wanting to protect my friends means using another situation at Hogwarts to my advantage, which then allows other humanoids to return to Hogwarts for their education, and I needed to play that well in the media so I bought the Daily Prophet which lead us to the things like this, which leads to the entrepreneurial situation in Lakeside and so on. I don't know what is going on. I have one person managing my properties for me and someone else running my print company, and another my quidditch team and my small businesses. Someone else again is running the show on everything Hogwarts while Isla and Andy protect me from Dumbledore. I didn't do anything."

"You inspired," Alana replied. "And that's enough."

Harry shook his head.

"I just ran around Europe pretending to be so many different people because George admires you. Because he trusts you to do what is right for him. And you have done it without asking for anything in return. You don't want glory and riches. You want to grow old with someone you love at your side and your friends close by when you want to celebrate something," Alana answered. "The thing is, without knowing it, you are allowing so many other people to have their dreams. You are allowing me to have my dreams."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Do you think I could have been a photo journalist or even a journalist from a tiny vampire colony?" Alana asked rhetorically. "Do you think I could have fallen for a guy like George? I had decided to settle then you came along with your schemes and showed me I didn't have to. I just had to stand up and participate. And I am thankful."

"Alana..." Harry said taking a step toward the emotional young woman.

"Get out of here," she said with a shake of her head and a smile. "I bet you have meetings you need to go to. I have enough photos of you from the past week or so that you don't need to stay. Get out of here."

Harry hugged her anyway before heading home.

III

_Kitchen, __Dursley Residence, River Road_

Harry stood in front of the fridge studying the contents. His aunt, uncle and cousin were all out and he was home alone which suited him fine. For the few minutes until he heard a thud from upstairs and rhythmic beat of feet on stairs.

"Harry!" Sirius called and Harry grinned to himself, pulling ingredients out of the fridge. "Harry!"

"Here!" Harry replied.

"Harry!" Sirius called again, skidding into view dragging Severus Snape behind him and then turning to the Head of Slytherin. "Tell him the message then!"

The man scrunched his nose before turning to Harry. "Minerva says 'game on'," he said.

"Excellent," Harry replied. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sorry?" Snape said, his surprise evident.

"Thirty seconds ago I was cooking for myself. Sirius will want to eat, what's one more? Would you like to stay for dinner?" Harry asked again.

"Certainly," Snape agreed, and Harry suspected that may have been a knee jerk reaction.

"Good," Harry replied before turning to the stove. "Sirius, I need you to pop around and see Aunty Andy and tell her to put that first house from all the ones I didn't get through Mr Wood on the market, using Mr Wood. We will do the test run whilst the elves fix up the other houses and will look to periodically sell the others off during the course of next spring. We will lease them out in the mean time. In fact, I will need a meeting with Sophia, Finn, Andy and Ted tonight, here, at half eight. Just to go over everything so I know what is going on."

"What about Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"I'll sent an owl to Blaise, and he can confer with Susan as to the next step and reply directly. I'm sure Hedwig would love something to do," Harry declared. "Off you go, Sirius. I'll get dinner ready in the meantime."

Going back to the fridge Harry pulled out a beer and offered it to his professor who accepted it and quickly popped the cap off.

"Thank you," Snape said.

"You're welcome," Harry replied.

III

III


	17. August 14

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Chapter Seventeen – August 14

III

III

_Lakeview Restaurant, Lakeside_

Harry sat in the sun with his eyes close listening to the quiet conversation around the breakfast table. Sophia, Finn and Sydney were listening to Ingrid outline the plans for the outfitting of the quidditch stadium shops and asking the odd question. Andromeda and Ted were discussing their legal practice which was finally set up in Lakeside. Draco and Narcissa were talking in voices so fast and so low they almost sounded like insects in the garden and at his side Isla was making noises at the documents in front of her. To one side there was a small radio playing the first ever broadcast of the Lakeside Broadcasting Studio's morning program.

Harry was quite content until the morning hum was punctured by a happy shriek!

"Harry!" Adrianna called running across the grass in her impossibly high heels as Neville and Blaise followed behind, grinning happily. "Harry!"

The dark haired teen cracked an eye open.

"Yes?" he asked and in response Neville dropped first the Daily Prophet and then a bundle of letters onto Harry's lap.

"Those are the ones I have received so far this morning," Neville declared. "Apparently my call for an investigation of minors being controlled by magic has set our community astir."

Harry sat up and looked at the front page of the paper he'd already read before sunrise. Neville's grim face looked out from the paper as the photograph showed the wizarding world numerous documents over and over.

"It's half seven, Harry!" Adrianna declared. "There are already ninety people at the clinic in Titan Place. Most of Hogsmeade is up seeing Poppy at the school and apparently St Mungos is being flooded with concerned parents and their children."

"The fact that Wizarding Britain is waking up to the fact that they are being controlled is not what makes you excited, Adrianna," Harry returned.

"She had a very peculiar floo call from Albus Dumbeldore," Blaise declared stealing a croissant from the table. "I did not hear the Headmaster form a coherent sentence but he did try to tell her to stop printing articles like that."

"That would make you happy!" Harry said with a smile and closing his eyes.

"Have you had any letters in regards to the apology to our family for Sirius' incarceration?" Andromeda asked, referring to the page three article.

"Only whatever Dumbledore tried to say," Andromeda replied. "No, the article that got all the attention this morning and has had the elves in the mail room nattering in my ear was the public library article on page six. Sydney has done an excellent job."

"He's a smart lad," Ted Tonks agreed. "I saw the plans for how he was going to make it turn a profit. Quite ingenious."

"I only gave that to him a couple of days ago," Harry said straightening in his chair and in response Ted shrugged and smiled.

"People want to make these things work for the development of our community," he replied. "How many people are interested, Adrianna?"

"Seventeen owls before I left from the public servant types. I bet they would be happy to pay several knuts to borrow a book for a week or two."

"We're hiring out books now?" Harry asked in surprise and Neville patted his arm.

"Keep up, Harry," the blonde declared as the others laughed at Harry's surprise.

"Any news on the number of listeners to the radio station?"

"There are about 300 people listening in, according to the spell Sirius set up at the station's aerial," Adrianna replied taking a seat which had just appeared for her. "That's excellent for our first program. As the Managing Director of the Bicorn Group I couldn't be happier."

"Sophia!" a new comer called as a pop of apparition cause most at the table to look up and around.

"Daddy!" Sophie answered as Xavier Wood came over to the table and began exuberantly shaking hands with everyone.

"Good morning! Good morning!" Xavier cried. "How are we all this morning?"

"Chipper," Neville replied quickly with a smirk making many at the table chuckle. "And why are you in this wonderful state, Mr Wood?"

"I have an idea I wish to propose you yourself, Mr Potter and Lady Black. Actually, I must present Dobby's idea and then two of my own but..." Xavier declared gesticulating wildly with his arms. "What a charming spot for breakfast."

"We eat here most mornings," Harry said drinking the last of his juice. "It was decided it was easier if we were all in one spot at the start of each day so we could just come here and not worry about having to owl each other every ten minutes. You should bring Mrs Wood one morning just for fun."

"I will!" Xavier declared. "And Sophie can wrangle her brothers and we will have a family breakfast like we did when you were all little things."

"I'll add it to my list of things to do today," Sophia declared from her place down the table.

"Excellent!" Xavier declared. "If you three could meet me at my offices at nine?"

"See you there, Mr Wood," Neville agreed.

Harry nodded his head as Xavier popped away and Finn and Sydney appeared at his side.

"Right," Harry said jokingly looking at the group around him. "Since we're all now here what's the first order of business for today?"

III

_Lakeside Real Estate, Lakeside_

Harry sat with Isla and Neville in the meeting room of Xavier Wood's business his eyes narrowed on Dobby's form as it sat hunched in the chair next to Xavier Wood.

"Come now, Harry. It's not all Dobby," Xavier declared. "He simply made my own idea feasible."

Harry shook his head.

"Let me recap," Isla said soothingly. "You want us to buy up the farmland on the edge of the town at Lakeside and subdivide it and build little cottages."

"It's a real issue, homing the elderly," Xavier declared. "Witches and wizards live such a long time. If we did something were they had little gardens or a communal garden but still had their own homes, some with two bedrooms, some with one bedroom and a study it would solve so many problems."

"It really would," Isla agreed.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

Isla sighed sadly. "Most patients to the smaller clinics are the elderly who have had accidents because they still live in big old houses they can't keep and they go to the smaller clinics where we have more time to look after them and talk to them. They're lonely."

"And most don't want to leave family homes empty," Neville added. "But should they move out as in most cases another branch of the family would move in."

"Family homes?" Harry asked. "Does everyone have them?"

"Just about," Xavier said with a nod. "And if a lot of families were able to move out of Muggle neighbourhoods into magical ones because the older generations are out of family homes that would save the obliviators some time too."

"And Dobby you want this to happen because you want something to do?" Harry asked.

"There is only being a few elves who remember how to build, Master Harry Potter, Sir," Dobby squeaked. "The more new houses we build here in Lakeside the more elves be remembering how to do it."

"I'll do it no matter what the boys choose," Isla told Xavier who happily waved his wand at a model of Lakeside and more house sprung up.

"I'm in too," Neville declared. "Wizards need to start caring more for the sick and elderly."

Xavier nodded suddenly sombre. "Hold that thought a minute, Neville."

"I'm in too. I'm sure that you've already had Aunty Andy write up the contracts..." Harry said taking up a legal quill and signing when the contract was slid across the table to him.

For a few minutes the group laughed and chatted as the legal quill was passed around and documents signed before Xavier smiled happily.

"With that portion of business concluded, Dobby, you can go and make plans for the houses you want to build," Harry instructed and the tiny elf vanished with a crack.

"Now, what about the sick and elderly?" Isla asked looking keenly to Xavier.

"My eldest son never went to Hogwarts," Xavier said softly. "Nathaniel fell of a neighbours broom as a boy and hit the roof, a brick garden wall and then the ground. He suffered a broken spine and bleeding in his brain. Sometimes magic can't fix everything. My wife and I tried everything magical but it was a Muggle woman who helped him. She gave him therapy so that he now has the mental capability of about a fifteen year old. He can cook and wash and do simple spells around the house and look after himself in a way he could not for many, many years."

"You were friends with Mum's brother at school," Neville said softly. "Do you talk to Uncle Will still?"

"Sometimes," Xavier nodded. "But it was meeting you that actually made me want to suggest a different form of treatment for little Alice and Frankie."

"It could help," Isla agreed from her place. "The wizarding world does not understand the human brain. It treats the physical but considering the curse your parents were subjected to causes mental anguish it makes sense to try a psychological treatment. Still it also depends of their type of marriage bond."

"How would that matter?" Neville asked.

"During the war there was a revival for the old marriage bonds that allowed partners to know the state of the other. If your parents have this type of bond it becomes a vicious downward spiral because your mother would feel her own pain and her husband's and your father would feel his pain and his wife's. The only way to treat something like that would to be to discover which has the better chance of rehabilitation and begin the process and as their pain reduces the other would become more functional," Isla explained. "However the chances that either would ever reach the kind of maturity they had before their injuries would be very unlikely. The best case scenario would be they would be out of Saint Mungos and helping to look after themselves."

Harry looked to Neville who sat rigidly in his seat.

"Go and talk to Augusta," Harry urged his friend. "I'm sure she'd love to have even a part of her beloved son back."

Neville nodded and mechanically walked to the doorway. Stopping he turned back he lifted his chin and spoke softly.

"When I have children, I'm having them Weasley style, but a whole quidditch team, so they never have to be alone."

"You and me both," Harry replied making Neville smile slightly before he disappeared. "Thanks, Xavier."

"No problems," the older man replied slipping a card to Isla. "I will talk to you later in regards to the ideas I have for Hogsmeade. I'll organise a meeting when Dobby and I have our plans straight."

"Make us money," Isla said, standing with a smile, "And we will do our best to make sure you make money too."

"Bye, Xavier!" Harry called as he left with his pseudo-sister.

"Alright," Isla asked the moment they were outside. "What's got you thinking? What about family homes?"

Harry looked to Isla and grinned. "You know all your family homes and I know mine. Now think of all the other temporarily extinct magical lines with all that money sitting in Gringotts just waiting to be claimed if said family could get a direct heir? We could re-establish our society as it was intended. The Wizengamot is meant to be three times that size. Imagine what we could do politically if all the Potters, Potter- Somethings, Blacks, Black- Somethings, Longbottoms..."

"Draco could claim the Malfoy legacy back with that kind of thinking," Isla replied. "We need to have lunch with Narcissa and Aunty Andy. You get Cissa and meet me at Course's in twenty."

Harry shook his head as Isla vanished.

"This is getting out of control," he muttered to himself.

"Give them an inch, they take a mile," Sirius declared appearing beside him making Harry jump in surprise.

"I give them half an idea and they take ten miles!" Harry said shaking his head. "It's becoming ridiculous."

"You better get Cissa. I'm coming to Course's too. I want to hear this, but first I'll do a little recon at the Ministry of Magic," Sirius declared clapping Harry on the shoulder. "See you in twenty."

Shaking his head Harry pictured Narcissa Black in his mind before vanishing from Lakeside.

III

_Course's Restaurant, Titan Place _

"Genius!" Narcissa declared again after swallowing her pheasant pate entree. "It's inspired, Lady Isla!"

"It was my idea!" Harry said indignantly.

"Yes, Harry, dear. It was all your idea. But look how wonderful all our other ideas have become with the little touches of someone else," Narcissa placated.

"It's incredibly clever," Andy agreed sipping on her wine. "Did Sirius say where in the Ministry he was going?"

"No," Harry replied.

"Where would he go?" Isla asked.

"I would think he's gone to the Register of Heirs in the Department of Magical Births, Deaths and Marriages. He's been there before, where his mother disowned him. They keep a register there. I don't know how he would take the entire register without the Ministry knowing," Andromeda declared.

"I didn't have to," Sirius said as he plonked down in his seat and shove a slim book to Andromeda and another to Harry. "All I had to do was find it, use a little demon magic and POOF!"

Narcissa huddled closer to her sister and Isla leaned in to read over Harry's shoulder.

"Draco could claim three lines, including the Malfoys and be richer that Lucius ever imagined!" Sirius declared. "Harry's got a couple more we didn't know about. As does Neville, Isla, each Weasley child got one so Molly had some method to her madness, Zabini, Nymphadora, and a whole bunch of others. You could fill the Wizengamot as long as almost everyone has about three to four children. Magical people should have more than one child. That's all I'm saying!"

"Too many eggs in one basket," Isla agreed. "We could easily repopulate wizarding Britain in a single generation with those kind of statistics."

"But we need to marry outside of wizards too," Harry pointed out.

"What could Nymphadora get?" Andy asked flipping pages. "Ooh!"

"What?" Narcissa asked as her sister pointed at the page. "Ooh. There's no money left but the title has value."

"Who?" Harry asked releasing his book to Isla.

"Ooh! The Lestranges. Nice. Good house from memory on a large property if I remember a conversation with Xavier correctly. Could go for a mint to some rich witch from the tiny wizarding population down in Cork. Or she could subdivide and get some of the fortune back and could make another Lakeside," Isla declared. "But less of a Lakeside, because a lot of Muggleborns come from that area. We could combine the two worlds. Brilliant."

"Cissa and Sirius this can be your baby. Let our allies know on the quiet and make a list or two. Keep everyone else in the dark as best you can. Start by sending Fred and George back to the Inheritance Bureau. They can be the guinea pigs," Harry ordered. "Now, as a family, let's just enjoy lunch."

III

_New Longbottom Estate, Lakeside_

Neville looked up at his grandmother as they stood in the middle of the large block of land he'd had Xavier Wood earmark for him earlier that afternoon.

"Where are we, Neville?" Augusta asked looking around her. "Apart from the obvious. I know we are in Lakeside."

"This is the location I have selected for the New Longbottom Estate, Gran," Neville said. "I want to do something really special here because I have come onto some new information that could help Mum and Dad."

Neville watched as his grandmother closed her mouth to whatever she was about to say.

"I want to start them on a Muggle treatment. Nothing magic has worked so I want to try something that has been successful for Xavier Woods son."

"Nathaniel," Augusta said with a nod. "He helps to look after himself. But he was never as bad as your parents, Neville."

"We've got to give them a chance, Gran. They could surprise us," Neville declared firmly. "My plan is to build three small houses on this property. One for you, one for me and one for Mum and Dad. That way when they get better we will all be close enough to help but far enough away at the same time."

Augusta looked off into the distance.

"What about the family home?"

"I'll move back when I have my family," Neville replied. "But it's way too big for just the two of us. A little house of your own where you could entertain would be far more suitable and we can furnish it with things from the Manor so you feel comfortable."

"And Frank and Alice would have a Muggle treatment."

"Yes," Neville affirmed. "We will start by treating Mum because she already sort of responds by giving me the wrappers every time she sees me. She recognises me in some way. And hopefully her treatment will help Dad to improve."

"We'd get Frank back?" Augusta asked, a little desperately, and Neville understood her great pain as it filled him.

"We hope to get some of him back. I'm hoping for two parents my own age. They can care for themselves and converse and be social."

"We could call William back. He would return to help Frank. He loved Frank," Augusta said referring to her other son by name for the first time in Neville's memory.

"I'll write a letter. Do you agree to give it a shot, Gran?"

Augusta looked at him. "As long as you live with your parents or I and let William have the third house when he comes home."

And in that moment, Neville realised that all his grandmother's mistakes with him were just her trying not to make the same mistakes that drove her family apart the first time.

"Sure, Gran. I'd love to live with you," he replied.

And for the first time in some years, Augusta hugged Neville.

III

_Throne Room, Riddle Estate_

Voldemort was confused. The Daily Prophet was publishing articles of credible quality. Harry Potter was writing a column. There were lift-outs about how to defend yourself. There was some subtle restructure happening within the Ministry of Magic is the whispers were to be believed.

Voldemort was angry he hadn't thought to buy out the paper and start a propaganda campaign. It was a smart move on the part of his enemies as it also underminded Albus Dumbledore.

Voldemort knew that he would have to strike hard and fast. His first strike had to hit the hearts and minds as much as Potter already had.

"Wormtail!" he called summoning his servant. "We need to plan."

III

_Bicorn Group Daily Prophet Offices, London_

Harry gaped at all the people moving around the offices.

"Are you kidding me, Adrianna?" he asked as both he and Neville gaped and Blaise smirked and Adrianna just beamed at the bustling third floor of their newly opened offices.

"No," she replied her scarlet lips stretching into a grin. "This level is exclusively used by our wonderful fact checkers. And all our staff have a wizarding connection; some are magical, others are loved ones and all want a better world. They check facts the good old fashioned way, by asking the interviewee. All have been working very hard."

"We know," Neville muttered in reply. "How did you organise all this so easily?"

Adrianna bowed her head. "Seventy percent of muggleborns who attend Hogwarts all but leave the wizarding world within ten years of graduating. Sixty five percent of half-bloods do the same, only maintaining relationships with relatives who are magical."

"Adrianna?" Harry asked using a warning tone to emphasise her name and the unspoken question.

"I spoke to a couple of friends at the Ministry and got a copy of the ledger of wizards and witches living in muggle areas and sent of dozens and dozens of owls. Most work modified hours around their children's school hours or nights when they are in bed," Adrianna declared. "Magic is genetic. And we are a family oriented company. It's important to us to make sure the next generation will be educated morally and ethically."

"Of course," Neville declared moving into the room. "It's something the past few generations have lacked."

Harry shook his head as Adrianna and Blasie moved in closer to him.

"We also lacked fresh blood, so to speak," he muttered. "And look what Adrianna has found and is bringing back."

"Your ideas did this," the woman replied as her son clapped Harry on the back. "I've organised to have a bit of a staff party at the concert in Lakeside. Free VIP tickets for all those who want them."

"And just think, in ten years, we'll be rich and powerful and these people will never want to stop working for us," Blaise said to his friend. "What we need is offices overseas so we can promote and give great workers postings."

"That means more fresh blood," Adrianna declared kissing Blaise's cheek. "Not this year, my darling. The magazines are priority this year. I'll look into it next year."

Harry smiled and shook his head for the umpteenth time that day before stepping forward and beginning to meet his staff with Neville. As he did, he couldn't help but feel that new world order had finally arrived.

III

III


	18. August 20

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Chapter Eighteen – August 20

III

_Suite B, Hilton Hotel, Barcelona_

Harry woke with a yell as something shook him awake.

"Master Harry! Master Harry!" Jeeves cried in the dark, waking Dudley, causing the other boy to turn the lights on. "Master Harry must wake up!"

"What happened?" Harry asked, up and grabbing for clothes as Jeeves threw them at him.

"He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named has razed Hogsmede to the ground."

"Hogsmede," his aunt gasped from the doorway. "Every single witch and wizard would have memories of that town from their school years."

"That's probably the point," Harry replied grimly. "Stay here on holiday. Do not come back until I say so. I will send daily messages with one of the elves."

"Twice daily," Dudley said and him mother nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Twice daily," Harry agreed.

Holding his wand tightly in his fist he nodded to the house elf at his side. Jeeves grabbed hold of Harry's hand and together they vanished.

III

_Bicorn Group Meeting Rooms, Lakeside_

"Adrianna!" Harry said once Jeeves had released him. "When? How?"

"About half three. They didn't even attack people. He just stood in the middle of the street and started blasting. Then the Death Eaters started blasting. And then there was fire," the woman said without looking up.

Harry moved to her side. "How many dead?"

"We don't know," she said choking back a sob. "I've got a jacket printing to go around the front page of every prophet. It's mostly pictures that Alana took about quarter past four and old ones from archive. Some of Blaise's from school. George Weasley gave us a few that he had."

"Where is Blaise?" Harry asked.

"Still in bed," Adrianna sobbed. "I don't... I can't wake him. His godmother is definitely dead. I... Leona is gone!"

Harry pulled the older woman from her chair and hugged her to his chest as he fought back his own emotions.

"Dobby," he whispered. "And Jeeves."

"Yes, Master?" both elves asked appearing.

"I need you to wake Sirius and get him here now. Assign one of the Hub Corp elves to stay with my family in Spain. We need to get Neville and his grandmother back from Wales. Hermione and Fred need to be told wherever they currently are in France. Wake Sophia and Xavier Wood. Wake Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones. Wake Andy, Ted and Tonks. We need Isla and Jasper need to get to the clinic here. Wake Ingrid as ask her if the clinic at the stadium is ready because we could set up a tent village on the pitch to house the survivors. We need a triage system only the mortally wounded go to St Mungos the rest need to be split between the smaller clinics. Dobby, get Hub Corp elves to Hogsmede and get the fires put out now! And save anything you can for those poor people."

Harry shushed Adrianna as she continued to cry.

"Elves from Lakeview Restaurant," Harry summoned and five elves swiftly appeared. "Make sandwiches and tea, and biscuits and muffins and food to feed the survivors and the people helping them. And we will need breakfast here this morning."

"Sir," they all chorused though their ears drooped in sadness.

"Harry?" Sirius asked appearing as the elves vanished. "Jeeves said..."

"Go to Hogsmede, see if there is anyone you can save. Most survivors are going to be buried in the debris. Hub Corp house elves should already be there."

"Are you coming?" Sirius asked. "It's only been an hour since the attack began according to Jeeves."

Harry scrubbed at his face with one hand.

"As soon as Blaise is here I will be there with you," Harry replied.

"There will need to be a treatment system for their injuries..."

"Isla and Jasper should already be awake. Get them and go!" Harry ordered.

Sirius was barely gone a minute before Blaise arrived.

"Mama!" he cried pulling Adrianna roughly from Harry's arms. "Are you alright?"

"She's physically fine, Blaise," Harry assured him. "Did the elf tell you what happened?"

Blaise nodded. "Dobby said Voldemort had attacked Hogsmede and flattened it. He showed me a photo. Mama, it's Leona, isn't it?"

"I ran straight to her house," Adrianna said, lifting her head and looking at her son. "She was lying out in the front garden, her wand out. Jacob too. The house was gone. So were they."

"Oh, Mama," Blaise whispered beginning to cry.

"I'm going to go to Hogsmede. I'll try and bring them back safely for you," Harry promised.

He received no reply from the grieving mother and son.

III

_Bicorn Group Meeting Rooms, Lakeside_

By eleven, it had been decided by the Representative Heirs, Hob Corp and many in Lakeside nothing more could be done by them for the victims of Voldemort's Hogsmede attack, so Harry and his circle retired back to Bicorn Group headquarters for brunch.

"Burns are the worst," Isla declared flopping in her chair. "Almost all survivors are burnt in some way, which makes this, unfortunately, one of Voldemort's better attacks."

"Was much of the village saved?" Daphne asked from another point down the table where she sat with Alana and George.

"Items here and there," Harry replied. "The elves have them and are cleaning them at Hub Corp to try and return things. Most things were destroyed."

"What can we do against an enemy like this?" Adrianna asked, mostly composed after the death of her friend.

"Rebuild," Xavier Wood replied. "Show them we aren't going anywhere."

"How Daddy?" Sophia asked her father.

"I don't know yet, princess," he replied. "But give me a few hours and I will come up with a working plan. You just concentrate on looking after Lakeside and all our plans here."

"The heirs need to all go up to Hogwarts too, on the request of Professor McGonagall," Susan said speaking up. "I think she wants to make sure the school is safe as can be."

"Blood," Harry said.

"We've decided to spill as much as we can," Daphne declared. "My father is meeting us there with my grandfather and grandmother, although I think Granmamma is only doing so she can say she was part of a blood ritual."

"I want in," Adrianna declared, and Blaise grumbled at her. "Every little bit counts."

"We can't all go up there," Sirius declared. "One, the staff would be shocked at the extent of the donations and it would draw too much attention."

"Get me a beaker then," Xavier Wood said rolling up his sleeve.

"Daddy!" Sophia squawked.

"It was my school too, Sophie. I'm a grown man and can do what I want!" Xavier retorted, accepting the jar from Sirius and using a knife to cut his arm.

As his blood dripped into it George spoke up.

"There is no way Ginny doesn't want in on this."

"And Ron," his twin added. "And Charlie and Bill if we can."

"Alright," Sirius declared. "Make a list. I will collect the blood from others and the heirs will go to Hogwarts to cause trouble."

"Wreak Havoc!" all the heirs announced together causing a moment of light-heartedness amongst the group.

"Well, let's do it then," Neville said pulling the signup sheet towards him. "But Sirius don't go and see my grandmother and great uncle looking like a deranged former criminal."

III

_St Mungos Hospital, London_

Head Healer Avis Mayberry looked at the group of people in front of her.

"I'm sorry. What?" she asked shocked at what she had just heard.

"We are here to make donations," Harry Potter declared.

Neville Longbottom, Narcissa Black, the practically senile Lord Greengrass and his son, Adrianna Zabini and others who stood behind him all nodded their agreement.

"Donations?"

"Yes," Potter confirmed. "Of the most practical kind we can. I have arranged for a portkey to the mainland to buy up ingredients to make burns slaves as giving you money won't help those injured in this mornings attack in Hogsmede."

"We have seen only very severe cases," Avis replied wringing her hands.

"The Lady Black was quickly on the scene and did something she called triage. She sent them to various wizarding clinics depending on the severity of their injuries so that you and your wonderful staff could focus on saving lives," Narcissa Malfoy declared. "She herself is currently treating superficial wounds at the new Knights Stadium temporary hospital and refugee centre in Lakeside."

"I..." Avis whispered before regaining her speech. "That makes more sense."

"The other medical facilities have agreed we should make all donations to you here at St Mungos and you will be able to supply the creams and salves as they are made out to those who need them," Neville Longbottom said. "If that suits of course."

Avis looked back and forth between all the faces before her.

"Healer Mayberry," Narcissa Black said stepping forward and directing her into a chair. "Tell us what you need. Tell us what the brewing department needs to help all these poor, poor people."

Avis looked at her feet for a moment and took a very deep breath. She then stood and pointed her want at her throat with a specialised spell.

"Healers Smith, Quinn, Appleby, Morris and Kirk to reception, please. On the double."

Turning back to the group she smiled. "Your generosity is most welcome. I hope someone has a quick quotes quill ready to go because you are going to get many demands."

After a few minutes of conversation the first healer appeared.

"What is it Avis? I am trying to brew."

Avis smiled and turned back to the group. "Healer Morris is head of our pharmacy department. She is also our head brewer, and a master of the art. Heather, these lovely people would like to make donations of products, not money. Mr Potter has a portkey to the continent waiting for your list. They will get you everything you need so we can treat all the victims of Hogsmede."

"Someone got a quill?" the good Healer Morris asked awkwardly holding her sterile hands out in front of her.

Avis smiled as Quinn arrived and she repeated the process.

They were going to get through this. It wasn't going to be like last time. Harry Potter and his friends were not going to let it be like last time.

III

_Hogsmede Village, Scotland_

Albus looked around the village he'd known his entire life and come to love for its quirks and saw straight up the road to Hogwarts Castle. When the Daily Prophet had printed the village had been razed, it hadn't lied. There was nothing left.

Homes were gone. Businesses were gone. Lives were gone, about thirty, and dozens more had been changed forever.

He could see a troupe of house elves working away, using their unique magic to lift away the last pieces of debris and try to rescue items that would mean something to witches and wizards somewhere. They were salvaging what they could.

"Rosie is fine, Albus," a gruff voice said and Albus turned to see his brother.

"Alberforth..." he said shaking his head. "Voldemort didn't do anything like this before."

"He didn't need to scare the public before. They were already half way there."

"What will the villagers do?" a new voice asked.

Albus turned to see Arthur Weasley and his wife, the twins and their daughter.

"Most do not have the money to rebuild," Alberforth declared. "They will pack up and leave."

"This is the village where Slytherin and Hufflepuff were born and grew up. It has meant so much to so many generations of Hogwarts students. I don't want it to fail," Albus said softly.

"It won't," one of the twins declared.

"We won't let it," the other finished.

"We're going to rebuild," little Ginny declared firmly with a smirk. "We are not going to let that nose-less man win."

Albus watched as the youngest Weasley clapped her hands. More house elves suddenly appeared and began joining the various work groups.

"Clear it all away," she ordered. "And start walking on the road. We want a nice new road through the middle of the village."

Albus looked from the elves in the village to the red headed girl once more.

"She is a seventh child, Albus," Molly Weasley said shaking her head and being ushered by her children off to one side. "They are supposed to have abilities that we do not."

Albus watched as the Weasley parents were introduced to what appeared to be a group of dark haired people the older ones having an uncanny resemblance to vampires. The children however frolicked and played in a way child aged vampires could not. He shuddered in voluntarily.

"All right, Albus?" his brother asked.

"I just had a scary thought about vampires being this close to Hogwarts," Albus replied before catching sight of Xavier Wood, further down the street with plans filling the arms of his assistants. "What is he up to?"

"Wood?" Alberforth asked. "He's designated himself the leader of the rebuild. He's been back and forth all day. I think it's him who has these house elves here cleaning up. Those maps are what the village currently looks like with the owners and values of the properties listed and then there are new plans. I was speaking to him earlier. I'm getting bought out at the price my house used to be valued at. It's a right generous thing he's doing for us all."

"Wonderful," Albus replied as a miniature was expanded and set up on a conjured table in the middle of the street. "They work quickly."

Alberforth chuckled. "This is Xavier Wood who has made his fortune subdividing magical areas to fit us all in. He probably designed his ideal Hogsmede while he was still at Hogwarts and spent the last twenty five years perfecting it."

Albus nodded his head and conceded the point. Wandering over he studied the model.

"Professor!" Xavier greeted looking drawn and tired.

"Xavier," Albus returned. "Is this your new plan for the village?"

"It is," the man replied. "In keeping with the original theme of the village we are going to try and restore her to what she was before, with a few improvements, of course. Hogsmede will rise again. Do not fear."

Dumbledore looked down at the face in front of him and then the plans and for the first time in a long time he didn't feel the inclination to try and help. "Thank you, Xavier. Thank you."

"Anything for my community," Xavier replied. "But you, Sir might be better off going and seeing some of the oldies who are being treated at St Mungos. They might relish your support. We've got it all under control here."

Albus smiled and clapped Xavier Wood on the back.

"I shall do that," Albus agreed. "Keep up the good work, Mr Wood."

"Yes, Sir," the younger man agreed turning to speak to a house elf, of all things.

Albus returned to his brother, relayed the suggestion and soon he departed for the hospital to discover he had just missed Harry Potter.

III

_Dungeons, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Minevra looked up in surprise as Severus and Sirius walked down into the dungeons each carrying a crate. As they got near her she looked inside and gasped.

"That's blood!" she said following after them as both men lengthened their strides. "Where are you going? You will answer me!"

Severus was the one who turned and grinned before pushing open a door.

"Welcome, to the Ward Room," he said. "You'd better go and get everyone. All the staff and all the heirs who are about to walk through the front doors."

Minerva watched as Sirius began unpacking the blood filled jars and the energy in the room started to hum.

For the first time in a long time, Minerva ran. By the time she was out of the dungeons she was puffing heavily.

"Professor," Harry Potter declared grabbing her and holding her by the arms. "Professor! Stop!"

"Filius, Pomona... the others," she puffed, looking at the group which included a shocked looking Molly and Arthur Weasley and some vampires. "I..."

"Call an elf," Harry ordered her.

"Jules," Minerva managed.

The elf appeared and squeaked, disappearing to return with a glass of water Minerva gladly accepted.

"Jules," Harry said, smiling at the creature. "We need you to find every person in this building and bring them here or down to the Ward Room."

Minerva confirmed the order and Jules vanished. Within a minute all the staff were there in the Entrance Hall having been transported by elves, as were dozens and dozens of house elves.

"What in the world?" Minerva asked.

"We are part of Hogwarts too," one very young looking elf declared. "We're coming too."

Minerva started as Harry chuckled sounding uncannily like his late paternal grandfather.

"Let's go protect Hogwarts then," he declared leading the way back down to the dungeons.

Minerva listened to the people around her. Bill and Charlie Weasley were closest and discussing quidditch. Then there were the Helmsgates, a famous vampiric family, they were of a direct line from Hufflepuff when their son was turned accidently while still at Hogwarts. And all the elves.

"Feel that!" Hermione Granger whispered excitedly as she clung to Fred Weasley's side. "Incredible."

They got to the room and it had suddenly expanded.

"How?" Minerva managed before cursing herself in Gallic for being at such a loss for words.

Sirius shrugged.

"It got bigger," Severus answered.

Everyone filed in and Minerva found herself at Harry Potter's side holding a jar of blood.

"Watch," the young man said before throwing the jar, whipping out his wand and vanishing the glass before it smashed against the wall. The lines of the wall that was covered in blood began to glow. "Your turn."

Minerva looked past Harry to see the glee on Filius' face and the joy on the tiny faces of a group of elves.

"Throw it that way," she said readying her wand before unleashing the spell.

Before she knew it was on for young and old, although Fred and George were being decidedly more creative about how the glass disappeared than some of the others.

They were soon finished and before she knew it daggers appeared from nowhere.

"Give that to me," she ordered Harry, snatching the blade from his hand.

Slicing her hand open she smeared it across the wall before handing it back to Harry.

"Your turn," she returned with a smile on her face.

He snickered again and copied her gesture as did a number of other people in the room. Soon all the only ones left were the house elves.

They all lined up against the wall and pulled tiny blades from under their tea towel robes. With synchronisation that astonished her, Minerva watched as they all wiped thier tiny bleeding hands down the walls.

The glowing lines filled to form words and a circular stone in the middle of the floor moved causing everyone watching to shrink away from it.

Then as they watched the words began lifting off the walls and moving over to the circular stone and building a humanoid shape that initially glowed blue but slowly solidified and took on the look of a real human.

She was tall and lithe and stretched and moved as more and more words filled in her shape.

The air became thick and Minerva found it hard to breathe. She wasn't sure if she wasn't panicking at the fact she was taking part in an illegal blood ritual.

And when the light was gone from the walls and had finished forming the woman Minerva as sure no one was even breathing.

"I am Avye, the Keeper of the Gates," she said while wearing what appeared to be warm clothes, a jacket and hide boots. She moved quickly and was back in the blink of an eye.

"I am Elita, the Chosen One," she said again her wardrobe being that of every witch.

She moved one more time and reappeared before them in clothes that allowed her to move underneath the armour she wore. A sword appeared in her hand and slowly she stood up from the crouched defensive pose she had taken initially for the start of the new character.

"I am Aderes, Protector of Hogwarts. I sense the danger. I will protect you."

There was silence for a moment before Minerva found she just couldn't help herself. Turning to Hermione she looked at the shocked young woman.

"That, Miss Granger," she said her face forming a smile and her heart beginning to fly, "is what I call magic."

III

III


	19. August 22

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Chapter 19 – August 22

III

_Lakeside Knights Stadium, Lakeside_

Harry looked up to the sky that was rapidly starting to gather light. His firebolt in hand he smiled, before swinging himself over the handle and kicking off. As he soared above the stadium Harry couldn't help but think of all the people who had had their lives devastated in the Hogsmede attack. For most survivors, no sign of their physical wounds still existed. Magic had wiped the scars from their bodies. However the mental scars showed no signs of healing.

In the back of his mind, Harry added speaking to Isla to his list of things to do that day. As well as seeing Nicholas Flamel. Daphne had owled him late the previous evening to say that the health of the great alchemist was deteriorating. He'd also promised Sirius that they could go flying together at some point that day.

Noticing the group of people now assembled on the pitch Harry turned his broom straight to the ground and allowed himself to fall from the sky. He pulled up only a handful of feet from the ground.

"And are you going to come and play seeker for your own team one day?" Frances asked as some of the other squad members stared in amazement.

Harry grinned and kissed her cheek in greeting before shaking Oliver Wood's hand.

"Maybe once I finish school. I was thinking of getting Viktor Krum over for a charity game if I could," Harry replied.

With a wave of her wand Ingrid conjured chairs for them all and the group sat in a circle as the sun rose. Seeing Ted Tonks to the right, his lap filled with paperwork, Harry decided he was ready to begin.

"This team is not just a team," Harry to them. "The Lakeside Knights will be a family. You've read your contracts, and know the outline of what I want to happen here. You'll all be involved in training schools and refereeing the kid's tournaments. I also expect that you also have input in what you want to see happening around us. The creative ones might go to Ingrid with club promotional ideas. Some of you might do medicine part time and watch what Jasper does when he treats your team mates. Oliver will, no doubt, eventually get a broom design that works and one year we might fly those. I want you to bring something, other than you quidditch skills to the party. I want our club to be self sufficient in the way that everyone wants to play for us or that we never have to go looking for a medic."

"You want the Knights to be a community as much as Lakeside," Ingrid interrupted. "And we already think we may have come up with a solution."

Harry looked to Ted for a hint but the older man just smirked.

"There was some spare area under the stands, above the shops and I think we worked out what to do with it," Ingrid said, using her wand to hang hand drawn pictures in the air. "We turn them into apartments for our players, coaching staff, key supporters and me."

Harry looked to Ingrid in surprise.

"Not everyone can afford a place in Lakeside," Oliver declared. "I could because I come from money and it's the same for Frances. But people like Ingrid who is the daughter of two muggleborns, it's not possible. When she proposed the idea I had Dad look into it and he sent Dobby. Dobby could easily build about forty apartments in the space left under the stands. We could house they whole team who doesn't live here in Lakeside and it appeals to your family idea."

Harry help up his hands.

"Ted, you've obviously already heard of this. What do you think? What have you worked up for me legally?" he asked.

"I've worked up a couple of amendments to their contracts. One has them paying a ridiculously small rental fee to you. The other has them allowed to live onsite at the stadium for as long as they are on contract, free of charge, depending on available accommodation," the lawyer replied to the unspoken question.

"The second one," Harry replied, with a smile to Ingrid. "It's perfect for what I want for my club."

Harry watched as Ingrid burst into noisy tears.

"Please don't cry," Harry told her hugging her awkwardly. "I really don't do well with girls who are crying."

Ingrid and the team laughed and soon the young woman had calmed enough to speak.

"I don't know why you are doing this, Mr Potter," she said. "After what the wizarding world has done to you, if even half the whispers are true, you should hate us all. But still you are building this community where we are all working together to make sure we stay safe from Vol... Voldemort. I guess..." Ingrid said before standing to her full height, her shoulders back. "Thank you, Mr Potter. For everything."

Harry stood and smiled. "You can show your thanks by buying a copy of the new Wizarding Quarterly magazine and distributing it to all of your girlfriends marked at the page of a shirtless Oliver."

"What?" Frances asked spinning to Oliver along with the rest of the squad. "You took your shirt off and let someone take photos?"

"Yes," Oliver replied slowly, while glaring at Harry.

"I'm going to kiss whoever had that idea!" Frances declared.

"Harry's shirt is off too!" Oliver declared.

"Who cares?" Frances declared before stopping and changing her tune. "Wait! I care. Who else was in the photo?"

"The Weasley Twins!" Harry answered quickly making Oliver groan as the females around them started chatting.

"Is this like the Muggle GQ magazine?" one of the other players asked.

"Sure is!" Harry declared. "Isla did the photo shoot with us too. And I'm pretty sure some of you will have a turn being in those pages as Adrianna is going to do one on the Knights at some point."

"In!" Frances declared shooting her hand into the air.

"Let me talk to Adrianna first, Fran," Harry told her laughing. "Now, the team is registered in the competition for this year. As much as I'd love for you to win, all you have to do is be above the Cannons and Harpies on the ladder."

"So let's get training started!" a middle aged wizard said getting to his feet. "Into the air fly-boys and fly-girls. Two laps of the stadium on foot, ten in the air, two more on foot then stretch it out before drills."

With shouts of "yes, Coach" the squad took off running while Harry and his other staff remained in the chairs.

"Get us that profile into the wizarding GQ; I'll get your team into the finals."

"Yes, Coach!" Harry declared vanishing the chairs as he began to help Ted pack up his things.

"Mr Potter?" Ingrid asked walking out of the stadium with the two men. "Where do I get these magazines?"

"The Bicorn Offices in town should be selling copies," Harry replied. "And on the apartment idea..."

"I'll talk to Dobby and keep it covered for you," Ingrid promised. "Thank you again, sir."

As she ran off Harry looked to Ted.

"Do I look old enough to be called 'sir'?" Harry asked Ted making the older man laugh.

"It's the one of the only ways she can show her respect," Ted replied. "Ingrid only ever calls me 'Mr Tonks' and 'Mr Tonks' is my grouchy old father. I told her not to, so she calls me 'sir' too. I almost prefer 'Mr Tonks'."

Harry snickered before taking the files from Ted's arms and using his demon magic to put them on Ted's desk in the Bicorn Group Offices.

"Ratbag," Ted replied ruffling Harry's hair affectionately. "I could have carried those."

III

_Lakeview Restaurant, Lakeside_

Harry and Ted were the last to arrive and it was obvious. Everyone else who had worked with the Bicorn Group on or was featured in the first edition of the Wizarding Quarterly magazine was already seated around table on the lawn. And the party atmosphere was in full swing.

Music filled the air and chatter was rampant between Bicorn Group Staff and the heirs and everyone else Harry had been working with.

Taking a moment to kiss Andromeda and her daughter good morning, and to claim a hug from a giggling Isla, Harry made his way to the centre of the group. As he walked he grabbed a copy of the magazine and gestured to Adrianna to meet him.

As they met in the middle of the circle of tables all eyes turned to them.

"Look what you have done!" Harry said happily, eliciting cheers from his audience. "Look what you have helped Adrianna do! Look! Look! Three cheers for Adrianna!"

The crowd cheered and Harry hugged an emotional looking Adrianna to his side.

"It's alright you know," he whispered to her before turning back to the crowd. "Three cheers for the Bicorn Group!"

"Three cheers for WQ!" Adrianna added.

Harry grinned as Blaise and Neville joined them in the centre of the group.

"I believe that I speak for Harry, Blaise, Adrianna and myself," Neville began. "When I say we have a great team here at the Bicorn Group. We only took over a month ago and already the Daily Prophet sales have gone up locally and internationally. That rag is a rag no more and is flourishing respected daily newspaper once more!" Polite applause met Neville's words and Harry smiled. "Now we have released the first of our new range of magazines, the Wizarding Quarterly and I have to say I think we all look very handsome on the cover."

Blaise stepped forward as the cheers and whistles died down. "We want to thank you, Mum, Adrianna for the hard work you have and will continue to put into our business as the CEO and Managing Director. We want to thank Alana Helmsgate for coming on board so fast and so assuredly and giving us great words and even better pictures. We want to thank everybody at our new London offices and the dozen or so that are still here at the Lakeside branch. Thanks to the researchers and editors and Harry, and Remus Lupin and Auror Moody and all the others who write for us as well."

"Is Remus here?" Harry called.

When no answer came Harry let the speech continue but called Dobby to his side and gave the creature instructions to return with Remus Lupin.

"Enjoy your breakfast!" Adrianna declared as Dobby reappeared in front of them with a too still and bloodied Remus Lupin.

"Remus!" Harry yelled dropping to his knees and lunging to find a pulse on his father figure.

He was roughly pulled away by Neville and Blaise as Isla and Jasper took over.

"Remus!" Harry called.

"Dobby!" Isla shrieked. "Notify St Mungos I'm coming with a werewolf attack victim."

The elf popped away and Harry looked numbly to where Isla and Jasper were holding Remus in preparation for transportation. They vanished with the hum of a portkey.

"Harry!" he vaguely heard Neville call. "Harry!"

"Harry!" the soft voice of Hermione said shaking. "You need to talk to me."

Harry looked up to where his friends were crowded around him.

"It didn't even look like Remus," he whispered.

No one had any reply to that.

III

_Lupin Residence, Cork_

Sirius looked around. Remus' home was devastated. Alana was there already with George Weasley taking photos and noting down information for an article. Andy was starting toward the smoking mess that was a house. Tonks was staring at the Dark Mark hanging in the sky.

Sirius knew that Harry couldn't deal with this. That he had to because on the inside, his godson was just as tender as anyone else. This attack on Remus had taken them all by surprise, especially with the severity.

"Jeeves!" Sirius called and the house elf appeared with three Hub Corp elves in tow.

"You tell us where to look and we will start looking," Jeeves declared grimly. "They will save everything we can and put it in Master Remus' room at Potter House.

Sirius looked at the elf.

"I have located the werewolves who attacked Master Remus in their human forms," the elf declared.

A growl erupted from Sirius' throat and his demon wings erupted from his back, ripping his shirt to shreds.

"Where?" Sirius asked.

"Four hundred metres that way. They hide in the trees waiting for those who come to save Remus but Dobby deactivated all the traps before he took Remus," Jeeves replied.

Sirius took off at a run before throwing himself into the air. Flying low over the trees, smoke from a fire alerted him to the location of the four rogue weres.

He landed in front of them with a thud.

They looked at him.

"Sirius Black?"

"Can't be. He's dead."

Sirius grinned and the air around him dropped to freezing temperatures.

"So are you," Sirius replied.

III

_Harry's Room, Dursley Residence_

Ted Tonks had brought Harry home to his room at the Dursley's to make him change. Neville had followed with Finn and Sydney after speaking quietly with his grandmother at the breakfast. Hermione and Fred had too, the only diversion was Fred getting Ron from the Burrow and bringing him back to River Road also.

"It will be alright," Hermione said, her arms wrapped around Harry as Ron sat on his other side. "This is Remus. He can survive anything."

"Andy is at his house with Nymphadora getting evidence," Ted said softly. "Other Aurors are meeting them there. The people who did this will be punished."

"Voldemort did this," Harry replied.

They were all silent for a long time until the arrival of a Hogwarts house elf interrupted it.

"Deputy Headmistress McGonagall wishes to convey her apologies for the tardiness of the letters this year," the elf said presenting one to each student. "There have been some changes at Hogwarts. Extra classes are now available. If you can fill in the forms quickly I can take them back immediately on your behalf."

Quietly they all opened their letters.

"I need a pen," Harry said softly.

Sydney quickly presented him with one, before grabbing others off the desk for the others.

Thrusting the slip to the house elf Harry spoke hoarsely.

"Is Professor McGonagall aware of the attack on Remus Lupin? He was to be a teacher at Hogwarts this year."

"Yes," the elf replied. "Mistress McGonagall has expressed her concerns for not only Master Lupin's wellbeing but your own. I believe she wishes to be in contact with you in the coming day."

"Tell her I will be in touch to arrange a time," Harry replied.

The elf bowed and disappeared.

"Finn," Harry said handing his assistant all four book lists that he had gathered from his friends. "Could you please go and pick everything up for us? Arrange to have everything delivered. Take the money from the account you have access to and let' Ted know the information so we can transfer the funds back later."

"Yes, Sir," Finn agreed. "I'll pick up everything that I think you will need."

"Thank you," Hermione said in a small voice.

"What would you like me to do?" Sydney asked.

Harry held out his hand. "Hold on," he told them. "We're going to Hogsmede."

III

_Main Street, Hogsmede_

"Shit!" Ron gasped looking around them. "There's nothing left!"

"Crap!" Hermione agreed.

Neville just grabbed Sydney by the elbow and began issuing instructions which were noted down.

"It was a psychological attack," Harry said softly. "Every witch and wizard knows this two. We are all hurting because it was destroyed."

"Voldemort's a cold hearted bastard," Fred declared angrily.

"Look!" Hermione said in surprise and they spotted the lone feminine figure, cloak swirling in the wind walking towards them.

She bowed and when she stood she smiled.

"Hello, you may remember I am Aderes," she said, her violet eyes flashing in anger.

"The protector of Hogwarts," Fred said looking to his brother. "See, Ron."

"I see," Ron said softly. "I take it back. Hogwarts is alive."

"Of course she it!" Aderes agreed. "I know all of you. It makes me sad you do not know me. But you will."

"Why are you in Hogsmede?" Neville asked.

"I can protect the town too," Aderes said softly. "The castle and town used to be very closely linked."

"Now there is no town," Sydney said.

Aderes shrugged. "There will be. Xavier Wood is working hard," she said pointing to a tent. "He has the house elves from the school and others who serve Hub Corp. Vampires are keen to help also."

"We are Hub Corp," Harry told Aderes. "It is my company."

"That makes sense," she replied with a beautiful smile. "You should go and see Xavier Wood."

Harry nodded and they said their goodbyes before starting towards the large white tent that sat on the edge of the road to Hogwarts.

"Xavier?" Harry asked pushing aside the tent and letting them into the room.

Hermione, Ron and Fred immediately bent over the model on the table.

"Harry," Xavier said pulling himself off the lounge. "Neville, Sydney."

"What's the plan?" Neville asked.

"I want the main street rebuilt from the station to Hogwarts before September first so the students don't realise how bad it actually is," Xavier declared. "Our problem is there is very little suitable stone to build with. The house elves have saved everything they could from the destroyed buildings."

"What are you going to do with it?" Harry asked.

"We want to build a better road," an ancient house elf declared appearing with two younger ones.

"Dwarly and his two grandsons," Xavier declared. "He trained elves in Lakeside and will oversee the work here in Hogsmede himself."

"It needs to be fast so we can use the Hogwarts elves," Dwarly declared. "But there is no stone."

"How do we get stone?" Neville asked.

"It would be easiest to buy a mine," Xavier declared.

"Buy one," Harry, Neville and Fred said together.

"George will chip in too," the red head added.

Xavier breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why didn't you come and ask us sooner?" Harry asked. "We would never say no, Xavier."

"I was going to," Xavier said rubbing his face. "But then I heard about Remus."

"Remus Lupin would rather the people of Hogsmede and the children up at Hogwarts were safe and able to survive the coming winter," Ted said speaking up and moving over to a second paper strewn table.

"Show us?" Neville asked Dwarly and the house elf grinned.

"Dwarly and his crews can be starting on the new street now," he said nodding to one of his grandsons who vanished. "Master Wood has been very smart. He planned good town. The road is wide; there are spots for fountains and gardens. There will be lots of lights."

The elf climbed onto a chair and began to point at the model.

"Dwarly and his crews build the station and everything along the main road first so kiddies going to school think it is all getting better. Then we keep building from this point out," Dwarly said.

"What do you need?" Neville asked, and Harry noticed Sydney's pen was poised.

"It's not like Lakeside. Dwarly and his crews need wood for floors. Wood for doors. Tiles for roofs. Board for the inside walls. Bricks for other houses later. Concrete and sand..."

"Dwarly, you need to give Xavier your first list of everything you and your elves need," Neville said quietly interrupting. "Sydney is going to go and source as much of these things for you as he can and bring them back today. We will try and buy the mine today so you can get your stone. We will get you the plants for the gardens too. Tell Xavier, who will tell Sydney, who will get them."

The elf that had disappeared returned. Dwarly turned to the one who had remained.

"Make lists for Master Wood and Master Sydney," he ordered. "They be building the road?" he asked the other elf who also nodded.

"Alright," Neville declared getting the feeling he was being dismissed by the elves as they set about to do their work. "Harry and I will go to the nursery and get plants, soil and the like. Come along Sydney."

Harry quickly agreed glad to have something to do and was waved off by the rest of the group as Neville dragged him away.

III

_Dumbledore House, Dover_

Albus had been surprised when the Daily Prophet had issued him, and apparently every other registered magical home with a free emergency edition of the Daily Prophet. It was only a few pages thick, and at first glance appeared to have no advertising.

As he always did, he started from the middle pages.

On the right hand page and filling all pages to the back of the newspaper were images and articles and plans for Hogsmede. There were reprinted images from previous editions of the newspaper showing the immediate aftermath of the attack, the town in daylight, razed to the ground and the land cleared and marked ready to rebuild. There were even photos of the brand new road that reached right to the Hogwarts gates. And the cemetery that had been put to rights.

Xavier Wood was quoted heavily. Mysterious backers mentioned. References to the reformed magical oasis in Lakeside.

"Main Street and station rebuilt by September first," Dumbledore muttered aloud as he read. "Other squares by the Halloween Hogsmede Weekend. Homes as soon as possible. Hmm."

There were lists of stores that were re-opening in Hogsmede and the mention of one or two new ones, including a dress shop run by the Bicorn Group.

Albus then started working his way forwards through the paper reading as he went. Thwarted attack on Amelia Bones' residence. Fight at the Clearwater's. Carnage at Lupin Residence...

The old man felt older as he read that his favourite werewolf was in a critical condition at St Mungos Hospital after an attack by four other weres, on his person. Albus blanched when he remembered that it wasn't the full moon and were attacks were always far more torturous when the attacking wolves were in human form.

"Attackers caught by persons unknown!" Dumbledore read in surprise. "Pages one to four for details."

"Rufus Scrimeoger invokes emergency powers! Dowager Lady Longbottom and Mistress McGonagall call for return of sentencing veil! NO!" Dumbledore blurted sitting up straight to read fast. "A demon like man deposited the living bodies of four weres including Fenir Greyback who all admitted to the attack on Remus Lupin under the influence of veritaserum. They were the first to be thrown into the veil. Their deceased bodies were retrieved only minutes ago by ministry staff."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and counted to ten.

At least they had not called the Wizengamot, he thought to himself.

III

III


	20. August 24

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Chapter 20 – August 24

III

_Remus Lupin's Room, St Mungo's Hospital_

"I've been up since four, Remus," Harry said softly speaking to the unconscious man. "And I have learnt my new thing for the day. I now know that a place you get stone from is not a mine but a quarry. Neville taught me that. He also tried to teach me a whole bunch of things about magical plants but that didn't stick in my brain so well. It was too early."

Harry paused in his monologue to accept a breakfast tray from one of the Hub Corp elves who arrived and accept the pile of papers from the other. Adrianna's personal house elf also delivered his Daily Prophet and more paperwork.

"Responsibility sucks, Remus," Harry complained looking at the piles. "But if you don't mind I will be conducting business from here today."

The teen took a bite of food.

"Let's see what the Daily Prophet says today," Harry murmured. "Oh! Adrianna has announced the new Hogwarts policies. It's a six page spread. There is a whole page for new teaching staff – your photo is quite good. Oh! They also have photographs of some of the apprentices. Excellent. How on earth did someone get Snape to agree to take on a werewolf apprentice?"

"Sirius blackmailed him," a soft feminine voice declared.

"Good morning, Nymphadora!" Harry greeted.

"Mostly just morning," the brown haired woman replied coming to stand beside Remus' bed and reaching over to brush the hair off his healing face.

Harry quirked a brow as he watched the very distracted woman look at the older man.

"Your father sent me a message that you were to bring documents for me to look over."

"And sign," Tonks replied her hair fading to pale pink for a moment. "Most of these ones are amendments to the player and staff contracts for the Knights so they can get their little apartments in the stadium. Ingrid is so overcome, I don't think anyone has heard anything but how amazing you are for days."

Harry made an expression half way between a grimace and a smile.

"You've changed lives, Harry Potter," Tonks said sitting and taking Remus' hand. "You need to accept that people are going to be grateful."

Harry made no reply but continued to cut up his omelette thoughtfully.

"What about Remus?" he said, pulling out a muggle pen and making a note in his book to Finn. "I should see if we can get his place rebuilt as well."

"He will probably go straight from hospital to Hogwarts," Tonks replied. "He won't need a house."

"He'll have one," Harry said determinedly.

The both paused hopefully as Remus moved slightly in his sleep, his face turning away from Harry where it had been to look towards Tonks with a far more peaceful expression.

"I keep hoping he will wake," she whispered softly when it became apparent Remus was not waking at that moment.

"He will," Harry replied. "What time do you work?"

Tonks looked down at her watch. Harry grinned as she was one of the few witches he knew who wore one.

"Half an hour. But I will be back at lunch time."

"Good," Harry replied. "I'll need some company. I'll make sure that Jeeves makes you a tray as well."

Tonks smiled weakly. "Alright," she agreed. "Now start signing so Mum and Dad can keep making you money."

Harry removed the legal quill from the envelope marked 'to sign' and began to do just that.

III

Finn arrived as Tonks was leaving for work.

"Sydney will be here soon, Sir, to discuss the library and concert," the young man said.

"That's fine. Take a seat, Finn," Harry replied as he kept looking over documents, for Andromeda's little legal fight this time. He wasn't pleased as there was a legal blood quill involved but if it meant he didn't have to see Albus Dumbledore and risk being controlled magically again Harry knew he would have to sign.

"Firstly, the Dursley's arrive home to River Road this evening. I have organised for a muggle car service to pick them up. Their flight lands at nine so they won't be home until eleven at the earliest. I have told your aunt that you will be staying with Sirius and Remus under guard here at the hospital. I have also assigned a Hub Corp elf to the house as an unobtrusive guard and alarm should anyone try to attack them at home."

Harry lowered his pen and smiled. "I truly appreciate that Finn. Thank you."

"All in a day's work, sir," the man replied. "After your message that you will be here with Remus all day I have organised for people to come and see you here. Your first appointment will be Xavier Wood and Dwarly at ten. I was in Hogsmede a few minutes ago when the first load of stone arrived. Dwarly and his team work quickly! The road is all but finished and the walls of the new train station, shops and homes along the road to Hogwarts are marked out ready to go up. Everything I sourced for them a few days ago has been picked up with the possibility of more being available shortly. You won't need to worry about that though. I will keep in contact with Mr Wood and Dwarly about all of that."

"Good," Harry replied, searching through the piles of parchment. "That's wonderful. If you have Sophia Wood on your list somewhere please make her a lessor priority. Ingrid too. I have just finished reading and approving everything from them that came from Ted Tonks this morning. Ah ha!" he said pulling a wad from the pile on the bed near Remus' feet. "All these spending reports have been approved. All the points of progression too about how they plan to move forward in the next few months with the Knights and the businesses too. I am pretty sure there was some overlap there with the library. But we can discuss that when Sydney gets here."

"A meeting of the Bicorn Group will be happening over a late lunch, although I think Neville will be coming early to give you the planting maps for Hogsmede and the Knight's stadium to you in person to approve and pass on. Adrianna wants to talk to you all as owners about expansion. I am pretty sure she wants a media empire. She was saying something about more radio stations so you can reach more demographics. I honestly just tuned out after the word demographic."

Harry grinned. "I know what Adrianna is like with numbers and complicated sentence structure when trying to convince you of something. You are completely forgiven, Finn," Harry said jokingly.

"Mr and Mrs Tonks will be here socially with a hint of business at the end of the day. They requested that you change your dinner arrangements at Luigi's to another day. I believe they plan to finish moving their practice to Lakeside so they can open tomorrow with full staff and also move into their house in the next few days. Mrs Tonks is still concerned about magical attacks on their current address due to Mr Tonks' blood status. The topic of blood has been brought up a number of times at the Ministry in the past couple of days. Fudge obviously does not want to upset the purists."

"Hello all," Sydney declared walking in with a big bunch of yellow flowers. He placed them beside Remus' bed and took a seat.

"Good morning," Harry greeted offering the newcomer his final muffin which was gratefully accepted. "Fill me in."

"As you know, Mr Potter," Sydney began ignoring Harry's dark look about being called 'Mr Potter'. "As you know I am in charge of two key areas; the concert to promote magical unity and raise mulah for the victims of Hogsmede and secondly, the establishment of a magical library in Lakeside. Shall we begin with the library?" Sydney asked handing out small booklets.

Harry smiled as he flipped through the information that had been handed to him.

"The library is to be built on the edge of the shopping and boardwalk areas in a style that will mimic the Old Mill Apartments which will be next door. Page three shows you an artist's sketch of what the building will look like. Page four is the proposed floor plan. Sophia was going to approach you about funding for buying books," Sydney continued before Harry interrupted.

"It has been approved."

"Wonderful," Sydney said making a note. "I was also going to suggest that we ask for donations, any old books people don't want we will buy off them for a lowered price, that way we can get even more stock."

"Draft something up, send it by Ted and I will approve it," Harry told Sydney.

"New issue is librarians but I was going to speak to a couple of recent Hogwarts graduates of the nerdy Muggleborn variety who are still part of the magical community. I supposed you would be happy to hire them considering your relationship with Miss Granger."

"You suppose correctly," Harry agreed, fiddling with his Prophet. "Anything else?"

"I want to delay opening the library until after Halloween," Sydney declared. "It is more important that we get Hogsmede rebuilt as a signal of our defiance."

"And?" Harry asked.

"I have spoken to Xavier Wood and earmarked a location to be a Lakeside Library outpost so the students can use the library all year round and the residents of Hogsmede too," Sydney replied.

Harry grinned, happy he had guessed correctly. "Write me a memo and I will approve the ideas so we can move forward. I think you are correct, Sydney. I think we should make Hogsmede our first priority."

"Yes, Sir," Sydney said making notes in his book.

"Now," Harry said holding up the back page advertisement for the Lakeside concert. "Tell me about this."

Sydney fished another fat booklet from his bag and handed it to Harry. "If you look at the middle pages you will see the line up in playing order and on the back pages the proposed lay out of vendors in the downstairs exterior shop fronts…"

III

Harry was reading over his upcoming text books in French and Italian, thanking the stars that in his memory transfer from Nicholas Flamel he had learnt both languages and all he seemed to need to do was activate the knowledge for ability to flood his brain. Pausing he noted down he needed to activate some of the other skills he'd learnt that day and visit the elderly alchemist on his list of things to do.

"I don't have enough time to get all this done, Remus," Harry told the sleeping man. "But you would tell me to only worry about the important things and do the rest later. Catch is, it's all important."

"That is why Harry Potter has Dwarly and Dobby and Jeeves and all the other elves and why his has all his wizard friends."

Harry turned to see the ancient elf and a nodding Xavier Wood standing in the doorway to Remus' room.

"May we come in?"

"Please," Harry said with a wave of his hand.

"He looks better than he did last time I saw him," Xavier declared looking at the younger man. "It looks like they have fixed some of the scars he has gained from his condition."

Harry looked closely at Remus' face and made a mental note to speak to Sirius.

"So you are aware I have put a work stoppage on the site of the main library in Lakeside. I'd like all the elves that had been assigned there to move to Hogsmede to work as that is the more crucial work site," Harry began looking from man to elf.

Dwarly nodded his head from where he was standing next to Xavier's chair.

"The first batches of stone have arrived. Dwarly and his team are confident they can take almost double what we need to rebuild the town in the week we have access to the quarry," Xavier declared. "The elves in Australia are working hard and around the clock and the elves here have a roster system as well. Some shops may even be open by the time the carriages must roll up to Hogwarts."

"If it can happen, let's make it happen. We don't want those poor people displaced for too long," Harry replied.

The plans for the town were unrolled over Remus's legs and the property developer and elf showed Harry the building stages they had planned and other deadlines they had set up.

"I am speaking to Neville today about the aesthetic plant side of things," Harry told them both. "I will forward you those plans as soon as I get them."

"That would be greatly appreciated, Harry," Xavier declared. "If you have nothing else, Dwarly and I will get back to work."

"One thing I do have. Make sure there is enough stone to build a separate three, no four bedroom home," Harry said with a calculating grin.

"Anything I can help with?" Xavier asked as Dwarly nodded in affirmation.

"No, just helping out a friend,"

Xavier looked to the prone man in the bed and back to Harry.

"You're a good kid. If you were but a few years older I would suggest my Sophie was a lovely girl and single. But you're not older and she's got her eye one someone else apparently."

"Children all grow up eventually," Harry replied.

Xavier nodded waved as he and the house elf exited the room.

"Who do you know who needs a four bedroom house, Harry?" Sirius asked appearing with Isla in the corner of the room.

"Hello, Sirius. Isla."

"Hello, little brother," Isla said kissing Harry on the head and moving to take Remus' file from the foot of his bed.

"Is he improving?" Sirius asked obviously getting back to the question at hand since he had secretly bought Isla into St Mungos using daemon magic.

"Yes," Isla said looking at the pages.

"About that," Harry said looking to Sirius. "Did you put a daemon wish on Remus that he would come back without all his old scarring?"

Sirius looked to his old friend and gasped in surprise.

"Not intentionally then," Harry noted. "But I think it has."

"There is something at play here that is not normal," Isla agreed. "He's healing much faster than a burns victim normally would."

"Good," Sirius declared.

"Hopefully it doesn't affect the wolf," Harry chided gently.

Sirius bowed his head. "I'll be more careful about what I wish for in the future."

"I think it will be fine," Isla replied. "But we will keep an eye on him anyway. Let's let him heal and see how he is when the healers are happy to let him wake up. Now Sirius, take me home so I can finish what I was doing!"

Harry chuckled as Sirius moved over to take Isla's elbow.

"Hey Sirius, I need you to do me a favour. Talk to the Weasley twins and see if between the three of you, you can't figure out a way to put warding around the Burrow. I don't want anything to happen to Ron and Mr and Mrs Weasley."

"Got it covered," Sirius agreed.

"And come back at lunch time and maybe sit with Tonks awhile."

Both Isla and Sirius narrowed their eyes at Harry but Sirius quickly agreed before he disappeared.

III

As it turned out, Sirius arrived back at Remus' room only seconds before Tonks, Neville and his grandmother, not giving the two daemons opportunity to talk.

"I've been here all day," Harry said as Tonks took her place beside Remus' bed and Sirius signalled that he was tucked away safely invisible in the corner. "Tonks if you are going to be here with Remus, Neville, Mrs Longbottom, how about we take a walk?"

The three slowly walked upstairs to the permanent spell damage ward with Neville and Harry quietly discussing the new treatment his parents were experiencing now that their marriage bond had been identified as a prevention of any improvement from typical wizarding medical treatments.

Harry smiled for his friend as both his parents looked up upon their entrance and there as a definite momentary recognition of Augusta from both.

"My son hasn't smiled at me like that in years," the old woman said softly to Harry. "I thank you for making a change. For introducing Isla and Mr Wood to us."

Augusta sat down between the two hospital beds and spoke to her son and daughter- in- law making them turn to face her.

"You boys should go and have your meeting. I will stay here with my two favourite children and tell the everything. Neville dear, come and pick me up before you leave."

Harry grinned as both heads whipped around to look at the two teens in confusion.

"Nev!" Harry said happily. "They know who you are! They remember your name. They didn't last time! This is excellent!"

Neville smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "They don't recognise me because they remember a baby not a teenager. It's more than I have ever had before so I am very lucky. Dad even tried talking the other day. It didn't make sense and he seemed to realise. The nurses say he spends a lot of spare time in front of the mirror looking at his face and trying to talk."

"He's still in there. The therapy is working. The muscle memory of how to talk will come back. Your dad is still in there!" Harry declared clapping Neville on the back. "You should be dancing in the street and shouting it from the roof tops."

"When he talks to Gran, and she smiles," Neville promised. "I should show you the garden plans before Adrianna and Blaise arrive."

The two teens made their way back to Remus' room to find an agitated Tonks.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked immediately at her side.

"I am going crazy," the auror said her hair flashing various colours madly. "I swore I just saw Sirius!"

"Aw crap!" Harry muttered and Tonks froze.

"What do you mean 'crap'?" she asked.

"Sirius!" Harry ordered and the man appeared.

"So I found the limits of concealing myself," the older man replied.

"Oh Merlin!" Neville gasped. "You fell through the veil. We watched!"

"Long story but I got sent back," Sirius declared. "I've got wings."

"Bullshit!" Tonks challenged.

Harry sighed as Sirius unleashed his grey wings.

"Seriously, Sirius, put those away. Tonks, go to work. Dobby, can you please take Tonks' lunch tray and bring some for Neville and I."

Tonks kissed Harry's cheek before moving to hug Sirius.

"You're the reason Harry here has rebelled," she said softly. "I'm glad you're back. Remus will be over joyed!"

"He knows," Sirius replied.

"That would explain the happy mood of the past few weeks then," she replied. "I'll be back after my shift."

Tonks departed and Sirius looked to Harry and grinned.

"I think I now know who needs a four bedroom house. It would be the Tonks-Lupins," Sirius said with a huge grin.

"I know, right," Harry replied. "Watch Remus."

"What for?" Neville asked.

The three watched as Remus fussed in his sleep, sniffing the air and frowning before turning his face to Harry and resuming his rest.

"He knows she's gone," Sirius said softly. "She's been here a minute or two when he turned to face her. Right, Sirius' new mission is to get Moony hitched!"

"Neville's new mission is to get Harry to approve these plans before Adrianna arrives," Neville declare copying Sirius' third person speech pattern.

"Show me!" Harry agreed and the three laid plans over Remus' legs and studied them over sandwiches.

III

"Hello!" Adrianna declared, entering the room in a flourish twenty minutes late. "I am not sorry for being late. I had to finish a few things to bring with me," she continued opening her handbag, unshrinking things and sticking them to the walls.

"Hey, Blaise," Harry greeted with a grin, conjuring the other teen a comfy chair.

"Hey," Blaise replied shaking his head. "Did you see the paper? They are using Susan and my lesson plans, especially for Defence."

"We saw," Neville agreed. "Congratulations!"

"I'm taking Susan for 'Not… Merlin' cocktails to celebrate."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"We're underage and the _Tipsy Merlin_ has created a non-alcoholic range. I refuse to drink anything pink so we will be having 'Not… Merlin' cocktails," Blaise explained.

"What colour are they?" Neville asked.

"Yellow," Blaise replied.

"Alright," Adrianna began interrupting. "The Bicorn Group Daily Prophet offices are officially up and going in London. They use the top two floors of that building we now own. The floor below them is the _Wizarding Quarterly_ magazine. The floor below that is _Witches Vogue_ and they are frantically putting the final touches on the first edition. It will be out this week."

"Alright," Neville cheered and Adrianna smiled happily.

"Now as the CEO of the Bicorn Group and owners of the building I have organised to have the building's name changed and have rented out the bottom four floors to muggle organisations to supplement our income. The printing presses for the magazines take up floors five and six and the prophet ones are up on the floors already allocated to them. That leaves us with nine floors."

"Here we go!" Blaise groaned.

Adrianna ignored him and continued. "I have allocated one to our current radio station. With the intention of posting full time staff there to answer owls and so forth. Muggles do something called 'call in your requests' to ask for songs to be played. We could establish fireplaces and do the same. I also want another radio station that plays songs for the young people as the one in Lakeside is more like a classics radio station for older witches and wizards."

"Fine," Harry declared cutting her off. "You should talk to Flynn about those little books he makes to give me all of my information. Maybe when he is done with the library and the concert I will let you poach him from Hub Corp."

"I did like your little books," Neville agreed, picking one up of the end of Remus' bed to show Blaise. "I also agree to expansion of the radio station branch."

"Nice," Blaise declared copying the booklet and tossing the original back onto the bed behind him. "Not that I really have a choice or that it counts but yes, I agree. But, Mama, you will have to get new advertisers because we can't keep paying our own money into our own businesses."

"Advertising will not be an issue by the time I am through," Adrianna said with a calculating smile. "Now my plan is not to compete with the established wizarding magazines like _Witch Weekly_. What I propose instead is four magazines that come out on the first, second, third and fourth Wednesdays of the month so that we have four magazines witches have to buy as opposed to one they can choose to buy for salacious gossip. We have _Vogue_ already for fashion, and I was thinking a beauty one including muggle makeup techniques. The third option could be a magazine that has higher order thinking, a _Witches Quarterly_ that comes out monthly with interesting interviews and so on. But I am stumped for the fourth female demographic magazine."

The three teens looked at one another.

"I have already got a gender neutral but leaning towards men sports magazine. And a similar music themed one. I don't think a _London Town_ magazine which promotes everything from magical and muggle London magazine would work just yet in this political climate but I do want to float a trial sometime in the new year…"

"An international one," Harry said softly. "We're trying to improve our image internationally so why not promote other countries, better yet have them pay us to do so. I have supposedly been travelling this summer which is an excellent start. Women love sunset walks on the beach and all that. Give them pictures of it. Interview foreign celebrities. Sample foreign music, clothes, ideas."

"Gender neutral but geared toward women," Blaise replied. "With enough pictures of bikini babes than men are happy to flip through it."

"We should do a _British Isles Quarterly_ tourist magazine to get witches and wizards from the mainland travelling here. We could set up holiday houses and so forth. That could also help Lakeside and Hogsmede," Neville suggested.

Adrianna nodded as she scribbled her own notes.

"We're going to need a shop front to sell all of these in Hogsmede," she said. "Especially our teenage range once I work out what our teenage range is…"

"Just make a magazine with all the other articles from our other magazines for girls, Mama," Blaise declared. "You could reprint the articles from the _WQ_ with one or two from vogue an interview from the music magazine and have the centrefold be a poster of Harry without his shirt and it would sell like hotcakes."

"I am not a poster boy!" Harry declared.

"But you do sell newspapers and magazines," Adrianna retorted. "I like the idea. It is less work for our staff."

"Are we just sticking with the two selling sites?" Neville asked bringing the conversation back around. "Hogsmede and Lakeside?"

"For now," Adrianna replied, pulling more posters out of her handbag. "Plus owl post. We will also have a stand at the stadium for the concert as well. We must use every opportunity available to us so we will be putting an extract of a magazine article in the 'gig guide' Sydney is creating to help sell the _WQ_."

"Cool," Harry said, agreeably.

"I also will be sending a lot of owls to our friends to get interviews with some of our different reporters before you all go back to school. So we have a stockpile of things to publish.

Harry glared at Adrianna making the other two teens guffaw.

"Money is power, Harry," Adrianna replied silkily with a smile.

"Intelligence is power," Harry shot back. "Make that your cover story – Amelia Bones. Susan could do with some sideways publicity."

"And an article on the guy from the _Tipsy Merlin_," Neville added. "Even if it is just a couple page article on how he made up the names for all his drinks."

"An article on Viktor Krum," Blaise said softly. "For international credibility and for an added bonus it may broaden the horizons of British witches and wizards."

Adrianna looked up and smiled. "Keep talking…"

III

_Reception Chamber, Somewhere in Great Britain_

Placing to translucent hands on the arms of his chair, Lord Voldemort raised himself slowly to his feet. His steps as he moved down the three stairs to stand in the centre of the ring of his followers echoed loudly in the silent chamber.

"Lakeside," he said in his best hissing manner while making the tip of his wand glow green. "Destroy it. Go! Go now!"

The room was filled with the sound associated with apparition. When his last follower was gone Lord Voldemort cackled to himself for a moment before he vanished too.

III

III


	21. August 25 & August 26

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

August 25 & August 26

III

_Lakeside, Wales_

"What is it, my Lord?" one of his masked Death Eaters asked as they all slid off some kind of ward preventing them from apparating into the centre of Lakeside. Except he had checked himself. There were no wards in the area.

Voldemort didn't answer but instead pointed his wand at one of the anchor points and blew it up.

Angry voices filled his ears and a tiny house elf appeared at his feet.

"Yous was never getting into Lakeside. But now yous have killed Boppy!" the creature smiled viciously. "Nows Dobby be telling the masters!"

Voldemort raised his wand to blast the annoying creature off the face of the earth but Dobby vanished first.

"Blast all the spell and ward anchor points. Kill the house elves," he ordered and his Death Eaters started obeying with gusto.

All they managed was to kill several house elves and set off wailing alarms.

Voldemort frowned.

They managed to advance about twenty metres, and it wasn't easy fighting the elves. There seemed to be dozens and dozens of them. When one of the little critters fell two would take its place. A number of his Death Eaters had been injured. Not enough to put them out of the fight, but enough to make him concerned.

House elves were not meant to fight back.

Voldemort's frown deepened as a group of thirty or so humanoids moved up incredibly fast on his line. The most central man opened his mouth and fangs grew.

He was now perplexed. House elves and vampires fighting together was unheard of.

"Blood boiling curses," Voldemort hissed to his closest servants. "Hopefully they have fed recently."

A young female vampire laughed and the sound sent chills down his spine. Then something happened that almost actually froze his bones. He heard the sound of wings overhead.

"Dragon!" one of his newcomers screamed in fear.

"Not a dragon, my Lord," his faithful Bellatrix said from his side.

"The green winged ones?" Voldemort asked not taking his eyes off the vampires.

"Nope!" came the overhead reply before the creature landed between the two groups. "I definitely do not have green wings. Not all of us do. Where do you get your information?"

Voldemort looked in horror at the figure in front of him. It was a winged man. Last time there had only been two green winged females. But this one; he was tall and strong and his wings were the colour of steel. Voldemort's research had only come up with limited information about the winged gods of fury and none of it useful.

Voldemort actually felt himself swallow. He felt fear. His old body had scars on it from these creatures. The creature with emerald wings had even killed one of his bodies.

"I have my sources," Voldemort replied far more confidently than he felt.

"And I have mine," grey wings replied.

There was an unnatural wind and the sound of more wings overhead and the first of his followers activated their portkeys. A soft thump and a second devil creature appeared behind the first but his wings were a colour many of them recognised. They were the same colour as the killing curse.

"Each for their own," green wings declared and a sword appeared in his hands.

The grey wings grew talons.

The vampires grew longer canines.

Hundreds of house elves appeared armed with nothing.

"Retreat!" Voldemort ordered. "Retreat!"

The odd group began to charge and Voldemort apparated back out of the fray. Many of his Death Eaters got away. Some got caught. Bellatrix was being targeted by both grey wings and green wings. Voldemort hoped she would survive, and apparated.

III

_Remus Lupin's Room, St Mungo's Hospital_

"See if you recognise any of this, Remus," Tonks said stifling a laugh.

"Nymphadora!" her mother scolded conjuring blankets to drape over Harry and Sirius who were sleeping in chairs.

"You'd better wake Sirius and make him turn invisible," Tonks continued.

"I'd better wake Sirius and smack him over the head for letting you know he is still alive," Andromeda declared.

"Shhh both of you," Ted declared from his own chair. "Let Nymmie read the paper."

"Thwarted Attack on Lakeside," Tonks began. "At one minute to midnight, this reporter was made aware of an attack on the recently re-established village of Lakeside by the wizard Tom Riddle, commonly known as Voldemort, and his followers, the Death Eaters. In a great show of strength the town protections held and the attackers only breached the outermost defence."

"Get to the good part!" Andromeda said, fondly stroking Harry's hair as he slept.

"The people of this village stood together to face Voldemort for a few short minutes before the town wards expelled all those who attacked. Several Death Eaters were killed attack, the most high profile being Rastaban Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange was also severely injured during the scuffle…"

Ted chuckled at the use of the word but waved his hand at his daughter to have her continue reading.

"Scuffle," Tonks picked up. "But escaped back to her master. Rumours from the scene state that Bellatrix Lestrange was allowed to escape after being set upon by two demon like creatures, one the Daily Prophet has previously mentioned in regards to the attack on Remus Lupin with grey wings and a previously unknown one with green wings. It follows reports that two similar female creatures with green wings thwarted attacks from Riddle and his lackies in the late seventies and very early eighties. More information about these old attacks to be found on page six."

"Read the bit about what Isla said," Andromeda urged.

Tonks fiddled with the paper a little to find the correct article.

"Here. Acting town mayor, Isla Black was very succinct in her thoughts on the matter. Of course we have excellent protections in place. Why else would so many respected families have bought up properties here? The Blacks, Potters, Longbottoms, Zabinis, Weasleys, Woods, Helmsgates, Tonkses all live and work here for a start. We are trying to improve our society, that makes us targets and that makes us proactive in the fight against egotistical terrorists."

From the bed Remus chuckled.

"Remus?" Tonks squeaked, making Harry and Sirius both awaken violently.

"Remus?" Harry asked lurching forward and grabbing the man's hand.

"Egotistical terrorists," Remus repeated and chuckled again.

"Remus? How do you feel?" Sirius asked, shoving his way closer to his friend.

"Like I have been put through the blender," Remus replied, but only Ted and Harry chuckled. "Like shit," the werewolf amended. "Smells like Saint Mungos."

"Yup," Tonks affirmed shakily. "You've been here for days."

"Days?" Remus asked.

"What do you remember?" Harry asked holding up his spare hand for silence.

"Four other werewolves attacked me. They said they came directly from Voldemort's side. They were going to kill me and kill anyone who tried to help me."

"They failed. They were caught, prosecuted and thrown into the execution veil," Sirius declared. "Minnie and Neville's grandmum brought that back without even going to the Wizengamot so Dumbles was not consulted."

"We're using all the back doors we can to bypass Dumbledore's power as best we can," Andromeda added.

"What day is it?" Remus asked.

"Sunday. You've been here almost four days, Remus," Tonks told him.

"Miss anything good?"

"Harry and Neville bought a whole heap of rock to help rebuild Hogsmede which is going really well," Sirius declared.

"The Wizard Quarterly magazine was released," Ted added.

"Voldie attacked Lakeside but Dobby, Sirius and I kicked his arse," Harry added.

Remus grinned and pointed to the newspaper. "I heard. I remember Lily. She was vicious, but why did you let Bellatrix live?"

"We didn't. We poisoned as many as we could with snake venom in a tiny, miniscule dose. It will take about ten days for their liver and kidneys to shut down," Sirius said proudly.

"My idea!" Andromeda retorted.

"With help from Isla," Tonks said softly stroking Remus' face.

"Sirius and Harry should leave," Ted declared clearing his throat. "We should get a mediwitch in here now Remus is awake even though there seems to be little cognitive damage."

"True. I think I slept through my meeting with Isla and Neville," Harry said looking at his watch with a frown.

"I rescheduled it for two at Luigi's. Hopefully someone will spot you there together," Andromeda said trying to lie Harry's hair down flat.

"Gee thanks," Harry said sarcastically before vanishing.

"I'll stay," Tonks declared.

"Sirius, you can take Ted and I back to work. Big day tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Remus asked.

"Tomorrow I serve Dumbledore a restraining order on Harry's behalf," Andromeda said happily. "I think I could skip I am so excited."

"Why?"

"Because once he's done being slapped around by Harry, Isla and Draco and Neville and everyone else we know will be hitting him with one also," Sirius said with a grin.

"But Harry is the only one he can't talk to without legal representation being present at the moment," Andromeda finished, clapping her hands.

Remus smiled as Sirius grabbed Andromeda and Ted by the elbows.

"I love this demon stuff," Ted declared. "We don't have to walk to the apparition zone anymore."

Remus chuckled as the three vanished before turning to look at the crying metamorph whose hair was suddenly violent pink again.

"I'm alive, Dora" Remus muttered as she lay down gently on his chest.

"You almost weren't," Tonks replied.

They were silent for almost a minute.

"Can you admit you love me now?" she asked, her words muffled by his neck.

"I'm still no good for you," Remus replied wrapping his arms around the metamorph.

"Close enough," Tonks replied, kissing his ear and jaw and throat.

III

_Luigi's Restaurant, Le Boulevard_

"I'm sorry we had to reschedule," Harry said sitting down and waving to the Patil twins who were with their parents in the opposite corner of the restaurant. "I had a busy night and Andromeda decided to let me sleep when I fell asleep talking with her and Ted."

"I'm surprised you don't just fall asleep at the drop of a hat at the moment, Harry," Neville replied sipping on his drink. "You've been go, go, go for the past few weeks like crazy."

"That's why I have you!" Harry replied laughing, before clapping Neville on the back and picking up some of the appetiser. "How is… Ow! Hot!"

"Eat your garlic bread you goose," Isla told him with a laugh signalling for more water to be brought to the table.

"We've got it covered," Neville replied. "Mr Wood is amazing. Very smart in the way he has laid out the town. And there are House Elves everywhere up there measuring and moving things and those that are trained how to build are building things like crazy."

"Most of the facades for the shops and houses between the station and the school are built," Isla said picking up the conversation so Neville could take a moment to eat. "Dwarly was arguing with Mr Wood about street lights and how many to put in."

"There was no arguing about my planting plans. That has also been started," Neville said proudly.

"Awesome, mate!" Harry said genuinely pleased for his friend.

"They should look good by the time the carriages roll past, especially if they do the lighting up the main street the way I want it done."

Harry chuckled and just shook his head.

"Seriously though, how is Remus, have you seen him today?" the blond teen asked.

"Sure have," Harry replied with a shit eating grin. "He's awake. And talking to Tonks which is the most important part."

"I'll go check on him before I go home," Isla said softly opening a notebook and taking a pen from her hair to jot down the note.

"He looked good, Isla," Harry told her.

"Good," she replied grabbing his hand across the table.

"What else needs to be done?" Neville asked.

"Can't we just have out meal?" Harry asked looking at his two sibling like friends.

"Nope!" Neville replied with gusto. "Too energised! I want to achieve something!"

"You achieved Lakeside, Nev!" Harry replied.

"Not enough," Neville shot back. "Give me something to do?"

Harry looked at his friend and shrugged. "Is the planting at the stadium finished?"

"Yes."

"Then I have nothing. Have lunch with me then go visit Xavier Wood and make sure Hogsmede is coming along nicely."

"You can do my garden in Lakeside if you want," Isla offered as their entrees were served.

"Done!" Neville declared. That will keep me happy for like half a day."

"Fine," Harry said laughing. "I will check with Finn and Dobby and see which of my properties need gardening and I will get them to talk to you."

"I work free of charge," Neville warned.

Harry waved his hand. "That's cool. I'll get Dobby to go and look at those greenhouses you bought and fix them up so you can start filling them even though there is only a week left before school."

Neville frowned but didn't argue.

Isla on the other hand grinned and slid a page over to the table between the two teens.

"What's this?" Neville asked.

"A list of names," Isla replied happily.

Harry rolled his eyes. "What do they all have in common?"

"They are muggleborns or halfbloods who have chosen to live in the Muggle world. The people on this list graduated last year and through until the class of nineteen-sixty. Some of them have skills we need and want. Most of them have magical children, many untrained."

"You want to open a school!" Neville guessed and Harry groaned.

"A day school for children and a night school for adults," Isla amended. "Lakeside is a central enough location with that hall of fireplaces in the centre of the town so students flooing daily to school wouldn't be an issue. And they can all learn in a protected learning environment. Some of the Knights have other skills. They could be some of the teaching and administration staff."

Harry thumped his head on the table several times.

"What?" Isla demanded in an irritated voice.

"Why didn't you think of this plan a few weeks ago so we could have had it up and running for this year?" he asked.

"Didn't think of it until the night before last," Isla replied.

Neville looked at her in confusion. "Why did you suddenly think of it a couple of nights ago?"

"The stadium was announced to be finished, in that memo Finn sent out," Isla declared. "And I thought that the stadium went together quickly and so well that it is almost as good as the house elves building it. But if we could have a second building in a similar shape built next to it, the Lakeside Education Centre building…"

"It would look permanent," Harry acknowledged.

"And cool," Neville agreed. "Imagine not taking potions in a dungeon."

Harry looked back down at the list. "These people are…"

"These people are those best suited for this lifestyle we are trying to create in Lakeside – a mix of two worlds so that they can be meshed together. For an added bonus there is plenty of space for expansion and if we can create a sister town relationship with Hogsmede it would be even better," Isla explained. "These people could live there and work or study here. They could work at the ministry in London. Dwarly is putting a hall of fireplaces in at the station in Hogsmede also so it is more accessible. Magical communities would be less isolated and witches and wizards would know each other better and be more understanding, which is what we want."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "I'll give it to Finn," he agreed and Isla happily shoved a folio of parchments into his hands.

"You really did think on it," Neville joked.

"Not everyone can afford Hogwarts. Not everyone wants to go to Hogwarts and those who go to Hogwarts need to be reminded of that. Since 1960 the magical population in the British Isles has almost halved and only two thirds of teenaged witches and wizards properly trained. Home schooling has been on the rise and unless we do something will jump dramatically with the next generation," Isla told them.

Harry however held up his hands as if to surrender. "We're convinced, Isla," he told her.

"Okay then," the witch replied. "My other thought was a third hospital building out that way would be excellent also. It could incorporate the clinic Jasper and I are setting up also. It would free up beds at Mungos. Or we could make it purely a women and children's hospital and get a couple of maternity and paediatrics medi-witches and wizards."

"Is that to also encourage magical births?" Neville asked.

"Have you seen the birth rate?" Isla shot back.

Harry simply held out his hand and allowed Isla to shove another folio into it. "I will give this to Finn also," he replied. "Now can we stop talking business and just hang out and have good food?"

Isla and Neville both grinned.

"Meeting adjourned," the blond teen finished cheekily.

III

_Lakeside Knights Stadium, Lakeside_

The following morning Harry was up with the sun to visit his quidditch team at their complete stadium.

"It's pretty cool," Frances declared hugging Harry to her side and kissing his cheek. "Even up in the top rows the seats are super comfortable."

"We checked," another of the chasers declared with a roguish smile.

Harry chuckled. "Well since almost all of you are moving into the apartments today I'm here to help," Harry declared. "Dobby?"

The tiny elf appeared at his side. "Master Harry, Sir?" the creature asked.

"These amazing people need to move into the stadium apartments today," Harry declared. "Do we have any spare elves who can help with all the moving that is about to occur?"

Dobby nodded his head and his ears flapped.

"The stadium elves are assigned to help and Dobby has pulled a secondary team together to make the move happen very fast so nothing terrible gets past our wards."

"Excellent work, Dobby," Harry declared happily. "Could you please send those assigned elves to start their work?"

Dobby snapped his fingers and vanished.

"Hopefully that will help you all out a little," Harry told the Knight's squad members. "You can't say that I am a terrible boss considering I just organised every single one of your moves."

"You never were a terrible boss," Ingrid declared, looking a little teary again. "You're like the best boss ever."

"Just beat the Cannons!" Harry told them. "Oh and I have booked in your Wizarding Quarterly article for the February issue. So I need you to be in top form in the weeks leading up to that release so we can expand our fan base."

"Mate," one of the skills coaches declared. "You have a heated stadium. People will come to our games for that reason alone."

"True," Harry said with a lopsided smile. "Very true, but I want them cheering for us."

"They will," Oliver promised him speaking up for the first time. "But Harry we need to hit the showers so that everyone who is moving can move and direct those amazing house elves you have lent us."

"Go!" Harry told the team waving his hands in the direction of the team tunnel. "Be clean. I don't care."

Most of the squad chuckled and wandered off but Oliver and Fran stayed close.

"What is this about you putting in a school here?" Oliver asked.

"How did you know about that?" Harry said surprised.

Frances chuckled. "Isla floated it by me first," she explained. "She wanted to know how much support the idea would get. Considering you have made it part of our contracts that we have to train in other areas and improve our skills so when we retire we have career options I think teaching and medical paths would be good for most of us. The rest will become coaches and shop vendors or with some training members of the ministry. You'd have the support of the entire club if that's what you chose to do."

"Magical kids don't get much socialisation so even if you just did something twice a week for the little ones to expose them to more people and ideas that would help the magical world tenfold," Oliver said adding his own opinions to the fray. "The Draco Malfoys of this world behave as they do because they had few peers to socialise with as children where the Weasleys had many but it was mostly each other."

"It would even encourage people to chase down dreams of getting masteries. Partners of players now don't have to pay rent and accommodation so they have the funds to make those dreams happen, Harry," Frances told him. "You are a very considerate young man, but I don't think you even understand how close you have come to making people see the light for the first time in decades."

Harry shrugged awkwardly. "Well the other thing we have to do is catch up to the Muggle world. The Magical world needs telephones because it would make my life so much easier if I could just call people and tell them something instead of hunting them or being hunted down."

"Like a two way mirror that talks to everyone," Oliver agreed. "That would be so awesome to have. It would cut down on owl post but not eliminate it. If you ever decide to get a prototype I would sure test it for you, Harry."

"One thing at a time, Olly," Harry replied with a smile. "Today's job is to open Dumbledore's eyes to everything we have done and make sure that Lakeside's fifty newest citizens are settling in well."

"Dinner is at my place tonight," Frances said as she and Oliver began slowly walking to the team tunnel and their own showers. "Everyone from the Knights will be there. You should make an appearance. We're having a cookout."

"I'll add it to the list. But first I promised my aunt breakfast so I'd better get moving too."

With a wave, Harry vanished.

III

_Entrance Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Hello, Albus," Filius greeted as he walked through the entrance hall and into the great hall. "So good of you to arrive in time for our breakfast meeting."

"Meeting?" Albus asked as Severus and Pomona entered from behind him with baskets full of freshly harvested plants.

"The meeting we heads of house have every year," Pomona declared.

"We always send you the memo but you never come," Severus added, allowing a battalion of house elves to walk the potions ingredients down to laboratory. "It's good to see that your break has allowed you to refocus on Hogwarts."

Albus watched his colleagues and felt like he was missing something.

Cautiously he followed them into the great hall where he stopped in the door way.

"What's happened?" he asked in horror looking at all the circular tables that filled the hall. He noted that the colour groups were mostly together in crooked lines as depicted by their seat cushions and linens. "Where are the house tables?"

"Really, Albus?" Minerva declared with a huff. "Do you really not pay attention to any of the memos that we send to you? No wonder nothing is ever accomplished around here."

"Who are all of you?" Albus asked patting his beard and looking jerkily around himself at all the changes to the hall.

"They are your staff, Albus," Minerva said firmly. "The ones you allowed me to hire when the board of governors finally agreed to amending the charter and curriculum."

"The only one missing is Remus," Pomona added. "I should send him some flowers at some point today."

"Do you need me to go and get Poppy?" Filius asked looking keenly at him and Albus was forced to shake his head negatively.

"No, I am quite alright," he said moving around the table to sit in the centre of the professor's table, the only rectangular table left in the room.

"Sorry I'm late," a young woman declared skipping into the room wearing what appeared to be hide boots and pants and a light cotton shirt. "Oh! Albus Dumbledore."

Albus found himself speechless. He knew her violet eyes. He recognised her face. Hogwarts was standing in front of him.

"Yes!" she said happily, clapping her hands and moving to kiss Severus on the cheek. "I am Hogwarts, but I do prefer to be called Avye when I am in this persona."

"Avye," Dumbledore muttered. "I was taught about you in History of Magic."

"Then the curriculum should be change because I am obviously not history," the girl replied with a giggle. "I am right here!"

"Of course you are, Avye," Minerva declared in a motherly tone. "Now why don't we all sit down and have a nice spot of breakfast."

As she sat Albus heard Minerva mutter under her breath and a large pile of correspondence and a table appeared beside the headmaster. He knew he was in trouble by the way her eyes narrowed.

"Some light reading to do before term starts, Albus?" she asked scathingly.

Albus refused to look up from his plate but could feel the eyes of his heads of houses upon him.

"Andromeda Tonks-Black is at the gates. Shall I let her past the wards?" Avye asked.

"Of course!" Minerva declared before Albus could swallow his mouthful and find his voice. "Andromeda is always welcome at Hogwarts after the way she has helped us this summer!"

"She feels nice," Avye said with a happy sigh.

"She is nice, dearie," Pomona affirmed, patting her hand.

Albus looked back down at one of the dozens of memos before him and almost chocked on his eggs. "Sortings before fifth and seventh years also? What madness is this!"

"Not madness at all," Andromeda Tonks declared.

"Miss Black," Albus greeted. "What can we do for you today?"

Albus immediately regretted his words as the woman's ire immediately spiked.

"You have rescheduled this meeting several times over the summer, Mr Dumbledore. You either sit down and listen to me today or I go to the courts and that means it all goes public," she said venomously.

"I think it would be best if our breakfast was continued as a picnic outside," Severus declared being the first to stand with all the new staff members and many of the old following his lead.

"Gatekeeper Avye, could you please let my legal team past the wards I am going to need their assistance today," Andromeda asked the violet eyed woman and Albus felt his heart sink. If Andromeda knew who Avye was he may be about to find himself between several rocks and some other hard places.

The young woman who was Hogwarts clicked her fingers and looping her arm around Severus' stiff one dragged the potions master from the great hall.

"Minerva? Will you not join the others?" Albus asked.

"I read my mail, Albus," the deputy headmistress replied. "Andromeda has asked me to be present for the meeting as it concerns the welfare of students for the coming semesters."

Albus shifted uncomfortably in his chair and took a sip of tea.

"Please, continue," he said as two legal assistants made their way into the great hall.

"Where would you like to start?" Andromeda asked taking one very thick file in her left hand and a much slimmer file in her right.

Albus looked to Minerva for guidance and she smiled like a cat that had caught the canary.

"Mister Longbottom and Mister Black, formally Malfoy," she said.

Those two boys had been front page news for speaking out about compulsion charms and their use within their magical society. Albus quickly struggled for answers. He came up with one: Harry Potter. Taking a moment to pray to his gods and Merlin, Albus turned towards Andromeda Tonks-Black who had produce two moderately thick files.

"Please begin…"

The moment Andromeda smiled, Albus regretted his decision.

III

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Some hours later, mid-afternoon, Albus slumped into the chair behind his big deck, safely ensconced away in his office.

Shit had hit the fan.

Neville Longbottom at least suspected of his tampering with the boy's magic and mental abilities and he was now legally prevented from doing anything outside of school matters with the boy and even those meetings were to be supervised. Draco Malfoy had also found enough evidence against him to lodge an Order to Cease and Desist. Also on the list of those who had caught onto his manipulations were Fred, George and Ronald Weasley, obviously without the knowledge of their mother, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Blaise Zabini, Isla Black. Oh and Harry Potter.

Harry Potter's thick file was filled with information not only pertaining to his manipulations against the boy but also his aunt, uncle and cousin. Several letters, accompanied by magical witness statements were in Andromeda Black's possession; letters that he had sent to not only Harry, but to Petunia and Vernon and Dudley Dursley. Harry Potter's file had enough information in it, including reports and letters from Muggle authorities, to try him in front of the full Wizengamot. Call it blackmail or damage control Albus found himself acquiescing to all of Andromeda Black's demands. He would not be communicating with any of these students in the next few years.

But he had finally solved the conundrum that was Lakeside. He'd discovered that most of these students were, with their families, re-establishing the tiny town, which he had discovered was no longer tiny. It had a quidditch stadium for Merlin's sakes and a full set of magical green houses. If he wasn't careful he would lose all control while Hogsmeade was out of action.

"But Hogsmeade is not out of action, as you put it, Headmaster Dumbledore."

Albus looked up to see Hogwarts sitting on the settee reading one of his books, only this time she was wearing robes similar to that of a student.

"I am Elita, at the moment. Let me change and we will go down to Hogsmeade to Mr Wood. He and Dwarly have done such an excellent re-establishing the town."

Albus couldn't help but open and close his mouth a few times and in a swirl of magic Elita turned back into Avye with her boots and fur vest.

"Coming, Headmaster?"

Slowly, Albus followed the skipping young woman through the halls of the school. As they progressed it was as if every stone, every portrait lit up with joy as she passed. Avye also spent time waving and greeting the portraits as they passed. Then Albus noted that all the portraits had been rearranged.

"It gets boring for them too being in the one place all the time," Avye said, her violet eyes sparkling in a way that made him envious.

"I see," Albus said, although he really didn't, how could a painting, even a magical one become bored.

As they walked down the path toward the village, Albus could see from the crest of the hill what had been accomplished.

"It's amazing, is it not?" Avye said pausing on a grassy knoll just off the path. "They have accomplished so much. It will be so heartening to students as they pass this was September first to see that the village is rebuilt. And such a clever design."

"Yes," Albus agreed feeling a wave of frustration that no-one had asked his opinion. He knew that Xavier Wood was the a capable estate agent, if not the best in the magical world, but Albus was unsure of his town planning skills. "It looks sturdy," he replied agreeably.

"Of course it is sturdy," Ayve said with a tinkling laugh. "It was built by house elves."

As they resumed walked Albus continued to look at the new Hogsmeade. "They have already planted gardens," he noted.

"Yes, Neville Longbottom insisted on planting along the main avenue as soon as possible so we can encourage the plants to flourish before the students arrive, so this place looks as though it has been here always. I love what Neville did in Lakeside but this is so different. He has used many different plants that can better survive the cold we experience here," Avye said. "I love the flowers!"

"They are pretty," Albus agreed checking what spells had been placed on a nearby flowering shrub.

"Once he finished school, Neville should apply straight to the Dutch Schools of Horticulture," Avye said softly. "I should speak to him about that."

"The Dutch schools?" Albus asked.

"Yes. Neville and his friends are looking at doing their masteries abroad. They are very forward thinking for young ones. Especially for magical ones," Ayve declared thoughtfully and Albus felt his heart sink.

He had been planning for such a long time to carefully nurture the magical society into the way that he wanted it to happen. Now some meddling teenagers were messing up his lifetime of plans.

They continued on in silence until Avye bounded straight into the planning tent set up in the main square.

"Mr Wood," Albus greet straightening his old spine as much as he could to keep his physical presence obvious.

"Professor," the man replied, getting up from his desk, which was covered in parchments. "Good to know you have finally come down to have a look."

Albus heard and felt the barb.

"I am still a busy man, Mr Wood, and getting older all the time," he replied.

"Where is everyone?" Avye asked looking around the plans which were animated to show where everyone was on the construction site. "None of them are here. I wanted to talk to Neville and maybe Draco or Blaise."

Albus frowned as Xavier Wood dropped his head.

"They have all gone to pay their respects to Nicholas Flamel, Avye," he said. "The last of his organs have gone into failure. It's only a matter of time."

"Poor Harry," Avye said softly and Albus froze in fear.

Nicholas Flamel knew a lot of things and Harry Potter deliberately didn't. Harry Potter was one of the instigators of Lakeside. He owned the Lakeside knights. He was helping to rebuild Hogsmeade. Harry was probably behind the changes to the charter at the school even though Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini were claiming responsibility.

Something Albus had not considered was adult help for these children. In hindsight he should have weeks ago. Andromeda Black had obviously been instructing them in some way in order to get so many and such convincing legal cases against him. Isla Black with Narcissa Black was also helping. And the werewolf Lupin too. If Nicholas Flamel knew and was helping Harry Potter and company that was concerning. Nicholas Flamel has centuries of knowledge and was one of the last people who knew how to perform memory transfers.

If Harry Potter had received a memory transfer and now knew his rightful place so many of Albus' plans would be undone. And he wouldn't know until he could observe Harry at Hogwarts.

Albus nearly cursed aloud.

"Professor?" Wood said, obviously, again.

"I should go. See my old friend before he passes," Albus said.

The two others in the tent nodded sadly and Albus apparated back to his home. He needed a new plan.

III

_Flamel Residence, Location Unknown_

Harry felt very out of place. Nicholas Flamel was sitting up in his chair, swathed in blankets as Daphne and her sister Astoria took it in turns to try and feed him potions as he instructed them. The elder Greengrasses and Flamel's other distant relations hovered around waiting for the great man to pass.

"Calm down, Harry," Reid said softly taking a seat next to him and holding his hand which had been fraying the braid on a cushion.

"Hey, Ruby," he replied.

"What are you worrying about?" the young woman patting his hand.

"You're all his family. You should be here. Why am I here?" Harry asked running his free hand through his exceptionally messy hair.

"He asked for you, Harry," Ruby told him. "You come if someone respects you enough to ask for you to come to witness their death, you come."

"Especially in the magical world," Harry replied, tapping his temple. "Nicholas taught me that. But why am I here?"

Reid shrugged. "This is a death I want to witness. I am honoured Uncle Nicky asked for me."

"Why?" Harry asked again.

"Is that your favourite word?" she asked with a giggle. "Easily. He knows a lot of magic and deaths don't happen like this anymore. I want the knowledge of how to die with flair."

On the otherside of the room Astoria burst noisily into tears.

"He's ready," Daphne told them.

Nicholas smiled, with happiness.

"I'll give Perenelle all the love you send her," Nicholas said quietly, hoarsely. He the allowed Daphne to put a capsule in his mouth and she hurriedly stepped away.

Harry watched as he bit down on the pill. For a moment nothing happened but then Nicholas erupted into flame and five phoenix's appeared singing mournfully.

"Oh my god!" Harry whispered standing up too try and look through the flames to the chair.

"What?" Reid asked.

"Ruby, I know what he's doing. He's making himself into a phoenix," Harry said in shock.

His words made the room hum with surprised exclaimations.

As suddenly as it came the fire went and left on the seat of the chair was not one but two tiny phoenixes.

"Aunty Nellie!" Daphne whispered going close to the two birds and picking up one.

"Daphne!" her father gasped obviously seeing something his daughter also did.

The birds fluffy down was gold except for an green square on its' chest.

"Aunty Nellie wore an emerald pendant her whole life," Reid said softly. "That looks suspiciously like an emerald pendant on a chain."

Harry looked closely and saw the darker gold loop around the phoenix's neck. Turning his attention to the other phoenix he saw that it was black and gold.

"They're beautiful, Ruby," Harry said softly.

"I told you that you wanted to be here," Ruby said with a giggle.

Harry said nothing and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side as they admired the two new phoenixes.

III

III


	22. August 28

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Wreaking Havoc

III

August 28

III

_Lakeside, Wales_

Harry walked out of the Lakeside arrival hall and into the bright sunshine. He'd been up since five chatting with his aunt over breakfast before meeting with Jeeves and the other Potter elves in his home at Titan Place to clearly outline their responsibilities while he was away for the school year. Slowly but surely he was checking all the final things off his list before he was required to return to Hogwarts.

Looking around himself he saw that Lakeside was bustling despite the early hour. While most teens were still asleep at nine during the summer, Lakeside appeared to be filled with them. Harry could see several clumps of teenage girls further up the street and a group of boys of varying ages were down at the Boat and Bike Shed learning how to ride bikes from Ron.

Wandering over Harry greeted his best friend with a back slapping hug.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, waving to Ginny who was perched behind the counter reading.

"Fred offered to pay us two galleons a day to work here from seven to three. I don't think anyone could say no to that. I've been reading, getting a tan, working out and talking to a whole heap of people. It's a great gig for very little effort. And Dobby brings me food every hour and a half."

Harry laughed now understanding perfectly why his friend was working.

"Good for you, Ron!"

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked. "No board meetings today?"

Harry groaned. "Nothing official but we will all be meeting up later," he replied. "No I am here to see the new boutique that Narcissa opened this morning on behalf of Isla and the Black family."

"Exciting," Ron deadpanned.

"Yes, well they didn't have enough space so they are opening a different shop for shoes and bags apparently," Harry said with a shrug. "It beats me but if we can sell clothes and make money out of it I can't complain. I'm thinking of maybe opening a menswear emporium next summer."

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I've got to do something," Harry replied with a grin.

"Apparently there is also some new magazine out today," Ron said pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. "Ginny got one on the way from the floo hall. It's all girly and clothes and stuff."

"Witches Vogue," Harry said with a nod. "It's so all the witches want to buy the pretty dresses at Narcissa's new shop."

Ron shook his head.

"Well Ginny is broke ten times over from all the oohs and ahhs she been giving that thing," Ron said.

"One hundred times," Harry replied. "I have seen some of the prices."

Ron chuckled and shook his head waving to the group of boys who seemed to all have the hang of the bikes and were now riding off through Lakeside.

"Look, mate," Harry said. "I'd better be off. I have so much to do this morning."

"Get out of here!" Ron replied clapping Harry on the back. "Thanks for taking a minute to come say hi. I appreciate it. Will I see you this afternoon?"

Harry grinned at his best friend. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"See you then," Ron declared before walking down to the water where two teenage girls were trying to beach their row boat.

Harry paused for a moment and watched Ron pull the boat still filled with girls into the shallower water and help them from the boat.

With a shrug and a smile Harry walked back up to the main road and down the street. One of the Knight's second string chasers was in the Bicorn Group Kiosk selling magazines and papers to a line of waiting witches and wizards. Harry waved and she returned a smile.

He spotted Neville next with a trio of Hub Corp elves with trees and flower motifs on the back of their uniforms.

"Hello Neville. Hello gardening crew," Harry greeted.

"Harry!" Neville said happily as the elves chirped and bowed their own greetings.

"Working hard I see," he said making the elves blush and one rub her ears.

"They are learning the best way to care for the plants. Once I am confident they can look after these plants they also get to watch over the ones up in Hogsmede too," Neville told Harry.

"Excellent!" Harry agreed. "That's what I like to hear. Keep up the good work!"

The elves bowed repeatedly and Neville stepped to one side.

"Are you going to be at the meeting today?" Neville asked.

"I sure am," Harry said.

"Great! Can you do me a favour? Can you make an excuse for me if I am late or don't show up at all? I'm going to go see Mum and Dad. Grandmama has been there for almost twenty four hours now. The hospital called her in. They won't tell me anything but I'm hoping the treatment is starting to work."

"What!" Harry said happily. "Are you sure?"

Neville grinned but shook his head. "No," he replied. "But it's more logical for Grandmama to go than me. I look mighty different to last time Mum and Dad remember seeing me, but they should be able to recognise her."

"My fingers are crossed for you, mate," Harry replied. "I've got your back just like you've got mine."

"Thanks, Harry," Neville replied, before looking over to the elves who were studiously studying the planter boxes. "I'd better…"

"Go. I'll hope to see you this afternoon at the ceremony."

"I'll be there," Neville replied with a grin.

As he walked up the street he spotted Alana and George sitting in the sun at a café. Alana was absorbed in her work and George was absently rubbing her feet as they rested on his leg with one hand as he made notes on a muggle notebook with his other. Harry smiled as his friend and quidditch teammate had found happiness. Alana looked up suddenly and smiled at him and Harry nodded his head back but kept on walking.

His Aunt Petunia was speaking with a customer outside the bookshop as Harry passed her so their only acknowledgement of the other was a wave and a smile. The Helmsgate Butchery also looked busy and Harry spotted Daphne and her mother behind the counter in the Chocolatrie the Greengrass family had established.

"Hello, Harry," a voice said as a hand looped through his arm.

Harry turned and looked down to see Reid smiling up at him her hair shining in the sun.

"Hello to you too, Ruby," he replied. "Why do you get called Ruby, and not Reid."

"Two reasons," the young woman replied, pulling a necklace from under her shirt. On it was a thumbnail sized uncut ruby in a golden cage. "When I was three I found this and several others. About the same time I told my mother that Reid was too much like a boys name and that I wanted a prettier name. The Count was at the playground also with his grandsons and heard what I said. He laughed and announced that we would all call me Ruby from now on instead."

"I like Reid," Harry replied. "It reminds me of the swishy sound the reeds in the pond near where I grew up make. I like that sound."

Harry looked down to see the girl on his arm blushing furiously.

"Thank you," she said softly. "Are you going up to the boutique to see Isla and Narcissa?"

"I was," Harry said. "Would you like to accompany me? There might even be an icy mocktail involved if Appleby already has the Tipsy Merlin open…"

"I would go just for the pretty dresses, but if you're insisting on a drink, I can do that, but in a takeaway cup and we will walk up to the lookout while we drink them," Reid countered.

"Done!" Harry said leading her up the street.

They reached boutique to find it packed with people.

"I think we should skip straight to the drink, Harry," Reid said with a giggle.

"Agreed!" Harry said wheeling them around and walking away from the busy store. "Let's get some 'hmm Merlin do you think's'."

"What colour are they?" Reid asked with a faux serious expression.

"Teal, apparently," Harry replied with a grin.

III

_Lakeview Restaurant, Lakeside_

"Where have you been?" Blaise demanded while wearing a cheshire grin as Harry flew into the restaurant a whole twenty minutes late for his own meeting.

"None of your business!" Harry replied and the rest of the group fell about laughing at his expense.

George grinned and clapped him on the back. "Appleby gave you up, Harry. Icy drinks and a romantic stroll with Ruby, huh?"

Harry chose to ignore the red head and went and sat down at his place between Daphne and Finn.

"You be good to her," was all Daphne said as the rest of the group giggled and whooped childishly.

"All of you leave me the hell alone or I will find a way to make your lives miserable!" Harry declared, his grin belaying any real venom behind his words. "And leave Reid alone too!"

"Damn," Sydney said making an overdramatic arm swing while clicking his fingers. "Loophole closed."

"Concentrate on the concert, school and library, Sydney," Harry shot back.

Everyone at the table chuckled.

"Can I speak first?" Sophia Wood asked raising her hand.

"Sure," Harry agreed with a wave of his hand.

Sophia opened her folder and found a page before sliding it to Harry. "I've essentially spoken to everyone else about these things but just wanted to run them by you in person. Your corporation, Hub Corp, as voted by the residents of Lakeside has won the commission to protect and continue restoring the town. As such I think it best if you buy the cottage next door so we can split your interests. Hub Corp Lakeside can remain in the cottage we have now. Hub Corp Lakeside Knights Quidditch Club has offices in the stadium. Hub Corp Harry Potter Personal Interest Branch needs somewhere to work from. And all of Hub Corp needs a small office in Hogsmede for meeting with you during the school year."

"Approved," Harry agreed and Finn made a note in a journal. "Call me when I need to sign sale and transfer of ownership documents."

Sophia nodded and grinned. "That said, Harry Potter PIB, personal interest branch, wishes to inform you _Swing_ will be opening Fridays night, the night before the concert. We are hoping for an evening of pre-drinks with the performers coming to visit and a bit of a festival state for the evening. Several of the shops have agreed to stay open late. I think with a few advertisements we could definitely have a few hundred people here and we can leave banners and things up for all day Saturday as well to just give the town a feel of festivity."

"Do it. Talk to Adrianna about advertising and getting things printed," Harry agreed. "Next?"

"Stores will be moving their merchandise into the temporary locations under the stadium today and tomorrow in preparation for Saturday. We have spoken to several business owners about donations for the victims of the Hogsmede attack and what Ollie and Frantic are planning with the quidditch players and they are happy to join in," Finn explained.

"Hub Corp can donate five thousand galleons. Harry Potter can donate one thousand. Finn can you please organise both amounts to be drawn from the two accounts you have access to?" Harry replied.

Finn nodded and jotted more down in his notebook.

"Library building is slated for construction in November once all the residents of Hogsmede have returned to their homes. Jasper and Isla's medical practice is on hold until they decide on what kind of place they are building. Last I spoke to Jasper it was a women and children's hospital with a side entrance close to the pitch for emergencies," Finn said and several people at the table made affirmative noises in response. "They still think it best to boost the population. Then there is this day school going in. There are ideas about learning about animals, muggle items, reading, writing, mathematics and there are a lot of people getting behind it. I'm in the process of contacting everyone on a list of names that I think you saw, to see if they would work under these kind of conditions in the magical world."

"Great. Anything I can actually help with?" Harry asked with a grin.

"No," Finn replied with a shake of his head. "I will let you know the moment you can."

"Sydney?" Harry asked looking to his other assistant.

The man grinned. "I'm just putting the finishing touches for the concert. I will worry about everything else later."

"Excellent. Is there anything we need to discuss as the heirs of Hogwarts?" Harry asked looking around the others at the table.

"Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout appear to have it under control," Susan said speaking up. "Ayve is keeping a close eye on Professor Dumbledore also, she is reporting anything to Professor McGonagall."

"So why are we having this meeting if everything is under control?" Harry asked.

"For the awesome free lunch," Draco declared laughing. "And to pay you out for being late because you were too busy with Ruby!"

Slumping down in his chair, Harry folded his arms. "I hate you all."

The rest of the people at the table laughed.

III

_Lakeside, Wales_

Dobby stood in front of his battalion of fighting elves and looked out over the sea of overly large eyes.

"Some wizards is being plain silly," he began.

"This wizard is being stupid!" a young sounding elf at the back of the group making the others titter.

"Dobby thinks Master Harry and his friends is being the only smart wizards," he continued a smirk on his face. "But Dobby and the other Hub Corp elves must be getting rid of the silly wizard and his followers again before Master Harry finds out. He is meant to be getting dressed for Mrs Hermione and Mr Fred's wedding. The silly wizard cannot get in! Not today!"

Dobby openly grinned as all the elves cheered defiantly.

"Now remember what Master Harry said," Dobby reminded. "Put things in the way of all spells and keep the wards strong. Dobby and the naughty elves will then chase the silly wizard and his followers away."

"Lakeside!" all the elves cheered together.

"To your places!" Dobby declared holding up a kitchen knife with a blade that glowed green from the poison on it.

The elves vanished and Dobby took a deep breath before following, he reappeared in his unprotected position within the Lakeside wards opposite Lord Voldemort who, with five followers was trying to undo the wards.

"You is a silly, silly wizard," Dobby said looking at the six men calmly. He snapped his fingers and his box of kitchen knives appeared next to him and opened. However the men on the other side of the ward did not blanch, yet.

"Stupid wizard," the same young elf as earlier declared appearing in the open further down the ward line to divide the attackers attention.

Dobby waved a hand. "You should not be coming back here, silly wizard."

Voldemort stood stretching out to his full height and Dobby grinned.

"I am not silly!" the dark lord fumed. "I am powerful and cruel. My men will get through your wards."

"No," Dobby said shaking his head, making his ears flap.

"No?" Voldemort asked.

"Two of your men is suffering from the poison the Lakeside elves is attacking you with last time," the young elf declared. "How many of your stupid followers is died? Bellatrix should almost be dead."

"Poison?" Voldemort repeated in shock.

"Yes," Dobby affirmed. "Dobby must ask you on behalf of Lakeside to leave. Or the elves is going to attack."

Voldemort laughed. "We are outside the wards and not on land belonging to Lakeside. You cannot attack us without defeat. Your house elf magic is not strong enough outside your home."

Dobby shook his head. "Silly wizard. Our master is knowing this. After your last visit we is moving the wards so there is what master calls a buffer zone around the town our magic is working in."

Four of the six men now blanched.

The young elf snapped his fingers and his knives raised up out of his box to hover behind him ready for action. Dobby smirked and did the same.

"Don't you believe Dobby, silly wizard?" the elf asked raising one hand into the air, his signal.

Voldemort raised his wand. Dobby dropped his hand. The six wizards were then attacked by hundreds of knives which pushed them back twenty meters across the buffer zone before hovering at the limits.

Dobby grinned and looked at all the cuts on the men which he knew were now infected with Mrs Andromeda's other poison.

"Want to try?" the young elf challenged.

Voldemort through the spell and it dissipated on the wards beautifully. Then with a snap Sirius appeared in his demon form.

"If you make me late for my party," he warned before throwing himself at the six men.

Voldemort was the first to grab for his emergency portkey and vanish. The others quickly followed and as a result Sirius landed face down in the mud.

Lifting himself up he looked to the elves who were now coming out of hiding.

"Good job, Dobby and team. You did well," Sirius congratulated. "I'd better go and have another shower before the wedding ceremony begins. Molly would kill me if I rocked up looking like this."

Dobby nodded and Sirius vanished.

Looking to his elves, Dobby stood tall. "Double all patrols tonight and until September first. You all did well. You may go. Except you," he said spinning to look at the young elf.

The elf's ears drooped.

"What is your name?" Dobby asked.

"Triddy," the creature replied.

"You is my second in command," Dobby ordered. "You keep this town safe, Triddy. I have to go to Mrs Hermione's wedding."

The young elf looked at Dobby in wonder before recovering his poise. "Yes, Dobby!"

"Go!" Dobby declared.

Snapping his fingers several times, Dobby retrieved his knives and change into his best Hub Corp uniform. He also installed several sensors in case Voldemort came back.

With a grinned he disappeared off to where the wedding was being held in the dell.

"Silly sick wizards!" he said to Harry as a greeting.

From his seat in the front row Harry smirked.

III

_Lake Arthur Dock, Lakeside_

Harry sat on the end of the dock, his pants rolled up to his knees, looking out over Lake Arthur, enjoying the sparking lights of the party reflected on it's surface as the cool water soothed his aching feet.

Hermione and Fred's wedding ceremony for their family and friends had been perfect. Many of the magical races had been represented. Professor McGonagall had performed the ceremony but the Count and Dobby had stood at her sides representing some of the other magical races. There were plenty of fairies around too, but Harry had not noticed their glow until the sun had set.

The ceremony itself was a blend of Muggle and Magical. Fred and Hermione had shared their own vows and were obviously doing their best the get the most out of their situation. Molly Weasley had cried. Ron had been happy for his friend and brother, with no signs of jealousy. Most of Lakeside had been there and all had been up for a party.

Harry had spent most of the evening been spoken to by men and dragged to the dance floor for chats by women. Interestingly there was a nice balance of work and play. Fran had asked him about the Knight's Club policy of dating team mates. Harry had just grinned before handing her off to Oliver, his only response being something about needing a breather. Andromeda had also taking him for a spin but to correct his footwork. Daphne Greengrass because her father told her to. Ingrid Stoker and Sophia Wood both wanted to talk work. Isla pinched his cheeks and booked him in for dinner. Molly Weasley hugged him tightly and reminisced about him growing up so fast.

And that was just the women.

Sometime about three he escaped as the party continued on, which was why he was down at the dock with only four or five fairies with him, for light.

"Sickle for them?" a soft voice asked and Harry looked up to see Reid at his side.

"I've worked out what I feel is happiness. I've never felt it before for an extended period of time and I didn't recognise it. I'm happy for more than a fleeting moment for the first time in my memory."

Reid looked up at him in surprise before slipping out of her shoes and sitting down on the plank next to him..

"I've never had much to be happy about," Harry explained softly. "But we aren't getting into that at my best friend's wedding."

"Will you tell me?" Reid asked with a lovely smile. "Because we technically are no longer at the wedding over here. I know stories, and bits but I'd like to hear it from you."

Harry shrugged and began to speak, softly, gesturing with his hands explaining his life to the first person who had asked and he felt he could tell without being smothered in sympathy.

Reid listened and made only a few comments but slowly had crept over until they were touching from shoulder to ankle and her hand was on his thigh in sympathy, having at one point been holding his hand.

The horizon was beginning to glow when Harry drifted off into silence.

"Shit," Reid declared.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"I'm going to say thank you for telling me that. Then I will change the subject," Reid declared.

Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Thank you for telling me all of that. I am honoured by you," Reid said softly.

She said nothing for a moment, then the next thing Harry's brain registered were to soft lips moving against his own and his hands coming up to twist and pull her warm body flush up against his chest.

Reid pulled away.

"Oh no you don't, Reid," he said huskily.

She giggled softly as Harry pulled her back and bent his head to take her lips once more.

III

III


	23. August 30

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

August 30

III

_Dursley Residence, River Road_

"How's your little girlfriend?" Petunia asked a huge smile on her face the moment Harry walked through the kitchen doorway half alive.

"What?" he shot back frozen like a deer in headlights.

"Sirius was here earlier to remind you about dinner. I told him you didn't get home until half one and he called you a rotten tiger. As such I forced him to explain to me and not wake you," Petunia smirked. "She's pretty I'm told."

"We are not talking about Reid," Harry said, as firmly as someone in their pyjamas with birds nest style hair could be.

"What does she look like?" Dudley asked, pushing past Harry and taking a seat at the table before one of the meals there.

"Shit!" Harry swore. "Look at you Dudley! You're like muscle man!"

Petunia huffed. "Remus and Isla think that Vernon and Dudley's weight gain was a by-product of the magical tampering by Albus Dumbledore. Dudley is losing it much faster than Vernon however."

"It's because all I do is exercise all day, Mum," Dudley shot back shoving spinach into his mouth. "I'm going to be England's greatest rugby forward in decades."

"Good for you, Dudders," Harry declared.

"So is she hot?" Dudley asked in reply making his mother smile happily.

Harry glared at them both.

"Give me that envelope then," he said wearily holding out his hand.

Petunia handed it and a biro over and Harry let his magic pick them both up. As the pen drew, Harry slowly began eating his tomato and picking at his spinach.

"She is beautiful," Petunia said looking at the unfinished drawing upside-down.

"She's not my girlfriend or anything stupid, alright?!" Harry told them both firmly as the pen sat itself down. "But that is what she looks like."

Harry continued to eat then looked up at the clock.

"Tia, why aren't you at work?" he asked his aunt.

"Finn's mother is working with me so she is covering this morning so I could spend some time with you. When Finn came to see me the other day with your schedule it was this and the morning of September first so I booked both of them in to spend with you and Dudders," Petunia replied. "I have some making up to do but with you flitting off around the countryside for business meetings and weddings and secret rendez-vous adventures with a pretty girl I don't get to see you."

Harry sat and looked at his aunt in surprise.

"I am not that woman who forgot who her sister was, Harry James Potter," Petunia admonished. "She is gone and now knows to forward all suspect mail straight to Andromeda Tonks-Black."

"Good," Harry replied with a chuckle.

"George and Alana are sneaking me into that concert tomorrow," Dudley then said between mouthfuls. "Don't be surprised if you see me there."

"I won't," Harry replied. "What else is news?"

III

_Harry's Room, Dursley Residence_

Later that morning, after Harry had discovered his staff, friends and family had allotted him trunk packing time, Harry chilled in his room with Remus and Sirius.

"I'm fine, Sirius! Seriously!" Remus snapped as his friend fussed over his comfort for the umpteenth time. "I'm recovering not dead."

"You almost were," Sirius shot back before going to sulk by the window. "Now who am I going to hang out with when you go to Hogwarts?"

"Narcissa, Merlin help her," Remus replied. "Or you could come visit us at Hogwarts with your bike and keep doing wheelies under Dumbledore's window."

"That would be entertaining," Harry agreed, holding up two shirts to pick between.

"Grey," Sirius and Remus both advised.

"Grey," Harry agreed. "You could also keep trying to make us richer. Create a persona and be an interior architect. I am sure there are many old families who want to remodel their ancestoral homes. You did a great job with Grimmauld place."

"Narcissa told me what to do," Sirius replied.

"So will every other bored, rich witch with nothing better to do. Maybe you could do the Burrow for free. Get Neville to design a nice vegetable garden for Mrs Weasley."

"So she leaves Hermione's alone?" Remus asked with a chuckle.

Harry just grinned in reply.

"Low, single storey sprawling farmhouse with a courtyard in the centre. Grey stone, pitched roof, garden wall and raised garden beds to Molly's gnomes can't get to them. A room for each child, plus a sewing room for Molly. We'd have to build Arthur a bigger shed…"

"Excellent," Harry said making a note.

"What was that?" Remus asked, gesturing to the note Harry made.

Harry smiled. "A list for next summer," Harry replied. "I'm looking at expanding the area along Ottery Street between The Burrow and the Diggory's homes. Put a few more magical homes in there so more wizarding families can have estate style living. And in that area, half magical families could easily establish themselves. I may have already bought up most of the land.

"It will have to be two storeys," Sirius declared changing his mind about the Weasley's new home having obviously missed Remus and Harry's conversation. "I'll talk to the older boys. They own plenty of land there. I should build a little retirement cottage so whomever inherits can have the main house. No! it's called the Burrow! I should build it into the hillside!"

Remus looked to Harry. "Sirius successfully distracted. I will speak to the twins about getting some funding."

"And rebuilding the Prewett Estate. It's on the other side of that wood near Catchpole."

"Prewett Estate?" Sirius asked. "One big house with two symmetrical wings and a ballroom in the middle. I can see Fab and Giggles or Fred and George wanting to live far apart while their families are growing. I need some books."

"Alright then," Harry said with a grin. "Go shopping!"

"I will!" Sirius replied. "Pack your trunk, be a good boy, etcetera and so forth."

Sirius vanished and Harry grinned at Remus.

"He will be busy the whole year with all that, Harry. Good job. Narcissa will love you forever," Remus declared.

"While on the topic of loving people together, you and Tonks," Harry said looking firmly at Remus. "I want you to go and buy that girl a ring."

"Harry!" Remus said in surprise. "Butt out!"

"I can show you my memories of your time in hospital where you slept better when she was there or you frowned almost as soon as she left your room," Harry returned. "You love her and she loves you and you think that being a werewolf is the problem? Fine! I fixed that. No more excuses. Ring shopping! Go!"

Harry looked at a flummoxed Remus before closing and locking his trunk.

"Being a werewolf is a problem! I could hurt her!" Remus declared.

"Shut your face, Remus," Harry said irritably. "You have enough friends and money to have wolfsbane made for you for the rest of your life. And when I had your house rebuilt they put a cellar down there so you will never be a danger to anyone."

Remus looked at Harry in shock.

"You had my house rebuilt?"

"Andy and Sirius are in charge of decorating it," Harry said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "It will be more than ready by winter break. Tonks could even move in and therefore out of her parents' house."

"A ring?" Remus asked.

"Sure," Harry said, preparing his arguments about a practical, Tonks style engagement ring when a burly bear patronus barrelled into his room.

"Harry, I need you at St Mungos now! My parent's rooms. Hurry!" the patronus said in Neville's voice.

"When did Neville learn that?" Remus asked reverting to teacher mode.

"No idea!" Harry replied in alarm. "Remus…"

"Go!" the werewolf encouraged.

With a nod, Harry vanished and reappeared in the toilet down the hall from the room Remus had used at the hospital. Barrelling out, Harry headed for the stairs taking them two at a time, meeting another of Neville's patronuses on the way. Pulling out his wand, Harry launched into ward and immediately pointed his wand at the man holding Neville in a headlock and using him as a human shield.

"I swear to god, man, let Neville go. He's never done anything to hurt you!"

"Harry!" Neville called in relief at the same time as the man said "James!" and lowered his wand.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not James, look a little closer, the eyes are a give away," Harry told the man.

He then noticed Neville's grandmother on the floor and another woman looking at him in confusion.

"So the marriage bond thingy has been breached," Harry said. "Well, I assume since they are up and talking."

No one else moved as Harry moved over hand helped the Dowager Lady Longbottom to her feet.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?"

"Certainly, young Harry. Thank you for coming so quickly. It will help us clear much up," she said straightening her robes.

"Not James?" the man Harry assumed to be Frank Longbottom asked.

"Lily's eyes," Neville offered from where he was still being held.

Harry bent in half and turned to look at Neville. "Thanks," he said sarcastically. "Thanks a lot. Great knowing one of my good friends thinks like that!"

"I don't, mate!" Neville replied. "But they do! They don't even know who I am!"

"Well I suppose that is one advantage of being a clone of my father," Harry mused.

"All Potters are, dear," the elder Mrs Longbottom said.

"Baby Harry had Lily's green eyes," the younger one said moving forward. "And he doesn't look exactly like James. His nose is more defined like Lily's."

"Skinny James," Frank declared. "A skinny James. Where's Neville, Mum?"

"No, I'm Harry and the date is August 30," Harry replied. "And you have your son right there in your arms."

"It's November," Alice said, before looking out the window. "No! It's not November. People are in shorts!"

"Neville?" Frank asked.

"Hey Dad, could you let me go. It's super uncomfortable. You could just give me a normal hug," Neville replied.

Frank let go and physically stood his son up and began closely studying his face.

"You totally wish you were a clone right now, don't you Neville!" Harry said in a low voice and Neville chuckled. The sound caught Alice's attention.

"Neville?" she asked moving over. "Neville laughs like that."

"It's your Neville, I promise you," Augusta said placing her hands on her son's arm. "He's just all grown up. Look at your photos."

Harry smiled at the woman who bought the photographs off the nightstand over, finally recognising Isla.

"Look," Augusta urged.

Finally released in favour of his baby photos Neville moved over to stand next to Harry.

"They're back, Neville!" he said, happy for his friend.

"They are in for a long recovery," Neville said and Isla nodded in agreement. "It's not going to be easy. Dad seems less developed than Mum."

"We predict they both have the mental age and capabilities of a sixteen or seventeen year old. Your mother was always going to have the advantage purely because she had less exposure to the curses. Your dad is doing fine. He obviously remembers his combat training," Isla said.

"But not me."

Harry put a hand on Neville's shoulder in comfort.

Isla did the same. "You knew this, Neville. It's going to be hard until they can assimilate. It has been only a few hours."

"It will be fine," Harry promised. "Not today or tomorrow or next week or next month but it will be okay. Eventually."

Neville nodded.

The trio stopped as Frank moved forward to look more closely at Neville's face.

"He's got your dad's nose," he said eventually, obviously to Alice. "I thought he had mine."

"Your ears, silly," Alice said. "Ears are proof because they never change!"

"I can't imagine us missing Neville growing up," Frank said becoming teary. "I don't understand!"

"You didn't miss it, Dad," Neville said steering his father back towards his bed. "You just don't remember it. But I wrote you letters from Hogwarts every week and made you birthday cards. I will get the elves to pull them all out of storage for you and you can start from the start."

"You kept it all?" Alice asked looking to her mother-in-law.

"Neville and I have been waiting for this day for a very long time, Alice, dear," Augusta told them gently.

"Are Lily and James really dead then?" the woman asked hopefully.

"They're dead. And Sirius was innocent it was Peter. Peter was the Death Eater," Harry said. "Peter is still alive. Sirius is legally dead which is super useful at getting around laws. Isla here is Sirius' daughter. She's the Lady Black. Nev, she and I already did the old bond."

"The old bond?" Frank said getting out of bed and pulling the three young people into a crushing hug. "I have another son and a daughter I should not old enough to be the father of."

"Let them go, Frankie," his mother admonished. "Let them go and I will show you the memory."

"How does a man who has been hospitalised for fourteen plus years have that much strength?" Harry asked making Neville chuckle.

"I don't care," the other teen replied. "I like to think he's just making up for lost hugs."

"Call Dobby, get him to rustle you up a pensieve," Harry said. "Show him everything, then I'll add to it later. I got a couple of good memories of you I am happy to share."

"Get to your meetings, Harry. I'll see you for dinner at Luigi's," Isla gently reminded him. Let's give the Longbottoms some time."

"Call me if you need me, Nev," Harry said moving over to the bed to give Alice and Augusta kisses on cheeks and to pat Frank's hand. "See you guys before school goes back if I can, otherwise I will sneak out with Nev, alright."

"See you soon, Harry," Alice called as Augusta patted his cheek.

Stepping behind a curtain, Harry disappeared with a crack.

III

_Party Room, Lakeside Restaurant_

Harry arrived late to the Hogwarts Luncheon but he didn't think that mattered too much by the way the staff were enjoying Appleby's Merlin Cocktails. Waving to Remus, Harry wound his way through the party goers noting all the new faces.

"So this is what staff meetings are like," Harry joked accepting a drink from a hovering tray.

Remus snorted. "I wish," he muttered. "Especially with Albus. Those were very dry. However, Minerva didn't invite him so there is even a betting pool happening."

Harry looked over to the wall where Flitwick was taking gold for a large number of bets. "Getting back to your goblin roots, Sir," Harry asked wandering over.

"I surely am," the tiny professor replied. "And do me a favour, do not, I repeat do not get yourself hospitalised before Christmas. It will cost me a fortune despite the odds."

"I'll do my best, Sir," Harry replied. "It's good to see you all so happy."

"It's easy when your students have done all of this," a new voice declared.

Harry turned around to see his Head of House beaming up at him. "Mr Potter, Harry, I would like you to meet my sons, Gregor and Neal, before they become your teachers and Ruth, and Antoinette is around here somewhere."

"I can see the resemblance," Harry told the two men shaking their hands. "Your mother is a queen among women although we can't tell her that to her face."

"She is extraordinary," one brother agreed. "I'm Gregor, and she sacrificed so much so my brother and I could live happy lives. We are excited to be back here in our country of birth to help those other people our mother loves."

"And Hogwarts," Neal added. "A place we only ever saw on summer holidays when it was empty. It's going to be odd seeing it full of people."

"You didn't feel like you were missing out?" Harry turned to ask his professor.

"No, Harry," she replied, understanding his unspoken question. "I may have not got to see them grow but I have every letter, every photograph still."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"You should speak to Mrs Longbottom. That may help her and Neville's situation," Harry mused.

"Is that was what the call was about?" Remus asked suddenly interrupting the conversation. "Was it about Alice and Frank?"

"What about Alice and Frank?" Minerva asked grabbing Harry's arm.

"He called me James!" Harry said in faux annoyance. "But don't you go anywhere near them until you have spoken to Augusta. They aren't who they used to be. Frank attacked Neville."

"Understandably, Neville is a baby to his mind," Remus replied.

"And you didn't have that many full moons under your belt either, Remus," Minerva said with a sigh. "I suppose you'll be sneaking out with Neville to see them then, Harry."

Harry grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I will not confirm or deny that statement. You'll just have to be on your toes, Professor."

"Wonderful! All James today. Too cheeky to be anything like Lily," Minerva said throwing up her hands dramatically.

"You love it," Harry replied. "So what is this little meeting about?"

"Keeping Albus off our backs. And off your backs too," Professor Sprout said joining the little group.

"Oh don't worry about the second part. Dumbledore can't annoy most of us without legal ramifications," Harry said.

"Harry, you can't say anything about that!" Minerva declared.

"We are all receiving official notices from Andromeda on September first about it all," Remus answered. "As long as no one says to Albus or the press they know anything about it we should be fine."

"What else are you sitting on, Harry Potter?" Neal asked with a chuckle.

"I know of another magical community being established. Not as large as this one but plots of land will go on sale after Halloween and if you talk to the right people you could have a house built by the summer holidays at the latest," Harry said with a grin. "And some other stuff."

"I'm calling this meeting to order," Minerva declared walking off. "Filius, final bets!"

Harry looked at Professor Sprout in surprise.

"She's the worst of them all," the herbology teacher declared. "She thinks you'll be admitted for a reckless quidditch accident."

"No faith," Harry said shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Settle, please," Snape called from his place behind the table. "We all know why we are here so let us take our seats and have this unofficial staff meeting so we can cut the official one short. Mr Potter, I do not know why you're here but you should go. I believed only Ms Bones and Mr Zabini were luncheoning with us today."

"Only because Blaise wants your job," Harry retorted.

"Get in line," Neal shouted making the assembled teachers titter.

"I think I like Hogwarts better already," Harry told them kissing Susan's cheek on the way past. "I'll make sure you two syllabus wonder kids get your favourites cooked specially."

"No need…" Susan began before Harry covered her mouth with his hand. "Kippy, please cook Mr Blaise and Miss Susan whatever they want."

And elf popped into the room curtsied and vanished again.

"When I own the joint, I get what I want, Su," Harry declared. "Which includes a Bicorn Group staff breakfast on the patio in the morning, alright Blaise?"

"I will tell mum. I'm sure she won't say no to French toast," the teen with skin the colour of coffee agreed.

"Okay, make school amazing!" Harry said.

"Have fun on your little date!" Susan shot back.

"It's not a date," Harry replied.

Susan giggled. "I'm pretty sure it's a date if the girl tries on four pairs of shoes for a picnic."

"I'll see most of you at the Welcoming Feast," Harry said leaving the room, his mind firmly on Reid's lovely ankles.

III

_Hogsmede, Scotland_

"We aren't going to Swing, are we?" Reid asked as Harry led her blind folded along the path. "I know it is your club and you haven't been there but that's dumb."

"Gee thanks. No I put a little more thought into this outing than that, although I will admit to mixing business with pleasure."

"We're doing some work?" Reid asked appalled. "No, Harry!"

"Open your eyes," Harry said shaking his head and walking away.

Reid looked around and saw a beautiful little village with people moving furniture and placing things in shops on the main street. Looking behind her she saw the station.

"Hogsmede," she gasped. "Mr Wood did it! It's ready before we start at Hogwarts."

"All the elves that can be spared from Lakeside are here along with almost all the Hogwarts elves, helping everyone who can move back in," Harry replied. "All the original villagers should be in their new homes long before Halloween."

"That's amazing," Reid muttered. "That something could be done so quickly."

"A couple of the vampire families are going to live on the edge of the town. If the continental vampires join Voldemort at least there will be some rudimentary vampire wards in place," Harry added.

Reid spun around to look at the other teen and in disbelief shook her head.

"What?" Harry asked taking her by the elbow and walking up the street.

"You amaze me. You don't have to do any of this for anyone and you are. And you care more about other people than yourself," Reid said.

"Other people help me, isn't that the point?" Harry asked. "If I don't buy the sugar quills or the ink or the butter beer the shops in this town go out of business. The wizarding world here is so insular by next summer, I am going to prove that we can co-exist with Muggles and we can learn things from them. That we need to adapt their technologies or come up with alternatives."

Reid waved to a little boy who was playing with a crup in the street while is parents levitated boxes into the upstairs windows.

"What is your idea?"

"Hermione's parents would be better off in a Muggle community, in Catchpole, especially considering the Prewett Estate is almost next door. They would be close to Hermione and Fred and be a relationship bridge builder so the other Muggles in the town didn't isolate the magical community on the other side of the creek. All that has to happen is that the magical kids go to school there or play sport there. Someone magical just has to own a candle shop and sell incense and they too can bridge the gap between the cultures. A lolly shop, sugar quills are easily explained to Muggles. It also provides opportunity for romantic relationships later on."

Reid looked up at Harry and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"They say you're meant to save us from Voldemort, maybe you are meant to save us from ourselves. Maybe Voldemort is the catalyst for that change," Reid said before continuing on in her explanation. "In Muggle science when a catalyst is added to an experiment to make the other ingredients react it, almost always, is completely destroyed."

Harry stopped walking forcing Reid to turn around.

"What?" she asked.

"I like your version better," Harry said before bending and kissing her firmly on the mouth.

"I do too if that is the reaction I'm going to get," Reid replied, slipping her hand into Harry's "But it's almost half one and I didn't have breakfast so, can we have our picnic now?"

"Sure," Harry said leading her up the road again.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking around.

"To Hogwarts. There is a little glen by the lake that Ayve and the house elves have prepared for us," he told her with a boyish smile. "Good shoes, by the way. Pretty and practical."

Reid laughed happily and allowed herself to be led through the gates onto the Hogwarts grounds.

III

_Luigi's Restaurant, Le Boulevard_

"How was your non-date?" Ted Tonks asked Harry the moment he walked into Luigi's.

"My non-date was fine," Harry replied with a grin. "She loved the glen. Thanks for the idea."

"No problem," Ted replied looking over to where Isla and Andromeda were sampling wines at the bar.

"Why was I summoned to dinner?" Harry asked sitting down.

"Isla wanted to have a family dinner before you and Draco went back to school," Ted said. "And I think she also wants Nymphadora and Remus to come clean about their relationship. What do you think is going on there?"

"I told him to pull his head out of wherever it is stuck and to buy a ring. I rebuilt the house in Cork with enough rooms for at least four grandchildren."

"Excellent," Ted replied with a smile as Draco joined them as his mother flitted over to the bar.

"What are we talking about?" the blond asked.

"Tonks and Remus," Harry replied.

Draco snorted. "Money on a wedding this time next year."

"No bet," Harry replied quickly and firmly.

"What do you know?" Draco asked rounding on Harry.

"That I don't do sucker bets," Harry said with a grin.

Their conversation was halted by the arrival of the couple, Sirius and Jasper and greetings were made all round. The Black women at the bar also returned to the table apparently decided on wines for the evening.

"Alright! Everyone sit down," Isla instructed as Jasper gentlemanly helped her into her chair. "This family meeting is coming to order."

"This is a meeting?" Harry asked Draco who shrugged.

"Informal meeting," Isla declared for Harry. "As we are all responsible for returning the Black family to glory, I just want to say, I think we have made a great start! Financially, the Blacks are on the road to recovery. We are buying up all the shares we can in the Daily Prophet and the other established magazines so when the Bicorn Group acquires them we're already a part of the process. Although, my other idea was to establish a rival publishing group that caters to very specific markets. Whatever is the case we are not moving on that at the moment because there is too much to accomplish in other areas."

"Re-establishing the lost lines," Andromeda said happily. "It's going to drive Dumbledore nuts because he won't be able to control the Wizengamot. We won't be able to either but a more balanced parliament would be wonderful."

"Is this about the book I copies the other day?" Sirius asked.

"I'm the most direct heir of the Jones line," Draco said.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"I want to guess!" Jasper declared before anyone else could. "Keeping up with the Joneses. These people were inventors."

"The Joneses own most of the buildings on Diagon and Knockturn Alleys," Draco said quietly. "The rental income on these places hasn't changed since the last Jones died in the seventeen hundreds. But if I claim the line I can knockdown and rebuild all the places I own so that the alleys will be more uniform and aesthetically pleasing to the eye."

"For cleanliness and tourism purposes," Narcissa claimed. "We have enough money to hire the same mine used to build Hogsmede to get the stone and I know what I want all the shopfronts to look like."

"I own a couple of places," Harry declared. "I'll be willing to participate."

"The Blacks have already agreed, as have the Greengrasses who wish to establish another chocolate shop. They also plan to put in a couple of apartments above their stores."

"What we need is a wizarding hotel in Lakeside that is easily connected to all of these places," Harry said with a sigh opening his book to jot a note to Finn.

"Hub Corp has this covered," Ted told him with a smile. "Just wait for the memos."

Harry looked at him in confusion.

"You have a state of the art stadium with heated seats that can seat as many people as a World Cup Quidditch Stadium for every game," Tonks declared rolling her eyes. "Hub Corp is trying to attract international games but for that you need a hotel for guests and players to stay at. It also goes hand in hand with your tourism ideas."

"We need to speak to the Ministry of Magic and the Minister for Tourism," was all he could say in reply.

"What's that?" Narcissa asked.

Remus smirked. "We don't have one in the magical world."

"I'll organise meetings with the minister himself when the time comes, Harry," Ted promised. "You won't need to worry about a thing."

"Other than finding places for all these witches and wizards who are coming out of the woodwork to live and work," Tonks said happily. "Three of the girls I went to school with have been back into the magical work, into Lakeside in the past few weeks."

"Emphasising our need for that half-half community to be established around Catchpole," Sirius said. "I'm working on the town plan."

Harry shook his head and looked to Isla who had raised her glass.

"To the youngest, most inspirational Black," she said holding up her glass.

"To the youngest Black," the table chimed.

"And my rocking rock concert tomorrow," Harry added with a laugh.

"To family," Draco declared.

And from there Harry decided to enjoy himself as he spiralled happily into an alcohol and food buzz.

III

III


	24. August 31

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

August 31

III

_Lakeview Restaurant, Lakeside_

"Don't talk to me!" Narcissa insisted as Adrianna happily, deliberately and loudly babbled about Witches Vogue beside her at the breakfast table.

Harry just shook his head from the next table and leaned back on his chair.

"Hey, Appleby, apparently your cocktails are their own hangover cure," he said laughing at Narcissa's misfortune.

The bartender grinned back. "I can't do anything about red wine," he replied nodding to the blonde witch.

Harry returned his attention to his table where Tonks was insisting Remus share her full English breakfast. Blaise was a table over again reading the newspaper as Sydney and Finn celebrated the day to come with champagne cocktails.

Petunia and Dudley were on the other side of the lawn chatting with Hermione and her parents. The entire Weasley family minus Percy was also having breakfast at a couple of tables they had pulled together. It took a moment of searching but Harry found Alana walking around with her camera documenting the day.

Waving to Oliver and his family as they arrived, Harry picked up his bagel and took a bite.

"What?" Snape asked, almost unrecognisable in casual clothing and with short hair.

Harry gestured around them with his hand as he chewed.

"Interhouse co-operation is the point he's getting at," Sirius' voice said as the final chair at their little table moved.

"You came!" Harry said happily. "Do you have a good surprise?"

"I'm going to be Snape's copy. Let's see how many former students we can scare, hey, Severus?" Sirius asked making the potions professor sneer.

"I am pretty certain Sirius smiling while in your body will freak them out more, Sir," Harry replied cheekily. "Oh look, Andy's here finally."

"And she looks as hung over as Narcissa," Sirius declared. "Steer clear!"

"Noted," Harry agreed waving to Frances who had just arrived with several other quidditch players. "How did this become some kind of shin dig at seven in the morning?"

"It's a pre-party!" Sophia declared coming and kissing Harry on the cheek. "And I am tipsy because of the champagne so I actually just did that!" she said blushing. "I kissed my boss on the cheek."

"Don't worry about it," Harry replied. "It's a cheek. Is everyone ready for today?"

"Most of the shop owners are here, and the team is putting extra hands in wherever they can for the cook outs and everything. The first bands to play are setting up. The jazz quartet starts here at eight so that's when most of the shop keepers will start heading out. There are a few reporters here and Adrianna said that most of the Bicorn Group staff will be here at some point during the day and night."

Harry shook his head. "Along with most of the wizarding world."

"Correct!" Sophia said happily. "Ten international portkeys in and out! It's a great test run for the stadium to see if we can take international games."

Sensing Snape's disinclination to the conversation Harry grabbed his bagel and began steering Sophia back to the table her family sat at.

"Morning!" Harry greeted the four other Woods. "Are we all ready for today?"

"We sure are!" Oliver promised looking to his big brother. "We're all going to go down to the lake and go rowing, aren't we?"

"Sure are!" the other young man replied. "I'll row and Ollie will pick up girls."

"I thought he'd already picked one up," Harry said, winking to Oliver who coloured.

"You have a girlfriend?" Oliver's mother asked in surprise.

Harry laughed as waved goodbye.

"I'm going to go and say hey to Fran," Harry said starting to slink off, smiling as Xavier joined him.

"You're a genius," the older man said wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. "I heard you have Sirius working on building the new Prewett and Weasley estates."

"Out that way is the possibility of estate living for all witches and wizards," Harry replied in his best salesman tone.

"I have a couple of other options I'd like you to look over once you have a spare minute. I want one of those mixed villages every couple of hundred miles. It offers better care for the muggleborns and encourages more mixed families," the older man said.

"Just do it, Xavier," Harry replied. "I will buy up big wherever you want."

"Excellent," the real estate man said clapping Harry on the back and walking away.

Harry shook his head and continued over to Frances.

"Good morning," he greeted. "I hope you all enjoy Lakeside today."

"We will," a woman in a Harpies shirt replied. "We are excited to be getting behind this Hogsmede fundraiser."

"It will be worth it in a couple of days. If you have five spare minutes you should go up there and see for yourselves. The buildings are back in place, now just to make the people comfortable again," Harry replied patting a still chatting Fran on the shoulder. "Help them to start rebuilding their lives."

"Most of my old team mates will be meeting us here for brunch," Frances told him. "And my parents will be here later. They want to speak to you or Xavier Wood about that new settlement I may have overheard about."

"There's going to be more than one," Harry said leaning down and kissing the top of Fran's head. "Oh and Viktor said he's going to get as many international players here as he can here on his portkey from Bulgaria, so keep an eye out for them and do everything you can to promote the stadium."

"Viktor Krum?" one of the men asked in surprise.

"Yes," Harry replied with a nod. "He's coming as a special favour to me. He's a fan of Muggle football so there is the stuff for a pick-up game at Seamus' dad's pub… Seamus is organising all of that."

"I'll find someone to give us an outline of the rules," Fran said with a nod. "What time does his portkey arrive?"

"You'd have to ask Sophie," Harry said looking around. "And Ollie is good at football so make sure he's on our team. He was taking Nathaniel rowing on the lake if you need to find him."

"And what are you doing today?" the original Harpies' player asked.

Harry chuckled and looked to the ground. "I'll be working all day. This is all becoming a morning tea and I will be selling, currently unbuilt units in the Wise Wizards community that will be on the foot of the hill by Christmas."

"Wise Wizards?" Frances asked sitting up in her chair.

"Like a retirement village for the elderly. They will all have their own little houses so family estates can be freed up for the younger and, hopefully soon to be, larger generations. Isolation is a great problem for the wizarding community and if you are unable to move as freely as you used to, and get about, I would imagine it could be a very lonely existence living in those huge houses," Harry said.

"I'm quoting you on that," Alana declared popping up from nowhere with a pen and pad in hand. "For the Wise Wizards Community article. And while I am here we have four teams represented and in team uniforms. Photo time you sexy quidditch players!"

"Enjoy yourselves today," Harry called to the group as Alana ushered them all into a more photogenic shot.

Wandering over to the group of red heads Harry pulled up a chair between Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Hello," he greeted softly, leaning over and kissing Molly on the cheek in greeting.

"I need to talk to you young man," Arthur said, puffing up as Harry had seen him do before scolding one of his children. "What is this?"

Harry looked at the letter in Arthur's hand. "Oh good, they spoke to you. Do you like the floor plans?"

"Floor plans?" Bill asked, his attention moving firmly back to his family.

"Floor plans?" Charlie and Molly echoed.

Ginny giggled and lay back in her chair adjusting her long sleeved dress that was hiding her sunburnt skin from the light.

"Ginevra, what do you know?" Molly demanded as Harry settled back in his chair to watch.

"Mama," Ginny said with a sigh. "Earlier in the summer the Prewett wills were located and executed, but not to you. The Prewett line passes to twins. So for this generation, Fred and George and next generation, the twins I will give birth to, Merlin help me. The Prewett estate is also in Catchpole isn't it. You always said your uncles and Daddy were neighbours."

"They live on the other side of the wood," Arthur said softly. "The quidditch pitch is on the estate boarders."

"So, speak to Fred and George. They are the Prewett heirs."

"Boys?" Molly asked and the twins frowned at their sister.

George indicated to Fred that he should speak. "We have organised for the Prewett estate to be restored. We have also gained access to more money than we could spend in a lifetime, so we have chosen to rebuild the Burrow into an Heir's Estate with Spinster and Dowager Cottages. That way none of you will ever be homeless."

"I get a Spinster Cottage?" Charlie asked immediately understanding the joking jab of his brothers.

"We're family," George replied simply. "And while we will live in the Prewett Estate until Ginny's non-existent twins are adults, Fred and I already have a successful business and other investment properties in our portfolios. It makes sense to make sure all Weasleys are on even footing so we can all reach our personal and professional goals."

"Oh Merlin," Arthur said leaning back in his seat.

Harry met Ron's eye and grinned.

"Just run with it," Ron declared standing so his unbuttoned shirt opened to show his chest so freckled it looked tanned. "I've got to get to work, but I'm told the guy Harry has got to do the renovations is a genius and he did the new Black house at Grimmauld Place."

Shoving a bread roll in his mouth Ron waved and wandered off down toward the lake.

"Accept," Ginny told her parents with a cheeky smile. "We do this because we love and respect you."

Harry waved as Ginny followed her brother off to work while her other brothers moved closer to Arthur where he was spreading out the plans on the table.

"It's a fantastic design!" Bill noted quickly his finger tracing over the blue lines on the page. "Very easy to ward as well."

"Well my people only build," Harry said with a grin. "You will have to ward and furnish."

"Amazing," Charlie agreed, bent over the designs.

"We have also organised with Xavier Wood to establish a magical community on your side of the creek. We will be putting in a bridge so wizards and witches can cross easily into the muggle side of Catchpole. An investor has bought up most of the land that was for sale around your home so there will be several new homes going up, in a similar style to your new residence, before Christmas. A vampire family will be moving into the area to help protect the community from attacks from other continental vampires, should they join Voldemort. They will run the butchery in Catchpole that is currently up for sale," Harry explained. "Xavier is in charge of establishing several of these communities all over the country so that wizards and witches have more contact with muggles and more exposure to other people to make our community less insular."

"Catchpole is going to be a community like Lakeside?" Arthur asked.

"If you want I will organise to have a floo hall and a few shops put in on the magical side of Catchpole as well if that is what you want," Harry said. "Lakeside is the start of a new Magical society here in Britain. I just want to make sure that you, my first wizarding family is going to be part of it and something better. You will be the example to follow for the dual communities. All you have to do is say yes."

"Yes," Bill and Charlie said instantly.

"And I want one of those properties for me, maybe in Hogsmede. I'm not going to be a dragon handler forever," Charlie added.

"Talk to Xavier Wood," George said, wrapping an arm around Alana as she slid onto his lap.

"Yes," Arthur said softly.

"Yes," Molly agreed, tears streaming down her face. "Of course, Harry, dear. We would be delighted to do this for you."

"Do it for yourself, Mrs Weasley," Harry replied reaching out and squeezing her hand.

"The vampire family will be my cousins and their born children," Alana said quietly, looking down at George. "I would only trust family, with family."

Harry grinned as George and Alana kissed tenderly.

"I should get to work," Harry said. "I'll see you around Weasleys."

Standing Harry noticed that most of the groups had settled in to listen to the music or had departed for the village. With a snap of his fingers, Harry disappeared.

III

_Long Stay Ward, St Mungos_

Harry crept into the ward and for a few minutes watched Neville, Augusta, Frank and Alice eating breakfast together.

He was about to leave when Frank looked up and noticed him.

"James!" he said before realising his slip. "No! Harry! I'm sorry I keep forgetting I forgot."

"It's alright, Mr Longbottom," Harry said wandering forward. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Foggy," Frank replied. "I can't imagine being thirty five! But I am! I'm thirty five."

"You're a good looking thirty five," Harry replied with a smile.

"I could do more when I was twenty," Frank said in frustration. "I could remember more."

"It's all good, Dad," Neville said soothingly. "Considering a month ago I had little hope I would ever speak to you we've come so far."

Frank grumbled but continued to eat his eggs.

Harry conjured a chair and slid up close to the table. "What can I do now that could help you both with your recovery?"

"Harry, you're just a boy," Alice said softly. "Thank you but we will manage."

"Do not dismiss him," Augusta said sharply making her family look to her. "Harry has already organised support for you from your old friends, and people who have experienced loss like you have. He is a man, and has been due to hardship for some years. Your Neville isn't far behind. If Harry Potter offers you help, you accept and repay him in a lifetime of friendship."

"Mrs Longbottom," Harry said with a smile and leaning over to pat the elderly woman on the arm. "How about do this? How about I get a pensieve or a whole bundle of jars and give you copies of some of Neville's best moments, from my memories? I've seen him grow so much at school. I was there when he cast his first patronus. With your wand, Frank. That is a feat in itself, I'll put that one in for sure."

"Really?" Frank asked looking to his son in surprise. "I could barely cast a patonus grown and an auror with a compatible wand!"

Harry shook his head. "Too modest as always. Frank, Alice, I will get you some memories of Neville from all the other Gryffindors so you can see just who your son is."

"Thank you," Frank said. "Thank you, Harry."

Neville shook his head and smiled at his friend. "Get back to Lakeside and the party that is happening there. I'll see you at five for the concert."

"Sure, mate," Harry agreed. "Have a good day with your family. Bye all!"

With a new plan to execute Harry focused on the Hub Corp offices and snapped his fingers.

III

_Legal Office, Hub Corp_

"What are you two doing hiding in here?" Harry asked looking to Ted and Xavier who said huddled over something on the desk.

"Making money and hopefully more money?" Ted said, apparently a little unsure of himself.

"How?" Harry asked, deciding to bite at the bait.

"There is a small magical community that protects the gateway at Hadrian's wall," Ted said with a pointed look to Harry.

"They are meant to be related to demons!" Xavier said in obvious frustration having apparently already had this argument with Ted. "And they don't go to Hogwarts. They have their own educational system. If we are isolated as a magical community, these people who think they are demons are… are… even more isolated!"

"I am sure… I'm sure joining a community like that could work for us," Harry said thoughtfully.

"How would you beat the demons?" Xavier asked. "It's just too dangerous!"

"You don't beat them, Xavier," Harry said stripping off his shirt. "Ted can you please send a message to my aunt at the bookshop for her to get Sirius and come straight here?"

"Of course," Ted agreed with a grin.

"What do you mean 'we don't beat them'?" Xavier asked. "What is going on?"

"I haven't seen this," Ted said excitedly. "Show him, Harry!"

"I say we don't beat them, because I can join them," Harry declared with a grin as he unfurled his wings.

"Oh Merlin!" Xavier said sinking into his chair and grabbing for the bottle of brandy they had been drinking from.

"Awesome!" Ted said excitedly. "They are so cool! What's it like to fly?"

"Very different from a broom," Harry said with a laugh. "Ted you need to get onto Professor McGonagall and get her in Lakeside in case I need a meeting later."

"What are you doing?" Xavier asked sitting up.

"Making money and friends," Harry replied as the sounds of two people rushing through the outer offices met his ears.

"What is it, Harry?" Sirius demanded bursting into the room.

"Tia, where did you say my Grandfather's grandfather was born?" Harry asked.

"A village near Hadrian's wall. They were kicked out because his mother was not a local, she was French and the village didn't trust her, so they moved to London," Petunia said. "Why?"

"Ted, show them the map and your idea," Harry said with a smirk.

"Please," Petunia corrected.

"Please, Ted," Harry amended.

Harry listened for a few minutes as Ted explained the idea before Sirius laughed.

"Perfect!" he declared.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Look at poor Xavier, Harry. He didn't know about me. But if I move into this village, essentially as your right hand, they would never tell anyone my true identity. The village would do anything to protect both you, and me. I could actually be Sirius Black there," Sirius declared. "Although being Severus is also quiet fun. I made two witches faint by just smiling."

"Shivers," Harry said turning to look at Xavier he was sitting slumped in the corner.

"There's nothing for it," Ted declared. "The three of you need to go immediately while the rest of the world is distracted. And I will look after Xavier and explain it all to him. Especially considering Sirius is the head of that construction company we are about to use in Catchpole."

"We out!" Harry said with a grin grabbing his aunt and godfather by the elbows. "I'll be back with instructions."

And with a crack, they vanished.

III

_Gatetown, Hadrian's Wall_

Harry released his aunt and godfather's elbows and looked down from the hilltop to the village that was filled with movement.

"Let's assume that they know we are here," Sirius said with a grin pulling off his shirt.

"Of course we're going to fly in," Petunia said with a sigh clicking her fingers so the back of her shirt changed into a racerback style.

"Clever," Harry commented seeing the two lines of tattoos clearly between her spine and shoulder blades. "Let's fly."

Unleashing his wings Harry leapt into the sky letting out a whoop of joy as he did a loop in the air.

"It's all good, Tia. Harry and I won't let anything happen to you," Sirius promised.

"I haven't flown since that last raid with Lily," Petunia said softly.

Sirius flapped and rose into the air. "It's a muggle saying I learnt from Harry's Reid. I bet it's just like riding a bike."

Harry watched as his aunt laughed before gracefully rising off the ground.

"Let's fly," she agreed.

The spent a few minutes frolicking in the sky, which consisted mostly of Harry and Sirius trying to pull each other out of the air, to make sure the entire village knew they were coming, and not coming to attack.

"Enough!" Petunia finally declared.

"Race you!" Harry called to Sirius who was in free fall to the ground after a particularly vicious mid-air wrestle.

Harry pushed his body as fast as he could towards to village with Petunia just in front and Sirius far behind. Laughing he landed on the ground in the town square a millisecond before his aunt.

"Beat you," he crowed as Sirius landed.

Harry turned to look at his godfather, only to be sucker-punched in the stomach causing him to fold in half.

"Cheat!" Sirius accused with a big grin and a hand to help Harry up off the ground.

Standing and sucking in deep breaths, Harry looked at the few hundred of people standing in front of him.

"Heya!" he greeted with a wave.

No one moved until a young man in the front removed his shirt and released his own rust coloured wings.

"You are a warrior," he said dropping to one knee respectfully.

All of the youths copied his motion. Slowly, the older demons, many with hands now talons, also bowed. Eventually they all bent except for seven. The four women and three men moved towards them before lining up opposite Harry, Sirius and Petunia.

"I am Harry, son of James and Lily. This is Sirius. His gift was given to him by the Kings of Magic. This is my aunt, Petunia, sister of Lily," Harry said.

"We are of the Evans-Napoleon line," Petunia said clearly and mutters broke out in the crowd.

"That whoops is on you," Sirius said with a grin. "But no drama. We're back now."

The central figure, a woman stepped forward.

"Your eyes," she said pointing between Petunia and Harry. "Your eyes tell us you do not lie. And you Petunia do not look unlike Napoleon's secret daughter, your many times great grandmother. You are members of our community."

"That's the plan," Sirius declared. "I'm here looking for a home. Harry needs a future home. Petunia is here because we made her come."

"And I can reverse the Hogwarts charter to let your children back into school, if that's what you want," Harry said. "Have you ever thought about putting some gardens in here? You really need some bright and happy flowers."

"Like at Lakeside," Petunia agreed. "It's so pretty there."

The central woman studied them for several moments before clapping her hands.

"The council will meet with the warrior and his protectors. Michael, you need to speak to the student aged children to see if they even want to go to Hogwarts," the woman declared.

The young man with the rust coloured wings stood and whistled an order and all school aged demons stood and scattered, most moving to houses to grab other younger teens before taking to the air and flying to the hilltop Harry had first brought them to.

"Let's talk," Harry said with a small bow to the council.

III

_Lakeside Restaurant, Lakeside_

"Harry did what?" Andromeda squawked, drawing Reid's attention straight to her and her husband who continued to speak in low tones. "They went where? Theodore Tonks are you joshing with me?"

Reid continued to sit and play with the straw of her drink as she waited for Harry to show up. He was an hour late to their iced-coffee date and if he didn't arrive soon he would totally miss the buffet lunch organised at Swing.

"Bloody, adorable kid!" Andromeda vented, apparently still angry at Harry for whatever reasons Ted was whispering to her.

"Now, Andy," Ted said soothingly as their lunches were delivered.

"No! I will not. Dobby!" Andy declared.

"Harry's Aunty Andy calls?" the elf said appearing suddenly.

"I need Harry's Finn and Sydney and I think Harry's Ruby needs another drink," Andromeda said, her eyes meeting Ried's making the teen duck her head.

Dobby bowed before snapping his fingers and vanishing.

"How late is he, Ruby?" Ted asked turning around in his chair.

"About an hour," Ruby said with a shrug as Alana walked up and plopped down in the chair opposite.

"He's not going to make it," Alana said picking up the menu. "He's very sorry, but something super important came up. By the way, it is super important and it will be better if he does this now and he begs that you understand. I told him that he should bribe you with something sparkly or shiny so give it a couple of hours and we will find out if Harry Potter is a good boyfriend or not."

"We're not dating," Reid said with a sigh accepting the new drink as it appeared on her table.

"They're having non-dates," Ted declared with a chuckle making Andromeda laugh.

Alana just raised an eyebrow. "Alright. We will see if he is a good non-boyfriend, then. As a result he's buying both of us lunch because I just met a bunch of old, cranky, and very scary looking demons."

"Good!" Ted said happily as Andromeda frowned.

"I'm sorry?" Reid said. "Did you say demons?"

"Yes, I did Ruby!" Alana replied happily. "There are more than just the green wings and grey wings. It's actually amazing that Voldemort hasn't found them and either made them join him or killed them all. None the less they are on our side now and they will be coming to Hogwarts this year if Harry has his way about it. That's why he's late. He, Susan and Blaise are with the four heads of house amending the amendments from earlier in the summer. The article is going to go front page in the Prophet in a couple of days once all the kiddies are back at school."

"Oh Merlin," Reid whispered. "Demons? What is Harry doing? They're dangerous!"

"Only to true vampires," Alana replied, having placed her lunch order. "As a born vampire they were accepting of me and it helped I was Harry's friend but once all those years of racial stupidity are behind us I am sure we can all be one big happy magical community."

"Just like that?" Reid asked.

Alana sighed. "Yes, Ruby. Just. Like. That. This is Harry we are talking about."

At the next table Andromeda shrugged her shoulders agreeably and returned to perusing the dessert menu herself.

"Well, that explains it then," Reid declared as she was served.

"I picked for you," Alana said. "Eat up. There's a concert to attend later and a football game between the Harpies/Knights and the Bulgarian national team. Oh and a bit of Fred and George larrikin behaviour also needs to be captured. And I am sure we can find some people on bikes and in boats to take photos of. Not to mention the street parties. And we will need some shots from the Irish pub and Swing too."

"What?" Reid asked her fork hovering mid-air. "Is this your lunch break?"

"Yes," Alana replied succinctly. "And Mummy is bringing me my second camera so you can help get some great shots for the newspaper. You always wanted to be a photojournalist."

Reid laughed but agreed, spending the early afternoon doing everything Alana had mentioned and more before Harry appeared suddenly on the otherside of her lense.

"I'm trying to take a photo," she said with a smile lowering the camera.

"I'm trying to apologise," he replied. "I didn't mean to have to miss our thing."

"Our non-date," Reid said.

Harry frowned. "When did you speak to Ted?"

"He and Andy were at the next table," Alana supplied. "Harry, that gift box is too big for sparkly and shiny. Ruby, wants sparkly and shiny."

"Ruby gets what Ruby wants," Harry retorted.

Reid narrowed her eyes but traded the gift box for the camera smirking as Harry took a photo.

Lifting the lid of the box she heard the camera shutter click again but didn't care.

"Sparkly and shiny for the win!" Reid said retrieving the heels from inside the box.

"Forgiven?" Harry asked.

"Totally," Reid replied.

"You only got a present because I left the country," Harry said. "Don't expect them all the time."

Reid shook her head happily. "You're fabulous, Harry!" she told him before giving him a kiss. "But you have to go, don't you?"

"You can both come with me if you like. I'm going to meet the bands back stage…"

Reid laughed as Alana marched forward and stuck her elbow into Harry's waiting hand.

"Apparate away," she ordered Harry and Harry grabbed Ruby around the waist and did just that.

III

_Knight's Stadium, Lakeside_

Oliver was up in one of the team boxes watching the Weird Sister's play when Frances came and handed him his broom.

"Nice box," she said looking around the empty box. "How did you manage get it to yourself?"

"Fred and George stink bomb," Oliver said shortly.

"Where's Nate? Harry said you were spending the day with him," Frances asked.

Oliver grinned. "Sophie has him backstage. He's got all the acts signing his t-shirt. How was your day with the girls from the Harpies?"

"Nice," Frances replied flopping into a chair. "Harry spoke to them for like ten minutes at breakfast and they are all convinced that these little villages that Harry and your dad are trying to establish are the best thing they have ever seen."

"They're correct," Oliver replied, meeting Frances' violet eyes.

"Not quite," Frances replied turning away to look at the concert.

Oliver narrowed his gaze to look at the corner of her eye as she avoided him.

"You'll work it out eventually," she told him with a smile.

Oliver looked at the chaser in surprise, but chose not to say anything.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked gesturing down to the stage where the Weird Sisters were giving their encore performance. "Cause I am suddenly super nervous. It's worse than any game."

Oliver nodded and stood offering a hand to Frances.

"This is how Harry must feel every day with the target he has painted on his back. But I am a Gryffindor and you're Frantic, the most fearless chaser in the league."

He watched as Frances held out her hands and unballed her fists to show him how badly she was shaking.

Climbing up onto the edge of the box, he readied his broom.

"Together then," he said, offering his hand.

Oliver watched as Frances paused a second before moving quickly as if to not change her mind. Wrapping his arms around her waist and moving onto the broom behind her, Oliver activated the firework before kicking off and making lazy loops down to the stage with all the other quidditch players.

As they landed, the stage filled with the bands who were playing and then in the middle of everything a loud crack announced Harry Potter's arrival on the stage making the crowd roar. Feeling the lump in his throat, Oliver kept a tight hold on Frances' hand as they stepped forward to speak.

"We want to thank every single one of you for coming today," Oliver began. "And for helping Fran, the Knights and I break in our new stadium for such a fabulous cause."

The crowd roared and Frances squeezed his hand but continued to tremble. Oliver held up his hand for quiet.

"Fran and I have been talking to friends, obviously, considering all the people on this stage. What we want to do tonight is almost unprecedented in the Wizarding world," Oliver pulled out a galleon bag from his pocket and held it up. "In this bag is one thousand galleons that the Lakeside Knights Quidditch Club wants to donate equally to the Hogsmead Rebuilding Fund, the Long-term Care Ward of Saint Mungos Magical Hospital, the newly established Magical Orphan's Organisation, the Lycanthropes Society Against Racial Vilification and the Lakeside Knights Higher Education Scholarship Board.

The audience applauded and Oliver looked down at Frances who raised her chin.

"As a squad, and an organisation, we decided that one thousand galleons wasn't enough," she told the crowd pulling another money pouch from inside her pockets. "This bag contains another two thousand dollars of money donated by the squad members from our own pockets."

Oliver grinned as the barrel appeared on the stage as Harry said it would and he tossed the pouch he had into it, closely followed by Fran's pouch.

Harry stepped forward and clapped Oliver on the shoulder. "Five thousand of my own money," he declared dropping his pouch into the barrel.

"One thousand from Hub Corp," Sophia declared stepping up with Nathaniel at her side. "And one thousand more on behalf of our father Xavier Wood."

Oliver held out his arm and wrapped it around Sophie and Nathaniel as the joined him and Fran at the front of the stage.

Viktor Krum stood forward and foraged in his pockets before pulling out a handful of coins and tossing them in as well. "In friendship."

"In friendship," Fleur Delacour agreed mimicking his action a moment later before both Tri-wizard Champions moved to stand with Harry.

Oliver smiled as the other professional quidditch players moved forward to make their donations.

"I, Madame Malkim donate two thousand galleons," the woman declared from a box in the stands where she stood under the snorus spell, holding out a bag.

"Go!" Frances said with a smile and one of her Harpies former teammates jumped on a broom to go and collect the donation.

"We donate the fifteen hundred galleons we earned tonight through merchandise sales," the Weird Sisters front woman declared before the other musical groups and soloists stepped up making their own pledges.

"If you want to make a donation please do so on your way out," Oliver told the crowd. "There will be similar barrels at each exit and we ask that you register your donation with one of the Hub Corp, or Bicorn Group employees."

"We want to have a better world. Let's work on it together," Frances called. "Donate! Change lives!"

"And listen into the radio September first when this entire concert will be replayed in full. Something for all you kids to listen to on the train to Hogwarts," Adrianna declared throwing her own coin bag into the barrel.

"Now!" Harry said stepping forward. "This final band is one of my personal favourites even though their star is just rising here in Britian. So, my wonderful people, I am proud to introduce the amazing, awesome and Australian band, SHAKESPEARE'S MUSE!"

Oliver watched as Frances raised her wand and summoned her broom.

"Sophie with me!" she hissed quickly. "Olly take Nate and we will meet you up at the box."

Oliver grinned as Frances snatched her broom out of the air and climbed on, his sister clinging behind her.

"Ready, Nate?" he asked as he brother held on behind him.

"Go!" Nathaniel replied happily.

Oliver looked over and smiled to Harry who was also flying back up to the boxes with Fran's little cousin Ruby on the back of his broom. With a wink and a nod they were racing and Oliver focused on the happiness he felt in that moment, hoping that it lasted for a long time.

III

_Potter House, Titan Place_

Close to midnight, Harry, Neville and Isla escaped Lakeside to the lounge room of Potter House.

"My ears hurt," Neville said, lying on the couch and rubbing his ears.

"My ears are nothing to my throat," Isla declared hoarsely from her place on the floor. "It hurts so badly."

Harry chuckled from his own place on the floor and smiled as Jeeves presented them all with half strength vials of pepper-up potion.

"To make sure none of you are truly sick," the elf declared. "Will you be needing anything else, Sirs and Lady?"

"Water," Harry said. "And something to snack on, please, Jeeves."

The elf vanished and Harry closed his eyes.

"You've done a great thing, this summer," Isla said softly. "I'm proud to call you family."

"Here, here," Neville declared. "But you better have some ideas about what we are going to do next summer. Because this was the least boring summer break ever and I can't go back to what it was like before."

Harry snickered and Isla rolled on her side to look at him as Neville sat up on the sofa.

"Next summer will be super busy if I have anything to say about it," Harry told his friends.

"Good," Neville replied lying back down. "Now, someone make sure I am home for breakfast with Gran at eight."

Isla giggled before summoning a pillow. "Nev is right. I can't move."

Harry just smiled. "Shhh," he said waving a hand to dim the lights.

When Jeeves returned a few minutes later and found them all asleep he just shook his head and backed out of the room as quietly as he could. He decided he would miss Harry during the term, but looked for to next summer and the inevitable plotting it would bring.

"It's almost like having Masters James and Sirius home," Jeeves said quietly and happily.

III

III


	25. September 1

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

September 1

III

_Harry's Room, Dursley Residence_

Harry awoke in his aunt's home on the morning of September first for the first time since his first year at Hogwarts. Somewhere deep inside he was secretly pleased about it, and pleased with, he presumed, Jeeves for moving him while he slept. Having a relationship with his family was a positive step for him. The thought that Dumbledore had sabotaged it for so long still made Harry angry.

Dressing quickly in clothes he had bought shopping with Draco, Harry made his way downstairs to breakfast.

"Vernon?" Harry said in surprise seeing his much thinner uncle sitting at the table.

"Harry," the man replied wincing.

Harry's eyes met with his aunt and she shrugged sadly indicating that Vernon's current behaviour was the best he could expect.

"It's good to see you looking so well, Sir," Harry said politely serving himself some eggs and bacon that his aunt had non-verbally indicated he could take.

Vernon grumbled under his breath and made no reply.

"Harry!" Dudley declared barrelling into the room, half the size he was at the start of the summer. "Can you organise a rock concert next summer too?"

Vernon made another noise in his throat before standing and bidding them all farewell.

It was Dudley's turn to look to his mother.

"He's not recovering and accepting everything as I had hoped," Petunia said softly. "Dudley has some latent magic in his genes, but Vernon is not taking things well at all. He holds a grudge against magic for Dumbledore's mistakes."

"At least it isn't my fault anymore," Harry replied.

"No," Petunia agreed. "But nothing is clear in Vernon's mind anymore."

"So what is the plan next summer?" Dudley asked starting to gather his own breakfast.

Harry grinned at his cousin. "We are going to start setting up towns like Lakeside and Hogsmeade wherever we can, and in between those magical villages we are going to try and establish villages that are half-muggle, half-magical. Oh and I'm going to spend some time in the village by Hadrian's Wall."

"What village?" Dudley asked.

"A demon village," Petunia said. "We discovered it yesterday. I spent most of the afternoon with the leaders. They find it strange you are not a demon also."

"I am over sixteen," Dudley said holding up his spoon in surprise making Harry snicker.

"You're also a non-magical like your mother who had a magical spell placed over them. If Petunia had the ability to be a demon removed from her body and mind, my guess is your powers have not had a moment to manifest yet," Harry replied. "But if you're clever you could still play rugby for England. They won't know what the tattoos mean."

"I'm going to get wings?" Dudley asked.

Petunia smiled at him uneasily. "Probably, pumpkin," she replied. "Sorry?"

"Nah!" Dudley replied happily. "Look at me! I am fitter, stronger and happier than I have been in years since Harry had his accidental spazz attack before his birthday. It was the best thing he ever did for this family. And now I also have the excuse to live in one of those half towns and already knowing about magic means I have all the girls to choose from."

Harry shook his head and accepted the Daily Prophet from Jeeves who had momentarily appeared to deliver it.

"What did Adrianna have to say?" Petunia asked.

"Plenty," Harry said flicking his eyes over the paper. "Front page is about the donations. Next few pages are about the concert and festival in Lakeside. Page six is about Hogsmeade. The rest of it seems to be small articles about yesterday. It's even cited as a special edition."

"We are going to need a copy each," Petunia declared. "And the book shop will have to have a copy delivered daily to keep me out of trouble."

Harry smiled up at his aunt. "I'll get it organised," he told her before turning back to his breakfast.

III

_Titan Place, London_

Harry sat on a bench in the sun and waited. He had already been in to Potter House to speak with Jeeves about what to do with the house over the course of the year and they had decided to keep the house open – if only as a place Harry and his friends could escape to during the year.

Now he was waiting for the school aged Greengrass' whom he had promised to help Daphne escort to the station. Sirius was doing the same by going to get the newly enrolled demons from the town by Hadrian's Wall. Remus, Tonks and Isla were getting some of the students who were now living in Lakeside.

"Enjoying yourself there?"

Harry didn't have to open his eyes to recognise Astoria Greengrass' voice.

"Good morning, Astoria."

"Good morning, Harry," the girl replied. "Are you hung over like Daphne and Ruby?"

Harry lifted his head and stared at the girl in front of him with her brother at her side.

"Reid and Daphne are hung over? Reid is coming with us?"

"No," Astoria said with a smirk. "I just wanted to see how you would react. Mum totally wants you two to get married. I swear."

"It's only because she doesn't know about Daphne's foreign man," Harry said settling back on the seat again. "Or your little crush on Ron Weasley. If she knew her own daughters were in love she would be fixating on that."

"You will say nothing!" Astoria ordered icily and Harry smirked, his eyes still closed.

"I won't say a word. And neither will Rowan," Harry said feeling the boy slump onto the seat beside him.

Astoria made a small noise of dissatisfaction in her throat. "I'm going to go and hurry Daphne."

After hearing her walk away Harry opened his eyes to look down at the boy sporting a Cheshire grin.

"Your promised five sickles," the older teen declared paying up. "A job well done. You are a good little spy, Rowan. A good Slytherin."

"Want to know about Ginny Weasley?"

"I will pay you a galleon a term to feed me information about everyone, kiddo," Harry replied ruffling the boy's hair.

Rowan grinned. "With the opportunity for bonuses."

Harry laughed as the eldest two Greengrass girls walked over to be escorted to Kings Cross Station.

Leaning over Harry kissed Daphne's cheek in greeting.

"What?" the young woman asked.

"Rowan is going to be a great asset to our plans for next summer."

Daphne looked knowingly between Harry and her brother.

"He does have some excellent blackmail material, doesn't he?"

Harry held out his hand and took Daphne's before they pulled the youngest Greengrass present between them and Astoria held onto Harry's other hand. With grins all around they disappeared.

III

_Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, King's Cross Station_

An hour later Harry sat on a bench with Isla and a disguised Sirius sipping coffee from takeaway cups. They weren't speaking, but just sitting pleasantly watching as the first students arrived just after ten to begin the process of boarding the Hogwarts Express for another year.

"I think we did well this summer," he commented before sipping from his cup. "Better than I have any other summer anyway."

Sirius laughed loudly. "You've done more in one summer than most do in a lifetime, Harry. What it shows is that you are a good man, and we love you more because it is what you plan to do it all again next summer also."

Harry grinned and shrugged as Isla pulled him sideways into a one armed hug.

"You also got yourself a real family," Isla said. "And a pretty little girlfriend."

Harry pulled away and busied himself with his cup. "Until Voldemort is good and dead Reid is nothing but a special friend."

"I don't think she'll argue against that one," Sirius replied making Isla laugh. "But everyone else with eyes will. Not to mention that Voldemort isn't that dumb."

Harry looked up concerned.

"You'll be at Hogwarts under the best security that your money can buy. Plus some others that the founders put in for you and Voldemort doesn't know about. And then a few extra things by Dumbledore," Isla soothed. "Ruby will be fine."

"I hope so," Harry said rubbing his hands nervously on his trousers. "Where are Michael and the other demons who are coming to Hogwarts?"

"They decided to go to the alley to get extra texts before they got to Hogwarts. Those older students, like Michael, seem pretty intent on proving that they deserve to be at Hogwarts," Sirius said. "Don't worry Harry, they all promised to just get out of the alley fast if something goes wrong, and they are all better qualified to deal with any combat situation than other teenagers."

Harry nodded and turned the topic of conversation back. "I bet they will be all caught up on the coursework by Halloween."

"No bet," Sirius replied with a grin. "But I will bet they will do better at unifying the Hogwarts houses than any normal wizard ever would. The bonds those demons have are strong.

"I was hoping to see one," Isla said gathering her handbag to her. "But I am going to have to go. We have a women and children's hospital to establish."

"We're going with the women and children's hospital?" Harry asked in surprise.

Isla shrugged. "We need to raise the population somehow. Get up little brother and give me a hug goodbye."

Harry chuckled before wrapping Isla up in his arms.

"Jasp is right," she said. "You have gotten huge these past weeks. It looks good on you."

"I… Take care, Isla."

"I love you too, Harry," the witch replied with an understanding smile. "I'll see you in a few weekends."

Harry watched as Isla kissed her father and vanished from the platform.

"The Weasleys are here, and so are the Blacks," Sirius noted.

"You should go before anyone pays you too much attention," Harry told Sirius.

The older man stood and pulled the younger into a crushing hug. "I'll go to the alley and hurry your other bodyguards back. Have a good term. I will see you in Hogsmeade no doubt."

"Bye Sirius," Harry said a second before his godfather vanished.

Turning, he walked towards the express and paused when he noted his friends mixing more than they ever had before with students from other houses, and the dozens of new students who stood nervously on the platform. Hermione and Fred were standing and chatting with a girl with amber coloured eyes that set her apart as a werewolf. Reid was leading the integration between her peers from her old school and her new friends made over the summer. Alana was also there with two of her younger siblings and Ginny Weasley. Neville appeared to be talking with someone Harry didn't recognise but assumed to be a demon, by the way he seemed to be constantly on guard.

Then he spotted the heavily glamoured trio in the shadow of a pillar further down the platform and simply knew.

"Everyone on the train!" Harry called and the platform went silent before there was a flurry of activity as his friends ushered the students around them onto the express and made hurried goodbyes to loved ones.

"Harry?" Remus asked appearing at his side with Tonks, wands at the ready.

"Warrior?" Michael asked appearing on his otherside.

Several of the elder demonic teens moved into a fighting stance around Harry as the others ushered the younger demons onto the train hissing instructions.

"All of you trust me a moment," Harry said using his demon magic to reveal to wings of all the demons with him to the central man by the pillar.

"Har!" Michael hissed. "Voldemort!"

"He won't touch us," Harry replied confidently seeing Voldemort's fear at seeing demons with wings in colours other than green and grey. "Get on the train."

"Take care, Harry," Tonks declared giving him a quick hug as Harry simultaneously shook Remus' hand.

Turning Harry kissed Molly Weasley's temple on his way past and waved to Arthur as he moved toward the train. He saw out the corner of his eye, the Weasley patriarch take his wife's elbow, prepared to apparate at a moment's notice. Checking the clock Harry smiled and waved.

"Over here, Harry mate!" Ron called from down the carriage. "This must be the first time the train has been ready to go before eleven."

"I'll say," Harry agreed.

"Stay on guard?" Hermione asked, her wand in hand.

Peering out the window Harry nodded. "Just in case, Mione."

III

_Last Carriage, Compartment Two, Hogwarts Express_

The cart lady had been and gone and Harry was oblivious to the small bets going on between Hermione, Ron and Neville on the other side of the compartment.

"Harry, stop jigging your knee. It's very distracting," Hermione declared not looking up from her book. Harry missed her amused tone.

"Go and see her," Ron urged, but his suggestion was met with a stormy expression in return.

"Can't. It's too risky," Harry replied.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Astoria declared flinging open the compartment door and dragging Reid in by the wrist. "You and Ruby make a perfect couple with all your worry about the other."

Harry looked up at the blushing young woman in front of him.

"I'm going to take a walk," Hermione said standing up.

"Neville, you can go too. Helena Fortescue is in the second carriage, third compartment," Astoria said with a pointed look. "Ronald, you can escort me back to my compartment."

"I think we'd better do as we've been told mate," Neville said elbowing Ron, both sporting huge grins.

Harry frowned after his friends as Astoria locked the door behind them.

"Ron won't even know how tightly he is wound around Astoria's finger by the time he realises a, her plan and b, that he loves her. She knows he is too old for her at the moment," Reid said sitting down. "Astoria knows what has to happen and is fine with it."

"Hmm," Harry replied locking the door again with his own magic.

"Harry, why do you call me Reid? You're one of the only people that does. It's not that I don't like it…"

"I do it to try and remind myself we can't be as close as I would like until Voldemort is dead."

Reid stood and moved before sitting down in Harry's lap.

"Okay," she said lying her forehead against the side of his neck. "What had you and all those new students on edge on the platform?"

Harry just twisted his fingers into Reid's long loose hair.

"What do you have in common with those other new students, the demons?"

"A dislike of Voldemort," Harry replied, feeling the tattoos on his back tingle.

Reid sat up straight.

"Was Voldemort on the platform this morning?"

Harry looked to the young woman in his lap and quickly weighed his options. Choosing diversion he kissed her soundly.

Thankfully, Reid was happy to have her attention diverted.

III

_Hogsmeade Platform, Hogsmeade_

Hours later Harry disembarked the train behind Hermione onto the crowded Hogsmeade platform to see most older students looking about in interest.

"It all looks fantastic, Harry," Susan Bones declared from behind them making Harry spin around.

Kissing the Hufflepuff woman's cheek in greeting Harry grinned as he shook Blaise's hand. "It all is wonderful isn't it," he replied. "And all that money we raised yesterday is going to make such an impact on those who chose to remain living here."

"That reminds me," Blaise said with a chuckle. "Did you really sell one of the aged wizarding community houses to Ableforth Dumbledore?"

"I certainly did," Harry said taking Hermione's elbow and steering her towards the carriages as he craned his head to search for his other best friend.

"That is an excellent endorsement," Susan said.

"The other big name was Madame Marchbanks," Harry said with a grin. "Did you know she lives in a twenty room manor house and none of her family want to live with her? It disgusts me that they let her be because no one wants the responsibility of loving an old lady."

Harry smiled at Hermione as she patted his arm comfortingly.

"Harry!" came the cry and the teen soon found himself wrapped in the arms of Ayve as a very amused Ron walked up to them.

"Hello, Hogwarts," Harry said laughing. "Aren't you meant to be escorting the firsties?"

"Hagrid is rounding them up and I will meet them up at the school," the young woman replied. "The town is so wonderful. Everyone was so happy this morning when I was down here visiting. They are so happy that you are trying to help them have better lives than before."

"Good to hear," Susan declared. "Ayve, sorry but we must be getting up to school. We can't pop up there like you."

"Of course, go and find a carriage, my dear Susan," the embodiment declared. "I will check the train for stragglers and signal the house elves to come and claim the luggage."

"You should build five or six retirement houses in each town," Hermione said looping her spare arm through Ron's and pulling him closer. "That way it will also encourage movement between towns by the older folk."

"Some might even teach at that school or work at Isla's hospital one day a week," Ron said thoughtfully. "My mum's mum gets awfully bored. She's great with children. I'm sure if you asked she would work at the school."

"I'll make a note of it," Harry said helping Hermione into a carriage before Ron followed her in.

"May we join you?" Neville asked appearing with Daphne and Ruby.

"Of course," Harry agreed, handing Daphne into the carriage.

The carriage lurched off and Ruby took Harry's hand and held it tightly.

"I'm nervous," she whispered as the other four politely made conversation among themselves.

"Don't be, Reid," Harry told her. "Dumbledore should be nervous. Voldemort should be nervous. You're on the side for change and we're gathering steam."

Ruby smiled up at Harry, and somewhere deep inside, he was happy he had lost his temper six weeks ago. It was the best thing that had happened to him and his magical community.

"Bring on next summer!" Harry declared with a smirk.

III


	26. Author Note

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Wreaking Havoc!

III

Author Note

III

Thank you all for your support over the years and many chapters of Wreaking Havoc! I encourage you to all start following the sequel "Summer 1997". You can find the link through my author page.

I hope to hear from many of you soon!

C or C

III


End file.
